My Jelly Boyfriend
by pmcapture
Summary: Science is important. It envelops our knowledge of our world around us, and even what lies beyond the realm of our atmosphere. However, it can also fulfill...practical desires. This is the story of how scientists finally artificially created a conscious being for the first time in history, answering every last question about ourselves. The conscious being escapes to find its love
1. Introduction

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Chemists at the New Jersey University were extremely generous of the ICSU for donating some backup samples of the experimental Substance N... The council provided them with two different kinds of N, two that canceled each other out. What they really wanted to know was how to stabilize them together to create the perfect supplement of nutrients.

They tried everything, from boiling it, crystallizing it, throwing almost every element of the Periodic Table at it, placing them both in a vaccum environment. It seemed utterly hopeless! It began to gain popularity, leading them on a journey to find the fabled "God Compound". Hours turned into days, day turned into weeks, and weeks turned into years as the scientific community scrambled to find something, ANYTHING that would work. One day, the staff at NJC University decided to celebrate the discovery of Bohrium. They brought cake, ice cream, and several packets of Jell-O, to make later.

They had a wonderful time, but things were about to get much, much better for them. One of the staff opened a packet of Jell-O above a sample of Substance N, accidentally dropping it into the bright blue liquid. This indicted a very fast color change, as well as turning the liquid into a dried, gummy mess in the span of 10 seconds. This caught the attention of all the scientists in the room. "Grab the other sample of N! Hurry!", one of the scientists screamed at the top of their lungs. In seconds, they chopped off a large chunk of N, carrying it to the beaker, then splashing the other kind of N on top of it. Instead of fizzing away from each other, releasing carbon dioxide as they usually did, this time the liquids mixed together for the first time, finally bonding to each other. They had done it.

As the scientists brought a couple drops to a microscope, they began to realize some properties of the liquid. Some... very familiar ones, in fact. As he looked into the microscope, zooming in closer and closer, you could see the expressions on the staff member's face changing very quickly. In fact, he began to have a heart attack, due to the impossible sight that laid before him. Some of his spit had fallen from his mouth into the glass beaker filled with the N2. Almost immediately, the N2 began to rise, forming an arm that reached over the beaker to grab yet another beaker of N, pouring it onto the dried-up compound. The glass beaker broke as the N2 began to form together, taking the rest of the samples of Substance N, as well as the packets of Jell-O into it as well.

The liquid looked around the room. There was scientific tools all around the room. Stuff like vacuum chambers, furnaces, fume coverings... This seemed like a really cool place to be. This was a laboratory, after all. There was just one main issue that caught the attention of the liquid: The 5+ people staring at it with wide-eyes, like monkeys staring at gold.

The liquid knew it had to get out of there. After the last rogue drop clinged to it, the liquid eagerly pulled itself up and out of the large container it was in, becoming bipedal in form. It looked around the room for an exit. Anywhere would do. The liquid eventually found a door labeled "BATHROOM". It jumped out of the container, running into the bathroom, and flushed itself down the toilet.

Fast-forward 40 years, and place yourself in the middle of Staten Island. It's only here in the suburbs of New York City do you find a guy like me: A 20-something college grad who doesn't really make a big mark on the world. Or hell, even Staten Island. I've had a good childhood, with a caring mother who always loved me no matter what I did or said, and a father who always knew how to keep up my spirits whenever I felt a little down on myself. Of course, why would I feel down on myself? I'm glad you asked, or, maybe I asked myself. I can't really tell the difference anymore.

I've always hid the fact that I was bisexual. My parents didn't approve of that lifestyle, and at that time, it seemed kind of strange to everybody. However, I know what an orgasm feels like (too well, probably), but I don't know what a female orgasm feels like. I imagine it feels pretty good, but not good enough so that I only have to pertain to that ONE gender. I've been attracted to all kinds of things: futanari, guy/guy, guy/girl, and sometimes I delve into the fetishy-type things. Not like feces, that's just fucking disgusting.

Every day things seemed to be the same: wake up, take a shower, go to work, come back home, fap, then go to bed. I think it was pretty clear that something interesting in my life should happen eventually, but not too quickly. I needed change in a smooth, slow manner.

Remember that liquid I was talking about earlier? Well, apparently it had been traveling for forty years in the sewers from the university all the way out to Staten Island. It had met many different creatures along the way, earned many places it could call its home, and generally enjoyed being in the sewers. There was only one major problem: It started to become desperate for attention. Anything other than a rat or a brick would do it just fine. In fact, it tried to carefully approach them, but they fled in fear of it. One day it decided it had enough. Tonight was going to be different.


	2. His Arrival

Chapter 2 - His arrival

This day was long, my god! 100-degree weather in a building that barely had any air-conditioning for eight hours straight! At least, the paycheck is pretty decent. I walked out of the comparatively small building, out into the BOILING heat, quickly unlocking my car and hopping inside. At last, I got to feel the breeze flying through my hair. When I parked in my garage, I must have looked like Albert Einstein, haha.

I open the front door and walk inside, tossing my keys on the coffee table, checking my phone for any social media updates. However, as I was walking to my bedroom, I hadn't noticed a tall, pink, humanlike figure standing in my bathroom with the lights off. I wouldn't now, but I would find out later.

I eventually made it to the computer desk, with a nice chair that leans back for maximum comfort. As the PC was booting up, I thought about all the things I would do for some dick right then and there. I was able to do some really complicated calculus in my head and I found out that I was kinda horny, and that it was best to try and get rid of this temptation ASAP. I had work to do, after all.

After logging in, I opened Chrome and headed to e621 for the gay tentacle porn. Little did I know, the pink slime was watching me through the doorframe, observing exactly what I was up to. It walked closer and closer behind me, but I was too invested in the porn that I didn't notice. It grew curious as to what I was doing with my hands, so it carefully slid under my chair to get a good look at me from below. When it was in the right position below me, it saw that I was masturbating, not that wouldn't be obvious to us humans.

After a while, I started moaning as I started getting close to an orgasm. The slime was startled, but it did it's best to not scare the daylights out of me. It was also around this time that it read the screen, and saw that I was rubbing my taint with my left hand (it's a thing that I do, I guess it's one of my sensitive spots), and it began to change shape.

You know that moment when you're trying to orgasm but you're too tired and you feel like punching yourself in the face for not getting off in time? Well, that's what happened. When I looked at the clock when I was about to go off the edge, the time read 11:42 P.M. Yikes! Way past my bedtime.

But before I could get up and reach over to turn the PC off and go to bed, two pink tentacles wrapped around my wrists, fastening them to the arms of my chair. "What the fuck?", I said out loud. I struggled to get up as the tentacles got tighter and tighter around my wrists. It almost felt like they were cutting off circulation in my fingers. Before I could stand up and run to my cell phone, the slime had also fastened my feet to the floor, effectively locking me in this position. Too terrified to say anything, I watched as a pink, human-like creature rose formed in front of my chair. It definitely was a sort of slime, but how does this thing think on it's own?

What was it going to do to me? Was it going to kill me? Was it planning to use my body as a source of nourishment?

As it rose higher and higher, it began to take more of its shape: A human male figure, but instead of legs it had sort of octopus tentacles. It looked at me in a sort of curious fashion, as if it was indecisive as to what it was going to do. It was at this point where I was able to regain my voice. "Please...let me go...", I whispered. It tilted its head and noticed my still-hard erection. Then, suddenly, without any warning,

It moved in and started french kissing me. I was startled, but I obliged nonetheless. It's tongue was slimy, like the rest of its body. I definitely needed a shower after this. It was at this point where I looked down to see that the tentacles actually had foreskins. Well, I guess it's a male. Sweet!

Then I began to feel a tentacle rub against my taint. I began to moan upon this feeling of pleasure. The slime saw this as the greatest human interaction in his life. He began to feel love and pleasure for the first time. Quickly, he became desperate. While we were making out, I began to notice something. His tongue was strangely tightened up, almost as if I was sucking a dick while making out, which was exactly what was happening! Immediately after this realization, I felt a prodding sensation on my asshole. I opened my eyes in excitement and gave the signal to push it all in.

The slime was very eager to oblige, and he began to shove the tentacle into my asshole. He kept hitting the wrong places, hitting the g-spot every so often, but I guess he'll get better with that in time. I moaned and groaned at the pure dopamine that my brain was drowning in. The slime was also attempting to imitate the noise, however it didn't have a voicebox, so it was mostly silent. What wasn't silent, was the next 20 seconds.

The slime came all over my taint and inside my asshole, spreading it's juices all over my backside. It broke the kiss and "screamed", due to the uncountable amounts of pleasure. I also screamed in joy as I came all over both myself and the slime, with some of my semen being absorbed into the slime. For later use, I don't know.

After all the excitement was over, the slime crawled off of me and unwrung his grip of my hands and feet. He eagerly jumped into my bed, grabbing the covers as I usually do. I swiveled my chair over to him, thinking about what the hell just happened. I decided to ask the first of seemingly many questions: "Where did you learn all that?" This time I actually got a spoken response. "Look on the screen." I swiveled my chair back to the computer screen, to find the gay tentacle porn still up. Astonishing! This creature learns from it's environment with extreme efficiency. It must have learned to speak from my DNA.

"So what is your name anyway?", I decided to ask. He replied, "I don't know. I was never given one... What's yours?" "Well, I'm Mark. As you can tell, I'm usually open about sharing this feeling, unlike other people."

"Interesting", the slime said. I quickly thought of some names. They were good, but not good enough. "What if I just call you my jelly boyfriend for now?", I remarked. "I guess that'll work, but come to bed sweetheart" He lifted the covers to allow myself to lay down next to it, which I did. As I hugged my jelly boyfriend, I decided that I might not go to work tomorrow after all.


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3 - Breakfast

When I woke up, the sun was in my eyes, as I had left a window open. I laid there, all I thought about was how amazing last night was. Was it a dream? No, that was better than any dream I could have ever thought of. As I got up, I noticed the computer screen was still on, with the gay tentacle porn still on there. Milliseconds after I saw the screen, I quickly turned my head to see if my jelly boyfriend was still there. He wasn't! All that remained were some of his residue on the bedsheets. "Where the hell could he have gone?", I thought. I decided I would look later, I needed my coffee fix right now. As I was walking towards my kitchen, I began to notice a stream of residue leading to my kitchen, with the smell of Denny's flowed in my apartment. When I walked into the kitchen, the first thing I see is my jelly boyfriend, cooking bacon with his main two arms and preparing eggs, pancakes, and even some coffee with his other tentacles. I decided to sit down at the kitchen table without him noticing me.

As I sat there in the chair, I took this time to really let it all sink in. I had gay sex with some pink ooze that I didn't know what it was even made of. It was rubbing me with dick tentacles and making out with me, and now it's cooking me breakfast?! I checked to make sure he wasn't serving me semen-omelettes like that one episode of Life and Level.

Eventually, I had to yawn, so I did. This startled my jelly boyfriend, but not enough so that the breakfast he was cooking was tossed all over the place or something. "Good morning, sweety!", my jelly boyfriend with an excited tone of voice. "Did you have any good dreams?" I replied, "I couldn't have a better dream even if I tried! In fact, I'm still in the dream!" "Oh, you!"

"Whelp, breakfast's done, let's eat!" My jelly boyfriend brought over all the plates and cups using his tentacles with remarkable balance. He set down a plate with 2 buttermilk pancakes, 4 pieces of bacon, and 2 eggs... sunny side up... on my side of the table. My god, he even knew how I like my eggs!

Apparently he had gotten himself some bacon and pancakes as well. He sat down on the other side of the table and we began to eat. The bacon was nice and crispy, with the pancakes being the perfect compliment. "Wow, this is some serious breakfast! How do you do it, my jelly boyfriend?" He replied, "Ha, well, I have my talents I guess"

"So what are you, anyway?" He went on to explain the whole story of the laboratory, the events that led him to the sewers, and just how long he was in the sewers. He didn't know where he was, he doesn't even know where he is right now, so of course there were some information ceilings.

"But why did you come to me?", I asked. "Well..." He put his silverware down, took a drink of milk from his cup, and looked back at me. "The sewers weren't fun, man. There were mice, rats, disgusting bugs, and shit. Everywhere. That, and I needed some... intimacy..." It was this moment where I felt something touch my bare foot. Something slimy.

I immediately got up, dropping the knife and fork on top of the half-eaten pancakes. "Look, I understand that kind of pressure, but why me?! I have a life I need to live, it's not like we can have sex all the time everyday!" He looked at me in pure confusion. Of course, he didn't know why I had to work, or why the human body couldn't always keep a pure-sex schedule. "Look, I have to go to work. When I go to work, I make sure that I make enough money so we can both live. I can't have sex with you all day, every day. I would like that, yeah. But that's just not how it works in this world."

He calmly sighed, and reached over to my cell phone, and started dialing. "What are you doing?!", I screamed in fear. When the call finally went through, my jelly boyfriend turned on the speakerphone. "Mark?! Where are you!? You're late! This is the third time this month! You better have a good explanation for this!" Then, the most surreal thing I've ever seen occurred right in front of my eyes.

My jelly boyfriend began speaking. In. My. Voice. "Sorry sir, but I've gotten very ill. Something must have bit me on my jog last night. I can't come to work for the next week or so."

I was absolutely speechless. What was there to say? I was watching this bright pink creature that I had only met the night before, talking to my boss, in my own damn voice!

"Well, you had better bring a doctor's note or I swear your ass is out on the curb! Do you hear me?!", I hear my boss say. After my jelly boyfriend coughs for good measure, he resumes the call. He even added a layer of safety by adding a little mucus to the cough. "Will do boss, I can work from home if that's alright." "Oh wow! You never pitch in to help work from home. Maybe you can forget about that doctor's note then." "Thank you boss, see you next time." "Goodbye."

The call ends, with my jelly boyfriend placing the phone face-down on the table, next to his plate of pancakes. "But what- why- how did you- But I-" "It was easy," replied my jelly boyfriend. "I used your DNA to get the exact configuration from your voicebox. I knew I couldn't get away with just staying home without any work at all on the tone of his voice, so I settled on working from home."

This must be the smartest creature on the face of the planet! He knew who my boss was, what my job was, what my voice sounds like, even how to replicate a sick cough perfectly, all from a couple strands of semen?! How is this even possible? Is this even possible?

"Now we can have a little more fun, no?", my jelly boyfriend requested. I saw a dick tentacle slowly wrap around my ankle. I quickly looked up at him and said "You know, let's finish breakfast first. These are some killer pancakes!"

"Suit yourself," my jelly boyfriend replied, casually popping a piece of bacon into it's mouth, crunching and enjoying the flavor while it lasted.


	4. Crying over spilled milk

Chapter 4 - Crying over spilled milk… or some other white liquid

As I was eating the last few bits of egg, I again looked up at my jelly boyfriend. I couldn't stop asking myself what the hell he was, how did he do all these amazing things, and why he specifically chose me out of all the others in Staten Island.

When I finally bit down on the last bite of egg, I felt ready for whatever my jelly boyfriend had to give me. I looked at his plate to see how much he had eaten. Before I could even process the amount of food on his plate, I felt a tentacle wrap around my dick. I was already moaning and this was the first thing that had to go down. I fell to the ground, where I discovered that my jelly boyfriend wasn't in his human-octopus form, but he was a straight-up puddle that was all over the kitchen floor. The tentacles were coming straight-up out of the liquid, like one of those pop-up books.

The dick-tentacle around my dick was jerking me off, which felt INCREDIBLE. It was as if I was frotting with another man, but it was an octopus instead. But this was only one of the many ways he would pleasure me next. I felt a tentacle starting to wrap around my leg, pulling me forward as if to tell me to sit up. I sat up, then another tentacle started to massage my balls. Meanwhile, I didn't notice that there were larger dick-tentacles beginning to rise out of the liquid behind me. One of those larger tentacles eventually went over my left shoulder and met my dick, almost as if they were kissing.

I was all heart-eyed and I didn't care what anybody thought anymore. I love my jelly boyfriend, and he loved me. I only needed him, he only needed me. This is what real, true love feels like. It did seem odd that this was a pink slime that randomly came into my house, but not anymore. From now on, we would do everything together. We would hurt together, we would socialize together, and we would most definitely love together.

I felt a dick-tentacle beginning to pound my ass, and this time, the slime knew where my g-spot was, and hit it every other time, if not every time. This again sent tidal waves of dopamine surging through my brain, flooding it yet again. I was this slime's toy and lover. It was giving me dick tentacles to give handjobs to, to suck, to blow, to have up my ass, to rub on my nipples. This was way different from before. Way different. This was a whole new level of pleasure that humans had never felt before in any situation. It was as if I was in an orgy with a dozen men, but they were all the same, beautiful person.

When things were beginning to get heated, my jelly boyfriend pulled the dick-tentacle I was blowing out of my throat, to morph the foreskinned head into his own, natural, handsome face. Then he gently closed the gap between my mouth and his, allowing us to kiss deeply, and moan together as we then had the strongest orgasm in both of our lives. Cum. Was. Everywhere. Just how the hell was I going to clean all this up?


	5. A bit tired

Chapter 5 - A bit tired

When all things were done, all of the tentacles moved back into the liquid state. I was finally able to lay back down, panting from exhaustion. I was too dazed to think about anything at all at this point. I had become a complete tool for this creature. Little did I know, that wasn't what my jelly boyfriend wanted at all. The liquid puddle that surrounded me went back to it's human-octopus form. He lifted one of his tentacles in front of my chest. "Need help up?" I lifted my arm with all the strength left in my body to try and grasp onto the slippery surface. This was weird, I just had my coffee ten minutes ago, and I'm already exhausted from the intense sex!

"Here, let me get you to bed," My jelly boyfriend said as he picked me up with his tentacles. As he was carrying me back to bed, I noticed another interesting property of his: He seemed like an amazing anti-bacterial compound. I felt I was getting cleaner, and by the time he placed me in bed, I felt as if I had just taken a shower. Is this how he survived all that time in the sewers without smelling like The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles gone wrong?

He gentfully placed my still-naked body in the bed, and pulled some covers over me. "Do you want your laptop?", He asked in a happier tone. "Yes, it's over in the-", I started to reply, vaguely pointing to my computer desk. He was already heading over to the laptop, as if he knew where it was all along. I moved back a bit from the edge to allow him to place the laptop in front of me, which he did. "I'll be in the front room, okay?" "Alright", I said. As I opened my laptop, another thought occurred to me.

Maybe I should start a blog, and hopefully people will be interested in me and my jelly boyfriend. We might even become internet famous! "Hey," I said as my jelly boyfriend was just walking out the door, thankfully catching his attention. "What is it?", My jelly boyfriend replied. "Maybe I should start a blog. People might really fi-", I was saying before my jelly boyfriend shouted "NOOO!" at the top of his lungs, leaping on top of my laptop and digesting it right in front of me. "What the hell!," I said in an extremely angry tone of voice, darting from my laying position to a upright sitting one. "That was like two grand, dude!" "I don't care!," my jelly boyfriend yelled with an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't you know the reason why I left the lab in the first place?!"

I was stopped in my tracks, unable to come back from his argument. My jelly boyfriend let out a sigh as he sat in my computer chair, swiveling it to my direction. "I left that lab to get out of the public eye. If I had stayed in there, those scientists would have tried to conduct many experiments on me. I'm lucky I got away when I did." That's right, I thought, he wouldn't like that too well. "Well then how are we supposed to live?!," I said in a worrying manner. "If we can't even get groceries or form any sort of social status whatsoever, then how do we get groceries, or go on vacation trips, or, hell, even get the bills?!"

We were both interrupted by a knock on our front door. Oh. Shit. We both looked at each other as if to say 'We'll continue this discussion later, but let's take care of this first.' "Hold on a second!," I yelled to my front door as I began looking for a robe or something to cover my bare body. "I got you," my jelly boyfriend whispered to me as he picked me up with his tentacles, grabbing underwear from my closet and quickly putting it on me, putting me down on a standing position to wrap a robe around me. After the robe was fastened to me, my jelly boyfriend scuttled under my bed in the blink of an eye. Incredible, just incredible, I thought as I was leaving the room, heading for the front door.


	6. A New Challenger Appears?

Chapter 6 - A challenger appears...?

As I grasped the door handle, I took a second to think about how I would act. I hunched over and pulled out my hair as if I had just gotten up. I opened the front door. Standing there was the UPS guy with a package I ordered a week ago. "Are you Mr.M?," he asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Sign here please", he said as he handed me a clipboard, pointing to the blank line where I had to sign it.

However, what I didn't know was that my jelly boyfriend was listening in, and it started to get very curious. So he decided to send a couples drops of his liquid makeup to see what was going on. The blotch of liquid had clung to the wall, traveling alongside it, until it eventually ended up on the wall across from the front door, at about eye level.

As I was handing the clipboard back to the UPS man, he seemed to be squiting at the wall behind me. "What is that on the wall?," he asked. Time slowed down, seconds felt like minutes as I turned my head towards the wall. If my jelly boyfriend made it out here, I swear I was gonna punish him. I was partially relieved that it was just a 3-by-3-inch pink spot on the wall. I turned back to the UPS man and said "Oh, well... I was uh... eating strawberry yogurt when uh... I tripped and I spilled a little bit." He shot me look of confusion before rolling his eyes and handing me the package. "Have a good day sir," he said. "You too, man!", I replied, before closing the door.

I looked back at the spot on the wall to find that it was moving back towards my bedroom. I followed it, before looking under my bed and glaring at my jelly boyfriend. "What?," he said, "I was curious!" I let out a sigh before telling him to come out to the living room to open the package. "What is it?," he asked. "It's pretty big." I pointed towards the flat-screen T.V. that was across from the couch. "It's something for that flat-screen T.V." Now my jelly boyfriend was definately confused. I looked around for a knife to open the package. "Oh, I got it!" said my jelly boyfriend as he headed into the kitchen. It's as if he knew me more than I knew myself.

After he handed me a nice, sharp knife to open the package, I cut open the packing tape that was around the cardboard box, and opened it. "Wooooow...", I heard my jelly boyfriend remark. "So what is it?" I replied, "It's a Wii U." "A Wii U? What is that?," my jelly boyfriend requested to know. "It's one of those new videogame consoles." "What's a video game console?" This fucked with my head a little bit. This slime knew how voices worked, who my boss was, how to judge someone on the tone of their voice, even what my boss's phone number was, but he didn't know what a videogame was?

After about 30 minutes of explanation, with myself plugging everything in where it needed to be, as well as setting up the internet connection, my jelly boyfriend seemed to understand things now. "Oh so it's a video... but it's a game too?" After facepalming, I picked up the _Super Mario Maker_ game that came with it, and inserted the disk into the console. The main screen came up, showing Mario holding a small question block, before having an off-screen shell appear and knock him off the screen. "Huh?," said my jelly boyfriend, "This is already getting weird." About five minutes in, and my jelly boyfriend began to really enjoy the console.

I decided to use this time to sit down and relax a little bit, sitting down at the kitchen table. The plates from our breakfast this morning were still there, with my plate being empty and his plate was a completely clean plate! I could have sworn he had a lot of maple syrup on it from his pancakes...

I walked back into the living room with my still dirty plate, looking at my jelly boyfriend having a good time with the videogame console. "Hey, can you hold this for a second?," I asked him. I walked over to the couch and handed him the plate. "Uhh... Sure thing!" As he held the plate inbetween his tentacles, you could tell that he was getting more annoyed as time went by. Of course, it was just for about 10 seconds, but that was just long enough to confirm one thing: The syrup, crumbs from the toast, and the few drops of coffee were completely vanishing, effectively cleaning the plate much better than any kind of dish soap i've ever bought.

"Hey, what's the deal with making me hold this plate?," my jelly boyfriend asked. "Well... Look! The plate's clean now!", I responded in astonishment. "So what?" "So what?!," I said in shock,"Now we don't ever have to buy cleaning stuff ever again! Your goo is amazing!" He paused the game and looked towards me. "Look, alright? I'm anti-microbacterial, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your cleaning maid. Well... not unless you're into that kind of thing."

"Oh, could you try out my first level?," he said as he was handing me the perfectly clean plate. "Well sure! Let's see how good of a level you made!" I walked over to the cupboard, placed the plates where they needed to go, then walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and picking up the gamepad.

The title read "My first level". Turns out that he already published it, and it was already getting 5-star reviews. But how!? One of my other buddies has this game, and even though he's been playing for a while, he's never even gotten a four-star review! Even I thought his levels were bad, but that's beside the point. I pushed 'Start' and it dropped me right into it. The level on it's own was really enjoyable and fun, but what my jelly boyfriend had planned for me was way, way better.


	7. Self-Sex 101

Chapter 7 - Self-sex 101

So here I was, playing a _Super Mario Maker_ level made by the first man-made creature, who I was in love with. I'm willng to bet every single one of my possessions that my parents definitely didn't consider this future when they had me. This level was really fun and enjoyable, though.

My jelly boyfriend, however, had more... sinsiter desires in mind. While I was engrossed in the game, my jelly boyfriend first liquified itself, forming a puddle on my couch and my floor. Then, it slowly encased my feet in a layer of his own pink, slimy liquid. I was playing on the gamepad,so I happened to be looking down, easily noticing that he was going t get freaky. I was about to tell him to leave me alone, but I noticed the second rock-hard erection I had this morning. I let out a sigh before reaching over, placing the gamepad on the coffee table.

I leaned back on the couch, ready for whatever was gonna happen next. I looked down to find that my body from the waist down was being covered in a thin layer of pink goo, almost as if I was being given a rubber latex suit made from my lover himself. My jelly boyfriend noticed that I was still wearing my underwear and the robe, so he stopped when he felt the fabric of the underwear. I don't know if anybody can read my mind like a book right now, but you have not lived until you've seen a liquid remove your underwear by will alone.

He traveled further and further up my body, covering my balls, my taint, and my asscheeks. When he got to my butthole, he decided he was going to get in that as well. The next thing I felt was a recently recognizable feeling of a tentacle penetrating my ass. I let a big breath out of my mouth in pleasure. It wasn't a moan, but it wasn't a regular breath either. This time it was different though, with the tentacle expanding, pushing against the walls of my rectum.

The next really sensible spot was my erection, which the goo eagerly wrapped itself around. As soon as the whole thing was enveloped, he began to gently jerk me off. At this point, can this be considered masturbation? Eventually, the goo reached my chest and my shoulders. When he fully covered the shoulders, tentacles began to come out of that area, removing my robe. The goo traveled down my arms, covering my hands. The real problem, or so I thought, was what he was going to do when he got on my face. The goo made it's way up my neck, and up the sides and back of my head. At this point, seconds seemed like minutes. It began to feel as if it was harder to breathe.

It seemed as if he was going inside my ears a little bit, as well as all the hairs on my head. This is when I heard a faint "close your eyes and open your mouth" from the goo itself. I did as he told me to, closing my eyes and opening my mouth as far as it would go. I felt the good begin to cover my face. It started from the forehead down, moving towards my chin, which it had already claimed. _What the hell is he doing,_ I thought. It covered my eyelids, stopping me from opening them. All I could see at this point were shades of pink so dark that I could barely tell it was pink to begin with.

He began to climb down my nose. I whispered, "Sorry if I have a big nose," to wihch my jelly boyfriend replied "Your nose isn't big, it's perfect. And so are you." I let out a small giggle. I felt like a schoolgirl getting the shiniest jewelry in her life. When he covered my nose, I felt he was trying to get in there as well. However, this time, he left a gaping hole in the middle of these potrusions, allowing me to breathe. He just wanted to know the walls of the nose interior.

When he finally reached my mouth, I heard yet another faint "Alright, don't be scared. I'm coming in." I made an "AAH" noise to signify that I was ready. I felt him moving along the walls of my cheeks, then moving up my gums and onto my tongue. He seemed like the greatest dentist ever, getting in between all of my teeth, really eating away at everything that I forgot to brush off my teeth last night. When it came to my tongue, he seemed to really push his matter on it, getting in every crevice, even at the cellular level.

When he made it partway down my throat, every action he was performing stopped. The goo stopped in it's tracks, no longer masturbating me or playing with my asshole. The goo retreated off the front of my body, pulling out of my mouth, my ears, my nose, and unwrapping itself from my dick. Then I heard it: a command that would change everything. "Stand up and turn 180 degrees. You'll love this." Again I did as he told, standing up, feeling his tentacle pull out of my ass. When I completely stood up, I took two steps forward and turned around. What I saw next was the greatest thing I had ever seen him do.

He began to shape himself into my form, all the details were perfectly replicated. My legs, my chest, my shoulders, my _fucking face,_ my hair, and most importantly, my dick was all shaped perfectly. It was capturing my body, kind of like how some movies use those cast-molds to capture the body parts of actors. Now my jelly boyfriend looked exactly like me, except, well, he was bright pink, transparent, and a slime. He couldn't change things too far.

"Well? How do I look?", he asked. "Wait... you completely copied me? I've always wondered what it would be like to have sex with myself.", I remarked. "I thought it was about time to switch things up. For not screaming at me on the top of your lungs earlier, I present you with _this_ " He laid down on the couch, spreading his legs to allow the cool air to travel along the warmed-up asshole of his. This feeling left him with a rock-hard 8-inch dick, proudly rising up out of the base of where his spine would be, if he had one.

I eagerly took my place above him, pushing my erection against his asshole, and lying down on top of him. He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes, and gently, breathily whispered "Push it all in. I want to be yours, forever!" I whispered back, "We'll both be ours. Together!" Immediately after saying this, I shoved my 8-inch rod into his entrance. He moaned in extreme pleasure as I was repeatedly shoving my pole in him. Back and forth, back in forth, constantly. I slowly closed the gap between our heavily breathing mouths for the greatest french kiss ever. Waay better than this morning's or last night's sex routine.

As we were having a fun time with ourselves, the couch began to wobble as the two 170-something pound beings were rocking it back and forth with the power of love. My jelly boyfriend rubbed his hand on my taint, while wrapping the other arm around my back. I had to hold myself up with my arms, or else I would squish him and ruin the whole mood. I didn't even need to pay attention to this, however, as we were both moaning in pleasure as we rubbed tongues , breathing heavily, allowing air to rush through our mouths for maximum pleasure. Just the sound of his beautiful voice almost sent me over the edge, and he was in the same boat.

"I'm gonna cum!" I said out loud. "Aah, don't cum yet! I still have to-" I interrupted him by lifting one of my arms, grabbing his rock-hard dick, jerking it off. "To-together!," I said. With that, I heard him give a very hearty moan as he released his juices all over himself and I. At the same time, I grunted as I released the most semen I've ever released from a single orgasm into the depths of my jelly boyfriend's ass.

After we covered each other in our juices, I laid down next to him, rubbing our now soft dicks together as we french kissed yet again, hugging each other. After about 30 seconds of making out nude, I broke the kiss to reach over and finish his _Mario Maker_ level. He watched as I finally reached the goal, with myself turning around, looking him in the eyes, saying "That was the greatest level I've ever played in my life."


	8. A new gift?

Chapter 8 - A gift?

"You really think so?," my jelly boyfriend said in an amazed tone of voice. I looked down at my now cum-covered crotch. Looking back at him, I noticed that the semen that was left on him was automatically moved to his transparent balls, as if it was in glass. "Hey, can I borrow your hand for a second?" After hearing this, my jelly boyfriend sat up to my left, right next to me. He looked at me and said, "Sure!", providing his hand. I took his hand and rubbed it all over my crotch as if I was scrubbing with a sponge. He gave me a look of confusion before realizing why I was doing it. He could see the semen being absorbed through his body, which automatically carried it to his testicles. Apparently this one of the very few things he couldn't control on his body. I looked down at his testicles, which didn't seem like they had a lot.

"That is really strange, isn't it?", I said to start some small talk. "I guess so," my jelly boyfriend replied. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to give you something." He reached down to his right foot, casually scoops out his toes, and brings it back up and starts to mold it. It seemed to start with a base, and apparently a character was taking shape. _Oh, get the fuck out of here, there's no way he's actually making a-_ , I thought to myself, before he actually says "Done!" It was an amiibo of his octopus form. A really wet, slimy amiibo, but it was undoubtably an amiibo. "Aww, thanks!", I said as he hands me the small figure.

"I meant to ask you, which one of my forms did you like the most? My liquid puddle state, my human-octopus state, or this state right now?", my jelly boyfriend asked, pounding his chest. This got me thinking. "Well..." I took a minute to think, think, think... I couldn't decide! "I don't know... They're all pretty useful in their own rights. I like the liquid state because during sex you're mysterious and unpredictable. The octopus state was also really interesting because you could easily do many different things at the same time, but then again, you can probably do that anyways, right?" My jelly boyfriend nodded in confirmation before allowing me to continue. "And this form right here, I feel as if it would be perfect for outdoor activities, but it needs... a lot of work actually."

He looked down at his naked body. Maybe he could go out like this and nobody would notice, if he wasn't bright pink. If only he had skin like Mark...

"Hey, can I try something?", My jelly boyfriend asked me. He looked like he needed something. "Sure, I trust you more than anybody man." I placed my left hand on his right leg. "Try whatever you need to." My jelly boyfriend lifted one of his fingers, which morphed into a peeling tool. "Uh, what are y-" I was tackled by him before I could finish. He took my upper right arm, and peeled some of the skin off of it. Not too much, maybe just a square inch, but holy hell did it hurt. There must have been nerves connected to that specific patch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWW! WHAT THE HELL!", I think that was the exact phrasing, not entirely sure though. I might have remarked something among the lines of "WHAT THE FUCK", or more alternatively, "JESUS CHRIST OW!", but I actually don't remember. I wonder why. I do remember yelling at him, "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" He was looking at the patch of skin with wide-eyes as if it was the ultimate key to the rest of his life. However, he slowly looked at me, and calmly said, "Look, stop yelling. You hate me for this right now, but as soon as I come back out, I guarantee that you're going to thank me for this." He lept off of me and ran into the bathroom, turning the light on and closing the door.

I was still laying down on the ground next to the coffee table, just wondering what the hell he could mean by that. I must have been on the floor for a half hour, just thinking about the experience we just had on the couch, and of course the first kind of pain he's inflicted me so far. He certainly is a strange one, no lies about that. Keep in mind, this is only the SECOND day I've spent with him so far. It's not even 5 PM yet and he's already had gay sex with me 3 times, made me killer breakfast, earned me a week off from work, gives me an amiibo made out of himself, and now he takes a part of my skin off!

I eventually got up and checked my new wound. It turns out it was bleeding a little bit. I walk over to the bathroom door, knocking on it, saying, "Hey, can I have one of those band-aids for this opening?" I heard from inside, "Yeah, hold on a sec." After about 15 seconds, he cracks the door, and hands me the box from inside.

As I was putting on the band-aid, I look over at the bright-pink amiibo he gave me. At that time, a lot of thoughts were going through my head about every amazing thing he's done so far. At this point, it really didn't seem like a stretch if the amiibo actually worked. I grabbed the amiibo and placed it on the gamepad, staring at the T.V. screen to see if anything would happen. 20 seconds whizzed by, with no response from the game. It didn't work. Oh well! At least I could keep it as a nice little trinket or something.

Wait a second. Something hit me like a bat on a ball. My jelly boyfriend's hand was awfully... _humanlike._ I immediately got up, ran over to the bathroom, pushing open the door, and...


	9. In the flesh

Chapter 9 - In the flesh

Some things are not meant to be. Some things, like time machines, or teleporters, or flying cars sound really cool at first, but when you think about it deep enough you can see the problems with each of them. If you've seen _Back to the Future II_ , you already know why time machines can be problems. Teleporters bring up a lot of questions about death and the human consiousness, and flying cars need very strict regulations in order to exist in today's society.

This, however, was something I would never, never imagine to happen. Standing there in the open doorframe of the bathroom, I was looking at the single most revolutionary thing in the history of mankind. I saw myself. In the middle of my shower. But it wasn't me, I was standing in the open doorframe of the bathroom door. Everything was replicated, my hair, my skin tones, he looked too... _human._

Me and my jelly boyfriend stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity while I was trying to think of... well, anything, and my jelly boyfriend stood there just wondering what I was feeling. Eventually, he spoke first, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Well? What do you think of... you?" My heart was beating, pounding like the strongest drum player in the history of mankind. Time yet again slowed to a stop. I couldn't handle this anymore.

My jelly boyfriend saw me faint, falling onto the bathroom floor, still naked, and passed out. _Oh boy... I think he just needs to sleep for a while_ , he thought to himself. He morphed back into his pink, slimy octopus form, picked me up off of the floor, and wrapping me in bed.

He grew more and more curious about my computer. He hopped into the chair, swiveled it towards the screen, and pushed the power button. _I'd better find some way to pass the time_ , he thought.


	10. A little talk

Chapter 10 - A little talk.

When I passed out, I began to have the worst nightmare of my life. It was about my jelly boyfriend walking out of my house in my form and ruining my life. Quitting my job, flipping off my parents, getting into car crashes, and putting me in jail for murder. _No way_ , I kept thinking, but it was very, very clear to me that I needed to talk this out with him as much as possible.

When I woke up, my whole body was shivering furiously, an action it had never taken before. My teeth were chattering in fear, I was almost paralyzed. I feel like I couldn't stop shaking for anything. I was afraid to move. When I eventually calmed down after about 10 minutes, I eventually had enough courage to move to my other side, facing the computer screen and my chair. I saw my jelly boyfriend sitting on my computer chair, with my headphones on, casually playing _Saints Row IV_. He was bright pink and in his octopus form again, with his tentacles hanging off the chair and lying on the ground. After about 30 seconds, he looked over his shoulder, seeing that I was finally awake, and asked "Do you feel any better?"

I literally flung myself out of my bed, and screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, DEMON!" He quickly paused his game, and swiveled the chair towards my direction in curiosity. "Whats wrong hone-" He saw that I was crawling away from him, in fear. I was going as fast as I possibly could. I had to get away from the thing that could ruin my life.

He got up from the chair, ran over to me, and stood in front of my path. "NO!", I cried in tears of fear. He picked me up feet first with his tentacles, and said "You need to calm down a little bit! Everything will be okay! We just need to work things out, alright?" As he was carrying me from the middle of my living room floor back to my bedroom, you could hear the tears pouring out as I thought everything was over for me. However, the next 10 minutes told me that nothing would change.

When we reached my bedroom, he carefully placed me down on the bed and sat next to me. "Now what's wrong? It's best to talk about it." I got on my knees in front of him, tears still rolling down my cheek. "Please.. don't ever go into that form ever again!", I begged. "Wait do you mean..." My jelly boyfriend quickly went back into my skin tone, along with the hair and everything. "...this one?" I said, "Yes! Please, never again! I beg of you!" I placed my head onto his legs, clasping my hands together. He morphed back into his octopus form, and gently placed one of his tentacles onto my hair, rubbing it. "There, there..." I heard him say.

Of course, eventually my tear ducts ran out, just like everybody else's. When I stopped crying, I sat down next to my jelly boyfriend and started telling him about my nightmare. As he listened to the story, it was clear in his expressions that he wasn't ever going to do any of these horrible things to me. In fact, he was very vocal about it. "What! Why would I ever do any of that?! Look," He grabbed me by my upper arms and moved my chest towards his, forcing me to look right into his eyes. "Listen to me. I care way too much about you to ever, EVER do ANY of those things to you. You mean everything to me! You're my only family, my only friend, and my only lover. Forever and ever." As I wiped away the tears from my eye, I asked "Really?", in a happy tone of voice.

"If I cared about you that little, would we have had sex this morning? Twice?", he asked. Of course, I replied with a happy "No." "If I ever had any plans to do that to you at all, would I do... _this?_ " He moved down to my dick, placing it in his mouth and sucking on it. It caught me by complete surprise. I moaned in complete pleasure, as my dick became hard in my lover's mouth. I placed my hand on top of his head, moving it up and down to control the rate.

In between the motions of his head, my jelly boyfriend also started moaning as he was experiencing pleasure as well. One of his tentacles moved up towards my crotch and... you guessed it, it rubbed my taint. What can I say? It's my sweet spot. I began thrusting my pole into his mouth as I neared an orgasm. You could hear my jelly boyfriend starting to moan really loudly, just as I was. When I went over the edge, I grabbed his head and grunted as loud as I could in complete pleasure, filling his body with my fluid, one pump at a time. My jelly boyfriend had to swallow several mouthfuls of my semen before it stopped.

While I was falling back onto the bed, he lifted his head, with my dick pulling out of his mouth. We both were both panting like dogs on a hot summer day. I slowly lifted my head, locked eyes with my jelly boyfriend, and replied, "I guess not."


	11. Negotiations

Chapter 11 - Negotiations

My jelly boyfriend gave me a look of joy as it was clear to him that I didn't think he would betray me at all. A look of relief washed over both of our faces as we both knew all the drama was over. Well, the worst of it, anyway.

My jelly boyfriend moved up the bed to lay next to me. When we met eye-to-eye, he whispered "Well now what?" I had a couple seconds to think about what he would do with the new form. I thought about any scenario that might obviously happen. I looked deeply into his eyes, and whispered:

"Look, I'm going to give you a set of rules to follow with your new form, alright?" My jelly boyfriend nodded, throughly listening to what I had to say. It was very well apparent that he was placing 100% of his attention towards me. I continued, "Here's how it's going to go down: If you want to walk around in the public, I don't want you ever leaving alone. You understand?" He replied, "But I wouldn't want to be by myself anyway. I always want to be wth you!" I felt one of his tentacles wrapping around my leg. I thought more and more about how we should interact, if we were going out in public.

I said to him, "Here's our 'story': If people ask you, just say that you're my identical twin brother who's visiting for a couple of months. Also, don't ever go into your other forms in public. Not in a subway, not in the car with me, not in a public bathroom, not anywhere! It's also mandatory that we don't make out or do anything intimate in the public eye."

My jelly boyfriend understood perfectly. He knew the reasons behind each decision, except for one. "Why can't we be intimate with each other in public?", he asked. "Well, for one, I always pretend that I'm straight, not into... tentacles. Sometimes people don't like that too often.", I answered. "For another, identical twin brothers don't usually make out in front of everybody either. That's just how life is." My jelly boyfriend asked yet another question: "Why don't people like those who are into tentacles?" This was the hardest question he's asked me so far.

I thought about the question long and hard. Unable to come up with a reason he would understand, I simply replied, "It's just how people can be sometimes." It was at this moment where I looked over at him, and I saw him start to cry tears of sadness. I reached around him for a hug, and he hugged me back, crying into my chest. "There there," I said, rubbing my hand across his head, "It's going to be okay. We have each other, and when we have each other, the whole world won't be able to hurt us."

He looked up into my eyes, with a smile on his face. "You mean it?!", he asked in wonder. "More than anything", I replied. "Oh Mark... you know how to make everything better..." We opened both of our mouths, french kissing the night away, before I eventually closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


	12. Role Reversal

Chapter 12 - Role Reversal

The next dream I had was a million times better than the last one, by far. I was dreaming about being with my jelly boyfriend in the park, nuzzling noses, giggling to each other, and nobody walking by ever gave us any weird looks. The people acted like it was perfectly normal for a pink, transparent slime with tentacles to be walking through the park with the man he loves. In fact, a little girl walked up to us and asked if we could be in her tea party. Of course, we both agreed, running to the little girl's tea party, which was a picnic basket surrounded by small plush toys. We sipped from little tea cups, and we loved every second of it.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was my jelly boyfriend sitting in my computer chair yet again, but this time he was playing _Grand Theft Auto V_. He wasn't in his octopus form, though: He was in the form that he had when we were having sex on the couch: a pink version of myself. I guess this made it easier for him to relax and play, I suppose. It didn't seem like he was completing any of the missions, he just laughed maniacally as he ran around punching people in the face. Well hey, that's what most people do to have fun on _GTA V_ anyway.

After carefully analyzing the situation, I realized the position I was in. I thought about the first time I met my jelly boyfriend. I was sitting in that chair, just getting ready to turn the PC off. I remembered that I was looking at gay tentacle porn when he came up to me and had sex. This was different, though. Right now, he's not in the mood. But I certainly am!

I carefully crawled out of bed and manuvered under his computer chair, weaving my way in between his legs, making sure he didn't notice. When I was on the floor next to his feet, I waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Eventually, my jelly boyfriend looked over his shoulder to check if I was up yet. What he saw instead was an empty bed, so he asked "...Where'd he go?" I saw his knees start to bend to an upright position. It was now, or never. I grabbed his wrists and putting them to the chair. This throughly surprised him: "Huh?!" I then rose my head up to his crotch level. "There you are!", my jelly boyfriend said in relief. I looked at his dick. It wasn't erect at all, but I could easily fix that. "Well, this seems famil-", he began to say, but he was interrupted by me putting his dick in my mouth, sucking back and forth, just like he did to me the night before.

He began to moan in pleasure as his boyhood was being sucked by his one and only lover. "Ah! Mark!" Hearing my name like that from him just made my erection even harder, having it point to the skies. My jelly boyfriend began moving his right foot around, looking for the right spot. _I swear, he better not kick me,_ I thought. It was about five seconds before he found the jackpot. He grabbed my erect cock with his foot, and began moving it up and down.

"Mmph! Mmm...", I began to moan out loud as I was being given a footjob by the boy I loved so much. "Hah, hah...", I hear my jelly boyfriend say as his pole was being blown. I released my grip on his arms and reached around to finger his asshole. "AH! MMMPSH!" My jelly boyfriend was yelling at this point. He grabbed my head and shoved me into his rod, full force. I could feel his dick twitching as it released its juices into my throat. While I was swallowing his biological makeup, I also went over the edge, jizzing all over my jelly boyfriend's feet.

After the excitement was over, I lifted my head up, releasing his cock from my warm sheath, just like the night before. We were both breathing heavily. He looked down at me and politely asked: "So.. uh... hah... Are you.. gonna make breakfast... or should... I?" I replied, "I'll just warm up some pop-tarts or something. You don't mind, do you?" My jelly boyfriend looked up into the sky, as he answered, "You know? That will do just fine."


	13. Snap, Crackle, and Pop

Chapter 13 - Snap, Crackle, and POP!

I wiped away the extra splooge from my lips as I began walking out to the kitchen. "Wait!", my jelly boyfriend shouted. I turned around to him, facing him as he sat in the computer chair. "Can I come with you?", he asked. I stalled for a second, since we've never made breakfast together before. "Sure!", I said with a cheerful tone.

My jelly boyfriend quickly morphed into his octopus state, moving to my right side with his tentacles, giving me one to hold as I walked him out to the kitchen. As we began walking together, I began to notice something... strange about the tentacle I was holding. I inconspicuously looked down at my hand to see if it was what I thought it was.

 _...yep, it's a dick tentacle, alright._ Something freaky was going on with my jelly boyfriend today. As we walked into the kitchen, my jelly boyfriend moved over to the kitchen table, casually pulling out a chair and sitting down. I walked over to the toaster to get some pop-tarts. As I opened the cabinet above it, and began opening the box, I felt something slowly make it's way up my leg.

I let out a big sigh, and looked directly at my jelly boyfriend. "What?", he asked. "You can't just suck my dick in the middle of doing something and not expect me to get any more!" I rolled my eyes, and said "I can't do something as simple as prepare Pop-Tarts without you trying to have sex with me! First it's yesterday's breakfast, then it's a _Mario Maker_ level, and now this?!" He replied, "Hey! One thing leads to another, what else can I say?"

 _Wait a second_ , I thought to myself. _That cupboard seemed awfully empty..._ I opened the cupboard another time before putting the pop-tarts in. All empty. Yikes. There were even some cobwebs up on the highest shelf. I stood there staring at the cupboard, thinking about what or how I was going to go to the grocery store without leaving my jelly boyfriend here all by himself. Speaking of which, he began to see my face turn pale white. "What's wrong, honey?", he asked, moving towards me to see what was in the cabinet.

When he eventually moved up behind me, looking over my shoulders to see the empty cabinet, I could feel his breath against my ear. We both looked at each other in fear. "Well now what do we do?!", my jelly boyfriend said in a worried tone of voice. I said, "We'll figure it out later, but for right now, I need to start cooking these pop-tarts."

I finally took the two Pop-Tarts out of the silver wrapping, placing one in each of the toaster's slots. I placed my finger on the toaster's lever, and I was about to push down if it wasn't for my jelly boyfriend: "Hey, before you push down on that lever and start cooking those pop-tarts, I want to make a bet!" I slowly turned my head towards him. "What are the terms?", I asked. He replied, "I'll bet you that I can make you cum before the pop-tarts are done! If you orgasm before those pop-tarts are done, I'm going to the grocery store with you." I was about to refuse, until I heard: "However, if those pop-tarts pop up out of that toaster, and you haven't jizzed yet, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day and settle on porn." I looked up at the cupboard, then down at the toaster. The toaster read: 'MINIMUM TIME - 30 SECONDS' on the side.

I looked back towards my jelly boyfriend, saying "Deal!" He started to get into position, with his head near my soft dick. _No fucking way,_ I thought to myself. "Are you ready, Junior?", I asked him. "Don't call me that! That sounds really gay.", he said. I laughed maniacally, saying, "You're saying that me calling you 'Junior' is really gay when you're next to my dick right now?!" He seemed to get kind of angry. "Dude shut up and start the damn pop-tarts already!"

I started the countdown. "Alright! ...Well here goes nothing! 3... 2... 1..." My jelly boyfriend had this strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of anger and sexual arousal. "COME ON!", he yelled. I finally gathered enough courage to finally yell "...GO!" and pushed down on the lever, allowing the pop-tarts to fall in and start cooking.

My jelly boyfriend first closed his mouth around my soft dick and balls, and started to suck. I had to stop myself from moaning. I thought about things that I hated: My boss, my bills, my job... But it didn't seem to do enough. "Aaah!", I cried as my soft dick started to harden inside my jelly boyfriend. This was probably the best blow-job I have gotten from him up to this point.

If there was one thing my jelly boyfriend had, it was a good sense of judgement. He knew that this alone wasn't going to make me cum in less than 30 seconds. With only a handful of seconds of thinking, he quickly brought two tentacles behind me. One turned into a dick tentacle, which started to rub... Yup, my taint. again. The other one was more interesting, though. The other one began to form a hand on it's tip, which allowed for my jelly boyfriend to easily finger my butthole. "Hahh... Oh fuck! NNGGH, NO!", I yelled as I shot my juices inside my jelly boyfriend's mouth. Only 3 seconds later, did the pop-tarts pop out of the toaster.

After releasing me from his grips, my jelly boyfriend exclaimed "HA! I WIN! Looks like your ass belongs to me!" I was panting a little bit, tiny bits of spit leaving my mouth and falling onto either the floor or the countertop. He continued, "But not right now though. I still have to finish my game.", he said as he grabbed one of the pop-tarts out of the toaster, casually taking a bite as he walked towards the bedroom.


	14. Doubling up

Chapter 14 - Doubling up

As I was standing there, arms on the countertop in front of my toaster, I thought about what I'd gotten myself into. First I had to let him have sex with me whenever he wanted for the rest of today, and now I had to take him to the grocery store with me! Look, I'm not saying that that blowjob wasn't incredible, but boy did it tie me up in several different ways. "Ughhhh...", I groaned to myself in frustration. I picked up the pop-tart out of the toaster, and began to head back to the bedroom.

My jelly boyfriend was finally back to playing _GTA V_. After all, he was playing when I caught him. I walked over to the bed, and took a seat. "Ooooh! Right in the FACE!" I looked over to see him shooting civilians with a shotgun. It's just the kind of usual thing you see with this game. "Oh fuck!", he screamed as a cop car drove in from off-screen, running him over. **Wasted.**

"Aww man!", my Jelly Boyfriend said in displeasure. He placed the controller down on the computer desk. He looked over at me taking the last few bites of the pop-tart. He began to think about something kinky he hasn't tried yet... Then, he came up with the best idea he's ever had. If Mark could handle one Jelly Boyfriend... _**Could he handle two?!**_

My jelly boyfriend swiveled the chair towards my direction. "Hey," he said, "Wanna see a cool trick I can do?" I replied, "Trust me, I've seen enough of your cool tricks for the past three days." Then, as if he was cut by a sword, the upper half of his body slid clean off of his tentacles. I was about to ask him if he was okay, but then I saw the two halves begin to shapeshift... into two smaller Jelly Boyfriends?!

They both were, of course, twice as small as my regular jelly boyfriend, but this time there were two! They were both formed into my transparent self. "Wait, so which one of you is my jelly boyfriend?!", I asked. They both looked at each other for about 3 seconds, before looking back at me, saying "Well, both of us are!" in unison. "But how is that possible?!", I asked. You know, I wonder how many times I've said that in the past few days.

They both replied,"It just is, alright?!" Their dicks were significantly smaller though, at 4 inches each at their full hardness. "How the hell do you two think you're going to get me with those baby carrots?", I asked, pointing at their miniscule penises. They both looked incredibly pissed off, before looking at each other, both of their faces smirking. "Like this!"

They both leaped onto my chest, slamming me down on the bed. One of them brought their butt up to my face, and said, "Lick. Now!" I did as I was told, poking my tongue through his entrance. "Ah!", he moaned in pleasure. While I was rubbing my tongue inside this goo creature's walls, just where is the other one? Well, it turns out that the other one began positioning himself on top of my yet again hardened dick.

Eventually, he found himself looking pretty comfortable with my rod poking his anus. "Here comes the ride!", he yelled before allowing himself to drop onto my pole. I moaned in ecstasy as I was eating one half of my jelly boyfriend out while the other one was riding me like a Las Vegas prostitute on crack... Not that I would know what that's like.

Eventually, the one who was face-sitting me decided that he was kinda bored of just his ass being licked, and decided he wanted something else licked instead. He turned around, having his hard schlong dangling above my chin. He didn't even have to say anything, I already knew what he wanted me to do. He thrust his tongue-sized wiener in my mouth. Humping back and forth, he started to get carried away. It kind of reminded me of our first time having sex, when he made me make out with a dick-tongue. It was weird, but I liked it.

Things started to hasten, moans started to become more frequent as both halves of my jelly boyfriend began to fall over the edge. The one who was riding me was the first one to blow his load all over my chest and his other halve's asscheecks. Speaking of which, the half that I was blowing grabbed my hair, and forced his 4-inch dick as far in as he possibly could. Not that deep in, but it had to do for now. Swallowing his cum made me orgasm as well, filling up the one who was still on my dick.

After emptying his load in my mouth, the one half joined with the other, furiously making out with each other as a sign of passion for each other. As I lifted my head up, I saw the perfect opportunity to get my revenge. I reached down to the halfling who was clearly showing me his asscheecks, and stuck two of my fingers inside, wiggling them around a bit. This made him moan greatly, as he wrapped around the other half, before they eventually merged back into the whole Jelly boyfriend form on my dick.

After he lifted himself off of my pole, he laid down next to me, with both of us looking in each other's eyes in a loving manner. I rubbed my hand on his cheek, just thinking about how handsome and beautiful he is. He brought up one of his hands and placed it on the back of my head as he moved in for a french kiss. I could never reject a french kiss, so of course we made out for a little bit. After about 10 seconds of love, he stood back up and walked to the bedroom door. "I'm gonna go play some more _Mario Maker_. You wanna come watch?", he asked.

"You know what? I think I'll check some things online first", I replied. "Alright, your loss!", my jelly boyfriend said as he walked away from the bedroom.


	15. Light breaking through the Dark

Chapter 15 - Light breaking through the Dark

As I laid there on the bed, I began to realize how my jelly boyfriend has grown on me in the past 3 days. It hasn't even been half of a week yet and I've already grown attached to him. You know, for all of my life, I never was completely sure how things were gonna go or what was going to happen next. I just kind of lived day-by-day, doing what I always did, and seeing where it took me. But that's changed now, I now have to take care of someone now very close to my heart. I had to plan things ahead. Of course, i'm not entirely comfortable about this, but if I had to rate this experience out of 100, that number would have to be 99.999... etc, for an infinite amount of nines after it.

I sat up in my bed, with myself facing towards my computer. _God, it HAS been a long time since I've been on there,_ I thought to myself. I looked over at my nightstand to find a coffee cup that had some very strangely, yet familiarly colored liquid. Light pink. It was almost like honey in how viscous it was. I turned the cup around to find a sticky note stuck to the other side of it. _From your jelly boyfriend... Just for you :3,_ it read. I looked back towards the door, smiling. I took the cup and brought it to my mouth, allowing the liquid to run into my mouth, covering all 8,000 of my taste buds, until I eventually swallowed it. _Yep. Jelly semen._

I stood up, taking the cup with me as I walked to my computer desk and sat down in my chair. I closed out of my jelly boyfriend's _GTA V_ game, as I opened chrome to check my email. As soon as I booted up the webpage, I already saw the first problem: My boss had been sending me emails about the work I've missed. That wouldn't have been the problem. The problem was how many emails he was sending. Dozens and dozens of them non-stop about how much lower my paycheck was going to be after I had forgotten to do some work for a day and a half. _Ruh roh,_ I thought. I had to get cracking and get this stuff done!

Meanwhile, my jelly boyfriend was beginning to get tired of all the praise he'd gotten for his _Mario Maker_ levels. He needed a new game to play. He opened the E-shop to see if there were any free titles he'd want to play. As he scrolled though the shop, he began to get more and more peeved about how little there actually was for free. Eventually he had enough. He let out a big sigh in frustration, before standing up and walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey, let's get a new videogame for the Wii-U", he said as he opened the door. I looked over my shoulder, saying "Look, we can do that later, but first I have to get this work done!" My jelly boyfriend growled in anger, before wrapping a tentacle around my neck from behind my chair, and dragging me out of it. I could hardly breathe, so I was gagged. "We're going to the game store right now! We can pick up groceries while we head back", he said as he dragged me to the front door. "Eeh! Wa-wait!", I managed to yell before passing out. "Let me go for a second!" My jelly boyfriend stopped in the middle of the living room, releasing his grip on me. After panting for air for about two seconds, I looked up at him and said "Look, we can't go out like this! You're a half-human half octopus, transparent slime, while I'm completely naked!" He looked down at himself, before looking back up at me and forming into my identical-twin brother ruse.

"Hold on, let me get us some clothes." I walked back into the bedroom, pulling out two pairs of shirts, underwear, socks, shoes, and pants. My jelly boyfriend walked into the bedroom to put the clothes on with me. After I handed him the clothes, we both got into our wardrobes, and headed for the front door. After grabbing my car keys from my front desk and grasping the door handle, I looked back at my jelly boyfriend. It really did freak me out that I was staring into my own eyes, but I reminded myself that I wasn't bringing a mirror with me.

"You remember what we talked about, right?", I asked. He replied, "Twin Brother, Visiting, no gay sex." I nodded in confirmation as I opened the door, allowing my jelly boyfriend to finally get a breath of fresh air for the first time. As we walked towards the car in the sunny day, my jelly boyfriend had gone wide-eyed as all of his questions about the outdoors were answered. He looked around at the sky, wondering where it starts and where it ended. He bent down to feel the grass for the first time, to run a bit of dirt though his hands. About halfway to the garage, I turned around to see my jelly boyfriend staring at someone mowing their lawn across the street.

"Hey, let's go, alright?", I yelled over to my Jelly Boyfriend, catching his attention. "S-sorry!" he yelled back, moving to the other side of the car as I unlocked the doors.


	16. Joyride

Chapter 16 - Joyride

When I sat in the driver's seat, I was about to close my door when I looked outside the passenger window to find my jelly boyfriend just standing there. When I lifted my head out of the side and over the roof of the car to tell him how to open the door, I saw him staring deeply into the sun. He wasn't squinting his eyes or anything, he just stared at the sun as if it was any other object. He looked like someone who was on serious drugs! "Hey, you pull on the door handle to open the car door.", I yelled at him over the sound of the loud lawnmower across the street.

He looked back down towards the car door, finally understanding what to do. He opened the car door and hopped inside, sitting in the passenger's seat. As we both closed the doors, he looked around in confusion. He wanted to know what all the buttons on the radio, and what the buttons on his door did. He guessed correctly that none of it would have any effect until I started the car. I pushed in the car keys into the ignition before turning them. As the car began to start, my jelly boyfriend screamed in horror as the engine began to rev up. _Oh boy,_ I thought to myself as the car finally started.

"What's wrong, man?", I asked as I looked over at my jelly boyfriend, still shivering in horror. "There's a-a-a-a big m-m-monster that's g-g-gonna eat u-us!" I rolled my eyes as I realized I had a lot of explaining to do. "That was just the car starting up! We can't just go as soon as we get in, we have to start the engine first." He responded in fear, "Wh- Why does it make the big scary noise like that?!" I replied, "Because it's a big machine that has a lot of power, so it has to make a big noise like that for it to start up." I knew I was talking about an old truck I bought on Craigslist a couple months ago, but compared to anything he's seen before, it's a lot bigger than the regular toaster. I placed my hand on his, telling him, "It's okay. Even if it was a monster, I'll protect you any way that I can. I promise."

My jelly boyfriend sighed in relief as he didn't feel threatened anymore. I took my hand off of his and reached over to buckle my... oh! "Oh, by the way...", I said to him as I pointed to the belt buckle next to his head, "before we can move, you have to put on your seatbelt." He looked over to find the belt buckle. He was confused as to what it was for. He reached up with his left arm and flicked it with his pointer finger. "Hey, watch what I do", I told him. He looked over at me as I grabbed my belt buckle. He did the same, mimicing my every movement. We both slowly pulled our seatbuckles down, clicking them for maximum... bucklication?!

As my jelly boyfriend shifted his look forwards, his eyes glazed across the radio. He asked, "What is that?", pointing at the radio. I responded, "I'll tell you once we get moving." I grabbed the stick shift, setting it to reverse, and began to pull out of my driveway. As the vehicle began to move backwards, my jelly boyfriend began to look out the window at the ground moving below us. He looked at the side-view mirror, looking at his own face and reading the 'THINGS MAY BE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR' warning printed on it.

When we were pulled out onto the street, I shifted the gear to the Drive shift, and we began to move. My jelly boyfriend began to take a closer look at the radio. It had two dials on it. One had writing above it: 'VOLUME / PUSH ON', while the other read 'TUNE'. My jelly boyfriend pushed the volume button, turning the radio on in the car. The sounds of smooth jazz began playing. _Uh oh._

When we reached a stoplight, I looked over at him. He had a look that was somewhat of a cross between extremely aroused and sad, probably because he wasn't allowed to have sex in the car. I reached over to change the station. My jelly boyfriend began to feel better as different kinds of music went over his ears. Country, Techno, 90's nostalgia... There was one song he liked in particular. All of a sudden, he said "Wait! Stop at this one!" I let go of the dial, beginning to move again as the light turned green.

It wasn't a couple seconds before I realized what song it was: _Dead or Alive's 'You Spin me Around'_. _He's too much like me,_ I thought to myself. My jelly boyfriend reached over to turn the music up, just enough to not be a nuisance. It was a pretty hot day, so I pushed the button on my door to roll the window down, allowing a nice breeze to flow through the car. "Whoa! How do I do that!?", my jelly boyfriend asked in bewilderment. "There's a button on your door, hold down the lower one!", I yelled over the wind and the music. He looked down to find the button, pushing it to allow some wind to blow on his face.

He stuck his head out the window. Almost immediately, he grabbed onto his head as if it was about to fall off, and rolled up the window. _Looks like I'm never gonna do_ _ **that**_ _again,_ he thought in relief as his head was still on his body.

Eventually, we made it to the Gamestop safe and sound. I pulled the gear to park, and turned the engine off. I looked over at my jelly boyfriend. "Well? How did your first car ride feel?", I asked in curiosity. He replied, "That was so much fun! We should do this more often! So tell me, what do you call that?", pointing towards the grass. For the next 10 minutes, we would sit in the car, as I got to answer all of his questions of the outside world. It was stuff like what the sun was, what the car was, how the car worked, what the streetlights were for. It was really interesting to me. This was someone in the current age who had never been in a car!

His final question, however, is one that I'll never forget. "Will we be able to go on vacation someday, somewhere lonely?" If this was yesterday, I would have said "Probably not", but after all these discussions and these scenarios going down, my answer definitely changed. "Maybe someday... Maybe... someday..."


	17. The news

Chapter 17 - The news

"Well, let's head out now.", I said as I began unbuckling my seatbelt. "Wait", my jelly boyfriend whispered, looking around. "Look!" I looked around to find that there weren't any cars here. None whatsoever as the Gamestop hadn't opened yet. I looked towards my jelly boyfriend, who now had a seductive look in his eyes. "Hey," he whispered, "does this mean that we can do the thing!?" I replied, "Probably not, we're parked really close to the store. The employees can see us if we have sex right now." He immediately began to wear a dissappointed look on his face. "Hey man, when we get home, we can do whatever we want." This brought a feeling of excitement to my jelly boyfriend.

Suddenly, an employee came up to the front doors and unlocked them, turning over the "CLOSED" sign to "OPEN". "Alright, let's get your game!", I said as I unbuckled the seatbelt, taking the keys out of the ignition and opening the door. "Hold on a second!", my jelly boyfriend yelled in frustration as he struggled to unbuckle himself. He eventually found the button to release himself from the buckle's grasp. I walked over to his side of the car to open the door for him. "Ah! Thanks, Mark!", he said as he stepped out the car. As we began walking towards the Gamestop, my jelly boyfriend tried to hold my hand. I nudged him on the elbow, talking through my teeth, "Remember, no intimacy!" My jelly boyfriend felt a little heartbroken that he couldn't hold Mark's hand, but he understood why.

As I opened the door to Gamestop, a little bell rang above our heads. "Hey man! How's your week been going!", an employee shouted from across the front desk to us. "Just fine, thank you!", I yelled back. My jelly boyfriend looked around at his environment. The walls were lined with seemingly endless amounts of video games. He wanted to have them all, but he knew he couldn't just take them off the shelf and put them in his pocket. "Hey!", I whispered to my jelly boyfriend, grabbing back his attention. "The Wii-U games are this way." My jelly boyfriend followed me to a shelf filled with Wii-U games. "Alright, I'll give you some time to think about it while I go look at the PC games. Don't talk to nobody, alright?" My jelly boyfriend nodded in confirmation, deeply thinking about what one he wanted.

"What?! Turn that up, there's no way that can be true!", another employee yelled to another while they were watching the news on a T.V. that was probably supposed to show game trailers. This grabbed the attention of my jelly boyfriend, who walked over to them, looking up at the television as they increased the volume. " _ **Today's top news story is one unlike any other... apparently there's a blue human/rabbit hybrid walking around the Newport bridge? Tom, what can you tell us about this?**_ " All three of them dropped their jaws in pure astonishment, however, for my jelly boyfriend, he was surprised for an entirely different reason.

" _ **Thanks liz, I am standing here at the Newport bridge, where just last night, reports of a 5-foot tall blue bunny were witnessed, and that's not the end of it, either!**_ " The news cut to a video, with the host talking over it. " _ **This video gained massive popularity among the internet, making it an overnight sensation! In the video, you can clearly see these teenagers driving past a tall, dark-blue figure in the dark. While not many people think this creature really exists, a professor at NJC University, says otherwise.**_ " _Blue... where have I seen that color before...?_ , my jelly boyfriend thought to himself.

Then, the news cut to an interview of someone who my jelly boyfriend recognized. Way. Too. Well. " _ **'Yes, that video does show something we've been looking for the past few days.' This is professor Arnold Goyer, a veteran in the education department, teaching students for 50 years, and counting! 'You see, one of our experiments had run off, a bunny that was born with a blue color. Obviously, it was a massive genetic flaw that hindered our research, but before we could execute it, it ran off. However, before it left, it knocked over an experimental compound, and we believe it was because of this exposure, that caused this change.'**_ "

"Pssh! What a load of crap! The news really has gone desperate for attention, hasn't it?", one of the employees said to the other. _There's no way this couldn't be him_ , my jelly boyfriend thought. _The hair, the glasses, the sinister look in his eyes, his unethical practices..._ "Hey, shut up, man! I'm listening to it!", the other employee snapped back. " _ **The scientists at NJC University have placed a bounty of 10,000$ on finding this tall, blue creature. If you ever see it, contact them at ScienceNjc .**_ " My jelly boyfriend stood there in unspeakable fear as the man who wanted to make money off of him was still doing the very same things he had done 40 years ago. _Was he still trying to find him,_ he couldn't help but think to himself.

He ran over to me in the PC section, and immediately tapped my shoulder. "We need to talk. **Now.** ", he whispered over my shoulder. I placed the game I was holding back on the shelf, walking back out of the building with my jelly boyfriend. "You two take care now, alrighty?!", I heard the employees yell from inside. Right now, I could tell that my jelly boyfriend was in zero mood for small talk and neither was I, so we ignored them.


	18. Beginning the Treasure Hunt

Chapter 18 - Beginning the Treasure Hunt

As we reached my car, I turned around and sat on the front. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?", I asked. "Did you see the news?", my jelly boyfriend asked. I responded, "No. Why, what's going on that you're so worried about?" He began to pace back and forth in front of my car, as if he was thinking about all the things he was about to say. "Remember when I told you about when I escaped from the Lab?", he asked. "I do remember that, yeah.", I mumbled. "Well, one of the scientists there was especially getting googly-eyed at me, almost as if he wanted to do malicious things with me."

"What's your point?", I asked. "Look, the point is is that he's still alive, and he's been torturing helpless creatures for 'research'. It's clear to me that he has a personal feeling when he does evil things towards his creations." I asked yet another question,"Well, okay, what do you want me to do about it?" He replied, "The T.V. in there was reporting something about a tall, blue, human-bunny hybrid creature. The professor placed a bounty on him for 10,000$! We have to save him, man!" I was shocked, saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa, a what?" He answered, "A tall human-bunny hybrid. Say... I think I know how he came to be." I asked yet another question, adding to the many. "How's that?"

He explained to me about Substance N, the experimental compound that was created about 41 years ago. "Wait, back up. So... you're just a mixture of regular stuff?", I asked, knowing how little I actually knew about Chemistry. After facepalming, my jelly boyfriend turned towards me, and asked "Well? Are we gonna go save him or not?!" I replied, "Well, we still have to go grocery shopping, but if it bothers you that much, we can go and find him right now, after I fill up the gas." My jelly boyfriend said in excitement, "Alright! We're gonna meet a new buddy!"

We climbed into the car, buckling the seatbelts as I turned the car on. My jelly boyfriend was disappointed that _Spin me Around_ wasn't playing. "Hey, why isn't our song playing?", he asked. "It's a radio, they don't play the same song over and over. It's like TV, but for music. Try changing the station for something else you like!" He reached over and turned the dials to find a song he liked. I looked over at him, thinking " _Holy crap, he's not questioning sex anymore, he's really adamant on finding help for this creature. How caring and gentle..._ " I looked down to find that I was sporting a raging erection, pitching a small tent in the tight fabrics of the jeans. _Oh god, now I'm the one begging for sex!_

 _Forget about it! He's right, we have to save the bunny from his imminent death,_ I thought to myself. I pulled out of the parking spot, driving towards the Newport bridge. Eventually, my jelly boyfriend turned the radio station to find another one of his favorites: _Pink Floyd's_ _ **Breathe**_. I looked over in amazement as Jelly boyfriend nodded his head to the groove. "You like that song too?!", I asked. "Well, yeah, it's kinda groovy!", he responded. I kept my window cracked, but not entirely rolled down. I love this song, and air conditioning is a gas-muncher.

When we finally arrived at the Newport bridge, there were people all over the place. It turns out, they saw the news segment as well. I turned the music down, rolling down a window to pull up to a man wearing a Bernie T-Shirt, with shorts on. "Hey!", I shouted, grabbing his attention. "Did anybody find the bunny yet?" He replied, "Not yet, no. We have people all over, even under the bridge, as well as people looking around the providences that the bridge connects it to. Nothing!" I looked over at my jelly boyfriend, who let out a sigh of relief. I looked back up at the person. "Thank you so much!", I said with a happy tone, with him responding, "No problemo! I hope someone finds him, you know?!"

My jelly boyfriend leaned down, looking up at the man, yelling, "I know exactly what you mean!"


	19. A Small Run-in with PETA

Chapter 19 - A Small run-in with PETA

The man chuckled, saying "Well, I wish you two good luck!" We both replied in unison, "You too!", before I rolled up my window, driving away. Before we could even drive a quarter-mile, a bunch of protesters walked out on the driveway in front of my car, halting it's tracks. "Aww, what the fuck!", I yelled in frustration. The protesters chanted, "Save the animals! Save all animals!" My jelly boyfriend noticed the signs they were holding. They had pictures of blue bunnies printed on them, with the words "ALL LIVING THINGS DON'T DESERVE BOUNTIES TO BE PLACED ON THEM".

"Hey, these people might be able to help us", he said with a hopeful tone of voice. I responded, "I really think that the last thing that bunny needs are these people who are going to try and make a big deal out of him." One of the protesters knocked on my side window, so I rolled down the window to hopefully hear what they have to say and get it over with. The protester than screamed as loud as she could, "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS ANIMAL!? DON'T YOU CARE THAT IT HAS A LIFE?!" I casually looked over at my jelly boyfriend, who looked like he was going to burst any second. And burst he did.

"LISTEN, YOU ATTENTION-SEEKING BITCH! WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE AS YOU, BUT THE LAST THING THAT BUNNY NEEDS IS YOUR STUPID ASS PUTTING HIM IN THE SPOTLIGHT!", he screamed in a fit of rage. **Holy shit,** I couldn't help thinking to myself. This was the first time I've ever actually seen him get angry. I looked down at his feet. He began to actually lose his structure, filling his socks and shoes with residue. The protester screamed back, "BUT WE HAVE TO MAKE OUR VOICES HEARD! ALL ANIMALS ARE IMPORTANT! SAVE ALL ANIMALS!" She began to reach into my car, trying to get to my jelly boyfriend.

Luckily, there were cops everywhere. We managed to keep her back while one ran over and tackled her, placing her in handcuffs as she chanted, "IS THIS WHAT DEMOCRACY IS!? PUTTING PEOPLE IN JAIL FOR SPEAKING OUT THE TRUTH?!" The other protesters then followed the cop, with many other policemen pushing them back, trying to give enough time for the police officer to place the protester who attacked us into custody. "Thank fucking gone that cunt is gone, holy shit", my jelly boyfriend said with a sigh of relief. "Dude! Your feet!", I yelled, pointing at his shoes. In a heartbeat, his form receded back into his shoes, filling the fabrics. "Sorry", he whispered.

After placing the protester in the car, the police officer walked up to my side window, apologizing for the protester. "Oh no sir, you don't have to apologize for anything. In fact, we should be thanking you guys!", I said. The police officer chuckled. "Well, hopefully we can keep these protesters in check. They've been here all day!", he said with a tone of frustration in his voice. "You know what, what's your name?", I asked. "Well,", he replied, showing me his badge. "My name's Sgt. Wallaby." I responded, "I like that name. Hey, if you guys are still here, I'll head up and get you guys some donuts!" He humorously said, "Well, while that is generous of you, we have to keep these protesters in line." "Fair enough", I replied. "Take care now!", the police said to both of us, giving us a thumbs-up. I rolled up the window, finally being able to drive away.

"Well, I'm just glad that's over," I said in a relieved tone. "Tell me about it", my jelly boyfriend said in a calm tone. "Dude, you were really, really angry! Are you okay now?", I asked him. He replied, "Yeah. I just hate how people get violent over things they don't understand."


	20. Search Parameters

Chapter 20 - Search Parameters

As we drove around New Jersey City, we saw people with backpacks, carrying food, water, and flashlights. It was really clear that everybody wanted the 10,000$. I drove around to find somewhere where people weren't looking for him. After about an hour of driving, listening to songs on the radio, talking to some people who were searching for him, I eventually pulled over to a sidewalk.

"Well, looks like we aren't going to find him today.", I said with a disappointed tone of voice. "What?! Don't quit now! We're really close to finding it, I swear!", my jelly boyfriend worryingly said. "No! Every person we've talked to hasn't found it, every place we looked at didn't have him in there. We already checked several McDonald's, libraries, and looked in all the alleyways. It's pointless to search for much longer." My jelly boyfriend looked down at his shoes, wearing an extremely sad look on his face.

"Hey man, look at it this way,", I said, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure the bunny won't be found by anybody without us. He's really good at hiding, right?" He looked up at me, wiping away his tears. "You're right. I'm sure it will cross paths with us eventually. Let's go home."

"Now hold on", I said with a stern tone. "We still have to pick up the groceries. That's the whole reason we came out here anyway." My jelly boyfriend rolled his eyes, pouting like a seven-year old. "Look, we can't live without food! We can't just wait until we die of starvation!", I said to him, pulling away from the sidewalk to start driving back to Staten Island. He let out a sigh of frustration before asking "Did you bring at least bring a list?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a notepad, which I use for grocery lists. As I handed him the notepad, he had a relieved look on his face, knowing we wouldn't argue about what we wanted to get.

As we drove back to Staten Island, I began thinking about my jelly boyfriend in general. His stories and hobbies always interested me. The way he got angry at that protester always bothered me, though. Seeing my lover yell like that at somebody does something to you, you know? The fact that he wanted to save something so badly that he forgot about getting a new video game really stuck to me, though. He's all about fun and games, but when something real goes down, he wants to do whatever he can for what's right.

Eventually, we made it to the local Walmart. My jelly looked pretty nervous, seeing all the people out on the parking lot. "I don't think I can do this", he said. "Yes you can! Just stay in that form and try not to make too much small talk.", I told him. When I pulled into the parking space, I turned towards my jelly boyfriend, putting my hand on his shoulder. "If anything goes wrong, I'll take care of it." He leaned up to me, kissing my cheek.

We unbuckled our seatbelts and got out of the car. As we were walking towards the store, people gave us funny looks. I guess they've never seen identical twins before. "Hey", My Jelly Boyfriend said, starting a conversation with me. "What will we do with the creature if we do find it?" I replied, "Well, I'd imagine that the bunny has some sort of intelligence, so I guess he would hang out with us. We would feed him, and take care of him until he felt the need to go." My jelly boyfriend asked, "What if we want to do the... thing?"

"Well, that's why we have a second bedroom. I wonder why you never asked to go in there instead..." He responded, "That's because I was perfectly comfortable with you", tapping my shoulder with his.


	21. Shopping

Chapter 21 - Shopping

When we finally got to the front of the store, my jelly boyfriend stopped in his tracks as he looked around to find a door. "Hey, these are automatic doors. You put your foot in front of them...", I said, moving my foot in front of the doors, watching my jelly boyfriend's face as the doors opened, "...and they open!" He had a look of wonder on his face, wondering how it worked. We walked into the store, feeling a breeze of cool air as the inside doors open.

My jelly boyfriend wore an expression of major curiosity. He saw everything: Food, snacks, flowers, shopping carts, cashiers, everything. Of course, this was one of those stores that always employed greeters. "Hey guys! Hey, you look just like this guy!", he said, pointing to my jelly boyfriend first, then at me. "How'd that happen?" My jelly boyfriend stuggled to remember what the story was, so I explained, "We're identical twins. He's visiting for a couple of days." The greeter wore a fake smile as he proclaimed, "Well isn't that great! Have fun shopping, alright?" I gave him a nod, while my jelly boyfriend had a very confused look on his face. "Come on", I said through my teeth.

He eventually walked along with me, whispering "This place is really weird. And really... awkward." I replied, "Trust me, all Walmarts are like this." He asked, "Why do people go to this... Wal...Mart?" "Well,", I answered while pulling out a shopping cart, "People hate it here, among all these other people, but the reason they come here is that most of the prices seem lower. They really aren't, but the fruit they have here are cheaper than other places."

As I began moving the shopping cart, it began to squeak. My jelly boyfriend cringed at the sound. ***SQUEAK* *SQUEAK* *SQUEAK*** It drove him crazy. I looked at his face, watching him wince in pain at the squeaking. "Oh god, I'm sorry! Let me get another one!" I pulled out another cart, which thankfully didn't squeak. Instead, it wobbled. It had to do for now.

As we began walking through the fruit/vegetables section, there were a lot of people giving us weird looks. Everyone from kids to 70-year old grandmothers were acting as if they had never seen identical twins before. "This is really, really weirding me out", my jelly boyfriend whispered to me. "Don't worry, they've just never seen identical twins before.", I assured him. I pulled out some apples, bananas, a lot of carrots, lettuce, and peaches. "Why so many carrots?!", he asked. I didn't have to say anything. Instead, I just looked at him, pulling my bottom lip under my buck teeth. "Gotcha", he said with a reassured grin.

As we walked to the nearby bread isle, there was this one mom with a little boy in her shopping cart. He looked directly into my jelly boyfriends eyes, waving 'hello!' at him. He waved back, wearing a smile on his face. I picked some loaves of wheat bread off the shelf, looking over to find him looking down the isle, at the boy in that mom's shopping cart. "Come on, let's get this over with.", I sternfully said to my jelly boyfriend.

While we walked toward the cereal isle, my jelly boyfriend asked yet another question. "What's up with... them?", he said, pointing at a very overweight person riding one of those ridable carts. "That's what happens to humans when they eat too much in a period of time. However, that person shouldn't be riding in that, those carts are for senior citizens who can't walk as well as we can.", I replied.

When we picked up our cereal, we moved onto the freezer section, where there was a crying baby, with her father not really doing anything to quiet her. I looked again at my jelly boyfriend's face. Again, it was wincing in pain as it was before. I whispered to him, "Let's move on, we don't need much from this section anyway." My boyfriend was more eager to move than me, grabbing the cart and walking to the fridge section. I followed him, grabbing a gallon of milk, some yogurt, bacon, eggs, and soda.

In the next isle, the snacks and mixes section, there was a 60-year old man wearing crutches. He dropped whatever he was holding, staring directly at us while we picked out some pancake mix, some coffee beans, some Oreos, and some cake mix. As we walked by him, he began to walk next to my jelly boyfriend, staring at him directly in the eyes. "You know, I don't know what it is, but something's different about you...", he said in a menacing tone of voice.

I looked over to find this man trying to scare my jelly boyfriend, seeing it actually working as he struggled to say something. "Hey, leave him alone!", I yelled at the old man. "Something's not right with you two! I can't tell what it is though...", he mumbled. My jelly boyfriend turned to him, saying "Look, we're identical twins, alright?! There's nothing wrong with that!" He looked a little puzzled. "No, I don't mean like that, there's something funny going on...", he inquired. "Look, even if there is something going on, it has nothing to do with you, so piss off!", I said to the man, walking away from him towards the front of the store.

My jelly boyfriend caught up to me while I was pushing the shopping cart. "That guy was so crazy! He almost found out about us!", my jelly boyfriend whispered to me. In fear. "Relax, he was just being crazy is all.", I assured him. As we walked up to a line to a cash register, my jelly boyfriend looked at all the terrible magazines they had. He couldn't believe that anybody reads this crap, either. He then looked at all the different candy. "Can I get one?!", he said, pointing to a Hershey bar. "My gift", I said as I picked up a bar, tossing it into the cart.

As there was a 40-year old mom with a hundred coupons, it was kind of annoying that I had to wait. However, it did give time for my jelly boyfriend to discover some more things. For example, the belt conveyor. He gently placed one of his fingers onto it. Ten or eleven drops fell onto the conveyor, traveling to the other end of the belt. _Oh shit,_ he thought. I picked up a gallon of milk, almost placing it onto the conveyor, before noticing my jelly boyfriend beginning to have a meltdown. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when I saw him get a little excited as he saw his liquid come up from under the counter, merging it back into his finger. As we both were placing the groceries onto the belt, the cashier scanned each one, placing them into bags.

When the last of them finally went into the bag, I walked up to the cashier, pulling out my debit card. "That'll be 120$, please!", she said in a happy tone of voice. I replied, "Here you go!", as I swiped my card through the slot, putting in my code. My jelly boyfriend was so excited that it was finally over. _What a day,_ he thought. As we began heading back out, he said "Man! Next time, just drop me off back home, alright?" I chuckled, saying, "I bet you wish you lost that bet now, huh?" He wore a look of embarrassment and frustration. "Sh-shut up..."


	22. Driving home at last!

Chapter 22- Riding home at last

As we walked out of the Walmart, my jelly boyfriend groaned as the heat wave washed over his face. "What's wrong?", I asked him, turning around. "It's so hot out!", he said. "Well, yeah! It's been like 98 all day!", I told him. He began to sweat. Pink. "Uhh..", I said, pointing at his forehead as he walked up to me. My jelly boyfriend looked rally puzzled, until I pulled out my trusty hankerchief, wiping away his sweat. As soon as I showed him the hankercheif, he gasped in disbelief, grabbing it out of my hands and putting it onto his forehead like he'd been shot. "We gotta get to the car ASAP!", he told me.

"Alright, this cart can't get too fast or all the groceries will fall out. We'll have to protect them as we run out to the car!", I proclaimed. My jelly boyfriend nodded in agreement. We ran out to the car with a stunning speed of 7 miles per hour. "Why did we park all the way over here?!", he yelled as we finally reached my car. I pushed the button on my car keys to open my trunk. My jelly boyfriend flexed his fingers, saying "I got this."

I backed away from the cart, watching what would happen. He removed the hankercheif from his forehead, placed it in his pants pocket, and got about a foot shorter. I looked around the parking lot to make sure noody was looking. Thankfully, nobody was around. My Jelly boyfriend turned towards the cart, and began _splitting his arms into tentacles,_ grabbing all the groceries. "What are you doing?!", I yelled through my teeth. With great accuracy and speed, he carefully placed each bag into the trunk, reaching to grab one as he placed the other.

When the last bag was placed into his car, his tentacles formed back into his two arms, with him gaining his height back. As he reached up to close the trunk, he realized he forgot something. His left arm immediately reached into the bag that I placed his Hershey bar in. When he finally closed the trunk, he turned to me, saying "Don't just stand there, man! Get rid of the cart!" I couldn't think of anything to say back to him, so I grabbed the handlebar and ran towards the cart station, pushing the cart in. I turned and ran back towards my car as fast as I could.

I unlocked the doors when I reached it, allowing both of us to sit inside. I turned the key, rolling down my side window, and cracking his. I pulled out of the parking lot, finally letting air go through my hair, and his "hair". My jelly boyfriend wore a face of joy as he opened the candy bar, eating the chocolate with glee. I leaned over to turn the radio on. This time, it was Nirvana's _Smells like Teen Spirit._ It turns out that my jelly boyfriend liked a large variety of music.

"Whoa! This song is awesome, man!", he yelled in excitement over the wind and the music. "Maybe for your birthday, we can get you an Ipod!", I yelled back. His face turned from extremely joyed, from the feeling of escaping Walmart, to very sad, with him not knowing an important detail. As I pulled up to a stoplight, I looked over to find him crying for the second time today. I turned the music down, asking him "You... don't know your birthday, do you?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, telling him, "It's going to be okay. We can celebrate the day we discovered each other!" My jelly boyfriend went from sad to happy yet again, then to angry. "Why would you say something like that when I'm in a good mood?!", he screamed. "But- But I-" He cut me off, just by saying "Leave me alone for a second.", turning his body towards the window. I sighed a breath of disappointment in myself as the light turned green.

My jelly boyfriend thought about the bunny as he watched the ground beneath him whizz by. _Could he be in the sewers? Of course not, some teenagers saw him last night. I wonder how intelligent he is. He must be really smart, being able to stay hidden from all these people for this long_ , he thought to himself, taking occasional bites of his chocolate bar. I was also thinking of the creature as well, while turning around turns and driving down streets towards my house. _I wonder if there's any others with him. I mean, if he's smart enough to run away from those evil men, then clearly he would have thought to bring some others with him as well, right?_ , I thought to myself.

When we pulled into my garage, clicking the doors open, I looked over at my jelly boyfriend. He looked as if he wasn't really angry anymore, which is good. I clicked the door closed behind us, bringing the car to a complete stop. I turned towards him as I shut the engine off. "Hey, I'm sorry about this whole thing.", I said in a plea for forgiveness. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry I got so nervous about that. I'd love to celebrate a year from now!", he told me. "Really?!", I gasped in shock. "Why don't we celebrate...", I began saying as I began unbuckling my seatbelt, as well as unbuckling my regular belt. "... right now?"

My jelly boyfriend's face lit up, pitching a small tent in his jeans as he saw the top of my boxer breifs. "Every day's my birthday, huh?"


	23. How Bumper Cars Are Made

Chapter 23 - How Bumper Cars Are Made

As I eventually pulled down my jeans, letting my manhood stand perpendicular to the car seat, I looked over to find that my jelly boyfriend had completely disappeared. His clothes were scattered all over the car seat and the floor. What the hell, I thought. "Jelly Bo- GRRK!", I said as a tentacle wrapped around my neck from behind my seat, pulling me to the back of the car.

When I fell onto the car's back floor, it was all sticky and wet. I felt something begin to prod my butthole, causing my erect member to become even more so, hitting my stomach as it longed for another's touch. Before I could say anything, a dick tentacle rose up from the liquid, looming over me for about 20 seconds. "Aaah! I want you inside me!", I managed to yell before the tentacle shoved itself into my mouth.

Then, he began to have some of his liquid climb to the roof of the car, as well as the backs of the front car seats. I was moaning in pleasure from the two tentacles plunging themselves into my body alone, but the next thing that happened was insane! Two tentacles emerged from the car seats next to my face, which I could tell that he wanted me to jerk off, which I did. Then, I looked up to see his face on the ceiling of the car, panting as he felt intense joy.

"Ahh! Take it! Take it all!", he said, shoving more of his liquid into my ass and mouth. Back and forth, he constantly hit my G-Spot, over and over. Almost the entire time, I felt no pain or bad feeling. This was his present for being so caring about the bunny... "Mmmmmph! Mmmm...", I moaned in between thrusts in my mouth. I could feel the car beginning to shake up and down, bouncing like the sexiest bumper car ride you could imagine.

Just as we were nearing our climaxes, he suddenly stopped. "Mmm, MMMPH!?", I tried to yell while his dick was in my mouth, completely jamming my throat. "Wait! I have a better idea...", he said, pulling his liquid together on top of my body, forming onto my dick. He eventually came back to his human-octopus form, his tentacles hanging around my body.

"Walk me home", he said as he wrapped himself around my waist, plunging all. 8. Of his tentacles into my ass. "NNGH! Bu- But I can't! There's p-p-people ou...tside! Aaaaaaaand we stii-il have groceries!", I yelled, pointing towards the trunk. "Well, looks like we're going to have to get more... creative", my jelly boyfriend said, rubbing his chin, thinking of a way he could allow himself to be hidden in plain sight.

He immediately sunk back into a liquid, but instead of letting himself spread out everywhere, he gripped onto my legs, traveling down them while giving them a thin coat of bright pink. Eventually, he wrapped around my feet, realizing that the legs weren't going to be good enough, so he traveled up my chest. When he had finally stopped forming himself onto me, my chest, back, buttocks, crotch, legs, and feet were all given a pink glaze. I felt him going into my butthole once again, and softly jerking me off.

"Alright then, now I can take you home", I said as I reached over to put my clothes back on. While they were a slightly tight fit, they did fit nonetheless. It was done; He was invisible. I opened the back driver's side door, getting out as I opened the trunk with my keys. Wow, these are a lot of groceries. I hope the soda's still alright, I thought to myself. Then, almost as if he could read my mind, I felt my jelly boyfriend move up my body, retracting from my feet, and moving down my arms.

As I began pulling out grocery bags, I began to notice that there were other arms coming out of my sleeves as well, grabbing the soda and the milk, as well as carrying some of the weight off of my arms so I could open the door. I walked over to the garage door, opening it. I poked my head out to check if there were any neighbors on their front lawn having a barbecue or something. It turns out that nobody was around, except for the guy across the street still mowing his lawn.

I walked out of my garage, heading for my front door. As I was fumbling around with my keys looking for the one to open the front door, what I didn't know was that there was someone watching me. Someone who was hiding in plain sight.


	24. Cleaning Maid

Chapter 24 - Cleaning Maid

As I unlocked the front door, I began to have that feeling you get when you think someone's watching you. I turned around in curiosity. Nobody was there. Well, except for the guy across the street mowing his lawn. My jelly boyfriend was starting to have trouble carrying the groceries. He stopped jerking me off, and moving back and forth in my ass. Instead, his goo began to wrap my arms, forcing them to unlock the door. Well, shit, I thought to myself.

When the door opened, I could see that the Wii-U was still on from before we left. What I couldn't see, however, were two bunnies sitting on top of my neighbor's roof, watching me as I entered the door. "Do you think he's trying to find us as well?", one whispered to the other. I think so, they thought back at him. The blue bunny rubbed its chin, wondering if we were trying to hurt them as well.

My jelly boyfriend finally was able to drop the groceries when we entered the house. I closed the door behind us, allowing him to finally get out of my clothes, shooting himself out of my arms onto the floor. As he formed back into his human-octopus form, he yelled at me, "What the hell! What was your deal with looking behind you?!" I replied, "Sometimes, people have this feeling of being watched." His face turned pale-white, which was weird, because he was in his usual bright-pink color.

"I'm not saying that we are being watched, it's just superstition.", I reassured him. As he let out a sigh of relief, I began carrying groceries to the kitchen. I began with the milk, fruit, vegetables, and anything that needed to be refridgerated or frozen. "Hey, I've been wondering...", I said, grabbing my jelly boyfriend's attention. "Are you really sensitive to uh... noise?", I asked. "I guess I am. That squeaking cart definitely drove me nuts!", he replied. "I could tell", I said back to him.

After I put the last of the groceries away, I looked at my jelly boyfriend. "Well, let's continue where we left off", I said, taking off my clothes. "Hold on one second", he said, raising one of his tentacles as if he was waving his finger at me, scuttling into the bedroom. I looked down the hallway in confusion as I sat in the couch.

When he came back, he was holding a maid's outfit I wore for halloween last year. "Put this on. And nothing else!", he said in a cheerful manner. "Wait, when did you find that?", I asked him. "Last night, while you passed out.", he replied. So he's getting kinky now, huh?, I thought to myself. I started to take my clothes off, and put on the maid's outfit. Demeaning as it was, I'm not gonna lie. It was kinda sexy.

When I finally got comfortable in the maid's outfit, my jelly boyfriend noticed my still raging erection. "Look, I'll let you cum, but you're gonna have to get me some tea while I play Saints Row.", he told me. "Gonna have to get you some what?!", I asked in shock. "You heard me", he said in a sassy tone, smacking my ass like a whip with one of his tentacles before scuttling back into the bedroom. This is weird, but then again this is probably one of the more tame things I've seen in a long while, I whispered to myself.

As I brewed tea for my jelly boyfriend, I heard him giggling from the bedroom. I grew curious over time, and eventually I found myself tiptoeing down the hall to see what was up. It turns out he found the best thing in that game: Insurance Fraud combined with the superpowers you get in the game. That combination allowed you to ragdoll from one end of the map to the other, resulting in your limbs flying everywhere as you rolled down a street.

I smirked to myself, before heading back to get the tea. I came back just in time for the hot water to turn a brilliant brown. I cut up some lemon slices, and stuck one on the edge of the teacup, placing the teacup onto a little plate, and holding the tea kettle with my other hand. Here goes nothing.

When I walked into the room, I placed the teacup and plate onto the computer desk in front of my jelly boyfriend, pouring the crystal clear tea into it. "There you go, your sexiness!", I said in a hopeful tone of voice. Before I could think about my life and what got me up to this point, my jelly boyfriend paused his game, and wrapped two of his tentacles around me. "Thanks for the tea, but I wanted a little bit of something else.", he said.

He immediately stuck all 8 of his tentacles in my ass like before, but then he was sucking my dick this time. "Aaaah! Mmmmmpf!", I began to groan, placing the kettle full of hot tea onto the computer desk before falling onto the floor. No matter how sassy and bossy he talked before, he was just as close to an orgasm as I was. I screamed in pleasure, filling my jelly boyfriend's mouth with several squirts of my semen, as he filled me with lots of his.

He eventually let go of my body, and rested next to me. I looked up at the teacup, with it's nice aroma and my thirst. I asked my jelly boyfriend, "Mind if I have a sip?" He replied, "Go ahead. I didn't really want the tea anyway."


	25. Super Nintendo

Chapter 25 - Super Nintendo

After the crazy routine, I got up from the floor, picking up the teacup. I placed it to my lips, allowing the liquid to flow through my mouth. _Damn, this is some gourmet shit, Mark!_ , I thought to myself. My jelly boyfriend eventually pulled himself up, sitting in the chair. "You know, you can take that outfit off now.", he said to me. "You know, it was weird, but I kinda liked it", I replied with a hint of relief, taking the costume off as I walked out of the bedroom to let him enjoy his game.

As I was taking the last of my costume off, I looked over at the T.V. Now, I gotta have something else to play on that somewhere around here. I walked over to the second bedroom, which had a door to the attic in the ceiling. I pulled down on the handle of the door, allowing it to open, letting down some stairs. I walked carefully up the stairs (they must have been over 40 years old), and looked around. The attic was barren and mostly empty, however it had a window that let a lot of light in.

I squinted my eyes to look around until I found it: A cardboard box labeled "OLD GAMES". I reached over to the box, grabbing it and carefully placing it onto the bedroom floor. I leaped off the stairs and shut the attic door, eager to find what was in the box. An old NES, SNES, and even an N64 console! It brought back memories of my childhood. I would always run home from school to try and see if I could finally get past that one _Battletoads_ level. You know, the one with the snakes?

I looked deeper inside the box to see what games were available. _Super Mario Bros. 3, Legend of Link, Castlevania, Kirby's Super Star, Super Mario World, Starfox, Super Mario N64, Super Smash Bros._ , and _Super Mario Kart 64_. Not a bad collection at all. Many of these games came from my childhood, but there were some missing. That's what happens when you try and keep cherished childhood memories forever.

I picked up the SNES console, blowing the dust off, causing a big cloud to appear. _God, it HAS been a long time since I opened this._ I hooked everything up out in the living room. I'm lucky I bought a T.V. that still has a Coaxial input! The first game I put in was Kirby Super Star. After switching the console on, I went back to the couch, sitting down as I was about to revisit some of my favorite pastimes.

Meanwhile, my jelly boyfriend was doing really, really well in Saints Row IV. He had already beaten the story, and was in the middle of liberating an alien operation when he began to grow hungry. After defeating the aliens, he yelled over his shoulder, "MARK! CAN YOU GET ME SOME OREOS?" Unfortunately for him, I wasn't paying attention. He grunted in displeasure as he got up from the computer chair, walking over to the living room.

As I came into his view, he realized why I hadn't been responding. "What's that?", he asked me, pointing to the controller in my hands. "Come over here.", I told him. He scuttled next to me on the couch, eager to find out more things that were going on. "That over there is what I used to play long ago.", I said, pointing at the T.V. "It's a Super Nintendo console!" He shot me a look of confusion. "What makes it so super?" I replied, "Well, I guess it's just what they called it back then."

He looked in awe and wonder at the T.V. He really liked the colors that appeared on the screen, but there was something about it he really wanted to know. "Can I try it?", he asked me. "Uhh, sure!", I said, handing him another controller. I pushed the button that created the partner that follows Kirby around. "There you go! I had the Hammer power before, so now you're the hammer man!", I said in excitement. This was the first time I actually played a video game with my jelly boyfriend.

"Hold on a sec", he said, morphing back to a pink human form. He grabbed the controller, and began to test the controls a bit. He ran back and forth a little bit, jumped and used attacks. It's usually what you do when you're just trying a game out. "Here, this way.", I said, jiggling Kirby back and forth to grab his attention, which it did. He jumped up and followed where I directed him.

I took this time to do something I've been doing a lot in the past few days: Thinking about my jelly boyfriend. I just couldn't wrap my head around his existence, even now. He still hadn't explained why he chose me to be his mate. But now he's looking to save yet another being from the same place he was at. He learned 90% of this from me, and me alone. It's nice having something to look after, loving it just as much as you love yourself.


	26. The Impossible Dream

Chapter 26 - The Impossible Dream

As we sat there, hours seemed to pass on by like dust in the wind. We eventually played through the entire game, beating _Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, Revenge of Meta Knight, Milky Way Wishes_... Hell, we even collected every treasure in _The Great Cave Offensive_. I became addicted to _Kirby Superstar_ , and so did my jelly boyfriend. In between bathroom breaks, he would go into the extra modes, like Gourmet Race, just to pass the time.

Eventually, I looked at the clock I hang above our bedroom door. 2:15 A.M. It was this view that gave me a thought that traveled through my head. "Hey", I asked my jelly boyfriend, "How many days has it been since the morning you called my boss?" He paused the game for a second, rubbing his chin in complete thought. "I think it's been three days. Why?" I replied, "I have a lot of back-up work to get done. Plus, it's really late. We should get to bed." He looked at the clock, seeing how late it was.

After groaning in complete displeasure, he saved the game, turning the console off, and walking over to meet me in the middle of the hallway. "Well, let's go to bed then.", he calmly said. I looked down at his crotch, really surprised to find that he expressed no sexual thoughts at all. "Hey, aren't you usually in the mood to... you know...", I asked him as he held my left hand with his right. "I guess I'm just not in the mood for some reason...", he responded.

As we were about to approach the bedroom door, I stopped. "It's... it's about the bunny, isn't it?", I asked. "I... I don't know. I think tonight, I should sleep alone.", he said as he entered the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him. I looked at the door for a good 45 seconds or so. It really did bother me that he cared about another creature so intently...

I walked into the bedroom, shutting off the computer, and lying down in my bed. Welp, time for something that hasn't happened to me yet in the past few days, I thought to myself as I wrapped one of my arms around the pillow. As I closed my eyes, I could hear a faint whispering outside of my window. Startled, I got up out of my bed and ran over to the window, opening the blinds. Nobody there... again.

Meanwhile, my jelly boyfriend sat on the edge of the guest bed, staring at the floral pattern on the covers. He had many questions in his mind about the bunny. Things such as, _I wonder what his fur looks like, I wonder if he knows English, and if there's any others that he saved with him_ , among many others. He eventually slipped under the covers, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Little did he know, he was going to break the scientific field yet again. He was going to be the first artificial organism to dream.

In his dream, my jelly boyfriend found himself in the middle of a completely white and bland landscape. All around him, there were no colors, no textures, no other beings to communicate with. _What is this? Where am I?_ , he thought to himself. Then, out of thin air, a voice boomed in his mind. _**You're with me, now... It's going to be okay...**_ my jelly boyfriend turned around to find a staircase extending into the sky.

Of course, his curiosity found him walking up the staircase, to see if there were any others who were talking to him. Eventually, he saw a figure higher in the staircase, taking shape. This blur gradually formed into a tall, human-like form. It was a beautiful, tall, white bunny, wearing a pink dress. She was wearing a wide-brimmed hat that hid her face. Not very well, but it did hide her face.

He stopped on the staircase, watching as the bunny slowly made her way to him. When they eventually met, she stopped in front of him, slowly looking up into his eyes as he wore a face of shock. She lifted one of her arms, to rub his cheek. _**I see you don't have a name... But I understand you now...**_ , she said to him. My jelly boyfriend eventually built up the courage to speak. "Who- Who are you?", he whispered. She giggled a little bit, saying _ **I can't tell you right now, but it will eventually come to you. The important thing is, always believe in yourself. Do what you feel is right, my child.**_

It was immediately after this sentence that my jelly boyfriend woke up from the scientifically impossible feat, to a window brimming with sunlight. He laid there in the bed for what seemed like an eternity to him. As time went on, the ceiling seemed to mean more and more to him than he could have ever expected.


	27. A Second Perspective

Chapter 27 - A second perspective

However, my jelly boyfriend wasn't the only one with an insane dream. As I finally descended into the unconscious dream, I felt as if I was laying in a grass field. I looked around the beautiful green landscape, leaning down to look at some flowers. As I began walking through the field, I began to notice something about the flowers. They gradually turned hues from yellows and whites to deep pink. Like my jelly boyfriend.

I picked up one of the flowers, bringing it close to my eye for closer inspection. It was at this point where an eyeball appeared in the middle of the flower, staring at me as I was staring at it. I freaked out a little bit, tossing the flower into the field, hopefully never having to see it ever again. Unfortunately, I did see the flower again. A lot of them, in fact.

They began to surround me, eventually combining into my jelly boyfriend in front of me. I tried talking to him, but he didn't seem talkative at all. Instead, he pointed towards the sky with an entirely blank look on his face. Suddenly, I felt that I was launched off of the ground into the sky. Higher and higher I went, with seemingly no end. Faster and faster and faster I flew, going into space and passing the moon, the planets, and finally landing on the sun.

For some really odd reason, I could walk around on the sun, even if it was the hottest thing in the solar system. When I touched down onto it's orange surface, I saw a desk in front of me. It wasn't like a computer desk, but it was rather like those old wooden ones you see in paintings. I walked over to it, and opened one of the drawers. _Bad. Idea._

Inside the drawer, I saw the abyss. Nothing but black. It was a hole that reached down forever and ever. As I leaned into the drawer, trying to get a good look to see if anything was in there, I learned something many people say about abysses. Once you stare into the abyss, _the abyss stares back at you._ Then, I lost my footing on the surface of the sun, falling into the desk drawer.

After about 10 minutes of continuous falling, I eventually hit a floor. I crawled around on all fours, because I couldn't see the floor, or the walls, or anything else for that matter. Then, in the distance, I saw it. A light switch. I got up on my two feet and ran towards it, flipping it as it and myself closed the distance between us.

A lightbulb appeared about 5 feet away from me, shining brightly in the sea of darkness. The figure standing under it definitely grabbed my attention. It was a tall, white, human-like bunny. Her ears drooped down to the waist, forming points at the ends. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress. She wasn't talking, but I could hear her loud and clear. _**Mark... What a nice name.**_

I slowly tiptoed my way towards her, struggling to say anything. She kept thinking. _**You're very interesting... In love with something that isn't real...**_ Upon hearing this, I became enraged. I grabbed her by the upper arms. "TAKE IT BACK!", I yelled with all the power I had. I heard her think towards me yet again. _**I... I'm sorry... Listen, there's not much time...**_ I looked around myself, watching as the ground began breaking apart.

She began fading away from existence, gradually red-shifting into the air. I heard her last thought towards me: _**My children have...**_ She eventually faded away entirely. I slumped down on my knees on the last piece of ground that I was standing on. Waiting for it to be over. When the ground finally broke apart, I woke in my bed.

I laid in my covers for about 40 seconds, just wondering why my mind would present such an insane trip. What was it trying to prove to me? Was it trying to prove anything to me? I could hear the birds chirping shortly outside of my window. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing a gentle breeze, and the grass seemed greener than I've ever seen it before. _Time to get up_ , I told myself.


	28. Planning

Chapter 28 - Planning

As I finally built up the courage to get out of my bed, I looked outside the window, to see more of that beautiful green grass. I leaned closer to the window so I could get a clearer view of the greatest, sunniest day of my life, apparently. I saw many forest critters fly and run past. Squirrels, birds... but one caught my eye. A bunny. It looked just the same as any other, but for some reason, just seeing it sent shivers down my spine, as if I had the feeling that this bunny was plotting to hurt me. Ridiculous, I know.

I turned towards the bedroom doorframe, where I saw that my door was partway open. _That's weird, I never leave my bedroom door open,_ I thought to myself. After my first step outside the doorframe, I looked towards the guest bedroom. Door's wide open. It was at this point where I smelled something not unlike a coffee shop. As I was walking to the kitchen, I noticed an extremely thin sliver of pink along the ground.

When I reached the kitchen, the first thing I saw was my jelly boyfriend sitting at the breakfast table, shivering his brains out. Well, if he had any. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand, and I noticed another cup of coffee on the table across from him. He eventually looked up at me, telling me to take a seat in front of him. I obliged, taking my seat across from him, before sipping from the coffee.

"I had a dream last night", I heard him say as I was in the middle of a sip. I had a spit-take, shooting the coffee out of my mouth onto the other chairs at the table. "You had a what?!", I asked in shock. "A dream", he replied. "But that's impossible! You're not...", I started to ramble. I began to feel his look of deep anger fall on me. "... nevermind..." He grabbed his coffee cup, taking a sip before continuing the conversation.

"In this dream, it was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. I was surrounded by white, almost as if I was stuck in a piece of paper. Everything felt smooth. Then, I began to hear a voice. It was very... womanlike." Upon hearing this, I performed yet another spit-take. "Stop doing that!", he snapped at me. "You heard a woman-like voice in your dream?", I asked. "Yeah, I did!", he replied. "Did it come from a bunny?" He replied, "Y-yes... how did you-", he started asking before I interrupted him. "Was the bunny about 5 feet tall, wearing a pink dress, and was completely white?"

He put down the coffee cup onto the table, giving me the most deeply concerned look on his face. It's almost as if he thought I had an influence on his dreams. We sat and stared at each other, before my jelly boyfriend eventually spoke up. "S-so... what did uh... she do in... your... dream?", he eventually asked. I took another swig of the coffee, feeling it wash down my throat, before I responded. "Well... the first thing she said was... my name. Then, she told me..." I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't think I could say the next few words.

"Go ahead", he said. I had another really intense look at him. _Does he really- No, of course he's real! I'm drinking coffee made by him right now! What the hell am I thinking,_ I thought to myself. I gulped, before muttering, "She said that you... didn't exist." This time, he was the one to do the spit-take, but instead of spitting the coffee all over the other chairs, he picked up his coffee cup, and spat his coffee back out into the cup. I would have worn a disgusted look on my face, but he was very quick to tell me, "Look, you know I exist, alright?", in a disgruntled tone.

"I know! That's what I told her!", I said back. "Hey, why did you spit the coffee into your cup again?", I asked. He replied, "Why did you spit it all over the chairs?!", rubbing the other chairs at the table with his finger, effectively cleaning them. _Oh, that's right. He's anti-bacterial._ "Anyways", I continued, "The last thing she told me was something about her children, whatever that means. After that, I woke up." My jelly boyfriend seemed extremely interested. "That's weird. That's not what she told me. She told me everything's going to be okay." I asked, "Okay? What's that supposed to mean?" He replied, "I'm not really sure. She called me her child, and to do what I think is right."

"Wait", I began to ask another of the numerous questions I was going to ask today. "You have a mom... who's a bunny?!" He very quickly replied, "Of course not! I already told you about how I was created." I took the last sip of my coffee, just thinking about this whole conversation. "Oh!", he quipped, "I remember asking what her name was!" I handed him the dirty coffee cup, asking "Well? What was it?" He grabbed the coffee cup, sticking it in his chest as he said, "She didn't give me one. Instead, she told me that I couldn't learn right now, but it will eventually come to you. Whatever that means."

He took a large swig of coffee before looking at me dead in the eyes, saying "Look. We have to find them. Now." I looked down at the floor, thinking in my head how we were going to find a giant blue bunny. He continued. "Now it's getting to the point where our minds are telling us that we have to do it! Something greater is happening here, and I swear on the heart I don't have that that this is what we have to do."

"You're right", I told him. "We have to look extremely hard today. Let's get into the car and start looking for them." He began running to the bedroom, changing forms so he could blend in with society. As he was getting dressed, I walked over to the cupboard, picking out a pop-tart, and placing it in the toaster. As soon as it went down and began to toast, I ran to the bedroom in my jelly boyfriend's footsteps, pulling the drawers, and pulling out clothes. He eventually finished dressing himself before me, so he began to help me with my jeans and my socks as I was putting on my T-shirt.

When we were both completely dressed, he quickly ran out to the living room, putting his shoes on. "Come on! WE GOTTA GO!", he yelled at me. "Hold on a second!", I yelled back as I ran to the toaster to pull out the pop-tart, quickly engulfing it as I began putting on my shoes. Finally, we were completely ready to go. I grabbed the car keys, grasped the door handle, and pulled it open.


	29. Observations

Chapter 29 - Observations

I opened the door, allowing a view of the street in front of us to become clear in both of our sights. What we didn't get a view of, however, were the two bunnies. One thought to the other, **This could be our chance to really make sure about this. I have a really strong suspicion about them.** They whispered back, "What is up with his hair, anyway? It looks like he put a lot of grease in it or something." **Be quiet, they're coming out now!** , the other thought back.

As we walked down the patio, my jelly boyfriend stopped to sneeze. "What the hell? You're not supposed to be able to sneeze!", I said to him. "Sorry man, for some reason the humidity's getting to me.", he said back. I replied, "You don't gotta be sorry, it's just kinda weird." As we were heading to the garage, the bunnies moved out onto the front yard to get a closer look at my jelly boyfriend's snot.

We didn't have very many discussions at all when we got into the car. We just put our seatbelts on, I rolled my window down while he cracked his, and I opened the garage door, ready to head out. Meanwhile, the bunnies were convinced at this point. This was definitely substance N, which meant that this was a creature who was trying to save them.

While we pulled out of our garage, my jelly boyfriend browsed the radio station to find another song he likes. Luckily, the radio station was playing _You Spin Me Round_ again, bringing a wide smile to his face. "This is gonna be awesome! I have a really good feeling we'll find them today!", he said with an extremely enthusiastic tone. "I bet we will too!", I yelled back.

As we began driving away, one of the bunnies broke away from the other, trying to grab our attention. "Hey! H-", he yelled, before being cut off by the other. **There are people all around! We have to find somewhere to hide while we wait for their return.** Then, they both looked at the house in unison, realizing that my jelly boyfriend left the door wide open. After giving each other a look of relief, one whispered to the other, "What are we gonna do to pass the time?"

While we were driving, my jelly boyfriend asked, "Well? Where do you want to look first?" I replied "Well, I'm thinking about looking more deeply around Manhattan and maybe Jersey City a bit more. Last time we only looked around libraries and stuff. If he's been able to hide for this long, then he has to have had an insane hiding spot." He nodded his head, saying, "Look, when we get to Manhattan, you can drop me off. I'll meet you at the McDonald's at 4 P.M., alright?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? Manhattan can be dangerous at times. Not as bad as Queens, but not too far off, either.", I assured him. "Oh, trust me", he replied, "I've been on this planet for 40 years. I would much rather die trying to save him than doing nothing at all." I shot him a worried look. "Look, alright? You're not going to die, but just look out for yourself, alright? And keep in mind, don't let yourself go, unless you absolutely have to!"

"Agreed!", he yelled back. Of course, we had to cross the bridge from earlier. No protesters this time. Phew! I dropped him off at Manhattan, and made my way to Jersey City. This begun the long search, starting from 10 A.M. to 4 P.M. I looked into any alleyway that I hadn't been in before, looked in every dumpster, nothing. This bunny is hella good at hiding!

As I was driving back to the McDonald's I began to worry about my jelly boyfriend. Did he get mugged or something? I felt like a mother worrying over her child that she left alone for a good hour with some friends. Thankfully, my jelly boyfriend was waiting there at the McDonald's storefront, with a sad look on his face. As he jumped into the car, I think I could hear him crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure he'll eventually come to us.", I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Something's telling me he knows a bit about us." My jelly boyfriend stopped crying, and looked up at me with deep concern drowning his face. "What makes you say that?!", he said with a worrying tone in his voice. "I mean, if his mother really did get into our heads, there has to be something to say about his knowledge of us."

As we were driving back, my jelly boyfriend and I thought of much of the same thing. We couldn't stop thinking about this poor bunny, and what he must have had to have gone through this whole time. Then again, maybe he could be with someone else who is taking care of him.

As we pulled back into my garage, my jelly boyfriend turned the radio off. "Hey", I said, grabbing his left shoulder. "It will all work out. I'm willing to bet that things are going to change any second." This brought his frown upside-down, giving him a smile of hope. "Come on, let's get something to eat.", I said as we walked out of the garage out onto our front yard.


	30. The Second First Encounter

Chapter 30 - The Second First Encounter

As my jelly boyfriend took a single step outside, he began to feel something... strange. After walking about halfway to the front door, I turned around to find him staring at the ground, almost as if he could see something life-changing on the sidewalk. I was about to ask him what was up, when he bent down to pick something up. After bringing it to his eye, he gasped in complete and udder shock. It almost looked as if he couldn't breathe.

He slowly looked up at me, and gestured with one of his fingers for me to get closer to him. I obliged, slowly walking my way towards him. As I was face-to-face with him, he carefully whispered, "Hold out one of your hands, and open it." I did as I was told, curious as to why he told me so. He lifted one of his pinched fingers, opening them as they were over mine.

What he dropped into my hand verified every look on his face. It was a blue strand of hair, and when it rested on my open hand, it felt... _slick_. I stared at the hair for what seemed like an eternity, realizing that he knew about us the whole time. Did he know about jelly boyfriend? I eventually looked back up at his face, which had an expression that said to me, "What are the answers to this?!"

In unison, we gradually looked over at the front door. _It was cracked open_. Seconds turned into minutes as my jelly boyfriend instinctively began to run to the front door with all of his speed. I stood there as he ran into the front door, slamming it open with all of his might. What he saw sitting on the couch changed the foundation of life he had, as little as it may have been.

There he was. A 5-foot-tall bunny-human hybrid. It looked the perfect mix of the two. He was bright blue, but not entirely. He was covered in numerous shades of blue. His face was split into three parts: His chin was lime green. The middle was more of a teal-ish color, while the top of his head where his hair would usually be was bright blue. He was wearing a grey hoodie, with a Adidas logo on it. He was wearing navy jeans that matched the color of his skin, almost to an identical degree. They were really rugged, almost as if he had stolen them from a homeless person. His ears extended down to his waist, also having being divided into three colors: The bottom was deep purple, the middle was a sort of deep violet, and the top was bright blue. Fitting, considering that they were connected to his head, after all.

However, what my jelly boyfriend didn't expect was also sitting in the room next to the blue bunny. It was yet another bunny, just as tall as the blue bunny. This one, however, was deep pink, all over her body. It was clear that this was a female. She was wearing a plain grey T-shirt, no logos at all. However, she was wearing an orange skirt, unlike her companion. Again, the clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in days, maybe even weeks. Her eyes were a fascinating color, being a mixture between blue and brown. They were staring at my jelly boyfriend as he did his best to calculate the sight that showed itself in front of him.

I began to walk towards my front door, worried about my jelly boyfriend's statue-like state. As I walked up the few steps of the patio, I began to see them. They also shifted both of their looks to watch me as I walked closer and closer behind my jelly boyfriend. Back and forth, they began to have more and more questions as milliseconds came by. It must have been a full minute of complete silence as we tried to figure each other out by sight alone. Eventually, my jelly boyfriend began to notice another trait about the blue bunny: His chin began to change color, from the lime green to lavender as he began to build courage to speak.

"So uh... My name's Barry. How was your guys' day?", he eventually mustered. _Did this fucking bunny just talk?_ , I thought to myself. Immediately afterwards, I heard a voice in my head that wasn't mine, it was more... feminine. _**Yes, he did.**_ I looked at the pink bunny, who was staring straight at me. My jelly boyfriend eventually loosened his tension. He said with a hint of bewilderment in his voice, "Excuse me for a second." He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a large piece of tupperware that I barely even use anymore, and melted himself completely into the bowl, turning from a human-clone to a bowl of pink jelly.

I began to rub my head as I began to experience the most devastating headache of my life. _No way is this happening to me right now_ , I thought. _**I'm terribly sorry, but we are in desperate need of your help**_ , I heard, coming the same feminine voice from earlier. Even my own thoughts weren't safe anymore.


	31. Boundless Curiosities

Chapter 31 - Boundless Curiosities

"You know, it'd be great if you weren't in my head while I'm having a headache", I disgruntingly said as I closed the front door. "Hey man, she's mute. She has to telepathically speak to those around her.", the blue bunny said. "I apologize, but I really don't like the idea of you getting to know things that you don't want to know", I replied. I slumped down in a chair that I like to keep on the other side of the coffee table, to try and collect myself for a second.

The pink bunny thought to me, _**I'm sorry! I'll try not to get into your personality. Also, you can just think things in your head, I'll be able to hear them**_. Amazed, I turned toward the blue bunny. "Can you 'hear' what she's saying when she's communicating with me?", I asked. "Yes, it works kind of like how you would talk usually. It's pretty handy in fact.", he replied.

"I'm sorry to the both of you, it's just incredible meeting more different things many people wouldn't imagine existing in the first place.", I said to them. _**It's good to know that you don't have any intent in harming us, either.**_ , the pink one said. _**That reminds me... What is your name, anyway? And what is ...that?**_ , she asked, pointing to the large tub of pink slime that was now sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Wait a second!", the blue bunny shouted, getting up from the couch to get a closer look at the goo. He leaned down, picking the tub up before placing it on the coffee table. He stuck one of his fingers inside. "Oh hey! This feels like the stuff I got on me when we were escaping from that lab.", he said. _**Sit down! Let's ask these people about the world.**_ , she asked the blue bunny. "Ugh, fiiiiiine...", he groaned as he sat back on the couch next to her.

"Well, my name's Mark, and this is... uhh..." I struggled to get the words out that could perfectly describe my jelly boyfriend. "...my jelly boyfriend.", I eventually said. They looked at me with expressions of complete wonder. "Wait, so... you're into... that?", the blue bunny asked. "Yes...", I replied with a sigh. _**But what's his actual name?**_ , the pink bunny asked. "Well, he doesn't really have one", I responded. _**That's really strange... you didn't give your lover a name?!**_ , she asked in shock. "Trust me, that's the least of the weirdness.", I said. The blue bunny giggled, finding the joke hilarious.

"So, while I get you both something to eat, why don't you tell me your stories?", I requested them as I got up from the chair, heading towards the kitchen. "I guess I should go first.", the blue bunny said. "My name's Barry. Nice to meet you, Mark!" I shouted from the kitchen, "Nice to meet you, Barry!" He began telling me about everything that happened in the lab, and how he made his escape through a scientist's complete mistake. Apparently they had left a door open, that led to the outside, in the N lab, as they were trying to execute them.

"I was lucky I didn't get a shot of cyanide! I managed to slip out of their fingers, maneuver around like 6 of them, and escape! But on the way, I accidentally hit my head on a table, spilling some of... this stuff... on me. Later, I passed out, and I looked like this!", he told me. I walked out of the kitchen, carrying two big bowls of carrots. Both of their eyes lightened up as I passed the two bowls onto them. _**Thank you so much, Mark! It's been so long since we've had carrots...**_ , the pink bunny thought to us. "Hey, no worries.", I replied.

"Hey, what is your name? You look wonderful in that dress!", I complimented her. _**Aww! My name's Ella. I was able to escape in much of the same way as my brother, but instead of coming into contact with this chemical directly, I found my brother lying in the woods, almost as if he was in pain. I knew I had to try something to get it off of him, so I tried licking it off. As you can see, it didn't end as well as I would have liked it to.**_

"I'm sorry to hear that this has happened to both of you. I've heard a lot of bad things about that laboratory...", I said to them. Immediately after I said this, the coffee table began to wobble back and forth, as my jelly boyfriend began to take himself into his pink-human state. Both Barry and Ella watched in wonder as they witnessed something come to life. They had seen him earlier, but watching him rise out of nothing is interesting.

"Ugh... Where am I?!", my jelly boyfriend groaned as he began to wake up. He looked around, seeing the two 5-foot-tall bunnies watching him as if they had never seen something so... alien. "Oh... Mark, we found them!", he shouted with excitement in his eyes. "Yes we did, and they want to talk to you.", I told him. "Wha... they talk?!", he clumsily asked out loud.

"Yeah, we do, actually. So yeah, thanks.", Barry said with a major tone of sass. _**Brother, please don't act like that towards them! They're here to help us!**_ , Ella thought to him. My jelly boyfriend looked really disgruntled at this point. "Hey buddy, why do you have to be like that about it!? I just passed out from finding out that we finally saved you from all those people, so I apologize if I act a little dazed, alright?", he said.

"... I apologize too, man. Sorry. Oh, my name's Barry. This is my sister, Ella.", he said to my jelly boyfriend. "It's nice to meet you, Barry and Ella!", he happily replied. "Ella's mute, so she can't talk, but she can telepathically communicate, so don't be scared by her.", Barry quickly brought up. My jelly boyfriend looked a little confused, probably because he didn't know what 'telepathically' meant. "Uh... sure, I don't mind!", he responded.

 _ **So... can you tell us a bit about how you came here?**_ , Ella asked him. I gave my jelly boyfriend a look of deep anger, as if to say, 'I swear, you better not mess this up.' "Well", he started to reply, setting me in deep relief as he didn't cause a big scene this time. "Here's how it really went down..."


	32. Getting Cleaned Up

Chapter 32 - Getting cleaned up

"... and that's how I got here.", my jelly boyfriend said as he finished explaining his long tale of his life to the two bunnies. _**Wait, you were in the sewers for 40 years?!**_ , Ella asked. "Haha, yeah. It was pretty scary. I never really saw the sun or saw anyone. It was really, really lonely down there.", my jelly boyfriend replied. "Geez, you're older than our dad!", Barry jokingly said. _**How did you ever clean yourself? You must have smelled horrible when you finally found your way out!**_ , Ella remarked. "Oh, I didn't have to worry about that, I'm anti-bacterial.", my jelly boyfriend replied.

"Anti... bacterial...?", Barry slowly asked. Quickly, my jelly boyfriend just said "My body can automatically clean things. That's why there's no dirty dishes in the kitchen. Speaking of which, those clothes you're wearing... where did you find them if you didn't buy them at the store?!" Ella rubbed her left arm with her right hand, grudgingly answering: _**We found them in the middle of the woods... We're lucky we found these, let alone having them be the right size.**_

"They look really, really dirty. Maybe we should clean them!", I suggested. Barry's chin turned from lavender to a sort of red-violet color. "W-Wait a minute! I'm a little self-conscious about my naked body, and you and I don't have to guess that my sister won't like that either!", Barry yelled. I said back, "Look, you can't think that you're keeping those clothes dirty forever!" Ella thought to us, _**It's true! We can't be all stinky in this place! There's so little space...**_ At this point, Barry was rubbing his chin while staring at my jelly boyfriend.

"...Alright then. I don't want Mr. Needy here watching me, though.", Barry said, pointing at me. "Hey, what the fuck do you mean by that?!", I said as I wore an incredibly angry look on my face. "Chill, both of you!", my jelly boyfriend yelled as he walked in between us. "Look, we can just use the bathroom." Barry replied, "Alright! I volunteer to go first." Both Barry and my jelly boyfriend walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

 _ **So... what can we do while we wait for them?**_ , Ella asked. "Oh! We can watch some T.V.", I replied, walking over to the couch. I picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on. "Come, have a seat", I requested Ella. _**What is... T.V.?**_ , she asked me, taking a seat beside me on the couch. "Well, us humans have this system in place that allows us to watch things that entertain us, pretty much whenever we want. This system is divided into channels, so we can choose to watch either cartoons or live-action shows. If I wanted to change the channel, I would push this button right here", I explained, pointing at the button on the remote. As I pressed it, I changed the channel from ABC to The Learning Channel.

 _ **This is very interesting! Can I try it?**_ , Ella asked. "Sure!", I responded, handing her the remote. She looked in pure joy as she tried the buttons. Turning the volume up and down, switching channels, turning the T.V. off and on again. _**Hey, what do these buttons do?**_ , she asked as she pointed at the numbered buttons below the controls. "Ah, these are pretty interesting. Let's say I'm on the sports channel, but I want to switch to the foods channel without clicking through all the channels in between." I turned to the sports channel, which was channel number 49. "The foods channel is 95, which is really far away from 49, so we just push 9 and 5..." I pushed down on the buttons, bringing up a small box in the corner, displaying the numbers. Then, in the blink of an eye, the foods channel appeared on the screen.

 ** _Wooooow! This is so much fun!_** , Ella thought as she clapped her hands in joy, finding a new thing to bring a smile to her face. At this point, I thought I could hear a faint groaning. I guess it's the refrigerator, I thought to myself. Ella switched channels left and right until... **_Oh wow, this looks interesting..._** I looked at the T.V. She stopped on PBS, with all the documentaries. "That's an educational channel. It'll show you lots of things about the world.", I explained. _**Oooooooh**_ , Ella thought as she was hypnotized by that fact. There was a documentary on the sun that was on right at the moment.

After about 5 minutes of watching the documentary, the commercials came on. _**What? What's happening now?**_ , she asked. "Oh, these are just commercials. This is how the channels are able to still run. Companies have products they want to sell to people, so they pay the T.V. channels to show advertisements on 15-minute intervals, to grab our attention." _**This is all so interesting... I'll ask more questions later on!**_ , she thought. It was really weird, having her not speak, but still being able to hear her voice.

Then, the bathroom door open, with Barry walking out first, with only his jeans on, exposing his chest. He looked a little dazed, almost as if... oh no. "Are you two okay?", I instinctively asked. Barry replied, "Yeah... I'm... doing great!" He stumbled onto the couch, looking at the television, fighting to keep his eyes open. I was about to ask my jelly boyfriend what happened, but Ella stepped up, thinking to us, _**Well! Barry looks a lot better! My turn!**_

I looked at my jelly boyfriend with a face of pure confusion as he ignored me, inviting Ella into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	33. Bathroom Troubles

Chapter 33 - Bathroom troubles

Rewind about 10 minutes, to my jelly boyfriend and Barry walking into the bathroom. I should mention at this time, my jelly boyfriend wasn't showing any genitals, so he wouldn't scare them off. He carefully planned this past half-hour as well as the next couple of days. Or so he thought.

As they both entered the bathroom, my jelly boyfriend turned on the light, and closed the door behind him. "Well, let's get started!", my jelly boyfriend said in a cheerful tone. "Hey, wait a second...", Barry whispered, leaning closer to my jelly boyfriend. "Look, I'm going to be honest... I've been kinda... eager... to find uh... enjoyment." My jelly boyfriend whispered back to him, "But you had Ella with you!" Barry's chin turned into a lime-green color, as he was extremely shocked by the statement.

"She's my sister you idiot! I can't just do my sister!", Barry angrily whispered. My jelly boyfriend lifted his arms up, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. "I understand, man. I understand too well. It hurts to feel like that, but that is over now. You're safe with us." Barry leaned forward, hugging my jelly boyfriend's gooey body. "Thank you...", he said, sniffling. My jelly boyfriend hugged him back, allowing their bodies to slowly shift back and forth, side by side. Then, my jelly boyfriend began to notice something... strange about what Barry was doing with his hands.

Barry eventually stopped crossing his arms around my jelly boyfriend, breaking them apart, placing one on the back of his head, and one on his back. Gradually, the hand on his back shifted lower and lower down my jelly boyfriend's body. Barry's chin yet again changed, switching from normal Lavender to an aquamarine. When he got to my jelly boyfriend's rear end, he stopped, with his hand around my jelly boyfriend's buttcheek. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah!", my jelly boyfriend moaned as he didn't expect this to be the way that they would be doing this. He felt a bulge coming from Barry's jeans, reaching all the way to his knees. "W-Wait", my jelly boyfriend whispered as he broke away from the hug. "Are you serious?! We just met!", he frustratingly whispered to Barry. Barry whispered back, "You know... I'm actually into... both ways..." He began taking his hoodie off, exposing his bare chest.

It was a brilliant blue, with a dash of light blue reaching across the right side of his body. He didn't really have a 6-pack, but it still caught a rather large amount of attention from my jelly boyfriend. "This is the part most people like, heheh", Barry said as he slowly began taking off his jeans. Then, my jelly boyfriend saw it.

As he was slowly taking off his pants, my jelly boyfriend couldn't turn away from the sight of Barry's manhood. It kept going and going, until eventually, it was fully free from the prison of his pants, pointing directly at my jelly boyfriend. It was blue, the same color as the rest of his body, but the tip was the brightest blue my jelly boyfriend had ever seen! It looked really quite disproportionate to his body size. It looked like it belonged to people who had been raised to do things with it. It must have been 24 centimeters long!

This did force arousal from my jelly boyfriend, so he grew his genitals from his crotch, exposing himself to Barry. He grew his pole to about 20 cm, just short of Barry. Barry's eyes melted as he saw the goo's sexual arousal begin to take the best of him. He lifted his feet out of the Navy Jeans, so he could get more comfortable. He sat down on top of the toilet lid. "So... how do you wanna start... big boy?", he whispered to my jelly boyfriend.

Without hesitation, my jelly boyfriend walked over to Barry, sitting on his knees in front of Barry's large tower of a penis. He wrapped his right hand around the long and thick shaft, eliciting a moan from Barry himself. "Ooooh...", he softly moaned as he felt my jelly boyfriend's tongue begin to rub up and down on his pleasure rod, in addition to the hand. My jelly boyfriend continued licking his dick with the sides of his tongue, up and down, maintaining eye contact, for about a minute, before stopping the motions.

He lifted his head up, placing Barry's tip onto his pillowly lips. "Hah... ah...", Barry softly moaned as he tried to keep quiet, but allowing pleasure to wash all over his body. He felt like he could explode any moment now. Placing a hand on my jelly boyfriend's head, Barry shoved my jelly boyfriend's head into his shaft, forcing a little bit of a gagging to come from my jelly boyfriend, who wasn't expecting him to be so straight-forward.

Again, my jelly boyfriend lifted his head up and down Barry's rod, covering it in his spit. Barry was in a fluster of moans of pleasure at this point. "Ah... Oooh.. Mmmmf... I... I'm gonna...", he whispered as he neared his climax. My jelly boyfriend looked up into Barry's eyes, casually shooting him a wink, signaling that he was ready for what was going to happen next. "Oh god... AAAAH!", Barry groaned as he let loose an orgasm that had been plaguing him for the past two weeks of his life. Maybe it was a little loud, but he just hoped that he didn't give away what he was doing to us out in the living room.

Swallow after swallow, Barry's fluid continued to flow my jelly boyfriend's mouth with seemingly no end. Down his body, it had begun to change colors. For the first time, my jelly boyfriend wasn't entirely pink, but instead he began to shift to a gradient of blue as Barry's juices became a part of his. After what seemed like an eternity, my jelly boyfriend finally stopped feeling Barry's juices flow into him.

He lifted his head, releasing Barry's dong from the warm sheath of his mouth. He then stood up, revealing his manhood to Barry. He wrapped his right hand around it, masturbating himself as he aimed his pole directly as Barry's long schlong. "Ah! Yes! Give it to me!", Barry excitedly whispered. "Here it comes! AAAH!", my jelly boyfriend moaned, unleashing load after load all over Barry's manhood. Soon, it began to spill over onto the toilet head, so he shifted his cock so he could unload onto Barry's right leg instead.

Barry's eyes looked up in complete pleasure as he was being used as a canvas for the sexiest painter in the world. He was grabbing tightly to the toilet paper roll as he tried to control his volume. "Ooooh myy goood, aaaah!", he softly moaned.

Eventually, my jelly boyfriend's gooey fury finally ceased. He looked into Barry's eyes. Watching Barry panting after this insane ordeal was so... adorable! He looked back down at the floor, where Barry's clothes were. In a quick dash, he grabbed both the hoodie and the jeans, shoving them inside his body makeup. As he was cleaning the clothes, he walked back over to Barry, leaning in to kiss him.

Barry easily obliged, bringing up one of his hands around my jelly boyfriend's head as he rubbed his tongue against his. As they were kissing, my jelly boyfriend put the jeans on Barry. When the buttons were finally fastened on Barry, my jelly boyfriend broke the kiss, offering him a lift so he could stand up. Barry took my jelly boyfriend's hand, allowing himself to stand up, ready to head back out. Well, he would be if he wasn't panting so much.

"Here's your hoodie!", my jelly boyfriend whispered in Barry's ear as he handed him his jacket. Barry grabbed the jacket, grasped the door handle, and opened it.


	34. Suspicions

Chapter 34 - Suspicions

As my jelly boyfriend closed the door behind himself, I stood there on the other side of the hallway, completely puzzled. _Why is Barry panting? Why doesn't he have his shirt on?_ , I couldn't help but think to myself. "Hah... hey... what's uh... what's the deal with that?", he groaned, pointing at the T.V. I replied, "That's the television. Ella was watching some documentaries."

"Say, why are you tired out anyway? Are you hurt?", I asked Barry. "No... it was... hah... incredible...", he replied. "Wait just a second. What exactly were you doing in there, anyway?", I asked. "Don't uh... worry about... it.", he said. "How do you change the programs on this thing?!", he yelled, trying to find something that could change it. "Here", I said, tossing him the T.V. remote. "You push the channel up and down buttons to change it."

As he shuffled through the channels, one by one, I thought about how I was going to yell at my jelly boyfriend as soon as he got out. What the hell is he doing, having sex with our new guests before their first hour's done!? I sat down on the couch, leaning forward to try and see if I could hear what exactly was going on in the bathroom. I couldn't hear anything, it was complete silence. They must be having a mental conversation.

"Ah! Here we go!" Barry yelled as he finally found something that entertained him. I looked at the T.V. He was watching Cartoon Network. _How fitting_ , I thought. "Hey, you need anything to drink? We have water, milk, and soda.", I asked him. Barry replied, "Uh, milk sounds good, thank you!" I stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, I walked over to the wall that had the bathroom on the other side of it. Putting my ear right against it, I heard something going on. _Bap... Bap... Bap..._ As I heard this, my face changed from confused to horrified. _Oh no fucking way, jelly_ , I thought to myself. _That poor girl..._ I didn't even know he was into... that!

I opened the fridge, pulling the gallon of milk out and pouring a glass for Barry. I also reached in to grab a can of soda for myself. As I walked into the living room, Barry was wearing a disgruntled look on his face as the commercials started playing. "Man, this stuff is lame. Is there anything else I can do for fun on this T.V.?", he asked. "Here, hold on" I said as I walked over to the T.V. I switched the input from the cable box to the Super Nintendo.

"You know what a videogame is, right?",I asked him. "Kind of, but not entirely.", Barry replied. "Well, videogames are... just that! Videos that you can play as games! See, look, you have a controller, like this,", I said as I tossed him the controller, "...that allow you to push buttons to control the character on screen. For example, let's try playing uhh... _Super Mario World!_ " I blew on the cartridge, just like we all did as children, clicked it into the console, and turned the power on.

As the game powered on, I walked over to grab my can of soda I placed on the coffee table. Barry had an excited look on his face as the game began. "Try the buttons and see what they do, alright?", I asked. "Oh cool! I'll try this out for a bit. Thank you!", he said with a joyful tone of voice.

"Look, I'll be in my bedroom working on some important stuff, so if you need me, just yell at me to come back out.", I said. "Alright! Thank you so much for all this!", he said with incredible happiness in his voice. "Don't mention it", I told him as I walked into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, and sat in my computer chair, booting up the computer to work on some things. _Man, it's been 5 days since my jelly boyfriend called my boss. I have a lot of work to do..._


	35. New Side of Life

Chapter 35 - New side of life

Again, rewind 5 minutes to when Barry left the bathroom panting like a dog. My jelly boyfriend knew better than to come out with his genitals exposed, so he reabsorbed them into his crotch. He noticed that he was slightly more blue-colored. He hoped that I wouldn't notice, which I didn't. I was too distracted by Barry's display of tiredness, combined with Ella's excitement to get cleaned up.

 _ **Well! Barry looks a lot better! My Turn!,**_ she excitedly "said" as she could finally feel clean after all this time. After tossing the remote control on the couch, she stood up and walked over to the bathroom, walking inside without giving a second thought. Now that I recall, my jelly boyfriend looked a bit too... eager... to get to clean her clothes.

As soon as Ella and my jelly boyfriend were in the bathroom, my jelly boyfriend closed the door behind himself. _**So how do we go about this then?**_ , Ella thought. "Look, I'll continue this conversation in thought. I give you full permission to access my mind so you can hear what I'm saying, okay?", my jelly boyfriend whispered. _**O-Okay? Can we just get these clothes washed?**_ , Ella asked with a tone of frustration. _Look, if you want me to wash your clothes, I'm going to need you to... uh..._ , my jelly boyfriend thought. _**Need me to do... what?**_ , Ella asked.

 _I'm going to need you to take your... clothes... off_ , my jelly boyfriend thought to her. Ella's face immediately wore a deeply concerned look. _**E-Excuse me?**_ , she worringly asked. _That's what I had to do with Barry, alright?! We got it done and over with, and nothing else happened._ , my jelly boyfriend said to her, trying to calm her down. _**Wait a second... Why was he desperately trying to breathe... and why wasn't his jacket on?!**_ , she thought.

 _We ran into a little bit of uh... trouble! And he was really scared, so he left as soon as he could. He didn't have time to put on his hoodie!_ , my jelly boyfriend thought with worry on his mind. _**Oh really? Because I can tell that you're not telling me the truth.**_ , Ella said with major frustration in her voice. My jelly boyfriend then looked at her, gulping in realization as to what she was doing. Then, her eyes widened in shock as she was able to see the past 5 minutes from his perspective. She looked at my jelly boyfriend in horror as she realized what he had done to Barry.

 _Look, I can explain this! I swear this isn't entirely my fault!_ , my jelly boyfriend quickly thought. _**J-J-Just get away from me!**_ , Ella thought as she tried to reach the bathroom door. Halfway there, she heard something that grabbed her attention. _He came onto me! I didn't have my way with him, he had his way with me first!_ Ella stopped and turned around to look at my jelly boyfriend, listening to his thoughts carefully. _It had been a very long time since he had any excitement, and he was desparate to find another outlet! I needed to help him calm down! Can you blame me for that?!_ , my jelly boyfriend hurringly thought.

For about 45 seconds, Ella rubbed her chin, putting herself in his place. She thought about how Barry is, as a person, then she went through my jelly boyfriend's perspective yet again to check if he was telling the truth. Her eyes widened yet again as she realized that this time, he was telling the truth! It became clear that this slime creature was just doing whatever he could to help others. Then, she thought about how long it had been for her, too. She then looked up and down my jelly boyfriend's bright pink, male-like body form.

 _ **I guess... I can't!**_ , she thought to my jelly boyfriend, leaning forward to french kiss him. My jelly boyfriend's eyes wore a look of complete and utter surprise as she poked her tongue into his mouth. Ella wrapped her arms around my jelly boyfriend's body, placing herself into a deep embrace. My jelly boyfriend thought about it for about 5 seconds, before he noticed something. He could feel two lumps of something pressing against his chest. Immediately, his mind felt comfortable, so he releaxed, completely immersing himself in the kiss.

Ella eventually broke the kiss, thinking to him, _**I think you're kind enough... to see these!**_ My jelly boyfriend had a look of confusion as Ella began taking her shirt off. First, she stuffed her right arm inside the shirt, then the left, and began to slowly take off her shirt. She gradually lifted her shirt off of her Torso, gradually revealing herself to my jelly boyfriend. He looked on in confusion as he didn't know what she was hiding, until he saw something.

Ella softly giggled as she reached the point of no return. Then, my jelly boyfriend saw them. Two breasts were appearing from the bottom up. They were like two bags filled with liquid as they softly bounced up and down and side to side with her movements. He felt as if he was hypnotized by them, but he didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with them being different, maybe it was the fact that they bounced up and down. These weren't the largest in the world, not by far, but it was the only pair that my jelly boyfriend had ever seen.

Ella looked at my jelly boyfriend as she finally tossed her shirt on the floor, excited to see what the look on his face was. She wore a big smile as she saw him completely entranced by something he'd never seen before. However, her joy only increased tenfold as she saw something else that was going on with my jelly boyfriend. Without him even realizing it, he had grown back his male genitals, expressing an 8-inch long erection as he saw a new reason to live his life.

My jelly boyfriend watched with an amazed look on his face as she pulled her orange skirt down. Again she did it slowly, as she knew that if she took it off immediately, the consequences would be as quick as the action itself. My jelly boyfriend was expecting something he'd seen a bunch of times in the last fw days. After all, he'd never seen anything else to be down there, but what he got instead completely took him by surprise.

Instead of the usual cylinder that he was used to, he bore his eyes on a new kind of entrance. One that changed the idea of his sexual identity. Ella softly moaned as she felt the cold air on her vagina. My jelly boyfriend couldn't think of anything at this moment. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Ella yet again giggled, pulling down her skirt even further. When the dress finally hit the floor, she looked up at my jelly boyfriend, and told him: _**Lay down in the bathtub.**_

My jelly boyfriend did as he was told, laying down in the bathtub, with his erection pointing towards the heavens. He looked in anticipation as Ella walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to the tub. _**You know...**_ , she said as she ran a finger across my jelly boyfriend's chin, _**You look so... hot.**_ My jelly boyfriend softly moaned as she continued to tease him. She moved from his chin down to his chest, moving a finger around the hard chestplate. She eventually found where his nipple was, and began to rub her finger around it.

"Aaaah!", my jelly boyfriend began to softly moan, trying to keep himself quiet. He slowly reached down to his erection with his left hand, so he could try and please himself. _**Nuh-ah-uh! You put that arm right back where it should be, you sexy thing!**_ , Ella thought to him as she stopped rubbing him, and instead began to wave a finger back and forth. My jelly boyfriend thought back, _please touch me so badly... I need it!_ Ella thought back, _**Naughty boys don't get touched until later! You hear that?!**_ My jelly boyfriend groaned in desperation. He needed some contact, and he needed it now.

Ella went back to rubbing my jelly boyfriend's nipple. The sounds of him moaning in complete and utter need turned her on more and more. _**Alright, you've been a very good boy, so this is your prize for being a special one!**_ , she thought to him as she stood up. She stepped over into the tub, and began to position herself on top of him. She began to lower herself over my jelly boyfriend's pole, wrapping her legs around his. My jelly boyfriend placed both of his hands on Ella's thighs, careful not to push her. _**Buckle up, you're in for the craziest ride you've ever had!**_ , she thought to him.

His tip pressed against her clitoris, before allowing it to be nice and snug in nature's sheath. Since she was mute, she didn't moan, but she did express copious amounts of pleasure go through her loins. She looked up at the ceiling as she felt him inside her walls, throbbing in pleasure. My jelly boyfriend grinded his not-teeth together as he tried to control himself as he felt pleasure waves all throught his body.

Slowly, Ella lowered herself more and more, gasping for air every inch of the way. Eventually, she found herself coming into contact with my jelly boyfriend's crotch, fully covering his 8-inch erection. She stopped at this moment for about 10 seconds, staring into my jelly boyfriend's eyes, breathing in and out. _You... you can moooove... nowww..._ , my jelly boyfriend thought to her.

She began lifting herself up and down in a four inch range, creating a sort of slapping sound whenever she dropped herself onto him. _BAP... BAP... BAP..._ Of course, my jelly boyfriend was moaning in pleasure as he was experiencing a new feeling. "Ah... ooooh..." Ella began to lose her train of thought. _**AH... YES! ...MORE... GIVE IT TO ME!**_ , she thought to him as she became the desperate one herself.

 _Ah! Ella! I'm gonna cuuuUUUUUM!_ , my jelly boyfriend thought to her before unleashing an orgasm inside of her. "Haaaaaaaah!", he softly grunted as he experienced pleasure in a whole new way. Ella threw her head back as she felt my jelly boyfriend's rod pump load after load into her. Of course, this elicted an orgasm from her, causing her to squirt her juices down onto my jelly boyfriend's dick. In these short seconds of pure bliss, my jelly boyfriend began to lose his blueish hue. Eventually, he felt his own juices run down his shaft, as well as her juices being mixed in with it.

After the excitement was over, Ella lifted herself off of my jelly boyfriend's body, allowing his shaft to expose itself in the cool air. When she finally allowed the tip to free itself, my jelly boyfriend's penis flopped to the side, covered completely in juices. Her vagina was leaking with the fluids for a good 10 seconds or so, spilling out onto the bathtub floor.

As they both were panting in the aftermath, Ella eventually thought to him: _**That was the greatest 5 minutes of my life...**_ , as she stared at the cutest, sexiest boy she had ever been with. My jelly boyfriend looked back up, smiling as he thought: _That was... so beautiful..._


	36. Dressing

Chapter 36 - Dressing

As Ella sat on her partner's relaxed legs, having just been though the best sex of her life, she looked over at the bathroom floor. Her grey T-shirt and orange skirt remained dirty. _**Hey**_ , she thought to my jelly boyfriend, _**You still have to... take care of... that...**_ My jelly boyfriend raised his head to see what she was looking at. Noticing the clothes on the floor, he thought to her: _Oh, that's right... We still have to do that, huh? Get yourself collected together while I do this really quick._ My jelly boyfriend's body began to lose structure as it returned to its liquid state, allowing Ella to sit down onto the bathtub floor.

Ella looked down in surprise as she was witnessing yet another action she didn't expect of my jelly boyfriend. She continued to watch in shock and awe as the pink liquid began to flow _up_ the tub, spilling down to the bathroom floor as it reached the top. She had time to catch her breath as the liquid began to soak into her clothes, effectively killing off any bacteria inside the fibers, and washing away any dirt. As she stood up, she 'heard' him proudly announce: _They're dooone~_

She looked down at the pink liquid, noticing that the clothes inside look brand-new, as if they had just been made. Her look of sastified joy turned into one of slight caution as a tentacle began to rise from the liquid, carrying the clothes with it. She didn't want to admit it, but she was really freaked out when the tentacle drew closer and closer to her with her clothes. Thankfully, my jelly boyfriend stopped when he was an arm's length away from her.

She reached out with a shaking hand to grab her clothes, thinking to my jelly boyfriend, _**Th...Thank you...**_ He replied, _no problem... In fact, I should be thanking you!_ Ella softly laughed at his response, putting on the skirt. When she completely put on the skirt, she looked at the grey T-shirt. Almost immediately, she heard my jelly boyfriend's voice in her head. _Hey... uh... Can I help you... put your... shirt on?_ Ella looked down at the pink liquid. It began to grow more tentacles, rising next to the one that handed her her clothes.

 _ **Not with those things!**_ , Ella yelled in her head. _S-Sorry!_ , my jelly boyfriend hurringly replied, shrinking the tentacles into the liquid, forming back into his human-like self. When he was back in his physical form, he asked, _What about now?_ Ella gave him a look of relief. He only wanted her to be comfortable. It's about time he got a little comfortable. She turned around, showing her back towards him, lifting her arms, and answering, _**S-Sure... When you get to my chest, don't be afraid.**_

My jelly boyfriend nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. _It's about time to know what those feel like_ , he thought. He grabbed the shirt, lifting his two arms up so he could slip both of the sleeves onto her arms. As he placed the arms into the respective sleeves, he began to think about why not most creatures are into tentacles. As the shirt reached her head, she made a small grunt as she poked her head through the neck hole. She placed her arms at her sides.

 _ **Alright... now this is the part that's a little tricky...**_ , she thought to him. My jelly boyfriend reached around her arms, and placed his hands on Ella's C-cup breasts. Ella softly moaned, enjoying the experience. My jelly boyfriend eagerly gave them a gentle squeeze. _So that's what they feel like, huh?_ , he asked her. _**Ah.. yes..**_ , Ella thought back. My jelly boyfriend raised each breast in his hands, switching from the left to the right. Then he thought of another brilliant idea.

Ella was moaning slightly as he was being taught more about the female anatomy. As she looked down, she began to feel something was a bit off. She was verified of these strange feelings as her breasts were covered in a thin layer of slime. She looked side to side to see if his arms were still there, wearing a surprised look when they weren't there. _**Uh... what the hell are you doing?**_ , she asked my jelly boyfriend.

He thought back, _I'm studying them, for uh... later!_ Ella quickly turned around to look at him, startling him as his arms were connected to her back, still covering her midriff in goo. _**Get off of me... now.**_ , she angrily thought. My jelly boyfriend retracted the goo around her breasts and back, reabsorbing them into his arms and reaching away from her. She frustratingly grabbed the sides of her shirt, pushing downwards to completely hide her torso.

 _ **Listen, nobody gets to have breasts except for me! You understand that?!**_ , she thought to him as she wove her finger in front of his face. _Aww, come on! I want to try to see how it would feel!_ , my jelly boyfriend replied. _**I don't care! Don't clone me, alright? I'm not comfortable with that, and I know Barry wouldn't be either!**_ , she thought to him as she began to walk to the bathroom door.

 _W-wait! I'm not going to completely copy you, I just want to know how they would look on me!_ , he desparately thought as he looked at her. Ella turned to him for a breif second, examining my jelly boyfriend's body form. After about 10 seconds of guessing, she said back, _**Terribly.**_ , opening the bathroom door.


	37. Family Troubles

Chapter 37 - Family Troubles

 _Man, this game is so much fun!_ , Barry thought to himself as he played his first videogame. _Ella's going to be so happy when she hears about this!_ It took him about 20 seconds after having that thought run through his head until he stopped, pausing the game. _Say, what's she doing in there, anyway?_ , he thought, staring at the bathroom door. He seemed to get more and more anxious, worrying more and more about his sister.

Then, as if god was listening to him, the door opened, with Ella walking out with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Ella, what happened in there?!", he asked her in desperation. _**I... I don't want to talk about it...**_ , she thought to him. Barry began to become enraged, turning his lavender chin to a more reddish-violet. He immediately stood up, and stormed down to the bathroom, turning to look at my jelly boyfriend directly in the eyes.

"MAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", he yelled at him. "Look, can you just calm down? Let me expla-", my jelly boyfriend began to explain, before being interrupted by Barry's furious anger. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Barry screamed at the top of his lungs, beginning to step into the bathroom, getting closer and closer to my jelly boyfriend.

It was at this point, my jelly boyfriend began to notice something else about Barry: His chin turned from a reddish-violet to the brightest blue he'd ever seen, and it seemed like his eyes began to glow, almost as if someone was shining a light through them from the inside. It became clear that Barry was losing control of his body, because of the realization that my jelly boyfriend had sex with his sister immediately after having sex with him.

When Barry was in less of an arm's reach, he revved back a punch, causing my jelly boyfriend to flinch, and almost blown the gel's matter all over the wall behind him. Almost. My jelly boyfriend stood there for about 10 seconds, before he opened his eyes to see a glowing fist 3 centimeters from his face. He looked behind Barry, who was fuming, to see Ella, pressing on her forehead, trying to hold Barry's fist from destroying my jelly boyfriend's face.

Barry eventually wore a look of surprise as he realized what was going on. He looked behind him, taking a look at Ella before calming down. As his chin turned back from blue to it's natural lavender, Ella fell to the ground, having used all of her energy to save my jelly boyfriend from being completely obliterated. "Oh my god...", Barry said, beginning to cry.

At this point, I was just sitting in my room, listening to music, completely oblivious to what was happening. I had to get all this work done, after all. I thought I heard some mumbling outside of my headphones, but I dismissed it as them having fun at the videogame. I planned to talk to my jelly boyfriend later about his really bad behavior to our new guests today, but not at the moment. I was 3 days behind in work, and my boss was constantly texting me, threatening to fire me. As usual. _Geez, what an asshole!_ , I thought.

Both Barry and my jelly boyfriend ran over to Ella's unconsious body in sadness. "Quick! Let's move her to the guest bed!", my jelly boyfriend told Barry. "Right!", he replied. "You take the legs, I'll get the arms, got it?", he asked. "Got it!", my jelly boyfriend said back, taking his place at her feet. They lifted her up, brought her to the guest bed, and tucked her in.

After they had her nice and comfy in the bed, Barry sat down on the edge of the bed. "So uh... Go ahead and explain yourself.", Barry said with a slightly concerned tone. "Look, she asked what happened with us, so I explained to her. She understood how you felt for the past few weeks, and started to feel the same way. How was I going to say no?!", my jelly boyfriend told him.

Barry gave him a look of confusion at my jelly boyfriend. "Wait a minute, so are you... into me or her more?", he asked. My jelly boyfriend looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his chin, trying to figure out who he liked more. Now that he thought of it, it was really difficult to choose. He loved the kind of sex he'd been used to, but this new experience taught him a lot of untold things about pleasure.

"I... I can't really decide!", my jelly boyfriend told Barry. "I understand how you mean, man... I'm kind of that way, also.", Barry replied. "I've never really... had anyone in my life... who understood, man!", he yelled, covering his face with his hands, crying into them. My jelly boyfriend placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it as he said to him, "There, there..."

He gave a look at Ella. She seemed so peaceful, sleeping in the bed. It felt like the sight of her brought a tear to his eye.


	38. ROUND 1

Chapter 38 - ROUND 1

As my jelly boyfriend rubbed his shoulder, Barry thought about the last time he talked to his mom. It had been such a long time ago... The last time he could remember, the last time he saw his mom was in the labratory, before he became engrossed in the chemicals. My jelly boyfriend's hand rocking him back and forth really did help him feel better.

As he eventually stopped to wipe his tears, he asked "So uh... Wanna watch me play a game for a little bit... friend?" My jelly boyfriend replied "Sure, man!", offering Barry a hand to lift him up. Of course, Barry took my jelly boyfriend's hand, standing up beside him, wrapping his left arm around my jelly boyfriend as they walked to the open bedroom door.

Meanwhile, I was still sitting in my computer chair, just about getting done with all the work. I had been really, really focused though the past half hour or so. Hell, even my boss was impressed when I showed him all the work I'd done. I looked down at the coffee cup I'd set here earlier. _Oh wow, there's still some left in here_ , I thought to myself as I observed the jelly semen. As I took the last of it into my lips, I realized I needed to use the restroom.

I grunted in slight displeasure as I took my headphones off, placing them on the desk as I stood up to walk over to the bedroom door. While I grasped the handle, it hit me. _Say... I still have to talk to my jelly boyfriend about this stuff!_ , I thought. I cracked open the door, peeking through it to see what exactly he was doing. I could see him sitting next to Barry, with one of his arms around his chest as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"Say, you're really good at this game, Barry!", my jelly boyfriend giggled. _Oh, you are a dead man when I get to talk to you, I hope you know that_ , I thought to myself. "Thanks! I've been practicing for the past five minutes, I'm really getting in the groove of it.", he replied. "Haha, nice...", my jelly boyfriend said back as he began looking down at Barry. _Alright, I have to do something right here, right now._

I opened my door, surprising my jelly boyfriend. "Where have you been?", he asked me. I replied, "I've been in this bedroom working on projects from my job so we can live!", I shouted. "Jeez, calm down! I was just joking!", my jelly boyfriend told me. "Say, where's Ella?", I asked. "Oh, she's in the guest bedroom", Barry replied. "Why's she in the guest bedroom?", I asked. Both Barry and my jelly boyfriend looked at each other, before I eventually looked at my jelly boyfriend, and ordered "Meet in the bathroom. **Now.** "

My jelly boyfriend wore a look of shame as he walked over to the bathroom. He knew what he had done, and he knew that I was mad at him. As he walked into the bathroom, I looked at Barry, saying "I'm so sorry about this", before closing the door. Barry paused his game, realizing what was about to go down. He had to do something to save Jelly.

"What the hell were you thinking?!", I yelled at my jelly boyfriend. "I'm sorry! They came up to me, and-", he began to say, before I cut him off. "No! NO! I know how you can be sometimes! Don't try and lie directly to my face when you know that I know better!" After I said that, the bathroom door behind us opened up, with Barry standing there with a forgiving look on his face. "It's true!", he shouted.

I looked back and forth between Barry and my jelly boyfriend, before eventually asking both of them, "Wait, what the fuck is going on between you two? And her, no less!", pointing at the guest bedroom. "Look, will you calm d-", my jelly boyfriend began to say before I cut him off for the second time. "No, I WONT! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST US, MAN! YOU AND ME! FOREVER!", I screamed. My jelly boyfriend was taken back in extreme shock, the words hit him like bullets. I continued shouting, "IF I'M NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, AND YOU HAVE TO FUCK WITH OTHER THINGS, TAKE THIS!", bringing a slapping hand behind my back.

Almost immediately, Barry grabbed my arm, his chin being red-violet, crippling my would-be attack. "Listen, if you would just listen to us for five fucking seconds, we can talk this out, alright?! But if you're going to hurt him, then I'm going to have to whip your ass to high-heaven!", he shouted. My jelly boyfriend looked back at Barry with tears in his eyes, half sad and half joyful. Someone he didn't even know a day ago was protecting him as if he had been connected to his family.

Now he knew what it was like to be myself, when he first came into my life.


	39. ROUND oh

Chapter 39 - ROUND... oh.

As Barry was holding my arm back from slapping my jelly boyfriend, Ella was still passed out. She began to toss and turn in her bed, almost as if she could feel the negative energy radiating from the hallway. Pulling on the covers, it was clear that she wasn't having a great time.

As Barry told me to calm down, I looked at him, wriggling myself away from him. "Look, both of you, just sit on the fucking couch while I take a shit, alright?!", I shouted. "Come on,", Barry said to my jelly boyfriend, who was in the dark bathroom behind me. "Let's go." My jelly boyfriend nodded, giving me a look that said, "I just need to talk to you". When they were both out in the hallway, I shut the bathroom door, turning the light on.

Barry walked back to his game, to save it and quit. "How are we gonna tell him?", my jelly boyfriend explained. "Well, I think I know the easiest way to put it.", Barry replied. He motioned for my jelly boyfriend to come closer, so he did. He sat down next to Barry, who whispered into my jelly boyfriend's ear. "That's perfect!", my jelly boyfriend said.

As I sat there dropping the Cosbys off at the pool, I thought to myself. _Maybe he doesn't believe in exclusive love. Then again, that's not how we live in regular society. He didn't seem to want to leave me for them..._ I looked down at the bathtub, doing a double-take at what I saw. Jelly. Residue. EVERYWHERE. _Maybe he should calm down a little bit though..._ When I was done, I cleaned myself off, flushed the toilet, then opened the bathroom door.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw my jelly boyfriend sitting with Barry. I just walked in front of the T.V., crossing my arms. "Go ahead and explain yourselves", I said with a slightly annoyed tone in my voice. "Look, me and Ella, we've been... desperate, alright? We needed some way to get rid of that sexual tension, and Jelly's just trying to help us out, alright?", Barry explained. "It's clear that he's partial to you, but if we need help, Jelly's there to help us, so you yelling and trying to beat him aren't going to do any of us any good!"

*sigh* "You're right", I said to Barry. "My Jelly Boyfriend, I'm so sorry... will you please forgive me?", I asked. I looked at my jelly boyfriend, who was wearing a look of joy and relief on his face. "I do! I forgive you, baby!", he excitedly shouted, moving over to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Yay!", Barry yelled, clapping his hands.

"Just making sure... We're all good now, right?", he asked. "Yeah... we're all good now, I think", I replied, hugging my jelly boyfriend. "I was looking in the cardboard box in the guest bedroom and I found this game, let's try it!", barry said, holding up a copy of _Secret of Mana_. "Three players, just perfect!", I excitedly said, running over to Barry, taking a seat next to him and picking up a controller.

Ella calmed down in her sleep, slowing down as she began to wake up. _**Wha... what happened?**_ , she thought to herself, looking around the bedroom.


	40. Nurturing A Loved One

Chapter 40 - Nuturing for the loved one

Ella looked out of the bedroom window. It was mostly cloudy, with a couple small drops of rain appearing on the glass. _**It's a good thing I'm inside.**_ , she thought to herself. She tried to lift her head up, but it was no use. Whenever she lifted her head up an inch above the pillow, the world would spin around her. She could barely move.

"Hold on a sec guys, lemme check up on Ella", Barry said. "Sure thing, man!", I said as he handed me his controller. After stepping over the wires, he walked down the hallway and into the guest bedroom, where Ella was. He saw that Ella was awake, but she seemed to stuggle to stay awake. "Ella!", he shouted, running up to her.

Me and my jelly boyfriend shoot a look at each other before springing into action, running into the guest bedroom. As I entered, I saw Barry kneeling at the edge of the bed, holding Ella's left hand with both of his. "Ella, are you okay?", he asked. _**So... weak...**_ , she thought to herself. "You used all of your energy to save my jelly boyfriend from me. You should get some more rest", he said to her. _**Dont... remember...**_ , she thought to us.

"I'm sure it will come to you soon," Barry told her, "But you need to go back to sleep right now." She looked into Barry's eyes, thinking exclusively to him: _**So... hungry...**_ Barry looked up at me. "Carrots, now!", he ordered. I nodded my head, running out of the room towards the kitchen. "Hey! Bring some Ice Water as well!", he yelled while I was in the kitchen.

My Jelly Boyfriend just stood there at the foot of the bed, just in case something really bad were to happen. He began to take a closer look at Ella. Her eyes were closing and reopening at random intervals. This wasn't blinking. Whenever the eyes would close, they remained that way for a couple of seconds before reopening. Her face looked.. paler. Not entirely, but you could definitely see the difference if you looked at it long enough.

I walked back into the bedroom, carrying a small bowl of carrots and a glass of ice water with a straw in it. I handed them to Barry to give to his sister. He placed the bowl of carrots onto the bed next to Ella, picking one up and feeding it to her. "There you go...", he whispered as she bit the carrot off of his fingers.

"Well, I'll be back in the living room if you need me. Just call me over, alright?", I asked Barry. "Yeah... That's all good.", he replied. My jelly boyfriend also saw the opprutunity to leave, so he joined me in the living room. "How long do you think it'll be before she gets better?", he asked me. "I don't know, she looks really sick.", I responded.

"I don't really feel like playing this videogame anymore, to be honest", my jelly boyfriend said. "That's alright man. You just wanna watch some T.V.?", I asked, switching the console off. "Sure, why not?", he replied, sitting down on the couch next to me. I just went to whatever movie was on, and put the remote control on the coffee table in front of us.

Meanwhile, Barry was helping Ella feel better while she laid in bed. Feeding her carrots, bringing the straw so she could sip from it, and answering anything she had asked. _**Why did ...you waste so much... power to try and kill... someone who's trying to... help us?**_ , she thought to him. He thought back, _Because I didn't understand. I'm sorry for doing this to you... I am in your debt..._.

 _ **Can I ask you ...a question?**_ , she asked. _I'll try my best_ , he replied, feeding her another carrot. _**Do you... remember anything about... when we first met?**_ Barry looked down at the bedsheets, trying to think of how to put it. _Well_ , he mustered, _...I do remember. It seemed so long ago, yet today felt so long..._

 _ **I can barely remember... hopping over to you as soon as... the coast was clear. I tried to... help you, but I ended up being affected instead...**_ , she thought. _**If only we could... be normal bunnies...**_ Barry took Ella's hand. _Don't say that! We're better than normal! We can talk to people and shake hands with them, normal bunnies can't!_ , he thought.

 _ **Barry... leave the water on the floor... and the carrots on the bed. I think I need... a little bit of time... alone.**_ , Ella thought to him, looking at him with some tears in her eyes. Barry kissed Ella's hand, before standing up and walking away. "Ella," he said as he was standing in the doorframe, "I love you." Ella thought back, _**I love you... too... Don't you ever... forget that!**_ Barry looked back, cracking a smile. "You'd better believe I won't."


	41. Thoughts of Insecurity

Chapter 41 - Thoughts of Insecurity

As we were watching T.V., Barry walked out of the guest bedroom with sadness in his heart. During the commercial break, he sat down next to me on the couch, wiping away some of his tears. "Hey, what's wrong, man?", I asked him putting my hand on his shoulder. "She's so sick right now... It'll be a while before she gets better, alright.", he replied, placing his hands over his face.

"You're really protective of her... If I had a brother, you'd be the perfect one.", my jelly boyfriend said to him. "You- You really... mean it?!", Barry said, looking up at my jelly boyfriend. "I really do. You'd rather die than let her get seriously injured. I'm sorry you're going through this. You're hurting right now, man. It's gonna be okay in the end.", he replied. Patting Barry on the shoulder, I could see that he was getting better.

"Just sit and relax for a while, man.", I said, looking back at the T.V. Barry looked up at the television, placing his feet onto the coffee table and laying back, like the rest of us. We must have sat there for a couple of hours, doing nothing but stare blankly into the T.V. Occasionally, I would get up and get chips or something, offering my jelly boyfriend and Barry a couple each time.

Barry was never in the mood to eat the chips. In fact, he wasn't even really thinking of the T.V. He had this feeling in the back of his neck, almost as if something inside him was trying to reach out to him. He felt really uneasy, constantly switching back and forth between thoughts of his parents and of his sister. He couldn't remember that much before he came into contact with the chemicals. Come to think of it, he'd never seen his father, or his mother. His only family was his sister, Ella.

Ella laid in the bed, thinking of these very things, just like Barry was. However, she was also thinking of huge questions that she knew none of us could answer. Things such as, _**What happens after we pass away?**_ , _**How long do we have to live?**_ , and _**Why did me and Barry have to be the ones to be like this?**_ She ate carrots on 30-minute intervals, and taking a small sip of water on occasion. She definitely felt better on the inside, but she didn't feel better in her mind.

She eventually was able to lift her head up off of the pillow without having to puke. She was still extremely uneasy, but not as uneasy as before. She sat up in the bed after pulling the covers off, deciding to look out of the window again. She saw that the clouds had dissapated, revealing a beautiful night sky. She stood up and slowly walked over to the window for a broader look at it all. The stars twinkled, bringing about the most aesthetically pleasing sight to her eyes that she'd never seen before.

Barry eventually looked at the clock that was hanging above the T.V. _11:20 P.M._ , it read. "I'm gonna check up on Ella again", he told us. "Alright", me and my jelly boyfriend said in unison. As he sat up, he looked out the window. It was pitch black outside, but he could barely see the stars from the living room. When he reached the bedroom, he saw something that caused him to lose himself.

He saw Ella standing there, looking out the window, staring into the beautiful night sky. Immediately, thoughts of what they had both had been through flooded his memory. The thought of losing his parents and having to be stranded for a week caused his eyes to immediately start to water. Tears began to flow down his cheek, hitting the floor.

Ella wondered where the sky ended. It seemed to move on and on and on, for a seemingly infinite amount of time. Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. She looked over to find Barry standing there, with tears in his eyes, and his chin was a deep violet. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace.

He hugged his sister back, sobbing over her shoulder. As they stood there, hugging each other in front of the window, Ella could see that they were casting a shadow on the wall that was away from the night. It was probably the most beautiful shadow that she had ever seen in her life.


	42. Winding Down

Chapter 42 - Winding Down

It had been about 5 minutes after Barry went to check on Ella. I was starting to get really bored from watching the T.V., and it seemed off that Barry was gone for this long without saying anything. "Hey", I whispered to my jelly boyfriend, "Let's go check on Barry and Ella. The T.V.'s starting to bore me." My jelly boyfriend shifted his look towards me during a commercial. "Eh, alright.", he said to me.

I picked up the remote, turning the T.V. off, standing up. I got to the hallway before realizing that my jelly boyfriend was still sitting on the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table. "Come on!", I talked through my teeth. My jelly boyfriend groaned in displeasure, before getting up and walking over to me. "Let's just be quiet and get a peek.", I told him.

I looked through the open bedroom doorway, to find Ella and Barry standing in front of the window, with the moon illuminating behind them, casting a shadow. I slowly and carefully walked to the middle of the open doorway. Ella eventually saw me, flinching as she was startled. Barry stopped sobbing, turning his head around in an instant. He let out a breath of relief to find that it was just me.

"Mark! Can you not?! We're in the middle of something!", Barry yelled. "Well geez, sorry! I was just coming in to check on you two. Are you both going to bed soon?" Barry and Ella looked at each other as Barry thought to her, _How confy is the bed?_ Ella replied, _**It's the softest thing I've ever been in! You're gonna love relaxing in it!**_ Barry nodded his head, before looking around at me.

"Yeah, we're gonna go ahead and get some shut-eye.", he said to me. "That's probably a good thing, it seems like you two need sleep right now more than anything.", I told them. _**Yeah, today has been a whole rollercoaster of emotions, alright.**_ , Ella thought to me. "If you two need me or jelly, we'll be in the bedroom.", I told them. "Gotcha", Barry told me, pointing two fingers at me like a gun.

I looked behind me to find that my jelly boyfreind wasn't there. _Ugh, what a rascal_ , I thought to myself, walking into the bedroom. I saw him sitting at my computer, looking up random videos on youtube. After closing the door behind me, I said to him, "You know, you never did bring back my laptop." He shot me a look of anger, before going back to the computer screen. "You know, I can't just replicate anything at will! Electronics are too difficult for me.", he said over his shoulder.

"Oh so now i'm out 500$?", I said with a tone of frustration. "Look, I feel bad about it, alright? But at that time, It had to happen! It just had to be delt with! You were going to reveal me to the public! How else am I supposed to stop that?", he said to me. I paused for a second, trying to think of a proper argument, with no avail. "I guess you're right... but that laptop still meant a lot me, man!", I said to him, hopping into the bed.

Meanwhile, Barry and Ella broke the hug as soon as me and my jelly boyfriend were in our bedroom. _Well, I guess we'd better get some well-needed sleep_ , Barry thought to his sister. _**It's about time, huh?**_ , Ella replied. _You know_ , Barry started to think to her while closing the door, _...I've never slept in a bed before. It looks pretty roomy!_ The bed was a Queen-sized one, which allowed for them to have pretty good space.

Even though they were fully clothed, ready to head out the door, they didn't care. Ella got into the bed first, pulling up the covers and resting onto the mattress. _**Come on in**_ , Ella thought to Barry. Barry pressed down on the mattress, feeling it with his fingers. _Oh wow, this is really soft!_ , he said as he eventually laid down next to Ella. Ella threw the covers over Barry, watching him observing how the covers felt on his fully-covered body.

 _Jeez, these are really hot_ , he thought to Ella. _Why do these people cover themselves in bed with all this heat?_ Ella thought back, _**If you're so hot, just take your hoodie off! You must be baking in that thing!**_ Barry waited for a second before judging whether Ella was joking or not, before eventually deciding that she definitely wasn't. He pulled off his hoodie, exposing his bare chest.

 _ **You know, you are really overprotective of me too much**_ , she thought to him. _Look, whether or not you think it's true, you are my sister, and you're not really physically strong. Somebody has to watch themselves around you._ , he thought back. _**We'll continue this discussion later tomorrow, but let's just get some sleep, alright?**_ , she thought to him. _Goodnight._ , he thought to her, before turning away, finally being able to sleep extremely comfortably.


	43. Ay Caramba

Chapter 43 - Ay Caramba...

"Hey, was that laptop more important than our safety?", my jelly boyfriend said over his shoulder to me. I paused for a minute, thinking about the things that could have happened to him if I had done what I wanted to do at that time. Eventually, I mumbled "...no...". My Jelly Boyfriend paused the video on the screen, taking his headphones off. "Sorry, I didn't hear you too well, could you speak up a little bit?", he asked with a wide smile on his face.

I told him in a frustrated tone, "No!" He smiled, saying "That's what I thought", before putting his headphones back on. I realized that I was getting so stressed that I couldn't even tell what was going on. I looked over my jelly boyfriend's shoulder, to see what he was watching. I grew a look of confusion as I realized what it was. It was a vlog, by Casey Neistat in particular. I was personally subscribed to that channel, so I already knew that he was at Vidcon.

"Don't you ever want to be able to do that?", I asked him. He let out a sigh, before taking his headphones off, placing them on the table. I stood up, walking over to him in the computer chair. He was starting to cry as he thought about all the things we could do if he was just... normal. I leaned down as he faced towards me, giving him a hug.

"It'll be okay, man. Things will work out in the end.", I whispered in his ear. He began to stand up from the computer chair, wrapping his arms around my torso in a loving embrace. "...You really think so?", he asked. "I'll bet that by the end of this long summer, you'll be able to walk around with careless abandon.", I whispered, hoping that would cheer him up.

He moved his head backward, to look directly in my eyes. He began to giggle softly, almost as if there was something on my face. "What is it?", I asked him. "You know, you're just so adorable when you're looking out for me.", he whispered. "You think I'm ador-", I started to say, before he moved in for a french kiss. Knowing how I am with making out, I think you can guess how this played out.

At this point, I still had my pants on. After all, we had guests. As we were rubbing tongues together, he began to use the benefits of his gelatin body to take my pants off. Growing two small tentacles down on his thighs, he was able to take my belt off, unzip my fly, and began to pull my pants down. With one of his tentacles, he touched my bulge, breathing a gasp of surprise as he found that I was completely erect.

I began to moan as his tentacle wrapped itself around my bulge, rubbing in every direction imaginable. "Mmmmf..." My jelly boyfriend saw this as an opprotunity, slowly walking us over to the bed, before jumping down onto it. I broke the kiss, whispering, "Hold on a sec." I pulled off my t-shirt, and further pulled down my pants, discarding both onto the floor next to the bed. "Why not your underwear?", he asked.

I looked down to find that my jelly boyfriend had exposed his 8-inch manhood to me, fully erect. _Bingo_ , I thought to myself. I grabbed my jelly boyfriend's arms, pinning them to the matress as I took my position above him. I began vigorously rubbing my bulge against his hard rod, eliciting moans from him. "Aah! Unfff!", he yelped. I couldn't help groaning myself.

 _His voice is so adorable and hot_ , I thought to myself, _He's just so... feminine..._ I rolled over to the empty space on the bed, allowing him to take me over if he so desired, which he did. He rolled on top of me, kissing me again as he rubbed himself against my underwear. I could tell that tensions were rising higher and higher as we both began to have breathy moans.

"Mmmf... Mark... I'm gonna...", he began to whisper. "All over my crotch", I ordered him. "Unf, unf, unf, MMMMMF!", me wildly moaned as he sprayed his seed all over my underwear, making them soaking wet with his biological makeup. I came really close to cumming myself, but I was able to stop myself just short, saving it for later.

As we sat there panting like dogs on a hot summer day, I looked down to find that my once grey shorts were now a shade of deep pink. It felt incredible, it was like I just dipped my waist into nice, warm water after a long, cold winter day. He looked down at the sight, giggling as he saw his still dripping cock over my damp underwear. "You're all wet, teehee!", he said.

I reached down pulling my underwear off, revealing that I had pre-cum running down my dick, as it stood 7 inches from the base of my spine. As I grasped my underwear, I rolled him back onto the bed, placing myself above him yet again. This time, I held up the dirty laundry next to my face. I looked at it, thought about what I should do, then wearing a big grin as I looked toward my jelly boyfriend, delivering the perfect use of a simpsons quote.

"Eat my shorts!", I told him, waving the dirty underwear in front of his face. He snapped at the underwear, pulling it into his lips as he took it out of my grasp. As he was eating my soaked underwear, I poked my rod at his entrance, with him giving the approval to go deeper. I grunted as I shoved my pole into him, with him moaning small groans of pleasure.

"Mmmf, Mmmf, Mmmf!", he moaned as I penetrated him back and forth, getting as deep as I could, and trying to keep speed up. _He's so adorable and sexy..._ , I thought to myself for a second time, bringing myself closer and closer to the edge. "Nnngh! I'm gonna-", I whispered to him, before I ca-

"Uhh...", I heard a voice behind me, as I had the most confused orgasm in the history of ever, spilling my load into my jelly boyfriend, as he looked down at the door, to see who it could be. Barry was standing there at the door, with his 9-inch bulge appearing through his jeans as he stared directly at my entrance.


	44. The Great Revealo!

Chapter 44 - The Great Revealo~!

As Barry laid there in the bed next to his sister, he thought about how safe he felt. Nobody would walk to someone's random house to find him. Even if they did, Mark would definitely do something about it. He didn't like to talk about it, but he did feel better knowing he was with Mark and Jelly protecting him. Even though he cared for his sister immensely, he never always thought he could do it alone sometimes. Now he did.

Eventually, he felt a little thirsty. He tried to dismiss it, until it felt like his throat couldn't handle it anymore. He made a small grunt as he sat up from the bed, careful so he didn't wake Ella. However, something seemed really strange all of a sudden. Barry couldn't exactly pinpoint what the problem was until he stood up. He heard a noise from the next room over.

It took him a second to realize that it wasn't just _a_ noise, but _several_ noises coming from the next room over. As he tiptoed closer to the door, they began to clear up. It seemed like there was someone talking in the room. However, it wasn't very long until he figured out that there were two people talking. "Aah! Unfff!", he heard. It wasn't from Mark's voice, but it was definitely from Jelly's.

Barry stopped in the middle of the open doorway as he looked down to find that he was erect, pitching a tent in his jeans. _Dear god, not now! We already did that today!_ , he thought to himself. He tried to walk past the closed bedroom, but he couldn't. He wasn't thirsty anymore, he was beginning to grow more and more curious. Of course, the sounds from the bedroom didn't help to answer his questions. If anything, he became more and more interested.

"Unf, unf, unf, MMMMMF!", he heard. His erection clearly got more and more needy as time went on. _What are you doing to me, dick? This is the second time today you've screwed me over!_ , Barry thought. He brought his ear close to the door, trying to figure out what they were doing. "Eat my shorts!", he heard from inside.

 _Just what in the hell are they doing in there, anyway? Does Mark have some sort of fetish for short-eating?!_ , he thought. He eventually grasped the door handle. _Last chance, do I really have to do this?_ , he tried to warn himself. He again looked down at his jeans, realizing that his dick was poking out quite a bit. _I have to get rid of this somehow_ , he eventually decided.

Barry slowly turned the doorknob, cracking open the door as he saw Mark completely naked over Jelly. "Nngh! I'm gonna-", he said as he was about to reach his limit. Barry was in complete shock. For some reason, Mark looked really... good. He had found an ass that just seemed to call to him. He couldn't resist not saying anything. "Uh...", he said as he tried to think of something.

As I emptied the most confusing orgasm in all of history into my jelly boyfriend, he looked over my back to see Barry standing there with a giant tent being pitched in the jeans. "What the fuck!", he moaned in a combination of pleasure and frustration. I looked behind me, looking at Barry as he stood there staring directly at my ass. "What the fuck are you doing in here?!", I yelled at him.

"Will you two shut the fuck up? Ella's sleeping!", he angrily whispered, shutting the door as he walked inside. "Hey, get the hell out of here, dude!", my jelly boyfriend whispered at him. "Look, alright?! You guys just grabbed my attention! I was trying to get a drink of water, but then I hear you two having fun!", he whispered back. "We're kind of doing something private, as you can see!", I replied to him.

"You can pull out now", my jelly boyfriend whispered to me. I leaned back, allowing my pole to finally free itself from his walls. Barry sat down in the computer chair as he tried to talk his way through it. "I understand that, but look at this, man!", he said, pointing to his jeans. It was only then that I realized the opprutunity. It must have been the largest dick I've ever seen.

It must have been at least 8 and a half inches. It poked up from the tight jeans about an inch above the leg, pressing firmly against the fabrics. "I can't go to bed like this!", he said. Me and my jelly boyfriend looked at each other. I leaned down to his ear. "Is he really as big as that?!", I whispered. "Yeah, but he likes being bottom more. His favorite fetish is having people cum on him!", he replied back.

My once limp rod began to harden yet again, and I could tell that my jelly boyfriend was rowing in the same boat, softly touching mine with his. I got off of my jelly boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed, allowing my rod to point straight up. "So uh... How do you want to do this?", I asked him. "Hold on a second", he said, standing up to pull his jeans off.

I sat there in deep anticipation. I was hoping that it wasn't an actual rabbit's penis, but this fear soon died out as he began to lower his pants. Time slowed to a crawl, seconds turned into minutes as the clothing fell off of his body. As it fell, his dick seemed to go on for an eternity. It just kept going and going and going! Eventually, I saw the blue tip of it as the jeans finally fell to the floor. The monstrous dick seemed to jab upwards as it had finally been let out of it's prison.

As I sat there for a good 20 seconds, staring in awe at his manhood. It looked so... beautiful. Everything was perfect about it: The foreskin was perfectly tight, but not asphyxiating. His ballsack was an appropriate size as well, easily trumping mine. It turns out, he was leaking a bit of pre-cum, which was a beautiful light blue. It almost looked like water, but it was a deeper color than that, though.

Eventually, I felt my jelly boyfriend sit up next to me, patting my shoulder. "That's the same reaction I had too, haha!", he laughed. I was in for one hell of a ride.


	45. Complete Control

Chapter 45 - Complete Control

Barry looked down, smirking at Mark. "Are you impressed?", he asked, swaying his hips from side to side, waving his cock back and forth. It was clear, he knew just as well as I did, that he had me completely brainwashed. I couldn't get over it. It was my dream sized toy, something the inner me always thought he wanted, but when it was presented to me like this out in the open, I didn't know how to think.

"Wow, he's completely your slave now, huh?", my jelly boyfriend said to Barry. "I guess so, but I'd rather have him shag me than having me slay him, if you know what I mean", he whispered back. At this point, I couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all, the only thing that caught my attention was this gargantuan beast, waving back and forth. I couldn't think of what I should do. Hell, I wasn't thinking at all!

"Auaugh!", I moaned, leaning forward to press my face directly onto Barry's manhood. I started to lick it with the side of my tongue, but Barry said to me, "Whoa there, champ! Not until later!", pushing me away from what I really wanted. I was entirely braindead. I wanted him so badly...

"But first", he told me, "I want you to get up here. and give me a kiss." I did as I was told, standing up as I tried to french kiss him. After I pressed lips against his, he backed away. "No, no, no! Not that kind of kiss!", he whispered. Then, out of nowhere, he wrapped his hand around my completely erect pole. "This kind of kiss."

"NNNGH!", I helplessly moaned, trying not to squirt all over him. "He can't reach though! You're gonna have to get on the ground or something.", my jelly boyfriend said to him. "Fair enough", Barry said. He got up from the chair , walking over to the bed, sitting on the bed next to my jelly boyfriend, before laying down. The whole time, he dragged me around by my rod, knowing I wouldn't be able to fight against it.

As he rested on the bed, he pulled me onto it, positioning me with my dick directly in front of his face, as I sat down on top of his chest. "Hey you", Barry said to my jelly boyfriend, "Somebody has to plug me up." Without any hesitation, My jelly boyfriend took his place on the edge of the bed, his prick presing lightly on Barry's tight hole.

"Now come here, you...", he said to my dick, before putting his mouth on full suck mode. "Ahh fuck!", I moaned as I felt Barry's spit cover me. It was incredible! He took all 8 inches down without breaking a sweat, and he was making these super-sexy slurping sounds. _*Schlorp*_ , _*Schlorp*_ , _*Schlorp*_ "Unf... Nnnngh!" I moaned, trying to control myself.

Meanwhile, My jelly boyfriend slowly pushed in more and more of his rod into Barry's warm sheath, before his length was completely covered. However, he got to see a sight I didn't: Barry's pole twitching up and down in response to his sucking and my jelly boyfriend's humping. "Aaah! So... warm!", my jelly boyfriend moaned as he worked on shoving his rod as hard as he could.

Eventually, Barry let my penis out of his mouth, saying "I want you to cum all over my face, you hear?" I responded with "Mhmmf, Mhmmf!", nodding my head, repeatedly bucking my hips as I neared the second climax. Barry grabbed my dick with his left hand, and began jerking it, licking the tip with the tip of his tongue.

My jelly boyfriend, on the other hand, was starting to feel underwhelmed. He felt he needed to do more. He quickly thought of ways to sexually please himself with Barry, until he saw the answer right in front of his body. He reached up, grabbing Barry's 9-inch pole, stroking it up and down as he pointed it at my back. He was going to burst any second now, he could feel it!

"NNFHGHG!", I screamed as I released my juices all over Barry's blue face. He pointed my dick around his face, so he could get an even distribution of squirts to all of his skin pores. He looked up in complete pleasure as he closed one of his eyes allowing me to blow a load right onto his eyelid. I wondered later how he didn't get STDs, but at this moment, I was cumming harder than I ever have before.

"UNFFFF!", my jelly boyfriend moaned as he emptied himself deep into Barry's insides. The feeling of Barry's anal cavity pushing against him only made him pump even more juices into him, eventually flowing out and spilling onto the bed, forming a small waterfall. He was making a big mess, but he's made larger before.

However, myself and my jelly boyfriend weren't the only ones who were bursting. As I cummed load after load onto Barry's beautiful face, I felt something sticky flow down my back. As it turns out, My jelly boyfriend had pumped Barry, and this is what sent him over the edge, spraying several bright blue streams of cum directly onto my back. My jelly boyfriend felt Barry's long pole throb and pump in his hand, which was another contributor to his rather large amount of semen.

When we finally stopped, Barry's face was covered in streams of white, my back was covered in blue, and My Jelly Boyfriend had Niagra falls happening under him. All three of us sat there, panting as if we had been stranded in the desert for a month with nothing to drink. "I... ah... I guess we... all need a drink of... water... huh?", Barry said as he wiped some streams of cum off of his face.

"I... guess... so...", I said to him, looking down as he wiped away the traces of my contamination.


	46. Extreme Concern

Chapter 46: Extreme Concern

As we had just relased ourselves of our deepest desires, I got off of Barry's chest, sticking a finger behind my back. My eyes grew wide as I felt a gooey substance. I brought my finger back around so I could see it, and sure enough it was a light-blue colored liquid. It almost looked like water with some blue food coloring in it. I looked over at Barry, to find him readjusting himself to sleep comfortably in my bed, with some of my fluids dripping off of his face onto the bedsheets.

As he laid his head on my soft pillow, he looked down his body at me. As we locked eyes, I stuck my tongue out, and brought his semen to it, allowing it to absorb all the flavor it ever wanted. _What the hell? Why does it taste like... Banana Milk?!_ , I thought to myself. Barry seemed to enjoy the sight, smiling at me as I licked my lips, trying to look as seductive as possible.

I laid next to him in the bed, putting my hand on his chest, just feeling his muscles made me feel more secure. The bed made a creaking noise as my jelly boyfriend laid down on the other side of Barry, mimicing me, placing his hand on Barry's warm chest. Barry wrapped his arms around both of our necks, closing his eyes as he was finally able to doze off.

As I began to hear him snoring, I placed my head next to his neck. I looked above his head for a breif moment, finding that my jelly boyfriend was also asleep, quiety breathing in and out. _They're both so adorable..._ , I thought to myself, placing my head back on the pillow next to barry's neck. This time, I laid onto my side, with my front facing Barry, nuzzling my nose into his neck.

As I began to leave the consious realm, I touched my now soft penis on Barry's side, getting one last feeling of happiness incarnate. After that, the three of us slept like we were staying a night in Hawaii, with smiles on our faces as we knew we finally had everything we ever wanted.

Meanwhile, Ella was all alone in the guest bedroom. She opened her eyes in the middle of the night, desperate to use the restroom. She jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom. She guessed that the toilet was where people did their business, fortunately. As she sat there, she began to think to herself, _**Wait a minute... Did I get over Barry without realizing it?**_

As she finished, she looked around for a way to remove her waste from the bowl, eventually discovering that the silver handle was the way to get it out of her sight. She felt proud of herself for finding out how to use it correctly, but there were bigger concerns on her mind. As she pulled her skirt back up and moved out of the room, she tiptoed into the guest bedroom, to try and verify that Barry was there.

He wasn't. She began to panic, moving from room to room for places where he might be. After checking the living room, the kitchen, and making sure that all the doors and windows were still shut, she almost gave up. Almost. She stood in the middle of the guest bedroom doorway, about to go and try and sleep her problems away, until she turned her look at my bedroom door.

She began to shake her head as she really, really hoped that Barry wasn't in there. _**If he is, he'd better still be wearing his clothes**_ , she thought to herself. She slowly grasped the door handle, placing her ear next to the door to try and see if she could hear anything. Her concerns grew and grew as she didn't hear anything. _**Here goes everything**_ , she thought as she slowly cracked open the door.

I should say this right now: Our bed is on the opposite wall of the door, so it's not easy to try and find out who's sleeping in it. Unless you poke your head in, which is exactly what Ella did when she realized that looking through the crack wasn't going to cut it. She wore a look of horror as she saw her brother in between me and my jelly boyfriend, while all three of us were completely naked.

She looked around the room, discovering blue splatters on the wall next to the bed. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it, or even if she needed to wake Barry up, but she knew that this was wrong. After realizing that she needed to do something to stop the situation, but knowing she couldn't do anything to stop the sitation, she blacked out, fainting onto the bedroom floor.

For the next few hours, all four of us were together. While not all of us loved it, it was the first time we had all been in the same room for a longer period of time. That's all I can really say about it at this point.


	47. Second Thoughts

Chapter 47 - Second Thoughts

During my hours of sleep, I had yet another bizarre dream. At first, I placed in the middle of a desert. The sands of this area extended for infinity, seemingly endless as the sun cast its rays down onto the landscape. I felt that the only appropriate thing to do was walk. Walk and walk and walk. It didn't matter where, I just needed to walk out of this desert, if that was possible.

As time dragged on, my memories began to fade, even though it's supposed to work the other way around. It was obvious something else was playing with my mind. I began to slow my pacing as I walked, before I had to resort to crawling. As I stuggled to move through the sand, my vision began to blur. Up to this point, I hadn't seen anything but sand, the sky, the sun, and maybe some heat waves. However, I saw something eerily familiar:

There was a tall, white figure, dressed in pink, standing in the desert. I desperately tried to yell at it so it could give me water, but it was too far away to hear me. I stopped crawling to watch what the mysterious figure was doing. It seemed to be wearing a wedding gown. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see yet another figure that really screwed with me.

It was bright green, which stood out from the orange color of the desert. I wiped my eyes as I tried to see what it was. It was only then that I realized that this figure was a tall bunny, just like Barry and Ella. It seemed to have some sort of marking across its face. It didn't seem to resemble any sort of pattern, almost as if it was a scar of some sort. It was walking towards the white figure, before eventually meeting 20 feet in front of me.

When they met, instead of holding hands or hugging, or doing something normal like that, they looked directly at me. Really deeply into my eyes. Then, the desert wind began picking up. More and more wind was created in milliseconds, first starting to kick some sand into the air, until gradually increasing speed and fierceness, eventually picking me up with the wind as well.

I immediately woke up, sitting up in my bed, gasping for air as I struggled to ask myself what it all meant. For a couple of seconds, I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything else. I could only think of how dry it was, how hot it was, and how overall terrible it was. Something was definitely having a major influence on me.

When my eyesight eventually came back, I saw that I was sitting up in my bed, with the sun shining in my eyes as I had left the curtains open. I rubbed my forehead with my left hand, because A: I had a gigantic headache, and B: The sun was in my eyes. I mumbled to myself, "What the hell happened last night?" I noticed that my back didn't quite feel right, so I reached behind my back to find that it was sort of... sticky. Also, my mouth tasted like... a day old supply of banana milk...

Almost instantly, I pulled the covers off of myself, looking at my completely naked body. _Oh god, did I do it with my Jelly Boyfriend again?_ , I thought to myself. I slowly looked over at the bed, expecting for either my jelly boyfriend to be completely alone, or for him to be gone, making breakfast in the kitchen again. My eyes must have widened to three times normal diameter when I realized what had happened.

In the bed next to me was Barry, sleeping quite comfortably as he nuzzled next to my jelly boyfriend. He was also butt-ass naked, rubbing against my jelly boyfriend. _Oh fuck_ , I thought to myself, facepalming at myself. _What the hell was I thinking?!_ I again reached behind my back to see what was on there anyway.

I brought some fluid to my face, to get a closer look. It was bright blue, just a pinch lighter than Barry's overall skin tone. Quickly, yet cautiously, I stuck my finger into my mouth, to get the taste of it. _Banana Milk._ I brought my eyes over to Barry, who was clearly completely okay having gay sex with me when I clearly wasn't in the right state of mind. I was about to say something to him, before I heard a noise coming from the front door.

Ella began to get up off of the floor, waking from her passing out. _**What... Where am I?**_ , she asked.


	48. Confession

Chapter 48 - Confession

Ella slowly awoke from the floor, completely confused as to why she wasn't in the bed. She rubbed her head, to try and relieve her headache. _**Wha... where am I?**_ , she thought to herself. She tried to remember what happened last night, but the last thing she knew was that she was getting into the bed with her clothes still on. Of course, that couldn't have been the only thing that happened, she was in the main bedroom's doorway. Speaking of which...

She slowly rose her head up, expecting just for Mark and Jelly to be in the bed. Instead, she saw me sitting up in my bed. Next to my jelly boyfriend. And Barry. Completely. Naked. I locked eyes with her, creating a horrible akwardness that only got worse and worse as time went on. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before she eventually dragged her gaze from me to see my jelly boyfriend and Barry.

Her eyes started to go blank, as she couldn't comprehend this sight. She eventually decided she had enough. _**I... I think I'm gonna go to bed now...**_ , she eventually thought to me, closing the door. I sat there staring at the door, questioning everything I did last night. I began looking around he bed for my underwear, before realizing that I had left my shorts inside my jelly boyfriend. Sure enough, they were floating around in his chest.

I decided on getting a new pair of underwear. I stood up from the side of the bed, walking over to the dresser to grab a new pair of boxers. As I walked around the bed, I saw just how cozy Barry and my jelly boyfriend were getting. They seemed not only as if they were getting along, but it looked like they were children who had just gotten what they wanted for christmas the previous day. Barry's clothes were scattered among the ground, just begging to be cleaned. Again.

As I put on my boxers, I questioned why I was looking after these creatures, and why I was going so far to keep them a secret. There were many, many questions going through my head, but very few answers. I tried to wipe off my back, but it was all over the place. Just how am I going to clean this all up when we get over this? I eventually found a T-shirt, throwing it on as quickly as I could, so I could comfort Ella. She must have been traumatized by this sight, but I had to at least try and help her.

I opened the bedroom door, and walked up to the guest bedroom. Ella was sitting on the side of the bed, with her gray shirt, and her orange skirt. She was looking down at the floor as if it knew all the answers, even though it was just a floor. I casually said, "Look... I can explain this!" She looked up at me, and thought to me, _**What the hell were you thinking?!**_ I could tell at this point, that it was going to be a lot of trouble for me.

 _ **Why would you do that to my brother?!**_ , she thought towards me. "Look, me and jelly were just doing our business, and Barry wanted to join. What, were we just going to say no?", I asked. _**Yes, you were! And then you...**_ She paused in the middle of the statement, as she was going through my memory. _**Is... is that large compared to humans?**_ , she asked.

"Y-yeah... By a lot...", I admittedly said. _**Wow, your head got really lost in the moment. I can't even see that much else of what happened!**_ , she thought to me. "Uh... can- can we change the subject?!", I quickly asked. _**No, you still had sex with my brother! You haven't even known us for a full day yet!**_ , she replied. I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand, because I really did feel bad about all of this.

I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked behind my back to see that my jelly boyfriend was standing behind me. "Hey, are you okay?", he asked. _**No, he's not okay! And neither are you! You both had sex with my brother!**_ , Ella thought to us. "Hey, we were just doing our business when Barry interrupted us! We were in the moment, and it was clear that he was too! It's not entirely our fault!", he yelled back. _**Look, I'm angry at you two, but I'm more angry at Barry. I'll have to talk to him. Where is he?!**_ , she ordered.

"He's in the bedroom", I said, pointing towards the closed bedroom door. She stood up, and walked over to me. _**Excuse me, I have some business to take care of**_ , she thought to me. I moved out of the doorway, and allowed her to open the main bedroom door, and walk in.


	49. Confrontation

Chapter 49 - Confrontation

After a long night's rest, he finally woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but a semi-transparent pink blob that covered most of his sight. It was my jelly boyfriend laying next to him, nudging his nose with Barry's, with a big smile on his face. Barry whispered, "Jelly! Wake up!", moving his left hand across my jelly boyfriend's cheek. He eventually opened his eyes, surprised to see Barry as his first sight in the morning.

As my jelly boyfriend rubbed his eyes, Barry asked him, "Wasn't last night just... beautiful?" He replied, "Yeah... That sure was eventful, alright..." Barry giggled, hugging my jelly boyfriend. My jelly boyfriend looked over Barry's side. "Say, where's Mark?", he asked. Barry looked behind his back, finding the imprint I had left on the bed, instead of my naked body. "I don't know", he replied, "Maybe he's in the kitchen."

My jelly boyfriend sat up on the edge of the bed, facing away from Barry. "Your clothes are down here.", he said over his shoulder. "Do you mind if you hand those to me, babe?", Barry asked. My jelly boyfriend reached down, laughing. "You know, nobody's called me 'babe' before. You really do have a way with people, huh?", he asked. Barry looked up to the ceiling, saying, "I guess I do..."

My jelly boyfriend placed Barry's clothes beside him as he stood up. "I'm going to go check on Mark, alright?" Barry replied, "Alright!" As my jelly boyfriend walked out of the bedroom, Barry sat up in the bed and grabbed the gray hoodie. He thought to himself, _I wonder what an 'Adidas' is, anyway. Humans are weird..._ As he put on the hoodie, he could hear arguing outside the door.

He thought of all the things they could be, until he eventually asked himself, _Did Ella see us?!_ He quickly put his jeans on, and sat up on the edge of the bed, sighing in desperation. _I really, really hope not..._ , he thought to himself. He stood up, and began to walk towards the closed bedroom door. However, in the middle of his path to the exit, his chin turned lime green as he saw the door begin to open.

Ella eventually had her sights on Barry, shoving open the door as soon as she saw him standing there. _**What is wrong with you, Barry?!**_ , she thought to him as she wore an extremely frustrated look on her face. "Look, I can explain this!", he yelled, trying to calm his sister down. _**I thought you were better than that, brother!**_ , she thought to him. Barry suddenly gasped as he felt some force begin to choke him.

"Aagghah!", he mumbled, trying to tell his sister to stop. _**Ever since we became like this, I thought you had more control over yourself! You didn't do anything for a week, and then as soon as people begin to trust you, you do THIS to them?!**_ , she thought. Meanwhile, I looked into the open bedroom door, to find Ella standing over Barry, as he was on the ground, stuggling to breathe. "Wait! STOP!", I shouted, running over to her.

She turned around, looking directly at me. She thought to me, _**Why would you let this happen to him!? Why did you do this to him!?**_ She raised her arm, when I suddenly felt something pushing me back, away from someone who was choking. It was at this point, that I noticed a strange red glow coming from her eyes, turning the room red as she was beginning to get enraged by all of our actions.

My jelly boyfriend saw the room begin to turn red, followed by me being pushed back by something seemingly invisible. "Mark!", he shouted, running for my help. He stopped to access the situation as he entered the room. I was being pushed to the wall, while Ella was standing above her brother, who was choking. Her eyes were glowing, much like Barry's when he was angry. Last time, it took all of Ella's energy to stop Barry, but this time, he needed to do something.

 _ **You just sit right there!**_ , Ella thought to my jelly boyfriend as he stood in the middle of the open doorway. Barry looked up at him, giving him a look that said that he needed to be saved. Like, right now. My jelly boyfriend only had a handful of seconds before he could come up with a plan. He sprung into action, flinging his body towards Ella to try and calm her down.

Ella grew worried, trying to push my jelly boyfriend back. _**Why isn't it working?!**_ , she frantically thought. Suddenly, I stopped being pushed into the wall, and Barry panted like crazy as he was finally able to regain his breath. My jelly boyfriend tackled Ella, sitting above her as she stuggled to figure out why her powers weren't working anymore. "Get out of here!", he called to us, looking over his shoulder.

I ran over to Barry, dragging his exhausted body across the room, and out the door. My jelly boyfriend looked back down towards Ella, saying to her, "Why would you try and choke your own brother to death?!" She struggled to move, waving her arms all over, trying to release herself from my jelly boyfriend's grip. _**Why aren't my powers working on you anymore?! What... are you?!**_ , she thought towards him.

My jelly boyfriend simply replied, "You can't affect that which is yourself."


	50. The First Step

Chapter 50 - The First Step

 _ **What!?**_ , Ella thought. My jelly boyfriend began to become more relieved as the glow coming from her eyes began to dim, returning to their normal state. _**What does that even mean?!**_ , she asked in confusion. "Look, I looked at the makeup of your fluid, and compared it to his. It turns out, I'm made out of... your material.", my jelly boyfriend explained. _**But... but that's impossible! I've only been with you once, and even before that, you've been here!**_ , she remarked.

My jelly boyfriend made the judgement that Ella wouldn't go attack me and Barry and more, so he got off of her, allowing her to sit on the bed. "Look, you came into the chemicals, which turned you into your current self, right? Well, guess what?! Those scientists have been working with those chemicals for over half a century, and guess what one of their experiments were?!", my jelly boyfriend yelled, pointing at his own body. Ella looked down at the ground, thinking of the situation.

 _ **Wait... so how are you made up of... me?**_ , she asked. "Look, I'm made up of two different chemicals, along with some others. It's clear that you're making these chemicals on your own, without even knowing it. I know it sounds crazy, so if you need me to slow down, I will.", he replied. Ella took a deep breath, before asking the next question. _**So let me get this straight... Because I came into contact with this... stuff... Now I'm making more of you?**_

My jelly boyfriend debated on whether or not he would share this answer, but he eventually decided on the correct way to put it. "Not exactly. You see, your... um... makeup... is only half of what I am. Guess where the other half is?", he eventually replied. Ella stared at him, shaking her head in disbelief. _**So... THAT'S why you did this to him?!**_ , she eventually asked.

"...kind of. That, and he was actually in the moment, you see...", my jelly boyfriend responded. Ella laid back on the bed, immediately feeling something sticky on her lower back. She sat back up, reaching behind her to see what was sticking to her. She paused as she held a light blue-ish colored drop, that slowly dripped off of her finger. She turned towards my jelly boyfriend, comparing the fluid with his body.

Meanwhile, I was in the living room, propping Barry onto the couch. "Hah... Hah... Hah...", he said, taking breaths of air to collect himself. "What is up with your sister?!", I asked him. "I... Don't... ah... know!", he replied. "She's never like this, I... swear!" I sat down on one of the chairs next to the couch, holding my chest as my heart felt like it was on fire.

"Say... Where's... jelly?!", he asked me. Just at that moment, I looked up to find Ella walking beside my jelly boyfriend out of the bedroom. "What is your problem?!", I yelled at her. _**I'm so sorry! I thought you had changed my brother, and I got angry and lost control of myself!**_ , she thought to us. "So you tried to kill me?!", Barry yelled. _**I... I'm so... sorry...**_ , Ella thought to him, running back into the guest bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"What happened in there?!", I asked my jelly boyfriend. "I explained myself to her. Apparently, since I'm partially made up of her fluid, I was able to block her powers momentarily.", he replied, walking into the living room. "Are the both of you okay?", he asked. "Yeah, I'm alright. What about you, Barry?", I asked him. "Wait, so you're meaning to tell me that you're made up of...", Barry said, before pausing.

He slowly looked over at my jelly boyfriend with a look of disgust in his face. "Look, when you came into contact with those chemicals, they changed a lot about you. Your body began to produce, this!", my jelly boyfriend told him, reaching into the back of my shirt and scraping off some of the residue. "You're beginning to create this stuff yourself! You've become a factory for this life-altering material!", my jelly boyfriend remarked.

Barry began to smile. "We can change other bunnies for the greater good!", he remarked. "Now hold on", I said, "I have to go to work tomorrow! That, and those scientists will kidnap you and use you for devious purposes! That means we can't just put all this together and call it a day!", I told them. They looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. "But on my next day off, we'll show the world how we can make our mark.", I reassured them.

The first step on the staircase of equity had been conquered this morning. It wasn't even noon yet.


	51. The News 2 - The Revenge

Chapter 51 - The News 2 - The Revenge

"What do you mean you have to go to work tomorrow?! If this news gets out, you might not ever have to worry about going to work ever again!", Barry said, standing up from the couch. I looked up to the ceiling, rubbing my chin as I thought about what was being said out in the open. "Well, what about the scientists that will try and take you back?! The government might come after us if we say no!", I eventually told him. My jelly boyfriend grabbed my arms, forcing me to turn towards him.

"Look. I've been in those sewers for over 40 years. 40 years of hiding from those scientists! I'M TIRED OF IT! I'm sick of having to stay in the shadows! I want to get to know lots of people, and to be able to change the world. I don't know if I'll be able to die, but I think that both of us can agree that I certainly don't age. I mean, look at me already! I'm a living batch of experimental substances, who can adapt from others, learn from everyone, and get along with people just fine! This is just begging for a change in everyday life as we know it, and you're just going to hold it all back because of some job that you'll never enjoy?!"

I stood there with a completely surprised look on my face. I... I just had no idea what to say. It felt like an amusement park of emotions going off in my head, with my feelings going all over. He was right, but then again, I care about him too much to risk him. I also really cared for Barry and Ella, even if I had only known them for, well, not even a day! I began to form tears in my eyes, feeling them pour down my cheeks as my mind was stuck in his speech.

Barry also stood behind me, looking at my jelly boyfriend in amazement. He had never heard something so beautiful in his life. He felt as if my jelly boyfriend summed everything up perfectly. If he couldn't stand being around people for a week, he couldn't dream of imagining what it must feel like to hide for over 40 years! He sat back down in the couch, reaching for the T.V. remote. As he turned on the television, he realized that they had left it on the News last night. What he saw with his eyes stuck with him for the rest of his life. "Look...", he told us.

Me and my jelly boyfriend looked over at the T.V., and waited for the news story to come out of the speakers. **...And that's why kittens are so cute! Now, Tom, a couple days ago you told New York about the search for some rabbit creature... how's that been holding up?** Me and my jelly boyfriend looked at Barry, who also looked back at us. We both sat down next to him, with me holding Barry's shoulder as we continued to watch the television. **Well Liz, Locals say they still couldn't find him, even after all those hours of searching! It seems to me that those 10,000$ won't be going to anybody... or so we thought?!**

The screen switched to another cell phone video, but this time, it was someone discovering a couple strands of Ella's hair. Barry shuddered, trying not to cry in fear. "It's okay, it's just hair. This doesn't mean anything", my jelly boyfriend reassured him. **This video came out onto Youtube just two days ago, racking up millions of hits! However, not everybody seems to think it's real.** Barry breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to know that they hadn't found him or Ella yet. **Some say that this pink hair seems suspicious in nature, and they say it's easy to say why:**

The channel then faded to an interview of some random Manhattan citizen. They said, **Look, I mean, does that really look like real hair?! It looks like dis guy just went to the party shop, and got some cheap confetti! I would just say, fuhgetaboutit...** At this point, Ella opened the guest bedroom, walking into the living room. _**Do... do you all forgive me?!**_ , she thought to us. "Ella, look!", Barry yelled, pointing at the T.V. Ella slowly brought her attention to the glowing screen.

 **Over time, more and more people stopped their searching, because of the overwhelming concern that these bunnies don't exist after all. However, the New Jersey City University urges people to keep looking. I was unable to contact the head director of the science department, Professor Arnold Goyer, because of his recent heart attack, but we were able to contact one of his students.** My jelly boyfriend's eyes widened to a massive degree upon hearing this news.

"That's... that's the guy!", he yelled in excitement, bouncing up and down in the couch cushion. _**Who's the guy?!**_ , Ella thought to us. "That's the guy who's responsible for all of this!", my jelly boyfriend shouted. "Look, calm down, alright?! Let's listen to the rest of the story...", Barry said to him. My jelly boyfriend stopped bouncing on the couch, while clenching his fists and shaking his arms up and down in utter joy.

 **Yes, that is her real hair, alright. The chemicals they came in contact with changes their biological makeup. We're still not entirely sure of its capabilities, but we do recognise this information as critical to our studies. Due to the lack of public interest, the institute will begin to offer 2,000$ to anyone who is able to get their hands on this evidence.** Barry and Ella exchanged looks, before Ella closed her eyes. Suddenly, every window in the house that had even been slightly open to the sun was forced shut, completely hiding themselves from any possibility of being in the public eye.

Barry looked back at the T.V. screen. **You heard it, everyone! Whoever can get their hands on the evidence, will be given two thousand dollars! I don't know about you, but I feel like looking around myself, don't you, Liz?!** You could hear the other reporter's laughter, as they replied, **I sure do, Tom! That's it for our 11 O'Clock top story, we'll see you back at 1.** Barry turned the T.V. off.

We sat there for about 40 seconds of silence, with the thought of being bounty hunted going through all of our minds. I began to think about what we were going to do, before I eventually came up with the perfect solution. I stood up, and began walking to my bedroom. "Where are you going?!", my jelly boyfriend yelled to me. I calmly responded, "Get your clothes on. We're going on a little vacation."


	52. The Plan

Chapter 52 - The plan

"Wha- What do you mean, Mark?!", my jelly asked me. He gradually changed forms, from his transparent pink state to his 'human' state, paying close attention to me. Barry and Ella both looked on in astonishment, as this was the first time they had seen it. Ella thought to Barry, _**You know... I wonder if there's anything he CAN'T do...**_ Barry thought back, _Well, I guess he can't become... us..._ Ella and barry slowly moved their gazes toward each other, thinking about whether or not he could actually do that... if he wanted to.

"We're going on a vacation, to meet someone you need to talk to!", I yelled across the hallway. "Mark! NO!", my jelly boyfriend screamed, running towards me. I turned around to face him, extending one of my arms out to stop him. He slowed down, stopping when his chest touched my hand. I said to him, "Look. Clearly, this label that you've put on this person is negatively affecting you. If we're going to adress the world, you first have to conquer that fear."

My jelly boyfriend looked down, wearing a look of sadness in his face. "Listen", I said, bring back his attention, "If anything goes wrong, I'll be with you." With that, I lifted up a spare set of clothes for him to put on. Just as he was about to take the clothes from my arms, we both heard a familiar voice in our heads. _**Wait a second... Now that I recall, that's the same man who tried to euthanize us! He can't be a normal person**_ , Ella thought to us.

"Look, he just hasn't met you guys yet, as actual, consious beings.", I assured her. _**That's another thing!**_ , she thought to us, _**Why can't me and Barry come with?!**_ "Yeah!", Barry shouted. "Because I have a plan, but it will only work with my jelly boyfriend!", I said back. _**What 'plan'?!**_ , Ella asked with a frustrated look on her face. "You two sit down, and I'll explain the plan. Jelly, you just keep putting those clothes on.", I told them. "Alright... this had better be good", my jelly boyfriend said.

"Here's the plan: My jelly boyfriend will be disguised as my identical twin brother. He and I will drive to the Jersey City Medical Center, where Goyer is staying. We'll walk through the main entrance, and ask to see him, under the ruse that we're family friends. After that, me and Jelly will enter his room, careful not to surprise him at all. Jelly, while I ask him questions about what he knows about you, I want you to turn your eyes into a deep pink. Nothing else, just your eyes. If he's compliant with us, we'll ask him how to have this situation pan out in a positive way. After you two make up, we'll carry on with his idea of a plan."

"Any questions?", I asked the three of them. _**Yes**_ , Ella thought to us, _**How do you know that's where Goyer is staying?**_ I replied, "That just so happens to be the main hospital in Jersey City. I've been there before when I was a kid." _**Also, how do you know they will let you in without his permission?**_ , she asked. "We're just going to hope to god that they don't. If they do, well, we're going to have to talk to him some other time.", I answered. _**How do you know if he'll try and make things turn out the way you want them to?!**_ , she asked.

"Because if he won't..." I paused, locking eyes with my jelly boyfriend. He began to shake his head, as if he knew what I was implying, completely against it. I looked back over to Barry and Ella. "...we'll have to take... drastic measures.", I told them. Barry leaned back into the couch, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about how this plan leaned on a dozen different points of possible disaster.

 _ **What do you mean, 'drastic measures'?!**_ , Ella thought to us. I looked at her, replying, "You don't have to worry about that until it happens, which it won't. Trust me." _**I've trusted you before, and where did that lead us, huh?**_ , she thought, momentarily looking at Barry. I began to grow frustrated as I put on my pair of jeans. "Do you have any better suggestions?!", I asked her. She looked at the floor, thinking of what else we could possibly do. She was also getting frustrated as her thoughts lead her nowhere towards a better solution.

As me and my jelly boyfriend put our shoes on, Barry asked, "Wait! What are we supposed to do?!" My jelly boyfriend told them, "Just... go in the bedroom closet, and don't come out until you know it's us." Barry asked, "Wh- What if we get hungry?!" I said to him, "Get some food out of the fridge really quick. I know we're running out of carrots, we'll some more up for you two, alright?" Barry nodded his head, running over to the fridge.

I looked over at my jelly boyfriend, asking him, "Are you ready for the most important discussion of your life?" He looked behind his back, waiting for Ella and Barry to run into the guest bedroom. As soon as Barry grabbed some fruit, some water, and ran into the guest bedroom, my jelly boyfriend looked back at me, answering in my voice, "Let's do this."

I grasped the front door handle, and opened it. My jelly boyfriend took a deep, deep breath of fresh air, since it had been so long. _Something tells me, I'm going to need a lot more of these_ , he thought to himself.


	53. Grumpy Old Mark

Chapter 53 - Grumpy old Mark...

When we both walked out of the door, We noticed it was a little cloudier than usual. As I locked the door behind us, my jelly boyfriend's eyes widened as he saw just how serious people were getting about finding Barry and Ella. Down the street, you could see dozens of people with magnifying glasses, looking down at the sidewalk or in the middle of the road. Of course, this was New York City, so nobody really drove. "I found some! I found some!", someone suddenly shouted across the street.

I looked over to find a man who looked like he was in his 50's, estatically jumping up and down, waving strands of blue hair back and forth. People began to gather around him, to congradulate him, before covering the surrounding 5 houses, including our front yard. I ran down the balcony, shouting "Get out of my front yard, you bunch of desperates!", like some old man or something.

Then, things only got worse when a woman who was looking closely at our walkway yelled, "There's more over here!" Then, the people who used to be at the other houses began to walk into the front yard, shuffling their way through the grass. "If you people don't leave my front yard, I'll call the cops!", I shouted. "Oh, fuck off, man!", a teenage boy yelled across the fence.

As I pulled out my phone to call the police, my jelly boyfriend looked at my clothes. He could tell that there were some strands of Ella and Barry's hair scatted around. He quickly took his hand and attempted to brush it off. "Thanks", I said, dialing the police. "Yeah, I have all these people in my yard and they say that they won't leave.", I said into the phone. My jelly boyfriend nudged me with his elbow, whispering, "I'll wait in the car."

Meanwhile, Barry and Ella were struggling to get comfortable in the bedroom closet. _**Can you quit taking up all the room with your legs, please?!**_ , Ella thought to her brother. _I'm trying not to!_ **,** Barry thought back. They began to hear some commotion outside the house. _What is going on out there?_ , Barry thought to Ella. _**I don't know. Look, don't get out of the closet, alright?!**_ , Ella told her brother. _I wasn't going to anyway! Geez..._ , Barry thought back.

Eventually, the police showed up. As soon as they came into view down the street, the teenager yelled, "5-O! 5-O!" Suddenly, all the people ran as fast as they could to try and get off of the yard, so they wouldn't be arrested. You could see that they had smiling faces as they had run off with the 2,000$ hairs. The cop car pulled over in front of my house. I walked over as he got out of his vehicle.

"They just ran off.", I told him. He chuckled, "I see these people found some in your yard." I scratched the back of my neck, saying "Yeah, I guess they did, haha. I was just about to uh... go to the grocery store, and all these people are in my yard." He told me, "They sure are desperate to get this money." I asked him, "Say, you wouldn't mind sitting by this area, would you?" He turned his head down the street. "Well, as much as I'd love to do that, there's still crime that goes on around town, so I gotta be on that."

"Aww, shucks. Well, thanks for coming down anyway!", I said to him. "No problem.", he replied, getting back into his vehicle. _Man, the cops sure have been great to us recently..._ , I thought. I walked over to the garage, opening the door. My jelly boyfriend was sitting on top of the hood, waiting for me. "Look, I really don't think this is a good idea.", he told me. "Listen, I'm sure that this man is just a regular man, who's actually just looking for ways to improve society", I said to him.

"By killing innocent animals and profiting off of his creations?!", he asked in shock. "Sometimes, they have to do things like that in the scientific community. Maybe the animal-killing was in really poor taste, but you can tell him that yourself!", I told him. "Now get in the car!" My jelly boyfriend rolled his eyes, letting himself in through the passenger door. I hopped in the car, opened the garage door, and turned the key, starting the engine.

As we drove down the street, my jelly boyfriend looked out his window, watching the house go by. He deeply breathed in, hoping that nothing would happen to Barry and Ella. He could remember me though, "If anything goes wrong, I'll be here with you." I rolled my window down, allowing cool air to flow inside the car. "Hey, don't you want music?!", I yelled over the current. He reached down, turning the radio on.

The car filled with the music of 90's grunge. _Not too bad_ , I thought as I focused on the road. It took us about 30 minutes to finally reach the hospital. As it entered our sight, I said, "Alright. We'll go in through the main entrance." He looked at me, again saying, "I really don't want to do this, Mark!" I replied, "Don't worry. If anything goes wrong-" My jelly boyfriend finished my sentence: "-you'll be right here with me!"

As we parked, I looked over at him. "Do you need to take a couple breaths of fresh air first?", I asked. "Yeah. I'll need a few... dozen." I laughed at his joke, before opening the door, and stepping onto the blacktop of the Hospital grounds.


	54. The Worn-Down Carpet

Chapter 54 - The Worn-Down Carpet

Back at the house, Barry and Ella grew further frustrated with each other. _**Can you hand me that glass of water so I can have a drink?**_ , Ella asked. _Hold on a second_ , Barry thought, taking a sip of water before passing it to his sister. _**You're still taking up most of the closet space, you know...**_ Barry rolled his eyes, thinking back, _Yes, I know. I'm trying not to!_ Ella took a drink of the water while thinking _**I wonder if Mark and Jelly are done yet...**_

Meanwhile, Jelly was getting more and more worried while he and Mark walked up to the hospital doors. _No time to get scared, no time to get scared,_ he thought to himself. _Mark is right here beside me, so if something goes wrong, he'll take care of it_ , he kept telling himself, but it didn't seem to do any good, though. He just couldn't help but become frightened.

When we stepped on the walkway, I stopped for a second, and turned to my jelly boyfriend. "Remember: Don't say anything until I give you the signal, alright?", I asked him. "When you get to him, I want you to gradually turn your eyes back to your natural pink color. It'll be really slow, so it shouldn't cause him to have another heart attack." He just replied, "I really hope you know what you're doing..." I wrapped my left arm around him, and we walked into the automatically opening doors.

The inside was really nice-looking. The walls looked like they hadn't been replaced for 10 years, the lighting inside was really warm, and the carpet was a brownish-color. There were chairs all around, although only about 3 people were here, presumably waiting to see their loved ones. "Take a seat", I whispered to my jelly boyfriend. As he walked down to the chairs, I walked up to the counter, where the secretary was.

"Hello, what can I do for you?", she asked. "I'm here to see Arnold Goyer.", I replied. "Okay... What's your relation?", she asked. "We're family friends, me and my identical twin brother.", I answered. "What's your names?", she asked. _Oh, shit..._ , I thought to myself. I only had barely any seconds to think about it, but I had to roll the dice, and they had better be good rolls.

"My names... Gerald, and that's... David.", I answered. "Alright. Go take a seat over there on those chairs and we'll get back to you in 5 minutes.", she told me. "Thank you!", I said, walking away from the desk. I took a seat next to my jelly boyfriend, leaning really close to him. "Dude... I had to roll the dice...", I whispered to him. "What?!", he whispered back. "What do you mean, 'roll the dice'? Did she ask for our names or something?"

"Yes, she did. Let's just pray to god that there's friends he has by those names!", I whispered to him. As I turned to look at his face, I knew I was in a gigantic heap of trouble. He gave me 'the look'. You know, that one look everybody has to really tell you, "I am so killing you after this is over". "Look, even if they don't let us in, there's always another way we can approach him", I whispered.

My jelly boyfriend leaned back, facepalming as he thought of all the ways that this could go wrong. There was a woman with her baby in a stoller across from us giving us a weird look the entire time, just to really make us feel uneasy. "Are you two okay?", she asked. "Yeah, I'm just telling him what happened to poor old grandpa...", I answered. Then, like an angel coming directly from god himself, a nurse came out into the waiting room. "Gerald? David?", she called.

I nudged my jelly boyfriend's arm, to signal that this was us. We both stood up, and began walking with the nurse. We both sighed a breath of relief that we got this far. "Follow me to .", she told us. "Alright!", I enthusiastically said. "So, are you two identical twins?", she asked. "Yeah, we are.", I replied. "Oh cool! I've never seen identical twins before!", she said.

I looked over to my jelly boyfriend. He was taking some quick breaths as he got closer and closer to seeing the face of his nightmares. I whispered to him, "Calm down. I'm right here, and I'll always be here for you.", I said, wrapping my right arm around his left. He looked at me with happiness in his face. _Everything's going to be okay... He can't be THAT bad... I'll finally get to talk to him!_ , my jelly boyfriend thought to himself.

"You must be proud if you're related to the Professor himself!", the nurse said. "Well, we sure did great in chemistry class, that's for sure!", I joked. The three of us laughed, but, of course, there were two people fake-laughing, and one person who was actually entertained by the joke. "Alright, if you go down this hallway, and go into the door on the right, you'll see him!", she told us. "Thank you so much!", my jelly boyfriend said to her, using my voice.

As she left us alone, we both exchanged looks. "This is the last chance", I told him. "If you really don't want to talk to him, it's now or never." He grabbed my left hand with his right. "Let's do this! Together!", he told me. We began slowly walking down the aisle, looking in all the rooms. There were lots of seniors laying in their beds, all of them waiting to get better... or something else. It sent chills down both of our spines, but we didn't care. If anything would ever go wrong, we had each other.

Back at the house, Barry and Ella were still fighting over closet space. _**Ugh! Barry!**_ , Ella said, trying to give herself some space by pushing her brother. _Hey! OW!_ , Barry thought. _Stop pushing! It hurts!_ Ella thought back, _**I don't care! You've been hogging this closet for all these minutes now! I've been uncomfortable this whole time!**_ Then, they both stopped in their tracks when they heard the front door knocking. Barry looked at his sister, who was motioning him to sit back down. _**Stay quiet, and don't answer the door! They'll go away eventually...**_ Barry softly laughed, thinking back, _I hope so!_

Back at the hospital, me and my jelly boyfriend stopped in front of the closed door. We must have stood there for a good 2 or 3 minutes, just thinking about what this man had done. I looked over at my jelly boyfriend. He was shivering, as thoughts of how this man could hurt him further. "Look, we're not going in until you're completely comfortable.", I whispered to him.

"Bu-Bu-But what if he... huuurts me...?", my jelly boyfriend struggled to ask. "He might not even remember you all that well! After all, he's only seen you for a couple of seconds.", I assured him. He slowly stopped shaking, deeply thinking about what exactly he was going to say to him. He eventually nodded his head, signaling the go-ahead. I reached my hand up on the wooden door, and slowly pushed it open.


	55. Face-to-Face

Chapter 55 - Face-to-face

Back home, Barry and Ella hugged each other, as they heard the front door being knocked on. Again... and again... and again... for what seemed like an eternity. It was clear that this person may never leave them. Evenually, he stopped, leaving Barry and Ella time to relax. _**What was that person's problem?**_ , Ella thought to her brother. _I don't know, but they're gone now..._ , he thought back. _Just when are they going to come back?!_

Meanwhile, at the hospital, as the wooden door creaked open, the first thing you could see was the T.V. It was still on, turned down on a low volume, so as to not disturb the other patients. There was a commercial about baby diapers on at the moment. _How ironically poetic_ , I thought to myself. Then, he came into view.

He looked like he was in his 70's, with hair that just screamed "science". He was barely awake, but it was clear that he was very close to getting better. Next to him, you could see an I.V. inside him, with a heart monitor checking on him. He had tubing in his nose that lead to an oxygen tank. He had a cell phone on the nightstand directly next to his bed, but it's likely that nobody called him so far.

He looked over at us, and his face turned a deep tone of frustration. "Who the... hell are... you two?!", he tried to yell at us, reaching over to the remote to call the nurses over. His voice was incredibly raspy, which must have made it harder for the students to study if they were in a lecture. "Wait!", I said as he grabbed the remote. "I have someone here who wants to talk to you. It's someone who's been dying to speak with you."

He let out a big breath, putting the remote down next to him. "You have 5 minutes.", he told us. I stepped aside, pulling a chair over to the side of the bed, for my jelly boyfriend to sit in. Again, he was shaking as he stepped closer and closer to the man. As he sat down, he began to change the color of his Irises to his signature deep pink color. He picked up the professor's hand, holding it in between his two hands.

"Hey... what happened... to your... eyes?", Goyer asked as he stared into my jelly boyfriend's eyes. "Listen... you may not know who I am yet... But I think this will give you a big hint.", my jelly boyfriend told him. He looked back at me, subconsiously begging for me to be beside him. I walked up behind him, and put my hands on his shoulders, keeping watch at the open doorway.

My jelly boyfriend slowly revealed his true nature to one of his creators, turning his face into his natural pink. Goyer looked in amazement, with all of the thoughts flooding back to him. "Experiment... #6...?", he breathed. Slowly but surely, you could see his heart rate go up. Not enough to trigger the alarm, but it was definitely a noticeable change.

"I've finally... found you...!", Goyer said with a tone of happiness. "Yes, you have.", my jelly boyfriend told him, struggling to fight back the tears. Now he could see in the professor's eyes that his intentions were good, all along. I stepped away from my jelly boyfriend, to close the door. "You were... my crowning... achievement!", Goyer whispered to my jelly boyfriend.

"You were the first... one of your kind...! And now... you've learned... so much.. It's been... so long!" He reached up to hug my jelly boyfriend, to which he did. I rubbed my jelly boyfriend's back, as he cried into Goyer's shoulder. But then, I realized something. "Wait a minute, professor... the first of his kind?!", I asked. My jelly boyfriend stopped for a second, leaning back into the chair.

"Yes... we have made many new... discoveries in the past... gosh... I can't even... remember how long... it's been!", he replied. My jelly boyfriend and I exhanged looks, knowing something was up. "Discoveries... like what?", my jelly boyfriend asked. After coughing loudly to clear his throat, Goyer continued on the topic.

"Yes, we have created more of.. you. We had to learn more about you. We took the experimental N, and we looked at all the different properties of it. We've discovered another kind, which we then used on other experiments.", he told us. "Goyer... what do you mean, another kind? Do you know anything about what it does yet?", I asked. "All we know is this: They didn't come from artificial sources. Instead, we discovered it through natural means.", he replied.

"What do you mean, 'Natural Means'?!", my jelly boyfriend asked with a tone of anger in his voice. I quickly sat down next to him, trying to calm him down. "When we discovered the first N, it was first seen as useless. It was very unstable, and it tended to... explode, after a while. However, we stumbled upon a purifying process. He discovered a way to completely remove all of the impurities. What was left, was a pure substance. We wanted to test how this substance affected living organisms. When we experiment with living things, the first thing we go to is always mice. However, the mice that we had were already being used for examination."

"However, while we were scrambling for another orgamism to try out, there were news of a second kind of N, one that canceled the first. We knew both had benefits, so we saw that fixing the interaction of the two to be more important than putting it on animals. Eventually, on another chemist's birthday, we had an accident with the two kinds of N, and that's what made you!", he explained to us. My jelly boyfriend looked at me, with a look of amazement in his eyes. This was the most that he had ever known about himself.

"Why were you looking at me with malicious intent?", he asked Goyer, careful to not attack him. "What? I've never been malicious!", he said to us. "That is a lie and you know it! You looked at me like you wanted to hurt me!", my jelly boyfriend yelled. "I do admit... I was a little... angry at myself... during my years of college, but I do apologise dearly!", he said, begging for forgiveness.

My jelly boyfriend looked back at me, wondering if he should forgive Goyer. I quickly judged the situation. I mean, he did give us a lot of information about his past, and he looked to be sincere. But then again, we still didn't understand why he wanted to hurt Barry or Ella. Although, he says that he's never been malicious, so... there's something definitely behind the scenes, here...

I nodded my head, signaling that my jelly boyfriend should forgive him. He looked back down at Goyer, telling him, "I... I do, forgive you..." You could see his tears flowing down his pink cheeks, down onto the bed. _This is by no means the end of it, and I'm already really depressed_ , I thought to myself.


	56. Distractions

Chapter 56 - Distractions

 _Welp, that's it for the carrots_ , Barry thought to his sister. _**I really hope they're giving that man a really good beating**_ , Ella thought back. _I should have went with him, I would've made sure to wipe him off the face of the Earth!_ , Barry thought. _**This time, I probably wouldn't stop you**_ , Ella thought back. _They must have already taken care of him by now..._ , Barry thought.

Meanwhile, my jelly boyfriend struggled to stay together as he wept onto the bed. His fingers were beginning to fall off, and his hair begun to shed. "...Jelly! Your body!", I shouted. He looked down, to see four of his fingers were on the ground, and lots of his hair were scattered about. He closed his eyes, focusing on putting himself back together. Goyer watched as the body parts turned back into a liquid, climbed up into his shoes, and re-formed his body back to the way it was meant to be.

"You need to go outside for a little bit", I told him. Sniffling, he changed the color of his face back to the 'normal' skin tone, before heading out into the hallway. As he left, I sat down next to Goyer. "He's been really bent up about you, lately...", I told him. "I... see that.", Goyer replied, coughing yet again to clear his throat.

"You didn't get around to how you came across the newer kinds of N", I said to him. "You said something about 'Natural Means'?", I asked. "Ah yes... After his incident, we began tests in more controlled environments. I see that he's taken after you really efficiently. What is your name anyway, young man?", he asked. "You can call me Mark. I'm just a regular Staten Island guy, who just happens to have a monster he has to take care of."

"I see you've named him, 'Jelly'. I guess that's not the most impressive name I've ever heard...", he told me, casually laughing. "Well, it's a lot better than 'Experiment #6'. Speaking of which, why do you call him Experiment #6? What happened to the past 5?", I asked. He rubbed his chin, trying to call back those memories from so long ago. "I... I can't remember, actually.", he eventually replied.

"But anyways, on with your story?", I asked him. "Well, the addition of these experiments provided a lot of extra data for us to work with. I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about, if you've lived with... Jelly... for a while. Recently, we've discovered that the N can affect some animals, but not others. This proved to be especially effective on the Leporidae family..."

"The- the what?!", I asked. Little did I know, a nurse walked in behind me. "Excuse me... but it's the professor's lunch time!", she said, pushing in a cart that was carrying some food. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me move these chairs over then...", I told her, pushing the chairs to the side of the room so she could handle the trays of food. She pushed her cart to the side of his bed, and carefully placed some plates along the sick man. She gave me a look, saying, "Oh! I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to leave the man alone while he eats."

"Nonsense!", Goyer shouted, pounding the bed with his left arm. "I've had a wonderful discussion with this man, and I wish to continue it!", he told the nurse. "Calm down, sir! If you really want to, we'll let him stay, alright?", she told him. "Please do...", Goyer replied. As she finally placed a glass of water and a carton of milk on the nightstand beside the bed, she turned around, pushing the cart into the hallway. "Just don't get into too much trouble!", she told us.

When she left, Goyer continued his discussion, after taking a couple spoonfuls of corn into his dry lips. "...In other words, bunny rabbits..." I gasped in shock, blurting out, "So THAT'S why you put a bounty on him?!" Goyer sighed, telling me, "I wouldn't call it a bounty, per se, but rather a reward. He was one of our most important experiments, that blue rabbit..." I pulled the chair back up to the side of the bed, sitting down.

"Uh... about that...", I begun to say, before yet another distraction took us out of the conversation. "M-Mark?", my jelly boyfriend asked, standing in the middle of the doorway. I ran up to him, letting him inside the room, before closing the door behind us. "Are you okay, man?", I asked. "Y-yeah... I just needed a couple minutes outside is all. So... what did I miss?", he asked. I responded, "We were just getting to the bunnies."

My jelly boyfriend stopped in his tracks, before we both simultaneously looked over to Goyer. After he took a bite of green peas, he continued on with the story, finally free of distractions. "The bunnies... I have both good and horrid memories of those rabbits...", he said. Then, all of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something tall and white... I looked over to find nothing there. I rubbed my eyes, just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating or something.

Back at the house, Ella suddenly gasped. _What's wrong?!_ , asked Barry. Ella stood in the closet, with a completely flushed look on her face. "Ella? Ella?!", he whispered to her. She seemed to be sleeping with her eyes open, completely unresponsive. "Ella! GET UP!", Barry yelled. At this point, he didn't care about what happened if he got caught. To him, Ella was in danger, and she needed to be saved.

Little did he know, Ella was pulled out from the consious realm by a mysterious force. One second, she was in a dark closet, then in the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of the hospital. _**What the... where am I?!**_ , she asked herself. She looked around, to find people walking past her. She tried thinking to them, to get their attention, but nothing worked. She eventually tried walking in front of the pedestrian, just to have them walk right through her.

She begun to question if she had just died, and was cursed to walk among the living. She bent down, laying against the closed hospital doors, beginning to cry. **Do not worry, my child...** , she heard a voice call to her. She lifted her head in shock. _**Who is that?! What's going on?!**_ , she asked. Standing up yet again, she begin to see someone forming from mid-air in the middle of the parking lot.

She bent down to her knees, realizing what the figure revealed themselves to be. _**M... Mom?!**_


	57. Unadopted

Chapter 57 - Unadopted

Ella sat on the edge of the sidewalk, tearing up as she saw the one figure that she hadn't seen for such a long, long time... **Ella... What a beautiful name you have given yourself... It is much better than any name that I could give to you** , The figure said to her. Ella couldn't believe anything that she had going for her at this moment. Her eyes and ears seemed like they were lying directly to her. _**But... but that couldn't be possible!**_ , She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Barry was panicking over Ella's unconscious body. "ELLA! GET UP DAMN YOU!", he yelled, opening the closet. He thought about putting her in bed, but this situation was much, much more intense than that. He needed to find help for his sister. The problem was, he couldn't even crack open a window without people coming in to take him away. He began to cry as he struggled to find himself a cure for his sister.

Me and my jelly boyfriend were still in Goyer's hospital room, just getting to the bunnie's tales. "...One day when the scientists in Chicago were transporting the N though an animal's research laboratory, a couple drops of N got into the rabbit's containment center. Immediately, one of the rabbits grew to over 5 feet tall, easily shattering the glass cage he was in. Of course, several of their researchers were able to capture the newly bipedal animal." I stood there, nodding my head as I took in all this extra information. Yet again, I saw something in my peripheral vision. Again, it was the same tall, white figure. _Something is going on here_ , I thought to myself.

Down outside the hospital doors, Ella was still talking to her mother. **It is entirely possible, my daughter. I've brought you here to show you something that you need to see for yourself!** , Ella's mother thought to her. _**Wha... What about Barry?!**_ , Ella asked. **I'll take care of him later. For now, follow me.** , Ella's mother told her, walking through the closed hospital doors. Ella slowly stood up, walking up to her mom, before they both walked towards the hospital room.

Barry eventually got Ella in bed, manually closing her eyes. His face lightened up as he got an idea. He ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bucket and filling with water. _I don't care if she hates me for this, I need to make sure she's safe_ , he thought. As he watched the water slowly fill the bucket, he suddenly had this feeling in the back of his head. _Maybe... Maybe I shouldn't do this_ , he thought. He switched the faucet off, rubbing his head as he contracted a headache. _What is up with my head?,_ he thought to himself.

"After they captured the human-bunny hybrid, they placed him in a large water tank, and placed him in a medically-induced coma. They hooked him up to sensors and a breathing apparatus, so they could take samples of his DNA at will.", Goyer said to us. "For about two weeks, they were able to extract all kinds of data from the creature. I remember the day where they realized that the creature was creating it's own kind of N. They were so happy..."

After he said that, he paused, putting down his fork onto the bed. "Are... are you okay?", my jelly boyfriend asked him. He began to walk up to the bed, but I reached my arm out, stopping him to give the professor some space. "The- The day after that... the power suddenly went out. The creature woke up, and... and... killed... all of the scientists... before escaping. All of their necks were slit, there were blood-ridden handprints lined all over the wall..."

"My god...", I said in shock. "Luckily, they were able to successfully produce children, using his DNA. We went through many, many different subjects. Only very few have actually been successful, while the others we had to humanely euthanize. Through the successful subject's anatomy, we were able to discover two more kinds of N, in addition to the original, blue-colored N, and the previously mentioned green N. They all had different effects on the bunnies...", he told us.

Meanwhile, Ella's mother had led her to the closed door of Goyer's room. **This is where your friends are at the moment. I have looked into the professor's heart, and it has revealed to me that he is of pure nature.** , She told her. _**What?! But that's impossible! He tried to kill me and**_ -, Ella thought, before being cut off. **-Barry. I know. He mistook you both as deformities. He was trying to put you out of your misery.** , Ella's mother explained. Ella walked through the door, wondering if it was true. She saw her mother standing next to Mark, listening in to the professor's story. She walked over to her, taking a seat next to her.

Back at home, Barry sat in the couch, thinking about everything that happened. He wondered why he didn't want to awaken his sister, or why he didn't feel like hiding anymore. _What if... what if that man was trying to...help... me?_ , he thought. Then, for a split second, the whole room turned white. Everything shined in a flash, before going back into darkness. Barry looked behind him, to find a camera outside, looking between the mostly closed curtains. "OH SHIT!", he yelled, running back through the house into the bedroom closet.

"Hey, do you know where the rest of the rabbits... are?", I asked. Ella's mother looked down to her daughter. **Pay close attention to this part, Ella. This is what you really need to know** , she explained. _**Wait... I have siblings?!**_ , she asked. "The other specimens... The original rabbit's mate is back in Chicago, while the rest of the relatives are back in my laboratory. We had them transported them here about a month ago." Me and My jelly boyfriend exchanged looks, both of us thinking, _should we tell him?_

"Say... are you kids looking for the lost blue rabbit by any chance?", he asked. Ella hugged her mother, barcing herself. In return, Ella's mother told her, **Do not worry. Whatever happens to you both, I will protect you.** Suddenly, I gained an incredible amount of confidence, so I spoke up. "Uh... speaking of that... we uh..." I struggled to have the words come out of my mouth. Suddenly, my jelly boyfriend placed his right hand onto my left shoulder, as if to say,

 _If anything happens, we're here for each other..._


	58. Their Whereabouts

Chapter 58 - Their Whereabouts

"We... We know where the bunny is!", I spurted out. My jelly boyfriend gasped when he heard this glide past his ears. Goyer just looked up at me, thinking of what to say. "You... you do?!", he asked. "Uh... yes... we do... and we've talked with him as well.", I explained to him. "Please!", he begged. "We need to conduct more research on him! We'll pay you 10,000$ if you turn him in!" I looked over at my jelly boyfriend, who was shaking his head at me. Ella was also shaking her head at me, even if she knew that I couldn't see her. _**Please... dont...**_ , she thought. **Don't worry, Ella. He won't** , Ella's mother told her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just can't do that right now. You and him need to talk... you know, not in a scientific sense.", I told him. He grunted in frustration, reaching over to the remote with the button to call in the nurses. "W-Wait!", I shouted, before he could grasp it. "There has to be a way we can work this out!", I said. He looked back at me, saying, "All I want to hear from you right now is where he is!" Ella began to stand up, before being stopped by her mother.

 **Watch** , she told Ella, pointing at the remote. Suddenly, it began shifting further and further away from Goyer's reach. My jelly boyfriend watched in awe as the remote seemed to move on its own. He looked all over the room for an explanation, wearing am amazed look as he didn't find one. "Look, is it true you wanted to kill him?!", I asked. "I-I did before, but not now!", he said. "Now, I just want to be able to humanely research him!"

"Oh, just like how they put that one rabbit in the liquid chamber, against his will?!", I asked. "We... we didn't know they could speak!", he muttered. "Oh great! Isn't that just fantastic! You just took helpless animals against their will, knowing that they're conscious, and did whatever to get that information!", I yelled. My jelly boyfriend shouted, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Goyer and I stopped in our tracks, focusing our attention to my jelly boyfriend.

"Now look, I'll tell you what we know about him. He named himself Barry. He's been a resonably kind person to both me and Mark, and, frankly, he's angry at you! You dismissed him as a failure and tried to kill him without knowing if he was in pain or not! You and him need to have a conversation about what you two need to do for him to be happy with you, and with the scientific community in general!"

Back at home, Barry was pacing back and forth in the closet, freaking out as the public knew where he was now. "Hoooooly shiit, what the hell do I do now?! They're going to come after me and Ella now! We gotta get out of here!", he said to himself. He opened the guest bedroom closet, to find Ella sitting up in her bed. _**Barry... I need to tell you something right now!**_ , she thought to him. "YOU need to tell ME something?! Listen, all you need to know, is that we have to get out of here. NOW!", Barry yelled, running over to the bed to try and grab Ella.

 _ **Agh! NO!**_ , Ella thought. _**The professor wants to make things up to us!**_ Barry stopped, leaning on the bed. "...What?", he eventually asked. _**He misjudged us as creatures suffering insane amounts of pain, day-by-day! He knows the truth, and he wants to apologize!**_ Barry sat down on the bed, facepalming as he absorbed this information. "Wait a second now... so... he's not a bad guy after all?!", he asked. _**Exactly!**_ , Ella thought. Barry looked at her with a worried look on his face. _**What's wrong, Barry?**_ , Ella asked.

"They... they know.", he whispered. _**Yes, they do! It's going to be oka-**_ , she tried to reply, before being cut off. "No, you don't understand! I don't mean the professor, I mean the public! A camera was able to look through the curtains and they took a picture of me!", he yelled. Ella stared at him for about 10 seconds, before laying back down in her bed. _**...So it begins...**_ , she thought.

Back at the hospital, me and the professor were still thinking about my jelly boyfriend's speech, when someone called Goyer's speakerphone all of a sudden. Goyer looked at me as he reached over to answer it. After pushing the button, Goyer asked, "Hello?!" As soon as you could hear the other person, you could definitely tell something was up. The phone wasn't in good connection, and you could hear screams of horror in the background, along with burning and glass being broken. Then, suddenly, an incredibly shaky man's voice came along.

"Goyer... the news...", he frantically said. "What?!", Goyer asked. "The news, Goyer! TURN ON THE N- AAAAH!", the man said, screaming as he was being pulled away from the phone. After about 5 seconds, the phone call dropped. Me and my jelly boyfriend looked at each other, both of us being extremely scared. Goyer reached over to the T.V. remote, and tried to change it to the news channel, with his hands shaking all over the place.

After turning on the news, he turned up the volume. **...And that's the weather for tonight! Liz?** , the weather man said, before the camera panned to the anchor. **Thank you, Charlie! Now, I'm getting breaking news about the New Jersey University burning down?!** All three of our jaws dropped, knowing the intense importance of it. The camera changed to a helicopter shot of the building completely on fire. "OH MY GOD!", Goyer shouted. His heart rate grew higher and higher, almost calling over the nurses. **Yes Liz, we were getting a shot of the new bridge being built, when all of a sudden, a huge explosion occured down at the scientific department of the NJC University building. Witnesses say that they've seen glimpses of a tall, green figure entering the building before the incident occured.**

"My god...", Goyer said. " _He's back..._ "


	59. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 59 - The Beginning of the End

Suddenly, Ella's mind felt like a cup being filled with liquid, but instead of liquid, it was a sudden urge to turn on the news. She suddenly sat up in the bed, causing Barry to move away. "Geez, sis! You have to qu-", he began to yell, before being cut off. _**The news, Barry...**_ , Ella thought to him, rushing out into the living room. _Huh?_ , he thought, slowly walking into the hallway.

In a rush, Ella struggled to get a good hold of the remote. Eventually, she was able to get a hold of it, turning the T.V. on. Barry stumbled into the room, just as he saw the video of the burning building on the screen. _**Something is telling me that our family...**_ , Ella thought, before trailing off the track of thought. She and Barry exchanged looks, realizing what exactly happened.

Back at the hospital, Goyer's heartrate triggered the alarm, signaling the nurses. "Mark! We have to get the hell out of here!", my jelly boyfriend yelled. I very quickly agreed, because if those nurses got to us, we could have gotten in a lot of trouble very, very quickly. We both ran out of the room, and began running towards the exit. We passed by a dozen or so doctors running towards Goyer's room, but luckily, none of them recognized us.

We ran out of the hospital, very quickly getting into the car. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!", I yelled. "Now what the hell do we do?!" My jelly boyfriend spurted out, "WE GOTTA MOVE OUT OR SOMETHING!" I looked at him in a panic as we pulled out of the parking space. "Jesus christ almighty! Let me think, let me think...", I told him. Immediately, my jelly boyfriend tapped my shoulder.

"The university. NOW!", he yelled. "What?!", I asked him. "We have to get home, so we can hel-" Suddenly, he shot his pink, liquid matter at me, covering both of my arms and legs, forcing me to turn towards the University. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!", I yelled, trying to resist him. It didn't seem to be any use at all, it was like my body was being controlled by somene else. _How the hell is he driving, anyway!?_ , I thought to myself.

As we got closer and closer to the university, larger and larger numbers of police officers lined the streets, as well as firetrucks and ambulance vehicles. Instead of going directly to the university, however, he pulled into an alleyway about 8 blocks away from the fiery inferno. He stopped the car, put the gear into reverse and waited a couple of seconds. "Jelly... What the hell are you- Aughhh!", I shouted as he filled my mouth with more of his liquid. I looked over to the passenger seat to find nothing but his clothes and his shoes.

Then, completely out of nowhere, the car began to shift as more and more weight was added onto it. I frantically looked all over, but there seemed to be no explanation whatsoever! The passenger doors unlocked, with them opening and closing. Then, I heard a voice from outside of the car, which was very grizzly in nature, almost like a man who had smoked cigarettes for most of his life. "GO GO GO!", he yelled. The car turned out onto the road, and began driving towards the house.

 _ **Barry... They're coming... here!**_ , Ella thought to her brother. "WHAT?!", he yelled, wearing a completely stressed look on his face. "THEY CAN'T COME HERE! THEY'RE GOING TO COME AFTER US, ELLA!", he shouted. _**Brother... What do we do?!**_ , she frantically asked. Barry rubbed his forehead in complete frustration. "This can't be happening, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!", he yelled.

In the car, things very quickly took another turn. Suddenly, all my questions were being answered in milliseconds. The invisible firgure who had been sitting in the passenger seat suddenly revealed herself. _I can't believe it!_ , I thought as I realized that it was the tall, white rabbit I had seen in my dreams. I looked at the rearview mirror to find more rabbits. Two were sitting in the backseat.

One of them was green, with a scar across his eye. He seemed oddly familiar, but I didn't know why. He was holding a knife, completely colored red with blood, with drops falling off the tip of the blade onto the carpet. Sitting next to him was another beast I had never imagined would exist. This one was a little girl, colored a sort of extremely light beige, but she was covered in dark spots. The tip of her right ear was singed, and was sporting a very small flame. She was shivering in fear, as she experienced one of the worst events in her life. The green rabbit was trying to comfort her as best as he could, but it didn't seem to matter either way.

Out of the back windshield, I could see two more. One of them was huge and purple, almost like a purple Andre the Giant. He was holding onto the spoiler of the car, if you can even call it that. On his back, was a rabbit that was clearly one of the most hardened criminals I have ever met. He was grey in color, with tick marks all over his ears. He was shouting, "YEEE-HAW! GIDDY UP!", in the same smoker's voice. He was wearing clothes that looked like they had never been washed in a long time, completely worn-down in nature.

I jumped in shock as two more rabbits popped down from the top of the car in front of the windshield. One of them was wearing goggles, while the other one was wearing glasses... somehow. "Sorry! We just wanted to let you all know that we're still with you!", the one in goggles yelled. The green bunny behind me yelled out of my open window, "That's great to hear, Giko! I still can't believe you're this good with technology!"

I looked over at the white rabbit in the passenger seat, begging for answers. She looked over and just thought to me, **Explanations later. I have a family to save, as you can tell.**


	60. Family Get-Together

Chapter 60 - Family Get-Together

As I sat there in the car bound and gagged, I questioned why this had to happen to me. I was driving a car against my will, sitting next to a bunny who was reading my mind, with a serial killer behind me, with more rabbits all over the top and back of the car, heading towards my own house that also had 5-foot-tall bunnies in it. These bunnies had just completely demolished and burned down a whole university, and here I am, driving them to safety. I knew that these rabbits were just wanting to be at peace with the world, but why did I have to be the one to suffer this?!

I began to panic, squirming to try and get my jelly boyfriend off of me, yelling out muffled screams. Little did I know, the Bunny with goggles saw me, so she reached around my open driver's side window, punching me directly, knocking me out. "Oh... oh my...", the green bunny said in shock. "DAMN! I could see that from all the way back here!", the grey one shouted from the back of the car, against the wind. "Nice job, sis!", the one with glasses complimented. "Thanks everyone! Just because I'm handicapped doesn't mean that I can't use my fists well, haha!", the one in goggles told them.

When the car finally reached its destination, all the rabbits prepared for Barry and Ella's allowance into my house. As it turns out, the two bunnies who were on top of the car had fashioned shoes with magnets on the bottom from spare parts, allowing them to stand on top of the car. "That was the craziest joyride I've ever had! Hah ha!", the grey rabbit shouted as he jumped off the purple beast, whose hands had become difficult to move from holding onto the spoiler of the car. "Would you be quiet?! We're not entirely safe yet!", the green bunny said through his teeth.

Ella suddenly looked over to the front door. _**Barry... they're here!**_ , she thought to her brother. "What?!", he said, looking out the front window. "I don't see them here..." Suddenly, he saw the garage door open for about 30 seconds, before mysteriously closing again. _What the fuck?_ , he asked himself. Ella ran over to the front door, opening it. She moved aside, with no indication of why. "What are you doing?!", Barry yelled. **Hush, my son! We need your help!** , a voice in his head told him. It was an older, feminine voice. _What the..._ , Barry couldn't help but think to himself.

Suddenly, a stench filled the living room. "Geez, what is that horrible smell?! It smells like someone puked on a sweaty guy!", Barry yelled, clutching his nose. Ella eventually closed the door. Immediately after she did, the rest of the bunnies revealed themselves, along with my jelly boyfriend carrying my passed out body. Barry sat down on the couch, wearing an amazed look on his face as his family revealed themselves to him. In the blink of an eye, the room was filled with colorful characters, many of which he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"M... Mom? Dad?!", Barry whispered, standing up. "We're back, son!", the green bunny shouted. Barry ran over to his old man, hugging him in a loving embrace. _**Wow... you're all here!**_ , Ella thought. _**I thought it would just be mom and my dad...**_ The grey bunny laughed, telling her, "Nope, we're all here alright! Don't you remember us, niece?!", as he walked over to her. Ella paused, looking into his eyes, being flooded by a flashback.

She saw herself in a cage, surrounded by other, normal bunnies. Above the cage were fluorescent lights, all placed within a grid. For some reason, she could understand the rest of the bunnies, even if they weren't speaking English. She remembered asking, "Why did my father have to be the one to end up like that!?", to the other rabbits. A grey rabbit replied, "Because he's really careless like that. Trust me, he's my brother, I've had to live with him my whole life." Hopping out from behind him was a smaller, beige rabbit, who told him, "Daddy, maybe it was an accident!" The larger of the two chuckled, before replying, "I doubt it!"

"Daughter, why don't you go over and say hi to your cousins?!", a white rabbit told her. "Okay, mom!", she said, turning to another batch of rabbits. As she hopped over to the other side of the cage, where her relatives were, she could count 4 of them. One was bright blue, while the others were either brown or light-grey. "Oh, hello, cousin!", one of the grey ones shouted to her.

Ella stood there by the front door, while being shaken by her uncle. "Snap out of it! Geez, bro, you raised some interesting kids!", he shouted over his shoulder. The green rabbit turned his head towards his brother while hugging Barry. "Hey! Don't talk about my kids like that!", he yelled. _**Un... Uncle...?**_ , Ella sowly thought to the person shaking her. He looked over at his niece, releasing his grip. _**You're... you're my uncle...**_ Ella looked over to the smaller, beige rabbit. _**And you're... you're my cousin..**_

Meanwhile, my jelly boyfriend started to snap out of hypnosis, freeing my passed out body from himself. Several of the bunnies turned to him, watching in amazement as he formed into a human-like form. "What... what happened?!", he asked everyone. He looked down at me, his eyes widening as he realized I had been passed out. "Oh my god! Mark?! Mark!? Get up, Mark!", he yelled as he knelt down and shook my body. Barry and Ella looked over at us, causing the others to do so. "Don't worry about it, bud", the grey one told him. My jelly boyfriend looked up, dropping his jaw at all the other bunnies that had suddenly appeared.

"Look... we have some explaining to do...", Barry told my jelly boyfriend.


	61. Meet the Crew!

Chapter 61 - Meet the crew!

"Wh- What happened?! The last thing I remember is riding with Mark, after we talked to that scientist, and then all of a sudden, I blacked out!", my jelly boyfriend cried out. "And now there's 9 of you bunnies in our house! We could barely take care of two, let alone 9!", he yelled. "Who are all of you anyway?!"

The green rabbit stopped hugging Barry, turning towards my jelly boyfriend, explaining, "As rabbits, we've never had names from our parents, but the scientists have given nicknames to all of my family, as well as myself." He raised his right hand to shake hands with my jelly boyfriend. "You can call me Osmos." My jelly boyfriend shook Osmos' hand, knowing that he'll explain the rest of the family tree to him. Osmos wrapped his arm behind my jelly boyfriend, and pointed towards Barry and Ella's Mother. "Her name is Adyna. She is my mate, and the mother of... say,", he said, turning towards Barry and Ella, "Have you two come up with your own names youselves?"

"Well, uh... I call myself Barry, and my sister named herself Ella.", Barry replied. Osmos rubbed his chin, looking up, thinking about the names for a second. "You know... that's not bad!", he eventually said. _**It just came to us, dad!**_ , Ella thought to him. "Oh, how cute. Barry and Ella. Those seem awfully innocent, don't you think, Osmos?!", the grey rabbit sarcastically said to his brother. "Oh shut up, Matiro! It's better than your somewhat mexican name!", Osmos replied. "Whatever, jerk.", Matiro said with a smirk. Osmos turned back towards my jelly boyfriend, explaining, "Oh, that's my brother, Matiro. He has a daughter, to which she was named Karito." Matiro looked down to find Karito behind his legs, hiding from my jelly boyfriend.

"It's okay, sweetheart! Go say hi to the magnificent bastard!", Matiro casually said to his daughter. Karito slowly walked up to my jelly boyfriend. "H-Hi...", she whispered before running back towards Matiro. "Don't worry, she's just shy, that's all.", he told him. "Oh that's alright, but this bunny's had my attention ever since I saw him!", my jelly boyfriend said, turning towards the 7 foot tall purple bunny. "Who is this?!", he asked. "According to the scientists, they named him Megalo.", Osmos explained. "Hey there, little guy!", Megalo said, waving 'hello'.

My jelly boyfriend tensed up for a little bit, as he was a bit freightened by his large body. "Don't worry, I don't bite!", Megalo said with a smile. Mark suddenly began to float up from the floor, surprising my jelly boyfriend. "What the-", he said in shock. **I'll take care of him while you two finish things up, alright?** , Adyna thought to them. "Will do!", Osmos replied. Mark's body floated to his bedroom, and was set down in his bed, with him being covered with the blankets. "She's like Ella...", my jelly boyfriend said in amazement. "Ella certainly does take after her mother, alright!", Osmos said. Ella smiled, just knowing that her dad was proud of her.

My jelly boyfriend looked over to two of the still unnamed bunnies. Well, unnamed from his perspective. One was wearing goggles, but she quickly caught his attention, due to her having to use a crutch because of her right leg being a stump leg. "Oh my... What happened to you?!", he asked her. "Oh! Well, my name's Giko. I have this stump leg because... well, now that I think of it, I don't really know why... It doesn't bother me too much. You seem really interesting! I'll ask you more questions later on.", she replied to him.

She stumbled over to my jelly boyfriend, pointing towards her brother. "That's my brother, Iremiya. We just call him Remi for short.", she explained. "Uh... hello... there!", Remi said, waving towards him. "I'm sure that me and my sister will definitely be taking an in-depth look at you, sir!", he said in excitement. "Calm down, Remi! He just met us and you're already thinking about experiments, aren't you?!", Giko yelled. "Exp- Experiments?!", my jelly boyfriend said, backing away from Osmos and Giko. Barry quickly ran over to him. "Look, they're not going to hurt you! None of us will, alright?!", he told him.

"You people are soo boring! I'm gonna see if he has any beer.", Matiro said, walking over to the fridge. As he opened it and stole one of my beer cans, he yelled out of the kitchen. "Hey guys! Is your fridge running?!" He paused, waiting for a response. "Matiro, will you just-", Osmos began to start, before being cut off by his brother. "Well then you better go catch it!" Matiro burst out in laughter, with Karito giggling at the joke. "That was really funny, dad!", she said.

"Ugh...", Osmos grunted in displeasure.


	62. The Sweet and Salty Dream

Chapter 62 - The Sweet and Salty Dream

Megalo tried not to laugh at Matiro's joke, but he eventually laughed. "Ah, see?! Magnum here gets it!", Matiro said, cracking open the beer can. "I...I'm sorry, Osmos, but that was pretty... funny.", Megalo said to his uncle. "Whatever...", Osmos said with a sigh. My jelly boyfriend decided he needed to break the akwardness. "So uh... what happened after I passed out?!", he asked. "Uh... Yeah... About that...", Iremiya said, rubbing his left elbow with his right arm, feeling somewhat guilty. "We kinda had to... uh..."

Meanwhile, I was being watched over by Adyna, who was sitting in my computer chair, closing her eyes as she focused into my dream. I dreamt that I was in jail, for harboring a stolen science experiment, a.k.a. my jelly boyfriend. In this world, the scientists had gotten a warrant from the mayor, allowing my house to be searched. They had a SWAT team detain and arrest me, but luckily, my jelly boyfriend was able to escape from them, by going back down into the sewers. In my dream, I could see him crying as he finally met the one he loved more than any other, only to have him taken away by the government.

I was sentenced to 50 years in prison, with possibility of parolle. I didn't know if I was going to make it out with the parolle hearings, because I loved my jelly boyfriend, and I never knew if I was going to be able to look at those government officials and say to them that I didn't anymore. The first few weeks were horrifying, being beaten up every other day, and being fed with food that was only a little better than high school. It all changed when I was told that a visitor was here for me. I thought it would be my parents again, but instead, I saw a copy of myself. Immediately, I picked up the private phone, while my jelly boyfriend was on the other side.

"I've... I've finally found you, Mark...", he said, tearing up. I dropped the phone, putting my arms down onto the table, stuffing my head into it, thinking that I would never be at peace with him in my life anymore. Eventually, I picked up the phone again, putting it onto my ear. I heard him say, "Don't worry, Mark. No matter what happens..." Then, a booming female voice overpowers the dream, finishing his sentence. **...We'll always be together!**

Suddenly, the glass seperating us shatters, causing the police guards to run over to us. Whenever they were within 3 feet of us, they would just drop dead. They tried shooting us, but the bullets just stopped, falling down to the ground in the middle of the air. My jelly boyfriend stepped up onto the desk. "Come with me, Mark. We'll figure this all out.", he told me, reaching his hand out to me. I reached up my hand to hold his, stepping up and over the desk towards the exit. Even when they closed and locked the door in front of us, the door would just disappear when we walked near it. We walked into the sunset, finally knowing that we'll finally be together at last.

As I awoke, I saw myself in my bed. I was having the largest headache of my life; It felt like someone was crushing my head. I grunted as I tried to get up, but even lifting my head an inch off the pillow made the world spin around me. I looked over to my computer chair, to find the white rabbit in my dreams. "Well, that was the best dream I've ever taken a part in.", she said to me. "Wha...? What's going on...? Who are you...?", I mumbled. "The last thing I remember is... talking to that scientist..."

"You just need rest, Mark.", she told me. "This will all be over soon." I looked around the room, just trying to find ways to remember everything. "Where... is... my jelly boyfriend...?", I asked. "Let me go get him, honey..", she told me, walking out of the room. I placed my head back down onto the pillow, just begging for this headache to fall flat anytime soon.

"WHAT?!", my jelly boyfriend yelled in the living room. "You took control of me and forced me to tie up Mark?!" Osmos tried to calm him down, saying, "Look, how else were you going to help us?!" My jelly boyfriend gasped in shock. "How else was I going to help you?! I probably WASN'T going to help you! And I probably won't help you all anymore, just because you made me do that!" Matiro bent down to his daughter, whispering, "Now THIS is exciting!" Osmos panicked, yelling, "Please! Without your help, we have nothing to live for! We'll make up for it, just please, for the love of god, please help us!" Megalo added in, "I'm scared of those scientists!"

"Hmm...", my jelly boyfriend thought. Then, Adyna came out into the hallway behind him. "Jelly!", she yelled. He looked over his shoulder to see her, standing in the middle of the open doorway. "There's someone here who needs to see you." My jelly boyfriend looked back at the reather extensive family of humanoid rabbits. "Look, if you don't make him panic, I'll figure out how to keep you all here." He walked into the bedroom, with Barry and Ella behind him. "This'd better be good.", Matiro said to himself.

"Nnngh... What the hell happened, you guys..?", I asked them. Barry begun to explain. "Well..."


	63. A Way Out

Chapter 63 - A Way Out

"...So you basically kidnapped me, and forced me to drive a whole bunch of criminals to my house?!", I mumbled angrily. "Uh... I-I didn't mean to!", my jelly boyfriend reassured me. "Look... we have to fix this...!", I said, trying to sit up in my bed. "That's the problem, Mark!", Barry told me. "We have no idea what to do now! The outside world already knows that I'm here, and it's only a matter of time before the government tracks us down!" I looked around at the three of them in the room. "...where's the others?", I asked them. _**The rest of us are in the living room.**_ , Ella thought to me.

I stumbled out of bed, with my jelly boyfriend helping me stand up. I slowly was able to make my way to the open doorway. I saw 7 more bunnies, who were all looking at my direction. "Well, well, well, look who finally woke up!", Matiro yelled at me. "Geez, he just got up! Can't you leave anybody alone?!", Osmos yelled back at him. I looked back at Barry. "...Just how am I going to feed you all!?", I asked him. "I... I don't know...", he told me. Megalo rubbed his left elbow with his right hand, feeling bad about what happened to me.

"We're sorry we had to come in, but we didn't have anywhere else to go!", Adyna told me. My headache was only growing more and more at this point, with myself knowing that I would have to help all these bunnies out. "Look, It's fine, but I really can't take care of all of you. I don't make enough money from my job to support you, and I don't have anywhere you all can sleep.", I said to them. Karito hugged her father's legs, scared of being back in the laboratories again.

"Wait a minute... I think there's a way we can fix this!", Iremiya said with a tone of excitement. "This had better be good, Remi!", Giko said. "Hear me out, everyone... What if... What if we prove ourselves to the world in a strictly meaningful way?" Everyone exchanged looks with each other, surprised at his suggestion. "What... does that mean?", Megalo asked. "What if we simply had a way to show ourselves to the public without being angry?", Iremiya asked everyone. Everyone deeply thought about what the statement meant for them. "On one hand, people would know us, and the scientists would probably see us yet again.", he said to everyone. "...but they would know that we're generally nice people!"

"There's only one problem with that.", Matiro said to him. "Not even a half-hour ago, we just killed all those guys back at the lab, and we probably did way more damage then we needed to. We'll be arrested by the time we even think about the positives of this!" I walked back into my room, opening my closet, shuffling things left and right trying to look for something. _**Mark? What are you doing?**_ My jelly boyfriend backed away from me, giving me space to move around.

"There it is!", I yelled, finally discovering the location of where it was. "What... what is it, Mark?!", Osmos said with a deeply concerned tone. I walked out of the room, carrying a camera on a tripod. "Everyone, it's time to change the world.", I explained to them. "A camera?! How on earth is that going to save us?!", Giko asked me. "There's an invention we have, called the internet. It allows for one person to look up anything they want! Knowledge, entertainment, you name it. I'm going to film us explaining what we are and why we did this, and then I'll put it up on the internet for many people to see and understand our point of view."

"Are you crazy?! We'll be arrested!", Matiro shouted. "Now hold on, Matiro! This could actually be what we're looking for.", Osmos told him. "Maybe if we talked to everyone in a deep, meaningful way, we might be able to live happy lives again!" Matiro rolled his eyes, telling Osmos, "I doubt it... but I'll be honest. I can't think of any better ideas..." Giko smiled in anticipation. "It's amazing how far you humans came in terms of technology! I can't wait to be able to learn more about it!"

"I mean, they already know about my existence, so why not give it a shot?", Barry said to everyone. Suddenly, my phone went off, ringing loudly as someone was calling me. It caught everyone's attention, so I motioned to them to keep it down while I answered the call. I pushed the "Answer" button on my phone, and brought the speaker to my ear. "Hey! Are you feeling any better?", my boss asked me. I looked around the room at all the rabbits I would help rescue.

"Boss...", I said as I turned toward my jelly boyfriend, who was also excited that he wouldn't have to worry about the dangers anymore. "...I've wanted to say this for so long now... I quit!", I said into the receiver, before hanging up.


	64. Small Setup

Chapter 64 - Small Setup

As I put the phone back into my pocket, I could hear various whispers amongst the crowd. "Mark... Why did you just quit your job?!", my jelly boyfriend worringly asked me. "Well, something tells me that I'm not going to need that job anymore...", I replied. "Mark, how are we going to live now?!", Barry yelled at me. "I... I don't know, but... I just have this feeling on me...", I told him. _**We should probably hurry up and make this film!**_ , Ella thought to everyone.

"How are we even going to start?!", Matiro asked us. "Well," I started, "I thought that maybe at first, I would introduce myself, then I would ask Barry to explain his side of things, then Ella, then Osmos and Adyna together... You two love each other!" Osmos got next to Adyna, wrapping one of his arms around her. "Seems to make sense so far...", Adyna said to me.

"...After Osmos and Adyna, I'll ask Giko and Remi about what they're all about.", I said, turning towards Giko and Iremiya. "I really hope you know what you're doing, Mark...", Iremiya explained to him. "Don't worry, Remi! When this is all done, we'll be able to change the world!", Giko reassured him. "Gigi... Let's do this!", he eventually said.

"...After them, Matiro and Karito will be next...", I told them. "Aren't you excited, Dad?!", Karito asked Matiro. "I have doubts... but as long as I don't have to be around Smelly, here, for two much longer, I'm sure I'll be happy for that.", he replied, looking over to Osmos. "Oh, whatever, Smokey. I'm sure it'll be better for you to drink the problems away either way.", Osmos said to him. "Pshh... At least I don't smell like sweat.", Matiro replied.

"...And finally, Megalo will be last. I'm sure everybody will love you, buddy!", I told Megalo, reaching up to pat his shoulder. "You... you think so?", he asked. "Well sure!", I replied, "You seem like a nice guy!" He chuckled a little bit. "That makes me feel... good!", he explained. "That's great, man... Just keep doing what you're doing, alright?", I asked him. "O-Okay, boss...", he replied.

"So... does anybody have a big issue with this, or are we all happy here?", I asked everyone. Everyone nodded their heads, except my jelly boyfriend. "Wait, what about me?", he asked. "Well... You're going to be coming out at the very end.", I told him. "With me." I walked up to him, and held his hand. "It's going to be okay, alright buddy?", I asked him. Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he said to me, "We can do this. Together!" I moved away from him, picking up the tripod with the camera on it.

"Listen everyone, when this starts recording, I'm going to be sitting on the couch, and I'll call you all over when it's your time, alright?", I told them. "Wait, who's going to be filming?", Matiro asked. "My jelly boyfriend will!", I said, looking at him. "I mean, sure thing!", he said with a smile. "While this is recording, I'll need all of you to be quiet, alright?!", I asked them. They all nodded their heads, while clearing the way between me and the couch. I walked over to the middle of the room, and placed the tripod down.

I pointed the camera at the couch, before walking over to it, taking a seat. My jelly boyfriend quickly got behind the camera, waiting for my signal to start recording. "Whenever you're ready, Mark!", he yelled to me. I looked around at the crowd of buns surrounding the shot. Many had faces of excitement, while others were nervous. "Everyone...", I said, bringing all the attention to me.

"It'll all be okay. No matter what happens, we'll all be together. ACTION!", I yelled, with my jelly boyfriend pushing the 'record' button.


	65. The movie (part 1)

Chapter 65 - The movie (Part 1)

To start the movie off, I first started off with my shot. "Hello. My name is Mark M. If you're watching this video, you must be asking yourself, 'Why do we care about you, Mark?' Well, the purpose of this video is not for me. Instead, I've come into contact with many entities that you may or may not be interested in. Now, you may or may not have already heard about them, but the fact of the matter is, they're peaceful people. I mean, sure, some of them have had to resort to violence, but they've endured one of the most unethical treatments in scientific history. To prove this, I have one of them you've definitely heard of before, who's in need to speak to you all."

I motioned to Barry to sit down next to me on the couch. He slowly walked over until he was next to me, sitting down onto the couch. Karito tugged her father's pants, prompting him to kneel down. "Is there any food here?", she whispered into his ear. "I don't know, sweetheart.", he replied. "I can go see if the guy has anything to eat." Karito's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Dad!", she excitedly whispered. Matiro pushed hs way past the other buns, careful not to get into the shot, before heading into the kitchen.

"So, sir, what's your name, and what has happened to you?", I asked Barry as he sat down, pointing to the lens so he knew where to look. He looked up a the camera, before answering the question. "Uh... Hello! I've named myself Barry, after the 56th element, Barium. My favorite food is Lime. Uhh... I was able to escape an attempt to euthanize me by the scientists. Of course, it wasn't easy. I was barely able to survive at all... I owe everything to this chemical."

"Thank you so much, Barry.", I said to him. "No problem at all, Mark!", he replied, shaking my hand as he stood up from the couch, beginning to walk off frame. "Now,", I said looking towards the camera, "That was the main suspect of all of your attentions. The scientists who were looking to end his life are still looking for him, and by the time I've finished filming, people will already be flooding to my house. The truth is, these are just regular people, like you and me, who are just trying to survive the whole day. To further illustrate my point, I've brought in one of his lesser-known siblings." I motioned to Ella, to sit down next to me.

As she came over to sit down, she thought to me a little problem. _**I can't talk, Mark! How am I supposed to introduce myself to them if they can't hear me?**_ , She asked. _Don't worry, I'll cover you. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong_ , I thought back. She took her seat next to me, looking at the camera lens. She was wondering about why this was the way to capturing motion by humans as a species, but she figured she'd know more about it later. Meanwhile, Matiro was in the kitchen, trying to find something for his daughter to eat. He opened the fridge, finding a leftover head of lettuce. _This'll have to do_ , he thought.

"This rabbit's name is Ella. She's unfortunately mute, meaning she can't speak. Instead, the chemical N enhanced her thinking power to a rediculous degree. She has the powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Why don't you show us, Ella?", I asked her. She nodded her head, looking for something small to lift with her mind. She eventually found a coffee mug on the kitchen table. She focused on the mug, lifting it with the power of pure will alone. She brought it over to the coffee table in front of us, levitating it in mid-air in front of me. I lifted up my arm, grabbing the mug out of the air. "Thank you, Ella!", I said to her.

"Now, the way that she escaped the scientists is... yet to be known. Even by Ella herself, as she has very few memories as to what happened in her life before she came into contact with the N. She's a light-hearted young woman, who wants nothing more than the rest of us to be completely safe. That will do, Ella, thank you!", I said to her. _**Mark... I trust you...**_ , she thought to me, getting up from the couch to stand next to her Brother. Meanwhile, Matiro walked back to his daughter carrying the head of lettuce. She looked at the vegetable with great anticipation as she saw her father bringing it to her. He casually kneeled down next to her, handing her the head of lettuce. "Thanks, dad!", she whispered to him. "No problem...", he whispered back.

"Of course, this is where people expect the video to be over, thinking that this is the end of it all.", I said into the camera. "However, that is not the case. Instead, due to recent events, there has been a drastic increase to the number of family members. This includes Barry and Ella's mother and father, along with their uncle, and 4 of their cousins. That means 9 in total. In this video, you'll personally get to know each and every one of them. Speaking of Barry and Ella's parents..." I motioned to Osmos and Adyna to sit down on the couch. "Here goes nothing", Osmos whispered to himself.

Osmos and Adyna held hands as they walked over to the couch. I scooted over to one side of the couch, so they could sit next to each other. They both sat down, with smiles on their faces as they both knew that this was probably the greatest course of action. "So... what are your names, and what are you two like as people?", I asked them. Osmos looked into the camera. "My name... is Osmos. I consider myself a fun-loving man, who's concerned about his kids. My story is this: Over 30 years ago, I was placed in a chamber where the scientists could easily research me without my knowing. When I escaped, I lost control of myself, and..."

He turned to Adyna for a breif second, tearing up. Adyna rubbed his left shoulder with her right paw, reminding him, **It will be okay, dear... Just keep going.** After hearing his wife in his mind, he looked back up at the camera. "I... I killed those scientists... I just... I... I regret it sometimes, you know?! I just don't know what will happen after this is all over for my family!", he cried, burying himself inside Adyna's chest, crying into it. "Uhh...", I mumbled as I turned over to Adyna. "What is your name, and what is your story?", I asked.

"Well...", Adyna said, looking up at the camera while comforting Osmos, "My name is Adyna. Like my daughter, Ella, I also have psychic powers." She lifted the coffee cup with her mind. "See? However, my powers are much more condensed.", she said, before lifting the couch itself with us in it, surprising me. My jelly boyfriend was also somewhat shocked, but he panned the camera upwards so he could still see us. Adyna slowly placed the couch back down onto the earth, careful not to damage anything.

"My story is much like my mate's... 30 years ago, I was moved from Chicago to New Jersey, where I was also placed inside a liquid chamber. The scientists were researching my mental powers, with no avail. I was luckier than the others, as I could telepathically communicate with my children, albiet with many difficulties. I was even able to break through to their dreams, as well as Mark's himself. I also lost control of my body when I was freed, causing many deaths of scientists who were contempt with keeping us there against our will.", she said.

"Thank you very much", I said to Aydna and Osmos. "Both of you!" Adyna and Osmos stood up from the chair, to walk over to their children. Aydna gave me one last look, thinking to me, **I really hope you know exactly what you're doing...**


	66. The Movie (Part 2)

Chapter 66 - The Movie (Part 2)

"Now, I feel that it's appropriate to bring this up: These are families who have been through tough conditions. While it's not safe to directly place all the blame towards the scientists, it definitely wasn't the bunny's who were poisoning the punch bowl, either. Their actions were deplorable, and the person overlooking these unethical experiments should be, in my opinion, demoted. At least... A-Anyways, we'll move on to a relative of Osmos...", I said. Matiro looked down at his daughter. "Are you ready?", he whispered. Katiro looked back up, nodding her head while eating the lettuce head. I motioned to them to sit down next to me, curious as to what they had to say.

Matiro and Karito walked over, taking their place next to me. "So, what are your names, and what's your stories?", I asked them. Matiro took the last sip of the beer can, before casually throwing it to the trash can, which was 20 feet away. The can went into the trash, without any difficulty at all. "Whoa!", Karito said in amazement. "Swish!", Matiro yelled, causing a deep look from Osmos. "What? Don't tell me that wasn't impressive!", Matiro said. I cleared my throat, looking at him with a hint of anger, pointing towards the camera.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot about that. Look, I just threw a beer can straight into the garbage. It's way on the other side of the room, too!", he said into the camera lens. Suddenly, he began to choke, with Adyna thinking to him, **This is your one chance, and you're going to waste it like that?!** "Are... are you okay, Dad?", Katiro asked him. "Aggh... Stop... That!", he said in between gags. He was let go from Adyna's grasp, breathing heavily as he was able to speak again.

I leaned back in the couch, just knowing that it was going to be a while before we finished. "Anyways,", Matiro eventually said, "My name's Matiro. How's it goin for you all out there? This is kind of weird to me. It's like I'm talking to a bunch of trapped guys inside a piece of glass!" I said through my teeth, "Matiro, for the love of god, just tell them what your story is!" He looked back at me, and replied, "Fine, geez. You don't gotta be like that!" He turned his attention back towards the camera.

"Anyways, what happened to me and my daughter, is that we were both stuck in the same place as Adyna. I think the scientists were looking at us to see how well fire and N could work together. I'm not too sure of it, though. Say hi, Karito!", he told us, turning towards Karito, who was still eating the head of lettuce, almost done with it. "Oh! Hello everyone! It'll be so great to meet you!", she said with a burst of enthusiasm. "I mean, how can you say 'no' to a face like that?!", Matiro asked us, causing everyone to chuckle a little bit. "Ugh... Dad!", Karito groaned, folding her arms.

"Sorry, sweetheart! I just can't handle how cute you are!", Matiro replied, prompting Karito to roll her eyes. "...Anyway, I would think of myself as... well... a drinker, obviously, but also a smoker, and an all-around joker.", he continued. "You bet he's a smoker, alright!", Osmos shouted from behind the camera. _**Dad!**_ , Ella thought to him, looking at him with a mildly frustrated look on her face. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I never get along with my bro. I call him smelly all the time, because he is!", Matiro said, chuckling. "Alright, thanks Matiro!", I said, allowing him to walk off the shot. "You jerkhole!", Osmos whispered angrily at Matiro as he walked over towards him. "Oh shut up, man. They'll think it's mildly funny!", he whispered back.

"Next is two cousins who have real capability in the scientific community themselves. In less than a half-hour, they were able to produce two pairs of shoes, that allowed them to walk onto the top of a moving car with ease, using nothing but spare parts!", I said towards the camera. Giko squeed, trying not to be too loud. "Calm down, Gigi!", Iremiya whispered to her. "aaaah! I don't think I can! Imagine how much fun it'll be working with scientists on a personal level!", she whispered back in excitement. "Look, we can talk about this later, Gigi, but we still have to get this over with, okay?", Remi replied. Giko breathed in heavily, preparing herself for the address.

"And now introducing two of the most influential rabbits to exist!", I said, motioning to Giko and Iremiya to sit by the couch. Giko slowly stumbled over to the couch with her prosthetic leg, while Iremiya walked by her, making sure she didn't fall over. They both sat down on the couch, with excited expressions on their face. "So... what are your names, and what's your stories?", I asked them

Giko started first looked up at the camera lens, explaining, "Oh! Hello everyone! My name is Giko, and I love to tinker with things! You are all probably asking why half of my right leg is gone...", placing her makeshift prosthetic onto the coffee table. "I'm guessing it has something to do with a scientist's mistake or something.", Iremiya said. "You think so, Remi? Well, either way, it doesn't bother me that much. I get by just fine without it! Anyways, I was always interested in how this amazing technology is. Whether it's an LED or the internet, it never ceases to amaze me!", she said in great enthusiasm.

"...And how about you?", I said, turning to Iremiya. "My name is Iremiya. Everyone calls me Remi, though. My sister can get a little bit too excited about some things. She IS looking to be a scientist, after all. I think I'm just better with prefecting her contraptions, and I'm really good with numbers and measurements.", he explained. "My contraptions aren't perfect?!", Giko said with a disappointed look on her face. "It's not that, it's just that, well, I don't know! Sometimes a bug or two comes along that I have to fix. It's not that complicated to understand, Gigi!", he replied. "I guess I can accept that.. You are my second looker, hee hee!", Giko said.

"Thank you both. I really can't wait for what you two are able to do for the human race.", I said. They both stood up from the couch, with Remi helping direct Giko off the shot. "No problem at all! In fact, we should be thanking you, Mark!", he told me. When Giko and Iremiya made it to the other bunnies, they were all estatic for them. Except one. "Psshhh... I mean, I wish people would talk to me like that whenever I made awesome swishes like I just did...", Matiro mumbled. "Geez, you really don't care about anybody but yourself, don't you, Smokey?!", Osmos said to him. "You know, Smelly, I'm _this_ close to kicking your ass if you don't stop hitting me with bad vibes like that!", Matiro snapped back.

I looked over at Megalo, who was staring at a picture of me on the wall. _Oh boy..._ , I thought, as I knew that this last interview would require more attention than others.


	67. The Movie (Part 3)

Chapter 67 - The Movie (Part 3)

"Er... the last of the rabbit family we'll be talking with today, is the most curious out of us all. He's also the largest, which brings about more questions than answers. I'm sure that not even he knows too much about his origins. I'm sure he wants to say 'hello' to you all anyway!", I said into the still recording camera lens. Osmos walked over to Megalo, who was staring at one of my childhood pictures. In this childhood picture, it was one of my christmas parties, where you could see me in front of the T.V. watching wrestling. He stared deeply not into the picture itself, but at the T.V. screen inside the picture. He could barely make out someone on the screen, but the figure reminded him of himself more than any other.

"Hey, Megalo.", Osmos said to him, tapping Megalo on the shoulder. Megalo slowly turned around in response, looking down at Osmos. "You're about to talk with Mark.", Osmos told him. "I... I am?", Megalo asked. "Yes, you are. This talk will be more important than others, so just concentrate on what Mark will be asking you, alright?", Osmos asked him. Megalo turned back towards the picture on the wall. "O-Okay, boss...", he eventually said. He reached over to the picture, taking it off the wall, bringing it with him as he walked toward the couch.

"Oh! Here he is!", I said, watching Megalo maneuver around the camera's tripod, as he walked up next to me. He suddenly sat down, causing the couch to sink in a bit with his gigantic body mass suddenly putting immense strain onto the couch. "So...What's your name, and what's your story?", I asked him. He was still staring at the picture, mesmerized by it for some odd reason. I snapped my fingers, which didn't do him any good. I snapped again and again, with each time bringing more of his attention to me. "What's your name, and what's your story?", I asked again.

"Uh... My name's... Megalo, boss!", he replied. "Good, good... Now, what's your story?", I asked him for a third time. "Uhhh...", he started to stare off into the distance, trying to think of anything that has happened to him. His memory was so foggy, he could barely remember what had happened 30 minutes ago, let alone his story. "It's... It's okay if you don't remember, Megalo...", I told him. He looked back at me, holding up the childhood picture, pointing at the T.V. screen. "Who's that, boss?", he asked me.

I took the childhood photo, and looked closely at the T.V. "I think that's Andre the Giant, Megalo.", I told him. "Andre... the who?", he asked. I looked back up at him, handing him the picture. "You can... you can keep it.", I told him. Megalo began to tear up, as Mark had given him the one thing he always wanted... as far as he could remember, anyway. "Th... Thank you, b-boss!", he said, before hugging me with his gargantuan arms, crying into my shirt. I could have sworn, his arms must have been used by heavy industries to smash apart cars. His hugs almost crushed my ribcage, making it extraordinarily difficult to breathe. I looked over at Adyna, thinking, _Help... me... please!_

She looked down at Ella, and whispered into her ear. Ella closed her eyes, focusing on me. Suddenly, Megalo's gorilla arms had loosened up, allowing me to breathe once more. "It's okay, big boy. You can go now", I told Megalo. He stood up from the couch, running into the guest bedroom while still holding the picture. I looked back at the camera lens. "That... *huff*... was Megalo. He was placed into the same environment as many of the others. What he was used for... It makes me scared to think about it. It's unknown, but I'll leave it up for your imaginations to decide."

"Now, that's all for the rabbits... However... there's one more person I think you all should meet.", I said into the camera lens. My jelly boyfriend moved his eyes off the screen, pointing at himself as if to ask, 'Do you mean me?!' I continued on with the statement, saying, "We're all used to... animals as being living things. Whether it's rabbits, or humans, or iguanas, or blue whales, we only imagine animals being alive and healthy. However, I believe this next subject... will change everything you see about life as you know it."

My jelly boyfriend immediately ditched the camera, to walk over to me, and sit down next to me. Barry quickly took his place behind the camera, fixing the angle just a little bit. As my jelly boyfriend sat down next to me, he placed a hand on my right thigh. I took my hand, and put it on top of his, smiling as I told the camera, "You know, at first, it was really, really strange, and in some ways it still is. But now, I don't care. This, is my jelly boyfriend. He means more to me than any other organism on the planet, and I doubt that's going to change at all. Forever!"

My jelly boyfriend kissed me on the cheek, before looking into the camera lens. "I actually don't have a name, but... I've been around for 40 years. I've seen it all. Some you guys are disgusting out here in NYC, but I don't mind! I'm actually the first evidence the scientists ever had about two kinds of N coexisting in harmony. I knew that they were going to put me in an unethical enviroment, just like all the bunnies did. All 10 of us... Sure, we might have our differences, but there's one thing we all share. We've all been mistreated at one point or another, and we all want to be able to meet with you guys. As people, just like Mark and you!", he explained.

I looked into the camera lens, finishing off both his statement and the movie, by proclaiming, "I couldn't have put it any better if I tried, Jelly."


	68. Working Out the Little Cracks

Chapter 68 - Working out the little cracks

"Cut!", I said, signaling Barry to stop recording. As soon as he pressed the right button to stop recording, he looked over the camera at me and my jelly boyfriend. "It's done!", he shouted. Everyone in the room cheered, including myself, glad the the hard parts were finally over for them. "It's about time our embarrassment stopped.", Matiro said, rolling his eyes. "Smokey, are you serious? We might actually be able to walk around like normal people!", Osmos said in response to him. "I'm sure that it's not all over quite yet, Smelly, so don't get too excited over it.", Matiro said."Now to go and put it up on the internet!", I said, walking over to the camera. "Say... Can... Can I go with you?", Giko asked me. "Oh, sure thing!", I replied. "I just want to know how the... 'internet' works.", she said. "Well, allow me to be your guide!", I said, picking up the tripod. "Follow me."

Meanwhile, Adyna was starting to feel a little odd about how they had been left completely alone for all this time. Ella noticed her discomfort, asking, _**M-Mom? Are you... okay?**_ Adyna shook her head, before replying, "Oh, yes... I'm fine..." Matiro walked over to the couch, sitting down as he reached for the remote. "Let's see what's on TV!", he shouted. "Smokey... how the hell do you know how to use that thing?!", Osmos asked. "Yeah, Uncle Matiro, what's the deal with that?!", Barry asked. "Hey, you know what'd be great? If you two could shut up and watch some T.V. with me.", Matiro said to them. "Yeah! It'll be fun watching it with Dad!", Karito said to add onto her father's statement. "Whatever, I guess.", Osmos said, sitting down next to Matiro.

I placed the tripod onto my bed, screwing the camera off of it. My jelly boyfriend walked up behind me. "Say, Mark... What's it like to be free?", he asked me. I stopped for a second, looking up at him. "W... What?", I said in shock. "What is it like to walk around, having the only thing you have to worry about is how you behave and what clothes you wear?", he asked me. This caught me by complete surprise, so I stuggled to think about what I was going to say. "I... uh... I guess it's kind of... simple? To be honest, when you ask me big questions like that, I tend to get stuck on them, jelly!", I explained to him. "I know, I was just... saying.", my jelly boyfriend responded.

Eventually, Giko stumbled into the room, with Iremiya following her. "So, show me the big thing about this incredible piece of power!", Giko said with enthusiasm. I walked over to the computer chair, sitting down. "Alright, the first thing you have to think of about the internet, is how you use it in the first place. We have this machine here, we call a computer.", I said, pointing at the powered-off computer tower. "Whoooooa", Iremiya and Giko said in unison. "Can it tell the time?", Iremiya asked. "Oh, trust me, this thing is no laughing matter. It can do pretty much anything you tell it to do!", I replied. "Let's see it in action already!", Giko said with a burst of enthusiasm.

Adyna began to grow a little tired, perhaps by using most of her energy throughout the day. "Say, Ella... Is there somewhere I can lay down?", she asked Ella. _**Oh, sure, Mom! Mine and Barry's bedroom is right next to Mark's**_ , Ella thought to her. "Th-Thank you...", Adyna said to her, walking to the guest bedroom. She opened the closed door to find Megalo sitting on the edge of the bed, still holding my childhood picture. "Megalo... what's wrong?", Adyna asked. Still staring down at the picture, Megalo answered, "I... I feel good whenever I look at this picture..." Adyna sat down next to him, telling him, "I know what that is like... You don't really know why you feel better whenever you stare at that picture, don't you?" Megalo sniffled, saying, "I... don't know..."

"Alright, are you two ready?", I asked Giko and Iremiya. "Just do it already!", Iremiya told me. "Here goes nothing!", I said as I pressed the power button, turning on the computer. The loading screen came up, surprising both of them. "How... how is that picture up on there?", Giko asked. I took the camera, taking out it's SD card, and plugged it into the computer. "Hey, what's that?", Iremiya asked, pointing at the SD card. "That's what the camera uses to put the movies on.", I replied. "The computer can also see these movies, so that allows us to place it onto the internet!" The login screen came up, and I put in my password. "My god... it's... it's beautiful, Remi!", she said to her brother. "It's... amazing!", he said in excitement.

Meanwhile, Matiro was just getting around to turning the T.V. on, when he noticed Karito, Ella, and Barry just sort of... standing around. "Come on, you guys, grab a chair, enjoy yourselves for a bit!", he said to them. "Oh, okay, Dad!", Karito said, sitting down next to her father. "Ella, let's grab the chairs from the kitchen.", Barry said. _**Oh.. Okay!**_ , Ella thought back. She focused on one of the kitchen chairs, moving it from the table over next to the couch, facing the T.V. Screen. Barry walked over and grabbed the other chair, bringing it to the other side of the couch, next to his dad. "Say... You seem really.. nice to my kids all of a sudden.", Osmos said to Matiro. "Eh, they've had a long day, and I think they're tired of me being an idiot. Although, I've heard that they havne't gotten tired of you yet though...", Matiro said back. "They better not!", Osmos jokingly said, looking back and forth at Barry and Ella as they sat down in their respective chairs.

"Megalo... It's okay..", Adyna said, trying to calm down Megalo. "Soon, people will love being around you all the time.", she reassured him. "Even... Even him?!", Megalo asked, pointing again at the T.V. screen inside the childhood picture. "Yes, I'm sure that he would love to meet you!", Adyna said to him. Megalo began to tear up, with teardrops falling onto the bedsheets. Adyna hugged him, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. "It will all be okay, Megalo...", she whispered into his ear. "It's... it's not that, I don't think. I don't really know who I am.. I couldn't talk to Boss like that about myself... It hurts to do that...", he said. "Do you know what hurts when you think of those memories?", Adyna said to him. "I... I don't know... It just... just hurts...", Megalo mumbled.

I opened up Google Chrome, only to be bombarded with Facebook notifications. "What's going on?!", Giko asked in a bit of panic. "Don't worry, don't worry!", I said to her. "That's just messages from other people on the internet that I know of." Remi said to me, "You know other people on the internet?!" I looked over my shoulder at him while booting up YouTube. "Remi, everyone uses the Internet on this world.", I said to him. Giko and Remi looked over at each other, blown away by the information. I clicked on the 'Upload' button, selected the video, and plugged in the title and description. Of course, the title would have to be something among the lines of clickbait, but this woul actually be true. "A world-changing announcement.", was the title. In the description, I wrote: "Some things change when you least expect it. The small ones in life can make the largest changes in life, and this will be the truest example of that." I turned my computer chair around. "Alright, the video is being processed now. It will be a while before it's completely online, since it's over a half-hour long", I told them.

"A half hour that will change everything we know about the world", I said.


	69. The News Part 3-Ish

Chapter 69 - The News Part 3-ish

"Aren't you going to turn the T.V. on?", Barry asked Matiro. "Yeah, Dad! Let's watch something funny!", Karito said. "Well, I just wanted to make sure everyone's comfortable is all.", Matiro said. "Everyone's fine, Smokey! Just turn the damn T.V. on already!", Osmos shouted. "You see the funny thing is, Smelly, I actually don't have a single clue how this thing works, so how about... that?", Matiro replied, poking Osmos in his arm. _**Ugh, just let me do it!**_ , Ella frustratingly thought, lifting the remote out of his hands and into hers. "It's about time!", Osmos said, rolling his eyes. Ella pointed the remote at the screen, turning it on with a push of a button.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure this all out...", Adyna whispered into Megalo's ear. "...But for now, I have to rest. You can stay with me if you need to, but I'll be right here if you need me." Megalo looked at Adyna as she went under the covers to sleep. "Thank you...", he said, looking back down at the picture. The picture was just of me at a chirstmas party, but the T.V. was all that Megalo could see. Seeing Andre the Giant just made him feel better for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the stance, the figure, the happy expression on his face... He just couldn't pinpoint it out.

"...So it's not up yet?", Giko asked. "Not yet!", I said. "It should be up within the next hour. Jelly, if you wouldn't mind, could you look over this upload for a little bit?", I asked. "Ughh, fine. This had better work, Mark.", he said as I stood up from the computer chair. As he lept into it and swiveled toward the screen, Iremiya had some questions for me. "Just when did you guys have this idea for 'computers'?", he asked. "Well, that question is kind of difficult, because there have been so many renditions, but I think the first electronic computer came around about 70 or so years ago.", I replied, guessing the amount of years. "What about the 'internet'?", Giko asked. "That I know for sure. The Internet was first developed in secrecy in the 60's, until one man worked on creating the World-Wide Web 20 years ago. Then, the internet was born. It wasn't really popular until about 15 years ago.", I explained. "This is all so interesting...", Giko said.

The T.V. switched on, showing the news channel Barry had left on earlier. Barry and Ella paused, looking at each other as they realized what was probably going to come on any second. "What's this?", Osmos asked. "This... this is the news channel.", Barry said. "It's how people know so much about what's going on around them." Matiro rolled his eyes, asking, "Why would we want to know about this?" Karito joined in, saying, "Yeah! This looks really boring... Change the channel, Ella!" Ella brought up her right arm, pointing at the T.V. screen, turning up the volume.

 **More breaking news from the University, Liz.** , The news anchor said. **Tom, I've heard that there's more breaking news from them this time than usual, is that right?** , another one asked. All five of the buns were stopped in their tracks, hearing the words from their mouths. "Did... did they...", Karito said, starting to become scared again. "I... I don't think so, sweetheart.", Matiro said, even though he wasn't too sure himself. **That's absolutely right, Liz! The first thing we have from the New Jersey City University is that since the fire happened, they have decided to stop funding the discoveries of the evidence...** , the actor on the T.V. said, bringing a wave of relief of both Barry and Ella. "What is it?", asked Osmos. _**Well, uh, Dad... The scientists had started paying people who had found Barry's hair in random places, since they were still clueless as to where he was...**_ , Ella thought to him. "Whoa, that's really fucked up.", Matiro said. "Dad!", Karito yelled. "Don't use the naughty F word!" Matiro facepalmed, knowing his mistake. "Sorry, dear...", he said with a grumble.

 **...However...** , the anchor on T.V. said, bringing back the attention of the crew. **...The evidence, as the scientists claim, is no longer needed to discover their location, since a photographer has taken a high-quality picture of the human-rabbit hybrid, as well as releasing it's exact location! Are you out there, Charlie?** Barry explained, "I've already known about this. You all already know about this, but it's going to be okay, I'm sure the movie will show everyone how we really are!" Osmos gave him a look of deep, deep concern. "It better work...", he said, looking back at the screen.

The camera angle changed to a helicopter shot of the house, rotating around as they were feeding the footage live. "What the hell?!", Barry said out loud. "MARK!", he yelled. "GET IN HERE, NOW!", he screamed. "Whoa, calm down, little guy!", Matiro said, trying to calm Barry down. "Look, you ignorant idiot, any other time I would just let that slide, but right now, I'm being put on the high-horse, alright?!", Barry said, looking directly at Matiro. Matiro sort of squirmed, trying not to look freightened. I walked out of my bedroom, asking, "What's going on out here?!" Barry turned around to point at the T.V. screen. "Look!", he yelled.

Giko and Iremiya stumbled out of my bedroom as I glanced over at the T.V. "...What the fuck is that?!", I yelled, pointing at the T.V. Screen. I qiuckly set my brain into overdrive. "Everyone, get into the guest bedroom, NOW!", I yelled. "Whoa, Mark, calm down. They don't know about us yet.", Osmos said. "Well, I'm going, Daddy!", Karito said. "Wait! Don't leave withour your father!", Matiro said, getting up from the couch.

I looked at Osmos while the other rabbits were heading into the guest bedroom. "Look, this is my house. You go in the guest bedroom, or you can stay out here and get caught. Pick one.", I said to him. "Well, Geez, fine! I don't like television anyway!", he said, walking into the guest bedroom. I ran over to the window, opening the curtains. My front yard had to have had at least 200 people in it. I felt like I was on stage at a concert. Helicopters flew overhead, which I could see were just news helicopters. "We want the blue bunny! We want the blue bunny!", the crowd chanted.

Behind me, I could still hear the news station talking. **Yes, Liz, I'm up here in the helicopter, where this photo was taken of the blue rabbit.** , a male anchor said. The channel showed a picture of Barry, looking directly at the lens. **I guess it turns out that he's not entirely one shade of blue, but rather three. You can see one at the top, one in the middle, and one at the bottom of his face. Isn't that strange, Liz?** , he asked. "Jelly! Is it almost done?!", I yelled behind my back. "10 more minutes!", he shouted back.

"I'm not sure if we have 10 minutes left until the mob gets us!", I yelled. "The- The WHAT?!", he shouted.


	70. Ticks and Leeches

Chapter 70 - Ticks and Leeches

In the guest bedroom, Megalo was still looking down at the picture. He began to question why he put this picture above all other cares in life. It was something going off in his brain, wanting to come out. He wasn't sure what, but he eventually decided on asking me who Andre the Giant was, since it was his presence that caused this attraction. It was something about him that brought faint memories to him. It wasn't much, but it was something. He looked back at Adyna, who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her calm nature brought thoughts of peace with the outside world, which made him feel special. He stood up from the bed, walking over to the front door.

Suddenly, the door burst open, shocking him. The other rabbits walked into the room, Starting with Giko, then Remi, then Karito, Ella, Barry, Matiro, then finally Osmos. "Wha- What's going on?", Megalo asked. "They found us, Magnum...", Matiro said to him. "Wha-What?!", Megalo worringly said. "Calm down, they're only here for me.", Barry reassured him. "Mark told us to stay in here until all the people in the front yard leave." Osmos looked over at Adyna, gasping as he saw her sleeping. "We have to get her up!", he shouted, running over to her. "Sorry, but that's a no-go.", Giko said. "She's used up all of her thinking power protecting us today, so she's probably regaining her energy."

"Ella, you have to do something!", Iremiya asked her. _**What... I'm not going to hurt anybody!**_ , she thought back. "Well, I think we've all had enough of hurting people today.", Iremiya said in response. "Can't you do something about the cameras or something?", Karito asked. "Oooh! Nice thinking, princess!", Matiro said in amazement. _**I'll... I'll try...**_ , Ella thought, closing her eyes. She tried focusing on the helicopter's cameras. She tried and tried again to find the right spot, but she eventually found it, and cracked the helicopter's camera. _**Got it!**_ , she thought.

Meanwhile, in the front room, I dialed 911 while walking over to my jelly boyfriend, who was still sitting in the computer chair. "What do you mean there's a mob outside?!", he asked. "Look, stay in here and whatever you do, do not look out this doorway.", I told him. "Mark, why is there a mob outside?!", he asked me. As I placed the phone up to my ear, I replied, "They managed to take a picture of Barry, and now there's a lynch mob after him." My jelly boyfriend stood up. "Do they know about me yet?!", he asked. I closed the door, before hearing the other side talking to me.

"911, what's your emergency?", a woman asked me. "Yes, there's a couple hundred people on my property, and I need them gone, now.", I said, closing the door behind me. "Alright sir, the police have been notificated.", she said. "Thank you, thank you so much!", I said in relief. My jelly boyfriend stood there, watching as I quickly remedied the situation. "No problem sir. Have a good day!", she said to me. "You too, ma'am!", I replied, hanging up. "Are the police coming?!", my jelly boyfriend asked me. "Yeah, there will be a lot of them here, just stay in here and you'll have nothing to worry about.", I told him. He looked back over at the upload screen. "5 minutes to go.", he said.

Meanwhile, the bunnies were beginning to get heated. "You know, Smelly, this never would have happened if you came to us!", Matiro yelled. Osmos took a couple steps back, completely astounded by what he had just heard. "Excuse me?!", he asked. "Are you really suggesting that you would rather be with the scientists?!" Matiro rolled his eyes, before explaining, "At least it was comfortable! I was perfectly happy where I was! I didn't have to worry about people up my ass all the time until you came back into my life." Osmos yelled back, "It's always about you, isn't it, Smokey?!" Matiro flared his nostrils, little flames coming out. He began marching towards his brother, until Barry got in his way. "STOP, Matiro!", he yelled.

Eventually, the police showed up at the property, taking care of the crowd. They came and knocked my front door to come and talk to me. My jelly boyfriend was caught by surprise, but I looked over and told him, "It's okay, they just want to talk to me. Don't get out of this room, alright?" My jelly boyfriend nodded his head, before sitting back down in the chair. I opened the bedroom, closing it behind me as soon as I got out of the bedroom. I noticed that the bunnies were being a little loud in the guest bedroom, but I figured I could write it off. I walked over to the front door, and opened it.

There were two police officers standing in front of me, one a tall man, the other being an african-american woman. "Are you okay, sir?", she asked. "Oh yes! Thank you all so much!", I replied. "Hey, is there anything strange going on in here?", the man asked me. "Not that I'm aware of...", I said, rubbing my chin, pretending to think about something that happened. Then, from the guest bedroom, you could hear Matiro yelling, "ONE OF THESE DAYS, SMELLY!" I immediately looked up to see the police officers with weird looks on their faces. ''What on earth was that?", the female police officer asked me. "Uhh... that was just one of my roommates.", I replied. "Don't get too bent up in there, alright?", she asked me, laughing. "We- We wont! Thank you!", I said back. "Have a good day now", the tall man told me, walking away. "You too!", I said closing the door.

I walked back into my bedroom to see my jelly boyfriend looking over at me in the computer chair. "It's... It's up now...", he told me.


	71. Cooling Down

Chapter 71 - Cooling Down

"Alrighty! Leave it alone for a while, it takes a couple hours for this kind of thing to take off.", I told my jelly boyfriend. "Oh, alright!", he replied. "Feel free to just get on random videos if you want.", I told him. "Sure thing, Mark!", he replied, turning back towards the computer. "I'm gonna tell them the coast is clear now", I said as I began to walk out of the door. "Hey Mark?", my jelly boyfriend asked. I turned back to look at him. "What is it?", I said. "I...I can't wait to be able to go to the park with you... as myself.", he told me. I looked down at the ground, thinking about what the statement entailed. Eventually, I was able to mutter, "Me... me too...", before heading out of the room.

Before I entered the guest bedroom with all the bunnies inside, I placed my ear up against the door, listening to what was going on. "Dad!", Karito yelled. Matiro stopped for a second, looking down at his daughter. "You know, Dad, I feel much happier than I was. It was... scary... in those tubes!", she said, beginning to cry. Matiro kneeled down, out of Barry's grasp, down to her level. "I'm... I'm sorry, princess. You know I didn't mean it...", he said, hugging Karito. "Phew!", Barry said, wiping his forehead. "Well, that was a lot of unnessessary drama...", Iremiya said. "Tell me about it.", Osmos said in response.

It was at this moment where I opened the door. I could see Osmos and Ella standing in one corner of the room, Giko and Iremiya about 2 feet away from them, and Barry standing next to Matiro as he hugged his sad Daughter. Megalo was sitting on the bed, waiting for it all to be over, and Adyna was still laying down peacefully. "Alright, It's safe to come out now", I told them, moving out of their perceived path. "Finally!" Giko said, tired of all the commotion. "Hey, B-Boss...", Megalo said to me. "What's up?", I asked him. "I think I remember something smart that you were talking about earlier...", he mumbled.

"You mean... the internet?", I asked. "Y-Yeah! That's it... I think...", he said. "What about it?", I asked him. "Can- Can I use it?", he asked me. "Oh! Sure thing, Megalo! Just go ask Jelly for it.", I replied. "Thank you, B-Boss!", he said with a smile, walking towards the doorway. "Watch Ou-", I started to shout, before he hit his head on the top of the doorway. "Ow!", he said, rubbing his head. "That... That really... hurts!", he yelled. _**Awww, poor thing...**_ , Ella thought to him as she walked over. _**Do you need someone to kiss it to make it feel better?**_ , she asked. Megalo looked up, nodding his head as he allowed her to kiss him on the forehead. "Thank... Thank you... Uhh...", he said, struggling to remember Ella's name. _**Ella**_ , she thought to him, correcting him. "Ella! That's right...", Megalo said, getting up from the floor.

"Dad, you wanna go see what's on T.V.?", Barry asked Osmos. "Sure, son! Clearly, you know a little more about this stuff than I do...", he replied. Barry breathed in, finally gathering enough courage to ask Osmos the question nobody else would. "Say... What happened to your eye? I don't remember having it be that way..", Barry asked. Osmos stopped walking out of the room, looking back at Barry. "I'd rather not talk about it, son...", he said, before turning back around, walking out to the living room. Barry stood there, a little baffled that his dad wouldn't tell him what happened to him, but he eventually shrugged his shoulders, walking out in the same path as Osmos.

Meanwhile, Iremiya walked over to me. "Say, what food do you have around here, anyways?", he asked me. "Oh! Here, I'll show you around the kitchen.", I said to him, starting to walk out out of the room. "Thanks!", he said as he followed me to the kitchen. As I walked into the living room, I saw Barry, Osmos, Ella, and Giko all sitting either on the couch or in the chairs, switching between channels. When we walked into the kitchen, I showed him around. "...Alright! So, this is the fridge, it usually has all the goodies you guys eat, like Lettuce, Carrots, or other veggies and fruits.", I explained. "How does it work?", he asked me. "Well, this keeps the food cold, so it doesn't spoil as quickly.", I explained. "Oooooh! Pretty smart way to work things out, human race!", he jokingly said to me. "Thanks!", he said, opening the fridge door, grabbing some celery. "No problemo!", I replied back.

"Karito, I'm so sorry...", Matiro said to his daughter. Sniffling, Karito replied, "You can't keep getting angry with Uncle Osmos like that...", she told him. "I-I...", Matiro muttered, finding it difficult to rebuttal the statement. "You're going to... to...", Karito said, tearing up yet again. "No! Not again, Karito!", Matiro sternfully said to his daughter. "I promise." Karito looked back up at Matiro, lifting up her left arm. "Pinkie swear?", she asked, sticking out her pinkie. Matiro shook pinkies with her. "Pinkie swear.", he said.

Megalo opened my bedroom door, finding jelly in my computer chair watching random cringe compilations online. "Jelly... Can... Can I use that for a second?", he jelly boyfriend looked over his shoulder, before getting up from the computer chair. "Oh, sure thing!", he replied. Megalo walked over to the computer chair, shaking the ground as he shifted his body weight into the funiture. He looked a bit puzzled by the keyboard and mouse. "How... How do you use... the internet?", he asked my jelly boyfriend.

"Here. Let me show you!", my jelly boyfriend replied, with a good chunk of enthusiasm.


	72. How to Use the Internet 101

Chapter 72 - How to use the Internet 101

"Say, what are you guys watching, anyway?", I asked as I walked into the living room, with 7 of the 9 bunnies watching T.V. "Oh, we don't really know yet.", Barry replied, looking at me for a breif moment. "I wish we could have watched the sports channel...", Matiro said, rolling his eyes. "Sports aren't my thing though, and I think I speak for both of my children that they don't like them either!", Osmos replied. "I wish we could have stayed on the documentaries", Giko said. _**You and me both**_ , Ella thought. "But those are so boooring!", Karito told everyone. "Maybe what you guys need isn't T.V.", I told them, walking over to the various consoles in the T.V. stand. "There's more ot this thing than channels?!", Iremiya asked.

"Alright, the first thing, here, is that you move this device here, called a mouse, to move the cursor around.", My jelly boyfriend explained, pointing towards the mouse. Megalo slowly reached up to the mouse, gripping it as he slowly moved it over the desk. "Megalo, you need to look up at the screen.", my jelly boyfriend told him, bringing his attention to the monitor. Megalo looked all over, but he didn't see anything moving, because he wasn't moving the mouse. "Try moving the mouse too...", my jelly boyfriend suggested. Megalo looked back down at the mouse, moving it around. _Oh boy..._ , my jelly boyfriend thought to himself. _This is going to take a while..._

"Yes, Remi! There's a lot that can happen on this television.", I explained. I looked behind my shoulder, at a room full of rabbits, all staring at me. "Would you want to see a movie?", I asked them. "What's a Movie"", Matiro said. "That sounds kinda gay." Osmos looked over in disgust, replying, "Come on, Matiro! You can't be enthusiastic for anything nowadays..." I quickly said something after him, trying to break the tension. "Well, a movie is like a story with moving pictures.", I explained. "Whoooooooa", Giko, Iremiya, and Karito said in unison. "Let's watch one, dad!", Karito said in excitement, turning towards Matiro. "...Alright. It can't be as bad as I initially thought", he said.

"Who has the T.V. remote?", I asked. "Here you go!", Osmos said, tossing the remote to me. I managed to catch it, turning towards the T.V., looking down at the remote. "Whoa, nice catch, Mark!", Barry said in excitement. "Wha... But...", Matiro said, lifting his arms out inconfusion, pointing back and forth between the trash can, and Osmos. _**Just let it go...**_ , Ella thought to Matiro, trying to stop a scene. Matiro sat back in the couch, rolling his eyes. "Whatever...", he mumbled.

Meanwhile, my jelly boyfriend was making a lot of advancements on teaching Megalo how to use the computer. "See? Try pressing down with your fingertips!", he said. Megalo pressed down with his fingers, watching all the text on the screen turn blue as he had selected it all. "Wha...?", he asked, lifting his fingers back up. "Oh, try clicking on the search bar.", my jelly boyfriend told him, pointing at the search bar. Megalo moved the cursor over to the search bar, clicking on it. A blinking line appears at the end of the long URL. "Wha... What's that, Boss?", he asked. "That's just the line that shows you where you're typing.", my jelly boyfriend said. "Ty...ping?", Megalo asked, tipping his head to one side in curiosity. My jelly boyfriend looked down at the small keys, then at Megalo's large fingers. _Uh oh..._ , he thought.

Adyna was still laying in bed, but she was definitely feeling more and more rejuevinated as each second passed by. She began to smile as she turned back and forth on her sides. She dreamt of being able to do regular things with her children, such as going to an amusement park, visiting a carrot farm, or going to the park, without anyone bothering them. Just the sight of Barry and Ella's happy faces hitting the sun made her feel better. She felt like she was going to wake up any second out of sheer joy, premature from her recovery, but she wasn't entirely sure. She decided to let her mind decide for her, enjoying her kids' company.

I selected the DVD player from the T.V.'s menu. "Wha- There's no story on there!", Osmos yelled. "That's because I haven't put in a movie yet!", I said back. "What choices are there?", Iremiya asked. I opened the shelf were all my movies were. It wasn't the largest collection you'd ever seen, but I did have a lot of favorites I've picked up over the years. "You all want to come and see what there is?", I asked them. "Whoaaa... look at them all!", Giko said in amazement. "Let's watch ALLL the movies!", Karito said, bouncing up and down. _**Whoa, let's calm down now! That will take us forever, Karito!**_ , Ella thought in response. "Let me see here...", Matiro says, walking up from the couch to the display. "Oh boy, here we go...", Osmos groans in displeasure, rolling his eyes.

Megalo stared at the tiny buttons on the keyboard, comparing them with his fingers. He doubted he could, but giving it a shot wouldn't be bad, he thought. "How do you type... Andre the Giant..?", he asked. My jelly boyfriend stood there in silence, letting the thought of Megalo using up his free time to look up Andre the Giant. However, he didn't know why, but Megalo seemed to have this effect on people. My jelly boyfriend felt at peace when he taught Megalo, but he didn't know why. _It must be because I'm helping a poor guy out_ , he thought to himself. "Let me help you.", he eventually muttered, placing his hands onto Megalo's, over the keyboard. "B-Boss?", he asked, surprised that my jelly boyfriend wanted to help him out. He looked up at my jelly boyfriend, telling him, "Thank you...", wearing a smile.

Meanwhle, Matiro was going through the DVD collection. "Say, what's this?", he asked, pulling out a _Kill Bill_ DVD. "Oh, that movie's kind of violent. It's about a mother getting revenge.", I explained. "Revenge for what?", Barry asked, somewhat concerned. "That sounds really scary...", Karito proclaimed. "Well, I like the look of it!", Matiro casually said to everyone else. "Matiro, I swear...", Osmos said, rolling his eyes. "What?!", Matiro replied.

Suddenly, the front door knocked, freezing everyone up. Thinking quickly, I motioned to everyone to run into the guest bedroom. _**Not again, Mark!**_ , Ella thought to me angrily. _Look, I swear this is the last time!_ , I thought to her, eyes wide as I turned the T.V. off. _Hey, close the door to my room, and tell them to not come out of it._ _**You know, Mark... Ugh...**_ , Ella thought, stomping her way down the hallway, closing the latter of both doors as she entered the guest bedroom after everyone else. I breathed in deeply, before gaining enough courage to open the door.

There was a fairly-well dressed man, donned with glasses, a periodic table tie, and hair that screamed, 'scientist'. "Hello Mark. I need to have a few words with you.", he told me.


	73. The Mystery Man

Chapter 73 - The Mystery Man

I stopped in complete fear. Seconds yet again turned into minutes as I thought of all the reasons why this scientist would be here. How did he know my name? I thought to myself, _There's no way he's seen the whole video, we just put that up 5 minutes ago!_ Eventually, I was able to muster up enough courage to ask him, "What the hell are you doing here?", in the gruffiest way possible. The man laughs, explaining, "Oh Mark! I'm not here to hurt you!" I asked him yet again, "What the hell are you doing here?" The man shakes his head at me. "Mark... I don't remember you being like this at all... Say, can I come in?"

I froze for a second, feeling my face turned white. _What the hell is he talking about?!_ , I asked myself. _Something is definitely going on here..._ I eventually decided that if he was going to take away the rest of the bunnies, he'd let me know by now. I wasn't entirely sure of this, but I had to roll the dice. "C-Come in...", I said to him, clearing his way inside. He first rubbed his feet on the doormat, before taking off his shoes. As he walked in, I noticed a small breifcase he was holding, handcuffed to his wrist. "Wooow!", he said, looking around. "It's... it's just like how I remember it...", he said in amazement as he walked over the couch. He placed his hand onto the couch, running his index finger across. "Leather...", he mumbled in a joyful tone of voice, before sitting down.

I began asking more and more questions in my head, as I had never seen this person before in my life. I eventually walked over to the hallway, casually leaning on my right shoulder on the wall. "So... who are you, anyway?", I asked him. "Ah! That question comes much later!", he replied in a burst of excitement. "But for now, I have some questions for you." I began to shake my head, explaining, "Look, I don't-", before being cut off. "You see,", he says, interrupting me, "I've known you for quite a bit. You're like family to me. Hell, maybe a bit closer than family..." My eyes grew wider, as even more questions were flooding me. "Wha- What do you mean by that?", I asked. "Well, you'll see soon enough.", he told me.

"But for right now, let me ask you another question!", he demanded. I rolled my eyes, telling him, "Go on." He took a key out of his front pocket, placing it inside the handcuffs, releasing him from it. "So... have you ever been interested in somebody so much, that you couldn't get away from them, no matter what?", he asked. I took a step back, gasping at the question. "Wh-Why the hell would I tell you?!", I yelled. He suddenly looked up at me as he unlocked the other cuff. "Hey, hey, Mark, it's just a question.", he told me. "So... did you?", he asked again.

I bit my lower lip, looking back at my closed bedroom door behind me. Thoughts of my jelly boyfriend were flooding my mind. I wanted to say 'yes!' so badly, but this was one of the probably very angry scientists I was dealing with, not my therapist. I looked back over to him, telling him, "Well, this one time in 5th grade, but..." He unlocked the cuff going around the breifcase's handle, allowing him to open it if he wished. "...it didn't go too well, huh?", he asked. "I guess that's one way to put it, yeah.", I replied.

"Say, Mark, do you any roommates with you?", he asked another question. I wore an angry look on my face, yelling, "Listen here, fucko! Enough with the jokes and the questions, and just get to the point!" Almost Immediately, I felt an overpowering feeling of regret, which caused my look of anger to shift into a look of forgivness. He quickly looked up at me, smiling. "Oh Mark... You never were a good learner...", he said to me, standing up from the couch. My anger grew back, along with a smaller feeling of confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?!", I shouted, pointing my finger at him. "Boy, it just seems like you need a cup of tea or something!", he says, waving his hand in the air.

I look down at my finger, finding myself holding a cup of tea instead of pointing in anger. I froze up yet again, wondering if I was ever going to run out of room for questions to ask him in my brain. The tea was still bagged, with the tag hanging out from the side of it. It was perfectly hot, almost to a point of complete and utter perfection. The smell brought back childhood memories, as my grandmother would always brew herself tea in the morning, and the smell of it would be in the whole house. It was one of the greatest smells I could possibly remember. The cup looked like one from my grandmother's, small, yet beautifully made out of china. I looked back up at him, with a look of complete amazement. "Go on, take a sip!", he beckoned me.

I did as I was told, bringing the hot tea to my lips. As it traveled through my mouth, I noticed the taste of it to be INCREDIBLE. This tea had to be the greatest in all of mankind. I originally intended to take just one sip, but I ended up chugging the whole cup, before the teabag became lodged in my throat. "Gahhgg!", I gagged, struggling to breathe. The unknown man sighed, lifting up his arm towards me. Suddenly, the teabag dislodged from my throat, before flying into his open hand, vanishing after about 3 seconds. I looked back at him, holding up the cup. "Don't you... want this back?", I asked.

"No, please! It's my gift to you.", he told me, wearing a smile on his face as I had throughly enjoyed it. Placing the coffee cup onto a desk next to me, I heard him say to me, "Mark... It's alright. You don't have to lie to me." I immediately looked at him with a look of fear. "I already know about the one you love. He's a special one, isn't he?", he asked me. I figured that it was no point trying to hide it anymore, so I took a big breath, before admitting, "Y-Yes... I couldn't think of anyone greater in my life if I tried."

"Say...", he asked me. "I know you already have lots and lots of questions about me. I can't directly tell you myself, but what I can do..." He grabbed a hold on the breif case, placing it in his lap, facing towards me. "...is let your eyes speak for themselves!", he said, opening the breifcase. For a second, a bright light filled the room, much brighter than the sun or a flashbang grenade. I tried my best to look away, but it was no use, causing my eyesight to become blinded. I wanted to shout for help, but I couldn't, as if my mouth was melded shut, like that one scene in the Matrix.

"Hey... hey!", the man said to me, snapping his fingers. "You can open your eyes now."


	74. The Mystery Man - Continuation

Chapter 74 - The Mystery Man - The Continuation

As I began opening my eyes, I hear the mysterious man tell me, "Welcome to my house!" As I began allowing the light to hit my eyes, my eyes immediately widened at the sight, opening wider as they had ever been before. I was surrounded by a night sky, more brilliant than any sci-fi movie you can imagine. You could see billions and billions of stars, and pick out the individual galaxies from each other. I looked under me to find that I was floating in the void, instead of the earth. "Sorry if it's a little dirty, I didn't have time to clean up.", he replied. I started to feel around my mouth, panicking as I realized that it was completely smooth, where my lips should have been I tried mumbling anyway, but my voicebox was also missing.

The Mystery Man began to laugh, watching as I began to slowly tumble while in complete fear. "Silly young Mark!", he said, waving his fingers. Suddenly, I was turned to the right direction, relatively upright in terms of the Mystery Man's perspective. I looked over at him, feeling a bit sick to my stomach. "Don't worry, Mark. You'll get used to it.", he reminded me. I looked at him much angrier, switching my eyes between him and where my mouth used to be.

"Oh, don't worry. It's only temporary.", he said, beginning to walk away, on the nothingness. He looked back at me, beckoning me to "Follow me!", as he put it. I began floating next to him, against my will. I attempted to move my arms, legs, anything, but only my head and neck were moving, allowing me to see. "You know,", he told me, "Some people call me a time-traveler." I raised one eyebrow, curious at the statement. "...I wouldn't put it that way, though. I'd say it's closer to a missing Chrononaut.", he explained. I again looked around as I listened to his inquiries, basking in the beautiful, complete night sky.

"Listen, Mark...", he told me, "Whenever you make a choice in life, the timeline splits in two." I looked back at him, watching as he just looked ahead of him. "Whether that choice is which cereal you'll have that morning, or if you decide to pull the trigger on the robber or not, that will always split the timeline. Of course, this doesn't apply to you on your own. Everyone has different choices to make every single day. Even if they decide to breathe in or out a little longer than usual, the timeline splits.", he explained. I began to grow curious as to why he was telling me these things.

"Most of the time, the timeline splits cause very little to no change at all to the universe. However, sometimes, the timeline splits in a way that largely affects a small part, a major part, or even the entire universe itself.", he told me. "For example, when the Big Bang created the universe itself, it made an infinite amount of timeline splits, each occuring at every plank second, for every single subatomic particle of matter that had ever existed. This number of splits did nothing to affect iself in a negative fashion, so it decided to move on with making the universe." I raised one eyebrow, yet again curious as to why he was telling me this.

As if he could read my mind, he looked back over his shoulder at me as he continued walking. "Now I know what you must be thinking, and I don't mean that in the figurative sense: 'Why are you telling me about this? What happens when something bad happens to the timeline? Where is...", he stopped walking for a second, tears beginning to form in his eyes. I grew a worried look on my face. _What happened to him?!_ , I asked. _Where is he?!_ He stopped sniffling, looking back at me.

"Your... your boyfriend's completely safe and sound.. He just discovered the popularity of the video rising up. For them, you will only be gone for a millisecond, if even. When we're done, I'll let you back with them.", he told me. _Why couldn't you bring him with me?!_ , I asked. "He wouldn't make it well at all in this environment. Even if I helped him here, he wouldn't make it.", he replied. _Why is that?_ , I asked.

"Well, the reason I brought up timelines in the first place, is because I've spent a good, long chunk of my existance here, researching them.", he explains, stopping in the middle of his tracks. He brought his hands out in front of him, palms relatively flattened as they spaced out. Then, suddenly, one of the stars begins to shake, flying in front of the Mystery Man's arms, revealing itself to be a long tube. He holds onto it, bringing it close to me so I could further inspect it. My eyes widened as I realized this was my whole life, pulled out like a worm, with it starting with me as a baby, all the way up until this very moment.

"This, is a 4th-dimensional form of your life.", he explained. "It's the only one of it's kind, among all of these timelines." _Why's that?_ , I asked. "I.. I had never known where I was born, or how I got here, or why i'm the only one in this 4th-dimensional space. Your timeline seems to be the only one with all the answers to my past.", he told me. _What makes you say that?_ , I ask. He replies, "I can't tell you right now, but it will all become clear to you, Mark..." He looked up at me, explaining, "It has become clear that I must protect you at all costs!"

"Not only just you, but...", he explains, trailing off as he grabs me, forcing me to look into his face. His face begins to blow off, almost as if it was made of sand, and a tough breeze just blew through. His face became more and more revealed, which was a face I couldn't grasp onto at first, but I quickly began to realize who the figure behind the mask was, causing my eyes to widen just as hard as before. It looked to be a much, much older Giko, almost like she had been out here for dozens, if not _hundreds_ , if not _**thousands**_ of years. "...But me, too.", she told me in her now raspy voice.

I feel my mouth beginning to open back up again, as well as my vocal chords coming back. "Oh, and Mark... Always, always check the news for me, okay?", she asked, waving me goodbye as I began to white out, winking at me while I drifted off. "W-Wait!", I yelled, "What happened to yo-"

The next millisecond, I was standing over at the desk in my hallway, looking down at the former cup of tea. I gasped, looking around the room. Every trace of the Mystery Man had disappeared, incuding the suitcase, handcuffs, and even his shoes that he left outside the door. I began to have the most intense headache of my life, so I sat down in my couch. _Was it all a dream?_ , I thought to myself. After I had sat down, the guest bedroom door opened. Giko stumbled out of the room, asking me, "Is he gone already?"

My mind struggled to come up with any answers, before eventually, I replied, "I don't think so... I don't think he'll ever be gone..."


	75. Three-Quarter

Chapter 75 - Three-Quarter

Giko gave me a look of confusion, asking, "What do you mean by that, Mark?" I opened my mouth, but before the words could flow out, I felt the worst pain spike in the back of my head in my life, causing me to fall over in the couch. "AAAAGH!", I screamed, trying to relieve the pain overbearing my mind. It felt like someone cracked my skull open, like Zeus giving birth to Athena. I heard an angry voice in my head, yelling at me. _**DON'T TELL HER! If you do, the entirety of that universe will fall asunder!**_ , it said to me. "Mark!? Are... you okay?", Giko asked me in complete confusion, stumbling over to me.

I placed both of my hands onto my forehead, with my fingers threatening to dig into my scalp. "Get... out of my... head!", I groaned, trying desperately to end this intense pain. My bedroom door opened, with my jelly boyfriend coming to walk out. "Hey, Mark! Guess wha-", he said, before realizing that I was on the couch, grunting in pain. "MARK!", he shouted, running over to me. Soon, this caught the attention to the other bunnies, especially Iremiya, whose sister had walked out. "Gigi!", he shouted, "What happened?!" Giko switched looks from me to him, back and forth, stuck on thinking what to say. She eventually locked her look at her brother, explaining, "I... I don't know! I was talking to him and then this happened!"

My jelly boyfriend kneeled on the floor next to me, holding my hand as more of the bunnies walked out to see the commotion. "Mark, speak to me!", my jelly boyfriend yelled. I felt like I was going to pass out any second, but I needed to tell him to... "Jelly, aaagh... the news... aahh!", I mumbled, before passing out. "MARK!", he shouted at my now unconscious body. "My god...", Barry said to us. "Hey, I don't remember this cup being here.", Matiro said, picking up the cup from the desk.

 _ **Something's going on here**_ , Ella thought to them. _**Just to be clear, everybody heard that door knocking, right?**_ , she asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Dad, this is really weird!", Katiro said, tugging at her father's pant leg. "I know, I know...", he replied, rolling his eyes. "That guy was definitely here... but he must have only been in here for like 10 seconds!", Giko shouted in exposition.

My jelly boyfriend stood up, picking me up with him. "I'm going to put him in bed.", he said, walking into my bedroom. "Jelly, what did he mumble to you?", Giko asked him, as he was in the middle of the bedroom doorway. He stopped in his tracks, turning back towards the rabbits. "Turn on the news. Now.", he sternfully said, before walking back into the bedroom. The bunnies frantically looked around the room, looking for the remote. "There it is!", Osmos said, pointing at something stuck in between the couch cushions.

As my jelly boyfriend walked in, Megalo looked over at him. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened to me. "B-Boss?! What happened to Boss?", he asked. "None of us know yet,", my jelly boyfriend replied, placing me in bed, kneeling down next to me. Megalo stood up from the chair, walking up to my jelly boyfriend as he draped the blankets over me. After finishing to place the blankets over me, he gave me a kiss on the forehead, before standing up, facing Megalo, who was still wearing a confused look. "Is... Is Boss... okay?", he asked. My jelly boyfriend breathed a deep breath, placing his right hand on Megalo's left shoulder, before explaining, "He just needs sleep is all. Hey, you might want to come out to the living room for a second." Megalo stared at my jelly boyfriend as he walked out of the bedroom, before whispering to himself, "O-Okay..."

Meanwhile, Adyna was almost completely fully recharged, beginning to open her eyes. She slowly sat up, readjusting to her surroundings. She looked down, smiling as she realized that she was in the comfortable bed. **Mark... Thank you...** , she thought to herself, slowly pulling off the somewhat clean blankets from herself. Yawning, she turned, letting her legs hang from the side of the bed. She looked out the open window, finding grey skies, with just enough clouds to cover the sky, but not enough to completely darken it. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the worst of it all was over. At least, that's what she thought before hearing another voice in her head speak up.

 _ **Come to the living room**_ , it told her. She immediately looked around, seeking to discover what the source was. **Who is there?!** , she thought, quickly getting up from the bed. _**It's not over yet...**_ , the voice told her. Adyna tried closing her eyes, focusing on getting a picture of the environment around her, spiritually. She saw the rest of the bunnies begin to walk into the living room, fumbling with the T.V. remote. She took a long look at Ella, before determining that it wasn't her voice. She opened her eyes yet again, wearing an angry look. **What do you mean by that?** , she asked. The voice responded, _**You're only three quarters of the way done!**_ Adyna froze up, facing towards the bedroom door. _**The only thing left for you to do is watch the news for me...**_ , the voice explained. Adyna breathed a sigh of mild frustration, before thinking, **Alright... if it's important to my family, I'll do it for them..**

She walked out into the hallway, looking over at the other 8 bunnies watching the T.V., with their jaws stuck open. "What's happening?", she casually asked. All of the others raised their right arms, pointing at the screen as they wore smiles on their faces. **Oh boy...** , Adyna thought to herself.


	76. The New Bill

Chapter 76 - The New Bill

Everyone quickly scrambled to find a seat, wondering what wonders could possibly be on the news. Osmos found it difficult to grip the remote at first, because his hands were shaking from fear. As little as he liked to admit it, he was afraid of turning the news on. Why on earth would Mark tell them to watch the news after suffering a headache so intense that he ends up passing out? Something was telling him that this might not be the greatest idea...

"Come on, Smelly! Hurry up and turn on the news!", Matiro said to Osmos, getting irritated. Eventually, Barry walked over, snatching the remote. "Oh, just give it to me already...", he said, pointing the remote at the T.V. "What's wrong, uncle Osmos?", Karito asked. "I... I don't know...", Osmos said, sitting down in the couch, holding his head. Matiro sat next to his brother, asking, "Hey, Are you alright? Sorry for calling you Smelly again..." Ella very quickly caught onto what was happening to her father. _**Everyone! He's having the same kind of headache Mark is!**_ , she thought. Barry, distracted from turning the T.V. on from his dad, asked, "Is it contagious?!" _**I... I don't know**_ , Ella thought back.

"I don't think it's a good idea to turn on that T.V., Barry...", Osmos muttered. "Why not, Dad?!", Barry asked. "Something tells me that something is going to happen to us...", Osmos muttered. Barry shifted his look down to the ground, thinking about who the mystery man was, or why Mark had that huge headache, or why he was even attempting to turn on the news. He looked up at the rest of his family, who were all staring at him, curious about the decision themselves. Barry took one deep breath in, looked back at the television, pointing the remote towards it, and pushed the power button.

My bedroom door opens, with My Jelly boyfriend walking out into the living room. Walking over to the side of the couch, he casually says, "Alright, let's see what's happening." Iremiya looks over at him with a somewhat irritated look, pressing his right index finger against his lips, before looking back at the still-warming up T.V. "Geez, you're rude...", my jelly boyfriend mumbled under his breath, looking up at the T.V.

The News came up, seemingly at the exact right news story relevant to them, two times in a row. **...And that's how pickles can be grown in the sewer!** , the news anchor said. Giko looked away in disgust, wondering why anybody would want to watch this stuff. **Now, I've heard that there might be some newcomers to our generation recently, is that right, Tom?** , the news anchor asked someone off camera. Everyone could barely feel their jaws drop in amazement as they felt these words wash over their eyes. Megalo slowly walked out of my bedroom, leaving me to my sleep. "W-What's going on?", he asked them. "Megalo, look!", Karito shouted, pointing at the T.V. screen.

 **Yes, Liz. As you can see, this video was released two days ago, completely changing everything we knew about science** , the news anchor said, changing the camera angle to the video we put up. "Wait a minute...", my jelly boyfriend mumbled, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to him. "...Two days ago...?", he asked. Looks were exchanged across the room, as their curiosities further increased about what was going on. Eventually, they looked back at the T.V.

 **The video has exploded in popularity, with it now having over 50 million views! It seems people can't get enough of these characters...** , the news anchor says in the background. My jelly boyfriend began to shake his head in disbelief. He couldn't wrap his head around the number all by iteself... **The video created headlines all across the world, with these life-like characters catching everyone's attenion. However, some skeptics say they don't really think this High-Definition footage is proof.** , the anchor said. Matiro rolled his eyes, thinking to himself, _Ugh... typical..._

 **They say that one of the major points is that the government has gotten the residential owner's phone number, but they haven't heard back from them at all!** , the anchor explained. Iremiya began to grow frustrated, eventually shaking his head. "Alright...", he said, "What on earth is going on here?!", he asked. "What do you think we're all asking ourselves?", Osmos snapped back. "You don't know what everyone thinks, Uncle Osmos.", Iremiya replied. _**I can vouch for Osmos**_ , Ella thought to him. He looked back at the T.V., pretending to never have said anything in the first place.

 **In fact, the video has become so popular, Barack Obama released a press statement yesterday, regarding the evidence.** My jelly boyfriend gasped, remembering that I mentioned the name before, referring him as "The guy at the very, very top in this country." The others all looked at him, wearing somewhat confused faces. "Oh no... Is this... bad?", Karito asked, scooting closer to Matiro. "No... this is the exact opposite!", my jelly boyfriend excitedly said, barely stopping himself from shaking his arms in excitement.

The T.V. cut to a video of a press interview with Barack Obama. **'My fellow americans,'** , he said, **This week will live on in history, as being the week where the world changes before our eyes, shifting from only one species of thought and imagination to a family of both animal and beast, as well as something in-between...** , he continues. Naturally, everyone in the room grew smiles on their faces, as they all realized just how important they were to the human race. The guest bedroom door opened, with a slightly drowsy Adyna walking out of it. "What's going on?", she asked. Almost immediately, everyone in the room raised their right arms, pointing at the screen. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at the T.V.

 **After reviewing the footage, I realized that... this is something larger than any other discovery in human history. I wrote a bill, and submitted it to congress, which passed it. I am the proudest person in history to announce, that these new species will be able to live among the humans in an entirely humanitarian way.**

Everyone paused, staring at the T.V. like statues. None of them knew what to say. They were... free. Thoughts flooded in their heads about what they were going to do, how they were going to interact with us, how they would react to the outside world. Eventually, Barry was able to press the 'power' button, switching the T.V. off. They were happy, maybe a bit overjoyed. "...Dad...", Karito eventually asked. "...What does... that mean?" Matiro looked over at his daughter, hugging her, beginning to cry.

"We're free... At long last...", he sobbed, crying over his daughter's shoulder.


	77. Luck's Calling

Chapter 77 - Luck's Calling

After a couple hours of sleep, I was finally able to open my eyes. I slowly opened them, sitting up in my bed. I couldn't remember anything that happened earlier today, not even if I tried. I looked over at my computer. The chair was riddled with purple hairs, and the screen showed pictures of... "Andre the giant?", I asked myself out loud. "Yeah, Megalo is kind of really into that sort of thing...", I heard a voice say outside of the bedroom door. Then, 5 seconds later, my jelly boyfriend comes walking in, with his pink human-like form.

"Jelly... what happened?", I asked. He walked over to the computer chair, brushing it off before sitting down and rolling over to the bed. He took my right hand, and held it with both of his own. "Mark...", he mumbled. I could see tears in his eyes, as he tried to put things together in a way that I could understand. "What's... wrong, Jelly?", I asked. He began to softly giggle, telling me that this wasn't bad news.

"Mark... I'm...", he began to tell me. "It's okay, Jelly...", I say to him. "You can tell me." He took a deep breath in, and explained: "Mark... I'm free..." I paused after he said the statement. The words felt like they didn't exist, as if they couldn't be together at all. "You're... you're what?", I asked, just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, with a smile on my face.

My jelly boyfriend fell out of the computer chair, tackling me back onto the bed, laughing as he hugged me. "Mark, we're free!", he shouted, crying with tears of joy. Just saying the words and meaning them, was the most insane thing to ever happen to happen to him. He simply couldn't believe that it was actually real. "You're free?!", I asked, thinking about all the things we could do now. We could actually eat at a restraunt, we could go to the park, we could watch a movie at a theater... We could finally do the things that all the other couples did.

We laughed and cried tears of overflowing happiness, snuggling in the bed. I eventually opened my eyes, realizing something. "Say... where's the others?", I asked. He paused, looking at me, explaining, "Oh... they left a couple hours ago." My eyes widened in shock. "They... what?!", I asked. "They left a couple hours ago!", my jelly boyfriend repeated. "What do you mean they left? They're going to be kidnapped again and-", I began to say, before he placed a finger on my lips, telling me to go silent.

"They're free now, too. All thanks to you, Mark...", he whispered. I could see in his eyes that ideas were beginning to form... "Do... Do they know where they're going?", I asked, deeply concerned. "They'll figure it out...", he explained to me. "I gave them your phone number, so they'll call you soon. They owe their lives to you, Mark..." I could feel his right hand begin to trail down my chest. "...And... and... and so.. do I...", he mumbled, before reaching inside my pants.

"Nnngh...", I helplessly moaned as he purged into my loins. "You know... if it wasn't for you, I would still be in the sewers...", he explained, slowly unzipping my jeans. I looked up at him, beginning to breathe heavily. "J-Jelly...", I groaned, "If... if it wasn't for you... I wouldn't... ahh!", I screamed, as he wrapped his hand around my manhood. "If it wasn't for me, you would have went to someone else... but you're all mine, you know...", he whispered to me.

It was at this moment where the most distracting thing possible happened. The phone began to ring on the computer desk. Me and My jelly boyfriend looked at it, before looking back at each other, knowing that we really didn't want anything distracting us, but at the same time, I had to answer it. I got up from the bed, and picked up the phone. It was an unknown number. I looked over at him to see him incredibly irritated, waiting for me to end the call. I push the "Answer call" button. "H-hello?", I ask.

"Hey Mark!", I heard Barry say on the other side of the phone line. I guess he was the first lucky one, I suppose. "Oh, hey Barry!", I reply, "How's it going?" I quickly begin to take off my clothes as I was talking to him. "Well, Mark... I found something I really like doing!", he answered. "What's that?", I asked. "I found what they call a... what is it, guys?", I could hear him asking. "Ah, a metal band!", he replied. "Whoooa!", I replied in shock. "What is it?", my jelly boyfriend whispered to me. "A metal band, Barry?", I asked. "Yeah, these guys are really chill. Their music is actually pretty good as well. I'm not sure if you'd be into it, though...", he told me.

"Why's that?", I asked, climbing back into the bed. "I'm not sure, actually. These guys sound a lot like Tool, mixed in with a little Metallica.", he replied. "Whoa, hold up!", I told him, surprised. "That... is... AWESOME!", I said with joy. I could tell that my jelly boyfriend was starting to become anxious. Maybe somewhat... desperate. "Uh...", I say, "Can I call you back?", I asked. "Sorry man, but I'm at a payphone right now.", he told me. "Listen... I'll call you back whenever I can. We're actually working on a new album, so I'll definitely keep you updated!", he excitedly told me. "Thanks, Barry!", I replied. "Hey Mark?", he asked.

"What is it?", I responded. "Th-thank you... for everything...", he replied, hanging up.


	78. Predator Vs Prey

Chapter 78 - Predator Vs. Prey

After hanging up, I realized that my jelly boyfriend was getting a bit... too excited for me. "Mark... you care so much about others around you...", he said to me. "Well,", I said, climbing back into bed, "Before, I didn't really know how kindness really... worked..." I pinned him down on the bed, surprising him. "...But I certainly did learn a lot from you.", I whispered to him, leaning down to kiss him. "Mmmmh!", he moaned, rubbing his tongue against mine.

As we explored the insides of each other's mouths, I had almost forgotten about my jelly boyfriend's amazing ability to clean your teeth due to him being anti-microbacterial. I could literally feel my breath become fresh, which surprised me. In fact, I could feel everything at this moment. Maybe I felt a little too much. I began to grow hard, eventually poking his pole with mine unintentionally. With both of us feeling this, we both widened our eyes in complete surprise, causing us to both groan in pleasure.

I felt my arms begin to shake irratically, as my body began to feel heavier and heavier. Suddenly, my arms decided that this weight was too much for them, causing me to fall on top of him. He reached around my back, gripping as he felt entirely new worlds of pleasure. It's truly how incredibly durable my jelly boyfriend can be at times. Here I am, just casually putting deadweight onto his unexpecting body, and he didn't even flinch.

Our lengths grew harder and harder as they rubbed against one another. I brought up my right arm, wrapping it around his head, pushing him closer to me. Hearing his moans of absurd amounts of joy and pleasure only further increased my excitement, causing my once-7-inch rod to expand to it's full 8 inches. It was this point that my jelly boyfriend decided to change things up a bit, showcasing yet again how incredible his anatomy was.

His hard erection began to soften up, retaining it's length. I broke the kiss, leaving a stream of pink fluid to connect our mouths as I began to speak. "Wha... Hah... What's going on down there?", I asked, panting to collect my breath. He began to giggle, whispering to me, "Look down". I did as I was told, looking down at our dicks. His rod began to move on it's own, rising up next to mine, as it leaked some of its juices onto his stomach. Like a snake, his dick wrapped around my own, gripping it like one of it's luckiest victims.

"NNNGH!", I groaned, experiencing this new kind of hold. His once stiff pole spiraled around my manhood, slithering around it, putting as much pressure onto it as it could. "H-H-Holy fuuuuck...", I moaned, shivering from pure ecstacy. I could feel his juices cover my own as he gripped me in the most innovative way possible. My jelly boyfreind giggled, whispering to me, "Boy, you're really into that, huh, big boy?" My eyes looked upward without my instruction, as I whimpered, "Y-Yes..." My Jelly Boyfriend brought up one of his arms, running it across my cheek. "Go on,", he whispered, "Say my name."

His rod stopped as both of our tips met, side-by-side. Then, his rod quickly went backwards on my shaft, spiraling back around it, before moving back to my tip. He was giving me the most surreal feeling you could ever have on another one. I felt like I was going to pop. "Ah... J-Jel **llLLLLLLYYYYYYY!** ", I screamed, feeling myself launch load after load onto his stomach. Hearing me scream his name out like that began to send him over the edge. I felt him trobbing all around me, almost as if he was going to explode himself.

"Nnnngh... Mark! I'm going to- **AAAAAAAAAAH!** ", he screamed, spewing some of his fluids over the both of us. I could actually feel the juices pump all the way around my rod, which only excited it even further. "It's not stopping!", I yelled, knowing that he was completely milking me dry. His manhood spiraled back around me, releasing it's grip. His fluids went everywhere, splattering all over our waists, as well as spilling some streams onto the bed next to us. As his pole finally unwrapped from me, it had stopped shooting out his cum, but instead, it leaked from his tip like a loose water faucet, creating a sizeable puddle next to his left side.

Finally, I had stopped shooting my juices onto him, falling onto him. He hugged me, bringing me in close. "My payback to you isn't over...", he whispered into my ear. "I hope you know that." I opened my eyes, looking into his beautiful eyes, giving me a luxurious gaze. "I...", I began to whimper, "I... I love you..." He kissed me on the cheek, replying, "I love you back"

He brought me closer to him, squeezing me. "Don't you ever, ever forget that...", he whispered into my ear, crying tears of happiness.


	79. Immediate Regret

Chapter 79 - Immediate Regret

"I don't think I'll ever...hah... be able to...", I replied, breathing heavily as I recovered from the past 10 life-changing minutes. I hugged him close, overjoyed that he could finally be himself with me wherever we went. I could feel my now-wet body begin to dry, as he absorbed our juices through his skin. However, I could also feel his tears beginning to dampen the pillow, mixing with mine. I didn't care, though. I was finally completely freed, with the one I love being behind my every step.

We eventually backed away from each other, panting as we gazed into each other's eyes. "You know...", my jelly boyfriend told me, "That was... the greatest... time of them all.." I smiled, replying, "Oh, for sure! Hah... It's really incredible how much everything can... hah... change now..." I could tell that if he could blush, he definitely would be right now. I begin to feel his hands produce heat, which also surprised me. _He's never done THAT before..._ , I couldn't help but think to myself. "Mark... What should we... Do first?", he asked me.

I looked outside the window. It was pitch-black, with some streetlights lighting up the road, with a car periodically coming around, shining it's headlights. There were clouds above us, so the stars couldn't be seen. Thinking about what we could do at this time at night, I eventually came up with an answer. "We could... go to the cemetery.", I told him. He tilted his head, curious. "What's a... cemetery?", he asked. I rubbed the back of my neck, pulling off the covers. "It's where... uh...", I nervously answered, immediately regretting the suggestion.

"Well, go on...", my jelly boyfriend told me, with a slightly concerned voice. I took a deep breath, before continuing to say, "It's where people go when they can't move on anymore." He began to wear a face of fear. "What- What do you mean by that, Mark?", he asked, beginning to shiver from the cold air. I gulped, entirely worried about the consequences of this discussion. "I mean... people can't live forever, Jelly...", I told him. "Mark...", he told me, beginning to wear an extremely angry look on his face, "You're not going to the cemetery. Not with me, or without me!" I offered my hand to him, so he could sit up next to me. As he pulled himself up, I explained,

"Look... I'm not going to go now... But eventually, a very long time from now, I'll have to leave you." My jelly boyfriend looked down at the ground, thinking about the statement. I placed my hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, "It happens to everyone, Jelly... It's just how life is.." He looked up at me, with more tears of sadness in his eyes. _How many tears does he have in there?_ , I began to question myself. "Mark, that may be true for you, but you don't really know about me, do you?!", he shouted, jerking my hand away.

"I've been in those sewers for over 40 years. 40 years, Mark! I've been around longer than you've been alive, and I still feel like the day I escaped!" I began wincing, thinking of the possible outcomes of this situation. "In fact, I don't know what I'll be able to do with myself after you're gone, Mark!", he cried. "I already know that I can't compare anybody with you. Not even in my wildest dreams!" I stood up, walking in front of him, and taking his hand into my own. "Jelly... Death is something everybody hurts to get over...", I tell him. "You're going to have to be strong for me, okay? I know you can do it!"

My jelly boyfriend sniffled, wiping away his tears with his other hand. "But we're not going now, right?", he asked. "No, Jelly! We're not going. We won't have to go for a very, very long time, alright?", I answered. He began to wear a smile on his face, thankful that nothing was going to happen to me. "Mark... please don't scare me like that...", he said, trying to forget the conversation. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that I dodged a whole circus of emotions. "Uhh... do you have any other... suggestions about what we can go see tonight?", he asked me.

"I have an idea!", I say with a burst of excitement.


	80. Harley-Davidson

Chapter 80 - Harley-Davidson

"You want to go out on a walk with me, and see where thigs turn up?", I asked. My jelly boyfriend quickly smiled, sniffling the last of his tears. "Sure thing!", he happily replies. "Let's go, Mark!", he said, standing up, beginning to walk out of the bed. "Wait a second, Jelly...", I tell him. He stops in the open doorway, and looks back at me. "What is it, Mark?" I rubbed the back of my neck, explaining, "Look, I know you're free now, but could you put some clothes on anyway?"

"What's wrong with going out like this?", he asked me. "Well, I mean, look at you! Your wang is still hanging out, and I'm willing to bet that people would like to know more about you if you wear something they can relate to...", I told him. He looked down at the ground, rubbing his chin as he thought of what he would wear. Quickly, his rod quickly shot back up into his crotch, being absorbed as he hid himself. "What clothes do you have available?", he eventually asked me, looking at me. "Well, I'll let you see what we have to work with.", I told him, opening the closet.

My jelly boyfriend walked over to the closet, picking through each of the clotheshangers, all riddled with different varieties of T-shirts. As I sat up in the bed, I looked at my jelly boyfriend, just thinking about how cute he looked, and how much he meant to me as a person. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating, as it received another phone call. My jelly boyfriend looked back in surprise as I picked up the phone. "It's alright, I'll handle it. Just pick out some stuff, alright?", I told him. He nodded his head, going back into the closet.

I looked at the phone. Again, an unknown number was calling me. I pressed the 'answer call' button, and held it against my ear. "Hello?" This phone was very, very low in quality, as if it was a really old cellphone. In the background, I could hear some loud chuckling and motorcycle engines. A voice replied back, "Hey... *burp* Mark!" It sounded like Matiro, except he sounded like he was incredibly, incredibly drunk. "...Matiro?", I asked. My jelly boyfriend looked back, wearing a look of confusion.

"Mark... Yous a such pretty guy, you know?", he grumbled. "Matiro, are you drunk right now?!", I asked in shock. "Whaaa? Naaaah... You's the drunk... *burp* guy here...", he mumbled back. "Matiro, this is the one time you get to be free, and you spend it like this?!", I yelled. Then, immediately, I heard a smaller, younger voice reply, "That's what I've been trying to tell him all day!" My jelly boyfriend walked up to me, mouthing, "What's going on?" I covered the microphone with my left hand, keeping the speaker to my ear. "Matiro's drunk, and he brought Karito...", I whispered. "What?!", he asked me.

"Hey, *uuurp* Mark...", he groaned. I uncupped the microphone, replying, "What do you want, Matiro?" I heard Karito in the background saying, "Dad, just leave him alone already!" I heard Matiro groan in a very drunken nature, "Hey, you know.. err... You know, I knows I likes the ladies, but..." My jaw dropped, as I begged to him in my head, _'Please for the love of god, don't say anything else'_ Then, like a guardian angel, I heard Karito say, "Give me that already!", as I heard the phone shaking. "Sorry about that...", she explained.

"It's... fine, Karito. Thank you for taking care of him...", I said. "Ugh... he's been like this for the past hour!", she complained. In the background I could hear Matiro yelling, "Hey, give it back, prin...*uuurp* princess!" I could feel my jelly boyfriend's look of concern drill into my head as he stared deep into my soul. "Uhh... Karito, what's been going on with you two?", I asked. "Well...", she explained, "After we left, it didn't take long for him to discover somewhere with a lot of nastry drinks..."

I nodded my head, listening deeply to her. "It's actually kind of impressive how quickly he got alone with a biker gang. He just walked up to one of them, asked for a cigarette, and, before you know it, they were buying him practically the whole bar!", she said in frustration. "So... so he's with a biker gang now?", I asked. "Yeah, that's one way you could put it... I talked to them about us, and they said they had a place for us to sleep for the night.", she told me. "Wow, that's great!", I said in a burst of excitement. "I don't trust them though, these guys smell like tobacco, beer, and sweat... It's so disgusting!", she shouted. "I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually...", I told her, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, hold on a second!", she said, pausing for a minute or two. "Mark!", I heard my jelly boyfriend talk through his teeth. I cupped the microphone yet again, asking, "What?" He looked over to his arm, where he was carrying one or two coathangers. "What do you think of these?", he asked me. "Alright...", I heard Karito say. I brought the microphone back, asking, "What is it, Karito?"

"We have to go right now, Mark. Thank you for everything... really...", she said, as I heard Matiro grumble, "Ughgeehe, yeah..." Then, the line was cut, with them hanging up before I could say anything.


	81. A Night Out

Chapter 81 - A night out

After Karito hung up, I looked at my phone to see if I had gotten any text messages yet. _Nope_ , I thought. "Mark.", my jelly boyfriend said to me, grabbing back my attention. "What do you think?", he asked me, laying the clothing out on the table. He had picked out a nice pair of jeans, one of my "I 3 NY" shirts, and a black hoodie to wear over it. After looking at the selections he made, I told him, "I... I wouldn't have picked better options if I tried!", with a hint of excitement in my voice. "Awww... Thanks, Mark!", he said, before giggling a little bit.

As he put on his clothes on his pink, transparent body, I picked out my own wardrobe. After picking out another T-shirt, some pants, and some underwear and socks, I sat down next to him. "Are you sure you want to go out? There's no stars out here in NYC...", I explained. As he put on his socks, he replied, "You know Mark, that doesn't matter to me." He turned over to look at me. "All I care about is this star riiight here...", he said, placing his hand on my thigh. Surprised, I looked up at him. He was wearing one of the most happy grins I've ever seen.

I felt myself beginning to tear up again. He reached out, giving me a hug as I put my socks on. "Let's.. let's go...", I whispered. He backed away, wearing an overjoyed look. "I can't believe this is happening!", he said, standing up. I stood up, and grabbed one of his hands, holding it with my own. "Neither can I!", I shouted in excitement. He leaned over, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I could tell how intensely he felt from his lips touching my skin. His face was completely heating up. He walked to my side, walking us towards the open door.

We sat down onto the couch, putting our shoes on. He looked at his shoelaces in complete confusion, before looking over. As I picked up my showlaces to tie them, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was mimicing me. I looked over at him, wearing a smile. "Just follow what I do, okay?", I told him. He nodded his head, paying close, focused attention to my feet. I slowly tied my right shoe first, since that was the closest to him. He followed me through every step, not getting confused at all. When I stopped tying my right shoe, I looked over to find that both of his shoes were tied already. I couldn't help but giggle. "What's wrong?", he asked. "You really do learn quick huh?", I replied, making him laugh.

After tying my other shoe, I stood up. He stood up next to me, yet again holding my hand. "Are you ready?", I asked him just to be sure. "More than I've ever been in my entire life.", he replied. We walked over to the front door, opening it and closing it behind us. The streetlights lit up our front yard, and the street in front of our house. As we walked down, you could hear the occasional dogs barking. We even walked past a house that only had a chain-link fence seperating us from the homeowner's doomhounds.

My jelly boyfriend flinched as the gigantic beasts ran towards him, only to be stopped by the fence. "Ugh... These fucking dogs...", I groaned. "Every time I drive by to go to work, these stupid mutts always bark at me. The owner really does need to learn to train these..." My jelly boyfriend ran over to me, shivering as the dogs continued to bark at us. "M-M-M-Mark... I-I'm scared!", he shouted. I placed my arm around him, leading us away from the dogs. "It's okay, Jelly... I'm always here for you.", I reassured him. He wiped away one of his tears, whispering to me, "Th-Thank you..."

We walked pretty much everywhere we wanted to - We walked to the docks, watched the fisherboats for a while, feeding the ducks with bread we bought from a gas station about 10 minutes back. I remember the cashier giving us a really weird look, but I knew that neither of us cared, since everyone was going to get to know us anyway. After we visited the docks, we went across the bridge leading into Manhattan, to watch some of the street performers.

As we entered Times Square, I see his eyes light up. "Whoooa...", he said in shock, seeing everything lit up, grabbing more and more of his attention. A lot of people began to gather around us, amazed at the bright pink, tranparent figure wearing clothes. I gripped his hand, telling him, "I'm not going to leave you, no matter what happens."

"Maybe I should do something like this someday...", my jelly boyfriend told me. "You think so?", I asked in surprise. I had never thought of the practicalities before... He could perform shapeshifting for the crowd, and do the usual things, such as take pictures or write autographs. This new bill that affected the whole country shocked people across the world, so of course they would want to meet him...

The problem is, there could be people looking to hurt him as well, or even worse. I shuddered, trying to get the feeling out of my head. "Are you okay, Mark?", my jelly boyfriend asked me, after feeling my hand shake. "Yeah... I'm all good.", I replied. In times square, we visited several stores, bought several things, such as a stuffed bear, a new phone, and some new clothes for my jelly boyfriend. "That phone is expensive...Don't get it wet, alright?", I told him. "Pshh... even if something did happen to it, I could probably fix it within a week, tops.", he jokingly said. I tried to come up with a rebuttal, but that actually sounded like something that would happen.

"Alright, let's head back.", he told me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see something that definitely grabbed my attention. Something... _green._ "Mark?", my jelly boyfriend asked me, curious as to what I stopped for. I looked up at the display monitor on the tall building, which was projecting CNN onto it. On the screen, I could see Osmos in court, facing a judge.

 _Uh-oh..._ , I thought to myself.


	82. A Glass of OJ

Chapter 82 - Glass of O.J.

"Mark, what's...", my jelly boyfriend trailed off, looking up at the gigantic screen. People gathered around us, taking pictures of us as we watched the scene unfold at the T.V. "...What... What is _he_ doing on there, Mark?!", my jelly boyfriend yelled at me, as he watched the screen. "I... I don't know...", I replied. The news camera panned around the courtroom, capturing who else was there. I could see Adyna in the defendants as well, with Iremiya wearing a really nice suit, carrying a suitcase. In the background, you could see Giko sitting behind them. Me and my jelly boyfriend looked at each other for a little bit, exchanging looks, before focusing our attention back towards the screen.

" , it is clear to me that not only did you cause the deaths of several hundreds of brilliant scientists, dooming any chances of movement in both Chicago and in the past 48 hours, but you also stole 6 other vastly important experiments-", a lawyer said to Osmos, before being interrupted. "Uhh, Objection!", Iremiya shouted, standing up from the defendant's table. "If he hadn't, you wouldn't have known that he, or the rest of us, are just as intelligent as the rest of you." The lawyer scoffed at his statement, responding, "That may be true... but this was the illegal action in the first place!"

"Furthermore, you've caused one blackout in Chicago in September 13th, 1992, caused a fire that burnt down two buildings, causing dozens of casual deaths, and assisted in harboring a criminal.", the lawyer continued, pointing at Adyna. "Oh my god...", my jelly boyfriend whispered, covering his face with his hands. "It's going to be okay, jelly...", I told him, wrapping my arm around him. "It'll be okay, Jelly... No matter what happens...", I began to say, before he finished the sentence: "...We'll always be together." Then, someone in the crowd came up to us, placing his hands on our shoulders. We both looked back to find a man wearing a beanie, smiling at us.

"That's right... I'm sure he'll do fine. Come on, everyone!", he yelled, looking around at the crowd. "Let's wish these two that everything will be okay!" The crowd cheered, gathering closer to us, sitting down, watching the T.V. My jelly boyfriend looked down, to find a woman in her 30's, tugging on his pant leg. "Hey, want some twizzlers?", she asked, holding up a bag of Twizzlers. "Uhh... sure thing!", he replied, pulling out 5 rods from the bag. "Thank you, so much!", he said, with tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "No problem. It'll be okay, man!", she told him, looking back up at the screen. My jelly boyfriend looked back at me, asking, "You want some Twizzlers?"

Iremiya's face lightened up, forming a plan. He leaned over to Adyna, who looked over at him in confusion. "I have a plan", he whispered. **This had better be good, Remi!** , Adyna thought back at him, with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Well, listen... I'm going to try to get you two back with the scientists... for life.", he replied. **What?! Are you out of your mind?!** , Adyna angrily asked him. "Don't worry... Giko and I will take really good care of you two...", he whispered, looking back at Giko, giving a thumbs-up. Giko nodded back, walking out of the courtroom.

"And after all that, Mr. Osmos, what could you possibly say for yourself?!", the lawyer asked, leaning on the stand. "Uh... I had to do it for my family! They were in incredible, incredible pain, and, as a family man, I had to something to save them. They were being treated unfairly by the scientific community, and...", he said, before the Judge cut him off. "I've heard enough. Take your seat, please.", he said, talking to the lawyer. "Hmmph!", the lawyer scoffed, looking at Osmos with a grin on his face as he walked away.

"The defendant's side has the floor.", he said, looking towards Iremiya. "Thank you, your honor.", he replied back. "Now, to say that my client isn't entirely guilty would be correct, however, the parts that he is guilty of is a large majority..." Osmos widened his eyes, angry at the statement. Then, Adyna's voice filled his head. **Osy, he's going to try and put us back into the scientist's again** , she thought to him. He looked over at Adyna, wearing an angry look on his face. _What?!_ , he thought back. **Look, Remi and Giko will take care of us, he says...** , she replied. Osmos' face lighted up, relaxing as he knew the true plan. _I guess I can't think of anything worse than that..._ , he thought back.

"However,", Iremiya continued, "The Jury should consider the following: He had commited these acts only in spite of the scientific community. Therefore, I would agree that a prison would not be suitable towards him. Instead, I offer to you all that you move both of my clients to a different scientific organization, where they would be studied intently, against their wills." The opposing lawyer's face lightened up, realizing that it could be better than prison for him. "Oh?", the Judge asked. "How long do you propose they stay there?" Iremiya took a good long, breath, before telling him, "Indefinitely, without parolle." The Judge looked over at the Jury. Some were nodding their heads, while others just sat there, deeply listening in.

"WHAT?!", I screamed, shocked. "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!", I yelled, waving my arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!", my jelly boyfriend shouted, trying to calm me down. "I'm sure he has a plan for all of this!", he told me. As I heavily breathed, calming down, my jelly boyfriend looked down the road to find someone familiar... someone pink. Someone who was wearing a yellow shirt, with an orange skirt. He bumped my elbow, pointing down the street as I looked over.

"E-Ella?", I asked, bringing a lot of the bystander's attentions down the road to the oncoming influential figure.


	83. Win-Win Situation

Chapter 83 - Win - Win Situation

Some of the bystanders that sat around us began to gasp, reaching out for their phones, to see if it was true if Ella could really telepathically communicate. As she ran toward us in the street, you could see a long, long line of people following her, most holding their cell phones, recording her as she tried to meet us. _**Mark! Jelly!**_ , she thought to the both of us, estatic to see us. "Ella!", I shouted down the street as she grew closer and closer to us. "Look, there's something really insane happening right now!", my jelly boyfriend told her, pointing at the gigantic display.

She eventually made it to us, panting as she recollected her breath. _**I... I know...**_ , she explained, _**All of us know what's happening to them, Mom has been telling us since about an hour ago...**_ "Well, do you know that Remi's going to put them back into the lab?!", I asked, with frustration in my voice. People gave us some weird looks, as they saw me verbally speaking to her, yet she just kind of... stood there, looking at us. _**Yes... but we also know what he's really doing!**_ , she explains, wearing a smile.

"That... certainly is an interesting proposition...", the Judge eventually muttered, holding up the papers. Osmos gulped down his supposed guilt, trying to look horrified for the jury. After studying the Jury, the Judge eventually made his decision. "Alright, I'm placing this court into recess, to allow the jury to make their decision.", he stammered. The jury stood up, walking into a door in the side of the room, that led to a quiet conference area. All three of the buns gulped, as well as the opposing scientists, hoping for the best.

My jelly boyfriend was staring up at the screen, crossing his fingers. "Come on... come on...", he whispered to himself. "Wait, so what is Remi actually doing then?", I asked Ella. _**Well... he's thinking of putting both Mom and Dad into a newly formed branch of scientific research. One that is ethical in practice, and gives them freedoms similar to us!**_ , she replied. "Heheh, hey, pink thing!", a random drunk yelled in the crowd, "Do a magic trick!" Thankfully, one of the other bystanders punched the drunk in the face, knocking him out. "S-So it'll be a win-win situation, is what you're saying?", I asked. Ella looked up at the screen, thinking to me, _**God, I hope so...**_

Sweat began to form on everyone's face, as the suspense built higher and higher. Even the Judge was getting excited, as this was the first case he's ever had in his entire career. **How would this affect me and Osy, Remi?** , Adyna thought to her nephew. _Well,_ he thought, _you probably wouldn't be able to go out often... maybe once a year... but we'll provide entertainment, and we'll definitely make sure that you can socialize online!_ Adyna wore a thought-provoking look on her face. **That doesn't seem doable at this point...** , she thought, expressing doubt. _I guess we won't find out until the jury comes back out..._ , Iremiya thought back.

Eventually, after 5 long, grueling minutes, the jury opens the door, with each of the members walking out. "P-Please...", my jelly boyfriend whispered under his breath. I went to his side, wrapping my arm around. "No matter what happens...", I began to say, before a couple people in the crowd around us finished the sentence, along with my jelly boyfriend. "We'll always be together!", they all said. I couldn't help but tear up, feeling a bit overwhelmed. All of these people wanted to be a part of our trouble. For just this moment, I felt one with everyone around me...

"Ahem..", one of the Jury members cleared his throat, causing all of us on the street to gasp. Even Ella gasped, this being one of the extremely rare occasions she actually did make a noise. "...After much careful thought towards both parties, the Jury finds the action of keeping the defendants under scientific examination to be considerably valid and otherwise reasonable, within some limits, obviously...", the jury member explained. I pumped my fist in the air, wearing a look of extreme joy. "YESS!", I yelled at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, the whole crowd began cheering for us, knowing that these random beings they only learned about this morning would be perfectly OK.

"However, exactly what those limits would be is unknown at this point in time. Until we receive further information from the scientific community about these two defendants, we suggest that they be placed in the local detentionary.", the jury member said, nodding his head to the judge. The judge turned back towards Iremiya and Adyna. "Let it be so. Bariffs, take them away.", he said, calling over the officers. As they were being walked out of the courthouse, Adyna looked back towards Iremiya. **Th...Thank you...** , she thought towards him, shedding a tear of happiness.

"THEY ARE SAFE! THEY ARE SAFE!", the crowd around me and my jelly boyfriend chanted, carrying us on their arms, with others dancing on the sidewalk. Ella was also cheering for her family, uncontrollably jumping for joy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a news camera capturing the footage, so they could share it the following day, further increasing our image in the public eye. I felt as if I was suddenly grabbed from the bottom of the barrel, and placed onto the top of the world. I didn't deserve this much positivity in my life, and yet, because of the one I loved, I had everyone fully supporting me and the ones I cared about. For the first time ever, I felt like I truly mattered.

This... this had to be a dream. There simply couldn't be another explanation to all of this.


	84. A Wish of Good Tidings

Chapter 84 - A Wish of Good Tidings

Remi walked out of the courtroom, running over to Giko. "Remi, you did it!", Giko said, running into her brother, hugging him. "Yes.. Yes I did, Gigi...", he replied, hugging back. "Now all that's left is for us to get along with the scientific community...", he said. Giko looked up, nodding her head. "We'd better get started, right away!", she said with a tone of excitement in her voice. "Come on, let's go find somewhere that can teach us everything we need to know...", Iremiya told her, walking them out of the courthouse.

Meanwhile, people were still carrying me and my jelly boyfriend up on the palms of their hands, cheering as I experienced one of the greatest things I've ever seen. Then, I felt something in my pocket begin to vibrate. I quickly reached into my pocket to find a text from an unknown number. "Hey, guys, can you all put me down for a second?!", I asked the crowd under me. They stopped in their tracks, carefully standing me up on the ground, with looks of concern in their eyes.

I looked down at my phone, to read the text. "What's wrong, Mark?!", my jelly boyfriend asked. "Hey, I think this is from Megalo!", I yelled, pointing at my screen. Suddenly, people gathered all around my shoulders, eager to read the message for themselves. Ella thought to me, _**Oooh! What's going on with him?!**_ , with a happy tone in the voice in my head. "Apparently... he's found a coach who saw interest in him... and he's apparently wrestling now...", I said, slowly reading the text. The message itself was incorrectly spelled in some parts, with jumbled letters in others, but I didn't mind. I didn't like to admit it, but it actually surprised me that he remembered the phone number.

"Whoa!", my jelly boyfriend gasped in shock. "Is he gonna face anybody soon?", he asked me. "Uh... He says here that... hmm...", I grumbled, trying to make sense of the message. _**Mark, let me see that for a second already!**_ , Ella said, focusing on the phone. The phone began to shake, before lifting itself out of my hands. Everyone gasped, staying back as they saw the world's first unmistakable act of magic. The device floated 4 feet from the ground, before eventually hovering in front of Ella herself. You could see people taking pictures and video with their phones, overly excited to make it onto world-wide news.

Snatching the phone mid-air, Ella scrolled through the message. _**Oh!**_ , she thought out loud, to everyone around us. People stopped messing with their phones, slowly looking over to her, shivering a slight bit as they heard the voice in their own heads. _**It says here that he's been getting calls left and right from people all over the country to face him...**_ , she thinks to everyone. "Oooooo~", you could hear the crowd say in one unified voice, amazed at both the information and her powers of mass-telepathy.

"Mark, we should see if we can get a ticket to one of his shows!", my jelly boyfriend said to me, smiling. "Well, I don't think that we could be able to affor-", I began to say, before the phone buzzed in Ella's hands yet again as we got another text. All of us looked over, curious as to what the message is about. _**He... he says that he can give you and Jelly VIP tickets to any show he has, as well as plane tickets to that location as well!**_ , she thought to me and my jelly boyfriend, looking up with a smile. My jelly boyfriend began shaking, jumping up and down in joy as ideas formed in his head.

"M-Mark! We should totally go on a spree!", he excitedly remarked. "Well...", I said, rubbing the back of my neck, struggling to laugh, "I don't see why not!" My jelly boyfriend gave me a hug, just happy to be able to do all these new things with me. "Aaah, Mark! You're so... awesome!", he yelled in a happy tone. _**Yeah... you... you two have fun... then...**_ , Ella thought to us, giving back the phone. I looked up, to see her beginning to wear a sad look on her face.

"Ella... what's wrong?", I asked, deeply concerned. People all around began to look towards Ella, sad to see her cry. _**Mark... It's just...**_ , she struggled to think, _**It's just that... everyone's finding their own ways to go along, and I just... I just... I just don't know!**_ She covered her face with her hands, beginning to cry. "There, there...", an old woman said, hugging Ella, catching her by surprise. "You'll find out eventually, sweetheart...", the old woman told her, with a motherly tone of voice. "My kids were a lot like you.. If you need somewhere to be, please, let me know..."

Ella looked down, finding the elderly woman hugging her, reassuring that everything was going to be okay. She bent down, hugging the woman back, crying into her shoulder. As you looked around the crowd of people, you could see everyone struggling to fight back the tears. Eventually, they broke up the hug, with Ella wiping her eyes, smiling. _**Thank you... thank you so much...**_ , she thought to the elderly woman. "Please,", the woman replied back, "Just call me Mary.." Mary took Ella's hand, and began walking down the street. "You just need a bit of time to figure things out, that's all, sweetie!", Mary said with a smile.

Ella looked over her shoulder to me and my jelly boyfriend. She thought to us, shedding a tear of happiness, _**Thank you... thank you both... for everything...**_ We both waved goodbye as she looked back down the street, walking with a new motherly figure to guide her on her way. After they both disappeared into the crowded street, a news anchor with a cameraman walked up to me, with a smile on her face. "Hello, Mark! My name's Liz, and I'm with the Channel 9 News! I was just wondering if you and Jelly would entertain us with an interview really quick?", she asked me. I looked over at my jelly boyfriend, who wore a smile on his face, shrugging at the request. I looked back over at the camera lens, replying,

"I think we have a good chunk of time for that, sure!", shooting a wink into the camera, bringing my jelly boyfriend next to me.


	85. Epilogue Volume I Part I -Barry's Talent

Chapter 85 - Epilogue Volume I, Pt. I - Barry's Talent

Of course, that all happened many, many years ago. Right now, I'm feeling great! I'll go into more detail, but first, I want to give you all some insight about what has happened since then. Yes, me and good ol' Jelly are still together, of course. I still remember the day we first met like it was yesterday... However, this isn't about me and him. Not yet. First, let me tell you about what happened to Barry since that bill came out, since, after all, he was the first to grab our attention. Oh, Barry.. the adventures you've been through...

Firstly, after he left, he wandered around the city, eagerly looking for something to come to him. He felt that he was charming enough, so that others could discover him. As he walked down the street, some of the cars slowed down traffic, others looked at him with weird gazes in their eyes... he just couldn't find anybody like him. That is, until he walked by an alleyway next to a bar. He glanced down the dark corridor, dismissing it at first. Then, he realized that some people were there, and they weren't being paid any attention at all. He took a few steps backward, looking down the corridor yet again. He saw a group of 3 punks, who, at first, looked threatening. One of them noticed him, calling out, "Hey! Hold on a second, man!" Barry advanced towards them, curious as to what they were all about. "What do you guys want?", he asked. "Yo, can you sing really tight, man?", another one of them asked him. "Sing...? What's that?", Barry asked, as this wasn't a word in his vocabulary. Not yet, anyway. The punks looked at each other, getting up. One of them walked up to Barry, placing their hand on his shoulder. Barry flinched, because as much as he didn't like to admit it, but he was actually very threatened by their appearances. "Look, follow me, alright?", the punk told him, nodding towards his other buddies. They stood up, walking out of the alleyway.

They walked for a couple miles, talking about their lives. They explained the concept of music to Barry, and how they wanted to make music ever since their childhoods. One was a guitarist, a bassist, and a drummer. "You see, we need a good singer... None of us are really good at it. You sound perfect for us in my honest opinion..", one of them explained. "What is... a singer?", Barry asked, rubbing his chin. "You'll see soon enough, heheheh...", another of the punks told him, as they neared a garage. As they met the garage door, one of them looked up towards Barry, bending down, grabbing the small metal garage door handle. "Feast thine eyes, apprentice...", they told him, lifting up the garage door. The garage instantly lit up, as the lights turned themselves on. Inside, there weren't any cars, but instead, there were many different pieces of audio equipment, including a guitar, a bass guitar, a full drum kit, and, more importantly, a microphone. "Whoooaaaa...", Barry said in astonishment. "Pretty, isn't it?", one of the other punks asked him. "Now, let's see if you're our type of guy...", one of the other punks mumbled, running over to a laptop that was hooked up to several small speakers. "Wha-What do you mean by that?", Barry asked. "Look, everybody has different tastes of music, but we like Rock. Metal, Artistic, Punk, Smooth, you name it! And seeing that hoodie on you, makes you seem like a Metal type of guy", one of the punks explained, pointing at his hoodie. Barry looked down at his hoodie, which was grey. "I guess we won't really find out until we boot up the rock.", one of the other punks exclaimed, still fumbling with the computer. "Ah! Tool would be a near-perfect comparison as to what we need...", he shouted, smiling at the small screen.

"I... I can be pretty handy with tools!", Barry exclaimed, pointing at the various tuners hanging on the wall of the garage. The punks began laughing as hard as they could, refusing to believe Barry's innocent demeanor. "No, you idiot! The band is named Tool!", one of the punks yelled at Barry. "O-Oh... sorry...", Barry said to him, rubbing the back of his neck. Thoughts of his uncle Matiro and his dad flowed through his head. _Do I really want to be with these guys?_ , he thought to himself. "Nah, it's all good, man!", the punk replied back. "I'm just joshing you, that's all." Barry breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't have to worry about these guys being on his bad side. "Hey guys, should he listen to _Ænima_ , _Lateralus_ , or _10,000 Days_ first?", one of the punks asked the others. "Uhh... we'd better put him on _Ænima._ ", another one of the punks replied. "Which song though?", the punk asked, looking at the small screen. "Hey, why don't we let him decide?", the other asked. Barry lifted his head, looking towards the one behind the laptop. "Yo, get over here, man! Pick a song to listen to!", the punk shouted at him. "Uhh... sure thing!", Barry replied, quickly running over, looking at the small screen. He saw a list of names, which seemed random to him. _Stinkfist? H.? Third Eye? Pushit?_ , he thought to himself. _What kind of names are these?!_ "Uh...", he eventually muttered, reading through. Eventually, one stuck out to him: _Forty Six & 2_. For some odd reason, he felt something come over him when he read the name. Almost as if it was his destiny...

"How about this one?", he asked, pointing to the name. "Oh, nice! Good pick, man!", the punk complimented him, laughing. "Yo, what'd he pick?", another one asked. "He picked _Forty Six & 2_!", he replied, wearing a smile on his face. "Daaaamn! That's a hell of a way to get into metal, that's for sure!", the other punk said in excitement, walking over to a small mini-fridge, grabbing two cans of Coca-Cola out of it, before walking over to Barry. "Yo, you thirsty?", he asked, offering one of them to Barry. "Yeah, I am, actually! Thanks!", Barry replied, taking the Coca-Cola can. As he opened it, the punk at the computer reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of earbuds. He unplugged the large speakers from the computer, before plugging in the earbuds. "Alright man, you ready?", the punk asked, handing Barry the earbuds. "Well, I guess so!", Barry replied, grabbing the earbuds. "Hey, wait a minute...", the other punk said. "How is he gonna use those things with those gigantic ears of his?!", he remarked, pointing at Barry's gigantic ears. "Are you retarded or something!?", he yelled at the other punk. "Jesus Christ! Sorry that I'm actually trying to do something to help him out! Sorry things didn't turn out the exact way you wanted them to!", the punk yelled back at the other, plugging in the speakers yet again. As the plug was inserted into the proper hole, a loud _**THUMP**_ came from the speakers, causing Barry to flinch, spilling some of his Coca-Cola. "Yo, turn that down too!", the punk yelled at the one behind the computer. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...", the other replied, lowering the volume. He looked back up at Barry, asking, "Alright, now are you ready?" Barry turned himself towards the speakers, bracing himself for whatever happened next. "Hit it.", he replied.

The man behind the computer pressed the play button, beginning the song. Barry tried to take a sip, but he stopped when he heard the music wash over his ears. It was one of the greatest feelings of his life. He felt lost within the soothing sounds of it all. The bass, the vocals, the drums, the guitar... It was all perfect. He struggled to think of anything else while this groove passed around him. "Heheh, I see you're a big fan of Maynard James Keenan, then...", the punk laughed, with the laptop still in his lap. Barry stood there, holding an open can of Coca-Cola, completely still, bobbing his head to the groove. "This... this is good!", Barry said, beginning to wear a smile. "Haahhah, awesome!", the other punk laughed, "Tool's our favorite band as well. Say, do you think you can sing like this?" Barry looked down at the ground, with a look of deep concentration as he focused on the voice. It seemed doable for him to emulate the tones, but he couldn't possibly be too sure about this, because he had never done anything like this in his life. He looked back up at the punk, replying, "I... I'll try, I guess..." The punk pointed towards a microphone on a stand, telling Barry, "Well, the microphone's over there, so go ahead and give it your best shot, why don't ya?" Barry took a long sip of his drink, before walking over to the microphone. "Hey, wait a second! You gotta know the lyrics!", the punk with the laptop said, quickly reaching down to a pile of notebooks that were stacked along his desk. As the punk flipped through them, Barry asked, "Lyrics...?"

"Ah! Here we go! Forty Six & 2 lyrics coming up!", the punk said, handing Barry a piece of paper with the lyrics written on them. "Ooh! They're the words the singer is saying! Gotcha...", Barry exclaimed with a hint of excitement. "Yeah... I'll restart the track, and this system allows me to turn off the vocals. Turning up the microphone now...", the computer punk said. "This had better be good...", another punk added, watching Barry. "Well, here goes...", the computer punk said, pushing the "play" button. Barry cleared his thoat, waiting for the vocal cue to start. When it did, he just stared at the sheet, emulating the voice he had heard on the song before, not really paying attention to his surroundings. All he needed to do was focus on the music itself, at a core level. At first, he accidentally clipped the microphone, but he learned to move away from the microphone a little bit, to stop that from happening. He even readjusted himself for the shouting parts of it. This seemed really easy to him. Maybe a bit... too easy. When the music ended, and the paper ran out of lyrics on it, he looked up at the other members of the band, to find their jaws locked wide open, almost as if they had just seen the most intense moments of their lives.

"That... was... TOTALLY WICKED!", the punk behind the computer screamed in joy, throwing his hands into the air. They finally found the perfect piece to their seemingly unsolvable puzzle.


	86. Epilogue Volume I, Part II -Barry's Tale

Chapter 86 - Epilogue Volume I, Pt. II - Barry's Tale

After his initial introduction to the band, Barry immediately began working on new songs, performing in bars across NYC. Word quickly spread around, until it hit the ears of a major studio executive agent, who contacted them for a 1,000,000$ contract. After accepting this contract, Barry's new songs would each be remembered for generations. His first album sold over 5,000,000 copies within the first 5 months. Very quickly, they exponentially grew, growing larger and larger and larger, soon re-drawing the face of an entire genre of music. It was a famous joke that whenever he blinked his eyes, he would be given another award. He eventually earned so many Grammys, Emmys, and Platinum Records, the value of all the trophies began to actually exceed the band's small mobile home. They began driving around the country, performing at all the major cities. These concerts would draw crowds of thousands, if not tens of thousands. Keep in mind, this was only their FIRST major album.

When they announced work on a second album, the news spread like wildfire across the world, with many websites actually crashing due to server overloads from people trying to make sure it was real. At this point, the studio executives were completely baffled. They didn't know why, but people seemed to become addicted to Barry's music, almost to the point of causing riots whenever people argued over the deeper meaning of his music. This was worse than Michael Jackson mixed together with Gangnam Style in terms of online popularity. The music seemed to spread like a virus, with Barry's poularity first branching out from NYC, then it began to leak into Canada and Mexico, before quickly becoming a snowball rolling down a mountain, covering every country it came into contact with. The music seemed to actually... bind people together.

Finally, when he released his second album, nearly every war on the planet stopped for three glorious hours as every single person on the planet listened to the new album. Well, practically every single person. This was also around the point where Barry learned about the concept of World Tours, immediately being hooked on the idea. Some sources online tell me that when Barry first heard about the World Tours, his first question was, "Where's out first international venue?" When he was answered, he flipped through his smartphone to find an audiobook on how to speak the foreign language of that reigon not only fluently, but with a broad vocabulary. He always used this idea to perform some of the public's favorite songs, in their own native language, instead of in English like most performers did. By the time he released his third album three months later, he could speak over 20 different languages almost as if they were nothing. The effect of this was beyond appalling. Whenever he visited a foreign country, the city he would perform in would actually drop in crime rates by up to 90%, for an entire month after the concert was over. This caused so much mystery around Barry as a living being, that Giko and Remi would end up traveling with his roadies, studying him, as well as the crowd themselves during his concerts, and even the effects that those concerts had afterwards.

His band eventually sold out 5 more albums, before the drummer died of a heart attack. After the drummer's leave, Barry's band continued on, hiring a new, more experienced drummer. Then, they put in enough effort for 3 more albums, before Barry eventually called it quits. But then again, that story is for another time... A-Anyway, he got to meet many guest artists along the way, as well as saving money to various charities, contributing towards a great cause towards a greater world. He even once saved a life of a little girl after a casual shopping trip in LA. As he walked down the sreet, a little girl spotted him across the street, running into the busy roadway to try and greet Barry. Luckily, Barry was able to notice in time, as a 16-wheel supply truck drove down at speeds of 70 mph rolling down the street towards the child. With quick thinking, he was able to jump across the street, blocking the truck's impact with the girl. Instead, the large vehicle hit Barry full-force, causing many people around him to gasp in horror, as they thought this major, major public icon had passed away. However, when the smoke cleared, Barry could be standing in the middle of the street, with his left arm being completely stuck inside the tuck's grill. Everyone on the street beginning to cheer, as they has just seen someone save a life. Barry looked down at the little girl, explaining, "Look both ways, little one!" In response, the child nodded her head, running back towards her father. _That reminds me of something..._ , he thought to himself.

Naturally, whenever you have the Midas touch, marketing companies will do whatever they have to to get their product sold. At their initial first album release, they already had T-Shirts, blankets, Keychains, coffee cups, hats, shoes, and even giant tech companies would slather Barry's face on their produts, no matter if Barry actually had anything to do with them. Barry ended up on several talk shows, before getting drawn into the flim industry by one of the agents in marketing. Before you knew it, Barry was in T.V. commercials, presenting anything companies would pay him to be in, even if the price would cost them millions. Eventually, he made the revolutionary jump from being in T.V. Commercials, to becoming the largest movie star in the industry's history, winning him even more trophies and awards that he pretty much gave out to charities to auction off at this point. Things turned out so well for him, you could barely walk outside without seeing his face at least _somethere._ Sure, that's what people used to say about Walmart as a joke, but time it was LITERAL.

During all of this, he consistantly called me every Saturday he could, telling me about whatever was happening with him. When he started making enough money to support me and Jelly, he immediately did so, helping me pay for my bills. You know, it was really amazing having to never work a day in your life ever again, because you did the right thing at the right time. He would always call me whenever one of his concerts was being livestreamed, or send me a text whenever he was talking to celebrities, asking if I had any questions. Sometimes I did, sometimes I didn't. Due to a later extension of his freedom bill, he had to visit a medical center once a week, and donate a gallon or two of N, which would fuel scientific research. This never bothered him, as his way of extracting N wasn't exactly annoying or painful, but rather... pleasureable.

Speaking of that, his romantic life hasn't changed as much. He came out as a pansexual very early on within his career, which brought a lot more images of pro-LGBT vibes in his music. Of course, it all was hidden within the deeper meaning, according to him, so it never took a gigantic step in his music, merchandise, or movies. He was eventually able to discover another newly bipedal animal as his boyfriend several years ago: A cat who named himself, "Lingo". He seemed like a great guy! Skeptical, but not nearly as skeptical as Matiro.

One of his more controversial merchandises, an energy drink he dubbed, _Barry-Ade_ , actually contained a very, very small amount of his purified chemical N, which actually caused people to become smarter as they drank it. The FDA spent years wrapping their heads around the beverage, eventualy allowing it to be released to the public. Soon, high schools across the country actually stopped providing milk in cartons, substituting them for cans of _Barry-Ade_. The drink itself was also an excellent sports drink within itself, as it was also scientifically proven that the N inside the drink caused your stamina to increase, as well as allowing you to run at higher speeds. It actually didn't taste terrible, either! If aliens were going to find him, if it wasn't going to be his merchandise, it was going to be for _Barry-Ade_.

Barry's living one of the greatest lives imaginable, and there couldn't have possibly been a way for him to accept any other than his own.


	87. Epilogue Volume II - Giko's Destiny

Chapter 87 - Epilogue Volume II - Giko's Destiny...

After the courtroom case, both Giko and Iremiya were approached by the scientist lawyers before they were able to leave the courthouse. Fortunately, they made it clear that they weren't going to damage their family anymore. They apologized for their past actions, and asked if they wanted a proper education to make up for it. At first, both Iremiya and Giko were skeptical, before Iremiya wore a smile on his face, looking down at his sister, and explained: "Remember what Mark always said... No matter what happens, we'll always stick together!" Giko nodded, looking back at the scientists. "We'll do it!", she said to them, with an enthusiastic tone of voice.

They were taken to another university in New York, where they re-met Ella. After a good 20 minutes of chit-chat, the scientists began their tests. As it turned out, the three new "students" twisted the scientist's heads instead of the other way around. They very quickly proved to have the intelligence of highly-graded High School graduates. They began to struggle when it came to college classes, but that wasn't something they couldn't change. They noticed something clear at the beginning. One of the rabbits, Ella, struggled to get through some of the higher-grade high school-level tests, while the other two blasted through without any missing problems. It was this eveluation that allowed them to truly test their intellectual knowledge.

Giko proved to be near-professional when it came to operating electronic hardware, heavy machinery, prosthetics, explosives, and some minor chemistry backgrounds as well. She easily demolished her way to a Mechanical Engineering With all of these degrees piling up on her resume, she easily blew the scientific community away. Immediately, she was chosen to give a TED talk, which became the most popular out of all of them, being watched by more people than any of the other talks... combined. After giving the TED talk of the century, she moved on to complete some of the major problems in science and engineering.

With Iremiya's help, they were able to solve four of the seven Millenium Problems: P vs. NP, the Hodge Conjecture, the Riemann Hypothesis, and the Navier-Stokes existance. However, unlike Stephen Cook, the solver of the Poincaré conjecture, they did receive the money and million dollar prizes, which they would often donate to charities across the world. It was clear to all the rabbits that they wanted to give back to the world for accepting them to this degree.

After discovering these four major problems, she went on to create a new branch of science involving chemical N, which finally led to the release of both Osmos and Adyna. After taking them in, she placed them in a nice, calm environment, equipped with television, on-call food services, and even the internet. With their help, she also discovered 5 other Ns, to add onto Barry and Ella's Ns, making 7 total. These other 5 N's included Osmos and Adyna's N, as well as all of the other buns possessing their own, making each incredibly unique. She tested every combination of them possible, discovering many different properties. For one, she tested it on other animals.

It seemed to have effects on some animal genuses, but not others. For example, it worked on Rabbits (Obviously), cats, and, interestingy enough, Axolotls. Yeah, they were surprised by that as well. However, no other genus produced N other than rabbits, and nobody ever knew why. One day, she had enough of guessing, offering herself to be opened up and examined by the scientists. "Are you out of your mind, Gigi?!", her brother asked her. "What if I never see you again?!", he pleaded. She kept him calm by repeating the phrase that helped the both of them ever since they met me: "No matter what happens, we'll always be together."

She went onto the operating table, being watched over by her closest faily, and the rest of her team surgically examined her insides. It was certainly interesting: All of their organs produced N in a way. The rabbit's sweat was N, their blood was N, their stomach acids were N, their spinal fluid was N... Even their urine was N. Of course, they were differing percentages of N, but that wasn't the point. Their organs were sort of a hybrid of humans and rabbits... rightfully so, might I add. Eventually, the rest of her scientific team agreed that they had enough evidence to remain inconclusive about the process, patching Giko up and waiting for her to wake up from her anesthetic.

Later on, she observed many of the different things that the bunnies were doing. This included Ella and Adyna's psychic powers, Matiro's resistance to tobacco and alcohol, and Barry's ability to change entire cities just by playing a concert there. The last one was especially enjoyable for her, since she got the chance to travel around the world with a famous celebrity. Even Giko herself, owner of not one, not two, not three, not even four, but seven different Nobel Prizes, could actually wrap her head around it. It's almost as if Barry had turned into Jesus, and was praising entire cities through a ceremony or something. Hell, maybe he was...

Things became dark in the future for her, however... After finding absolute, undeniable proof of the Big Bang, making animal-human relations near impossible to neglect, several new sources of fuel involving the different molecules of N, disovering how to artifcially create N in a large-scale setting, and even pinpointing reigons of space that could definitely have alien life, or have at least some alien life in them, she felt like she had accomplished everything with Iremiya. Her next sights were on the 4th dimension, and how exactly to get to the spaces in between timelines. After spending years with Iremiya and her now extensive, extensive lineup of highly professional scientists from across the globe over it, she had gotten close to it several times. She eventually built a functional portal from the 3rd dimension to the 4th, breaking the world of science yet again.

This is where the real problems begin. The first one was, was that this machine that generated this thing required absurd amounts of electricity to run in the first place. Fortunately, her new source of fuel generated a force greater than nuclear power stations, despite being one 100th of the size, so she didn't have to worry about that. The second was more difficult, though, requiring even more days on top of days to figure out: The portal was subatomically small, meaning that not even the smallest atom in the universe could fit into it. _There had to be a way to enlargen it even further_ , Giko thought to herself. She saved electricity in the building for days. When she eventually turned the power on, this caused the portal hole to grow, becoming the size of a single molecule of H2O. All she had to do was save power...

She immediately wrote a paper to the Mayor of NYC, asking to hook into the power grid. As soon as she sent him the letter over the snail-mail, Iremiya approached her, explaining, "This really isn't a good idea, Gigi..." Giko questioned his deep, deep concern. He explained that they could be creating a black hole that will kill us all, or that she might be sucked in, leaving him behind with nobody to care about. Doomsday stuff like that. Giko disregarded the claims, stating that she wouldn't try this is she didn't think it was 100% safe for everyone involved. If she thought it was okay, well, she had seven Nobel Prizes and two Fields Medals to back her up. As it turns out... awards mean nothing in the grand scope of the universe.

She finally received approval from the Mayor a week later, hooking her device directly into the power grid. Iremiya approached her as she was double-checking the programs for any possible errors. "What is it, Remi?", she asked, focusing on breaking science yet again. "Gigi... something tells me that something's going to happen to you.. I know it won't, but...", Iremiya said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I love you, Gigi...", he whispered. "Remi... I love you too...", Giko responded, quickly going back to the computer screen. Iremiya breathed a sigh of mild frustration as he walked back towards the many dozens of scientists and high-ranking government commanders stood around the room, in case anything bad happened. "It's ready!", Giko yelled at the top of her lungs, running into the room.

"Remi...", she said, looking over at the control panel as she stood next to him, "If anything does happen... I'll be watching you.. Always by your side either way..." Iremiya's fingers began to shake as his tears fell from his face onto the metal of the control panel. "Gigi... please... something tells me... this is your last chance...", he tried to warn her, fighting back the tears. "Remi, stop this already! I've already made the proper calculations and we're several dozen feet away! Everything's going to be okay, okay?", she replies. "Gigi... I really hope you are 100% sure about what you're doing...", he says beginning to shake. "Start the show already! I wanna be able to speak with higher-dimensional beings!", one of the scientists yelled in the crowd, becoming impatient. Iremiya took a big breath as he placed his finger on the 'ENTER' key on the keyboard, ready to start the countdown. "On my mark...", Giko whispered.

"GO!", she yells. Iremiya gulped all the dignity he had as he pressed down on the button. The machine turned on, lighting up as it began to take power from the power grid. Inside the machine was a glass cage, so you could observe the hole within an enclosed environment if one ever showed up. "Holy mother of god...", Giko whispered under her breath as she could see sparks start appearing inside the glass cage. Suddenly, all the lights in the room went out, kicking on the backup generator as the machine had sucked up all of the city's electricity. "Oh shit! It's 1977 all over again!", the mayor screamed. "Wait... LOOK!", Remi shouted as loud as he could, pointing towards the machine... or the spot where the machine used to be.

Instead of the machine, all you could see was... indescribable in nature. It was sporting a color that didn't exist in this universe, and it was in a shape that also couldn't exist in the 3rd dimension, floating in midair a couple dozen feet away. Suddenly, Giko began to feel this force begin to fill her mind, telling her, _**It's your destiny...**_ Giko shook her head, trying to reject this voice. _What are you, and why are you in my head?!_ , she thought. Then, as if her mind were suddenly being taken control, she flinched for a second. "Gigi... are you okay?", Iremiya asked, looking over at Gigi.

"Quick, somebody take a picture of it!", one of the scientists yelled from the back of the room. Suddenly, Giko's eyes began to shed light. A light that was the same "color" as the portal's, shining through her closed eyelids, about as brightly as a car's high-beams, illuminating the room behind the portal. "Gigi! Gigi, are you there?!", he asked, starting to panic. She says nothing in response, beginning to walk towards the portal. "GIGI, NO!", Iremiya shouted at the top of his lungs, attempting to tackle Giko, gasping as he passed through her, almost as if she became a ghost in front of him. "GIIIGIII!", he screams on the floor as he watches her walk closer and closer to the portal, as it begins to shrink in size.

"IF YOU'RE LEAVING, GIGI...", he yells, standing up, preparing himself, "I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU!" He begins running towards the portal, but something seems to be a bit... peculiar. The room began to extend behind the portal, with the portal remaining at a specific distance away from him as he ran towards it. Giko and the portal were moving away from him just as fast as he could approach it, with her beginning to walk inside it, as he couldn't do anything to save Giko. He eventually jumped towards the portal, leaping with all of his might to enter it, but it was no use. It vanished from existance entirely, before he ever had the chance of reaching it. He fell onto the floor inside the laboratory, with the room suddenly being back in it's normal size as he panted on the tiled floor, crying more tears in one sitting than he ever had before in his life.

Eventually, he sat upwards, looking up at the ceiling on his knees as he shouted with every last breath he had inside of him, _**"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_


	88. Epilogue Volume III - Remi's Frustration

Chapter 88 - Epilogue Volume III - Remi's Frustration

Iremiya's story is very, very similar to Giko's: He was brought into the schooling system with Giko and Ella, and he did just as well as his sister! He did much better in different fields, however. For example, instead of being a Mechanical Engineer, he proved to be very, very efficient to high, high areas of Math, easily blowing away each of his professors. Within weeks of the course, he was able to work at a level equal to that of his tutors. Before he knew it, he was already beginning to attend a TED Talk, one that was almost as popular as his sister's.

After earning a teaching license, he began to teach the higher grade math courses to college students, quickly gaining popularity through his pupils. He showed the remarkable ability to improve even the lowest-grading students, by being able to explain ludicrously difficult science and math equations in a way that everyone understood. He was also brilliant in working with any questions he ever came across, smoothing out any possibilities of his student's failures to zero.

After the sudden popularity in his campus, he learned that his students would sometimes take videos of his lectures in the middle of class, posting them online, for millions to see. Instead of yelling at his students like most of the other professors would, he actually embraced the idea, placing a high-definition camera in the middle of his class, filming him in each and every single one of his lectures from that point on. He created a YouTube Channel that very quickly gained millions of subscribers, due to other large video creators supporting him.

These included Michael Stevens (Vsauce), Brady Haran (Numberphile, Peridodic Videos, Sixty Symbols, etc.), Derek Muller (Veratasium), and many, many others. He often made appearances on each of these channels, and visited VidCon whenever he could. He would always answer as many big questions his viewers asked him, and no matter how seemingly confusing it seemed at first, he would always connect with people. After just one year on the site, he became one of the greatest, if not the greatest, science youtubers on the entire site. He went to many different conferences and many different talk shows throught the whole thing.

Due to the easy flow of millions of dollars from YouTube themselves, he and Giko never had to worry about running out of food. Of course, YouTube was just a side hobby for him. He also had many different ones, including studying business and law. Of course, he was already reknowned for his skills of being a lawyer, despite never having been schooled once before in his life, but this only improved when he DID take classes. By the end of it, he had the ability to prove a serial killer innocent if he wanted to. Of course, he never had to, but there was always that chance.

In business, he became one of the most suave talkers in all of business. By the end of his schooling, he was able to sell a ketchup popsicle to a woman wearing white gloves. That's not a metaphor or anything, he was literally able to sell a ketchup popsicle to a woman wearing white gloves! He was practically begged by every major company to work for them, for seven-figure annual payments. He rejected every single request, though, explaining that his main work in Math and Science was far too important for him to just begin pandering to a multibillion-dollar corporation.

Of course, these fields were just hobbies of his. He also did some major, ground-breaking things in the fields of math and science, which he also did pretty well explaining to his viewers. This included working with NASA to create the first wormhole drive prototype, discovering ancient life on Europa, one of Jupiter's moons, solving two of the Seven Millenium Problems, and proving that a portal to the 4th dimension was possible. The last of these was his most regrettable discoveries, due to him losing his sister later on.

He began to feel ill after discovering the 4th dimensional portal. At the time, he didn't know why, but it was only a week later that he began to pick up some hints. As Giko began obcessing over this discovery, Iremiya begged for her not to turn it on, having a feeling in his gut that told him something was going to happen. He pleaded and pleaded, but she always dismissed him. It began to tear him apart on the inside, as he tried his very hardest to protect her, but she always ignored the way he felt. When the incident actually happened, this destruction of his mind really bubbled to the surface.

 _ **"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_ , he yelled as loud as he could, shedding a small stream of tears as his sister disappeared from reality. He felt as if everything around him was just an excuse to prove himself to her in a way... The rest of the scientific team watched with sadness and amazement in their eyes as they witnessed one of the most heavily accomplished scientists crumble before their eyes. One of Iremiya's students walked up to him, patting him on the back as he cried to the ceiling. "It'll all be okay, Remi... I'm sure there's a way to get her back...", they said, before turning towards the rest of the government officials, shaking his head. "L-l-leave me alone!", Iremiya said, stubling towards the door leading out of the lab.

He immediately walked out of the building, towards the nearest bar. _I just need a drink..._ , he told himself. _Just anything to get this all out of my head..._ As he approached the bar, he saw rows and rows of motorcycles parked outside of it. He looked closer, before he discovered Matiro's bike. He looked over at the bar to find Karito quietly standing by the edge of the building, waiting for Matiro to walk out. Suddenly, she noticed him as he bawled out tears. "Remi?", she yelled to him, grabbing his attention. "What happened to you?!", she says, running towards him as he stumbled towards the doors. "I just... I need some help, Karito...", he replies, opening the bar doors.

He saw Matiro chugging a can of Beer, surrounded by a heavy, sweaty biker gang. _He's still acting like this after all these years..._ , Iremiya thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He walked over to the countertop, taking a seat in one of the barstools. "Hey man... what can I do for ya?", the bartender asked. "Just something to take my mind off it all...", Iremiya replied, placing his head on the countertop on top of his arm, crying into it. As the bartender poured hard whiskey into a glass, Matiro suddenly spotted Iremiya out of the corner of his eye, taking a seat next to him. "Man, what are you *urp* doing here, Remi?", Matiro asked.

"*sniff*... Gigi...", he cried into his arm, replying to Matiro. He heard Karito's voice behind him ask, "What happened to Giko, Remi?!" The bartender handed Iremiya the glass of whiskey, with an empathetic look in his eyes. Iremiya took a big swig of the alcohol, before explaining, "Gigi... she's... gone..." Both Matiro and Karito's faces turned into sadness. "She's... She's what?!", Matiro shouted in shock, bringing the attention to the rest of the biker gang. "SHE'S GONE, MATIRO!", Iremiya cried, before taking another considerably sized gulp at the alcohol.

Matiro and Karito looked at each other for a breif moment, thinking of what to say. Eventually, Matiro explained to Iremiya, "Look, if you don't want to let us know about it, we won't ask... I'm sure that whatever happened to her, she doesn't want you to quit now, that's for sure!" Iremiya stopped himself from taking another drink of the whiskey, looking back towards Matiro, stopping his flow of tears. "*sniff*... you're... you're right, Matiro... Thank you...", he replied, wearing a smile on his face. Matiro turned towards the bartender. "Hey! I'm paying for him!", Matiro yelled, slapping a 20$ bill on the table. The bartender came back around, picking up the money. "I'm sure things will work out for you all!", the bartender said, before walking over to the other drunks. "Th... thank you... for everything, Matiro...", Iremiya said, placing the glass on the countertop, walking out of the bar.

"Hey! Remi!", Karito yelled to him. Iremiya turned around to face Karito, waiting for her. "Everything will work out for you! Just keep doing what you do best!", she says, wearing an expression of happiness on her face. Iremiya, smiled back, waving goodbye as he walked out of the bar, heading back to the laboratory. When he made it back, he knew what his new goal was:

"Everyone! Let's get her back!", he yelled to his scientific team as he entered the door.


	89. Epilogue Volume IV - Ella's Diagnosis

Chapter 89 - Epilogue Volume IV - Ella's Diagnosis

I know what you all are thinking: What happened to Ella? Who was Mary? What happened to Mary? Why did Mary care so much for Ella? Where's the story about you and Jelly? Well, I can answer them all.. except that last one. That's going to be for the end, my dear listener! Anyways, now I'll tell you all what happened to Barry's sister, Ella.

As Mary walked Ella out of the busy city, she explained a background of her long, long life. She was born in 1967, the youngest of 6. She did well in school, until her high school years, where she began to experiment with drugs and alcohol. Her parents argued over 'whose fault it was', and eventually divorced. When they divorced, Mary moved out, staying with her less-than-endearing boyfriend. Together, they were able to pull themselves back together and have 3 kids. As their kids grew up, they made sure to always put them ahead of anything else that could have happened. Their kids grew up to be happy, finding their own colleges and careers. "Seeing you, Ella, makes me think of myself...", Mary told Ella. "I didn't know what to do either, but I want to help you.."

 _ **Th-thank you... so much...!**_ , Ella thought to her. _**It's just... I just don't know... is all...**_ Mary suddenly stopped walking, looking at Ella. "Ella... If I were you, I would try and get as much education as I can...!", Mary told her. _**Where do I go to do that?!**_ , Ella asked. Mary rubbed her chin, thinking about how expensive college is. "...I don't think the main schools will take you at first... But I'm sure the smart people are interested in you!", she eventually says. _**Smart people... you mean the scientists?!**_ , Ella asked, growing concerns about what they might experiment on her. "I'm sure they see you as a person... They want to help you, Ella!", Mary told her, with a smile on her face. Ella stood on the sidewalk for a whole minute, thinking deeply about it. Eventually, she thought to Mary, _**I'll... I'll do it...! Where do I go?**_ Mary smiled as she said, "Wait for the bus to come, it'll drop you off a couple blocks away from the institution..!" As the bus came by, Ella thought, _**Thank you... for everything!**_

Ella walked into the laboratory complex, not knowing what to expect. She was greeted with praise and affection by the scientists, just as Mary said. They apologized for how they treated her, before offering her an education. Ella quickly forgived them, accepting the offer. She was brought to an empty classroom, where she waiting for something, anything to happen. Eventually, Iremiya and Giko walked into the classroom. "Hi Ella!", Giko said, waving hello. _**Oh! Remi! Giko! What are you two doing here?**_ , Ella thought to them. "Well, the lawyers told us that we could get an education here, so that's what we're doing...", Iremiya replied. _**Me too...**_ , Ella thought back. Eventually, the professor walked out, handing everyone a test and a pencil. "Answer the questions, and then raise your hand when you're done", he told them.

The test seemed very effective in finding out what school level they were equal to. Giko and Remi blasted through the high-school level questions without breaking a sweat, even making it partially through the colledge questions. However, Ella seemed to struggle a little bit, missing a few problems at the end. She began to grow nervous at the college questions, guessing on some of the answers. Behind a one-way mirror, the scientists observed Ella's nervoud behaviour, knowing that she'll require extra schooling. As soon as the teacher picked up Ella's test, he immediately noticed that some of Ella's later problems were wrong, nodding his head as he had a long journey ahead of him.

The schooling did take quite a good chunk of time: About 4-5 years. During that time, Ella was given a home, three meals a day, and a thorough education. She couldn't have gone better if she tried! For her, there was only one minor drawback: Every week, she had to donate 5 gallons of her N to the university, to fuel experiments and such. Of course, the scientists found ways to extract it without bothering her, such as removing it from her spit after brushing her teeth, refine whatever drained through the showerhead for trace, trace amounts of it, and, most obviously, extracting it from her urine. It was, and still is, uncomfortable for us to talk about it, but it was better than having to get a shot. She even had access to the internet, as well as a phone line, and lots of time to herself.

When she graduated, it reached headlines across the world, because she proved to be proficient in the Medical field, using her psyhic abilities to cross-examine a patient faster than any X-Ray or CAT Scan device ever could, finding out the problem in less than 10 seconds. She also studied extensively on viruses, to a point that she could detect exactly what kind of virus they would have. Of course, discovering them was only the first step. She would also often close her eyes, focusing on the individual cells themselves, attacking their weak points, allowing them not only to be dead, but to serve as a vaccination as well, without the use of needles.

In fact, she found ways to weaken cells faster than entire teams of scientists did, placing her notoriety as high as it could possibly go, winning 3 Nobel Prizes in Medical Science. She traveled around the world, visiting countries in Africa, curing as many people as she could. If there was ever one figure in today's world that people followed as much as Barry or Remi, it would be Ella.

There was one disease in particular that Ella struggled with for many years, due to it's complexity, and it's many, many different forms: Cancer. She fought with it and fought with it, eventually developing a cure for Stomach, Heart, Liver, and, interestingly enough, nose cancers, winning her yet even more prizes and trophies to belong on the shelf. The thing that struggled with her the most was getting the human body to understand the cells as a threat and destroy them. Of course, when the patient was brought directly to her, all she had to do was focus her energy on destroying the cancer cells, hundreds at a time. This process usually took her about 5 hours, before the patient would be completely cured, almost as if they never had Cancer in the first place.

Of course, this leads to her abilities in the operating room. At a moment's notice, she could diagnose even the strangest of cases, just by closing her eyes and focusing on their body for about 10 seconds. She also never had to check for a pulse, or need a stethoscope, or feel for a patient's vein in their arms, as she could completely monitor their bodies for a short period of time, mapping out their insides. In the case of a disaster victim, she could immediately analyze the patient, then quickly think of exactly what to do.

She became a very, very skilled medical professor, teaching students at the University alongside Remi, teaching students about how to quickly analyze a patient, even without her psychic powers. She often frequently disliked having her students recording her in her lectures, so she would often break cell phone cameras as soon as they began recording her psychic abilities. Of course, she was discouraged to so, and verbally abused by her victims, but those were the least of her worries.

 _ **I must save as many people as possible!**_ , she thought to herself. _**...Because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be happier even if I tried...**_


	90. Episode Volume V - Two Halves

Chapter 90 - Epilogue Volume V - Two Halves

 **Th-Thank you...** , Adyna thought to Iremiya before being taken outside of the courthouse, into a police car. Luckily, the officers only had one police car handed to their care, so both Adyna and Osmos were pushed into the back of the car, sitting next to each other. As the police officers closed the car doors, both Osmos and Adyna looked at each other, wearing looks of fear as they didn't know what was going to happen to them. **What are we going to do while we wait, Osy?** , Adyna thought to him. _Well,_ Osmos thought back, _I'm going to have to guess that we'll have to serve our time in there until Remi and Giko figure things out, Adi..._

 **Osy... did you really have to kill as many people as you did?!** , she thought, wearing a frustrated look on her face. _Oh, I'm sorry, did they ask you all politely to keep you comatose?_ , Osmos thought back. As the police officers hopped into the car, they noticed that both of the prisoners didn't say a word out loud, which was something they'd never seen before. After taking a closer look at them, one of the officers noticed that they seemed to be planning something, or arguing at least. "Heh, hey, keep it down, would you?", he jokingly told them. Both Osmos and Adyna stopped in their tracks, looking through the steel grate that separated them from the front seat to the officer, wearing deeply concerned faces on their faces.

"Leave them alone, we have more important things to do than harass the prisoners. You know, like actually doing your job!", the other officer yelled at the first one, capturing his attention. "Geez, I can't joke around even a little?", the first one replied, sitting in the passenger seat. Adyna breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that they couldn't actually listen to their conversation. "4 years of the academy, and you're still acting like this...", the driver said, rolling her eyes as she started the engine. Adyna looked back at Osmos, thinking to him, **Thank goodness for that...** Osmos softly laughed, knowing that this conversation was going to be a secretive one.

They were driven back to the police station, where they waited for anything else to happen. For the next few days, they spent their time in the station, in separate cells. Both of them had different way of spending their time. Osmos would always ask for notebooks, so he could write. Anything at all, he didn't care. He began a journal, writing about how he felt about his journey for the past 10 years of solitude, hiding in the shadows of society until he found his time to strike. After being placed with Iremiya and Giko, they discovered his writings, and submitted them to a publishing company. The book produced from this journal became a bestseller before the end of the month.

Adyna, however, mostly used her psychic powers in non-intrusive ways, being careful to not disturb the police officers or destroy any properties. She would often have conversations with Osmos with her telepathy, helping him with his journal, and listening to anything he had to say. Of course, she could also talk to her kids, which she did as much as she could. Whenever she heard from them that they did something huge, like win a Nobel Prize, or sell 4,000,000 albums, she would always jump up in down in joy, feeling happiness for her children. Osmos would often think to her, _What happened this time, Adi?_ It would always take her a long, long time to calm down before she ended up hearing something big from her children yet again, repeating the process.

Of course, the officers never really took samples of their N compounds. After all, they weren't scientists, but eventually, two people came by to pick up Adyna and Osmos who _were_ scientists. When Giko and Iremiya eventually came by, excitement was all around, as the scientific community was finally at peace with them. When they moved in, Adyna and Osmos were given a nicely-furnished bedroom to sleep in, three meals a day, access to the internet and television, and even a car to share. However, these weren't free:

The ground rules went like this: Before they could drive the car, they had to take driving lessons just like everybody else, with Giko being their instructors. They couldn't go out to the world for months at a time. At first, the limit was a six-month waiting period, before gradually shifting to shorter and shorter periods of time, until they were able to head out every week. They both had to donate 5 gallons of N to the university a week, but, again, this wasn't a big issue for them, since Giko had ways of collecting it without bothering them. However, they also had to put aside one or two hours a day with either Giko or Iremiya, so that they could more easily study them closer.

Giko was especially interested in Adyna's psychic abilities, such as telepathy, telekinesis, and even the ability to project herself in someone's dream, seemingly at will. She would try placing Adyna into a CAT scanner, asking her to lift something with her telekinesis, which produced a lot of activity in her brain. X-Ray machines could pick up this activity as well, interestingly enough. Even FM and AM radios seemed to work, with Giko wondering if Adyna could change the signals with her mind. With enough practice, they were able to interrupt the local signal of one of the frequencies to play "happy birthday", using this to surprise many of the other helpful scientists on their birthdays.

Iremiya, however, was intrigued by Osmos' fondness of writing. It seemed that every week, Osmos would often form a new story, writing piles upon piles of books before he quit his career. Iremiya became very good friends with the publishing company, even becoming a part-time lawyer to protect them on various lawsuit cases or frauds. Iremiya himself ended up addicted to Osmos' writing, reading to himself one of his books before sleeping every night, even if he had read it the night before already. He was also astounded by how many people would buy these books. Hundreds of thousands flooded the bookstores whenever a new book came out, causing a lot of profits to roll in, becoming another reason to quit his job. Just like everything else, however, Iremiya never quit his passion of studying Osmos.

Sometimes, some of the others would come and visit them, with Osmos often giving Barry a noogie, shouting "You're bigger than anything I can imagine!", whenever Barry would come by. Some showed up less often than others, with the prime example being Matiro. Matiro only showed up once at the lab, which... uh... didn't end well, if I remember correctly. He tried to bring a 24-pack of beer into this laboratory, to share with them, which they immediately rejected. Karito would often show up at different times from her dad, making good conversations with the gang. Ella was the most frequent out of all of them, since she worked at the same university. Whenever they felt sick, they could always count on Ella to take care of them, without having to worry about health insurance.

Things were all smooth and simple, before the day of Giko's disappearance. Adyna immediately gasped as Giko's presence faded from her seemingly omnipresent sight, realizing that Giko had disappeared. "Adi, what's happening?!", Osmos asked, feeling a weight bear down on his heart. "Osy... Giko's... Giko's...", Adyna replied, struggling to get the words out. "...Giko... is gone...!", She eventually whimpered, starting to tear up. "What?!", Osmos yelled, feeling everything around him slowing to a stop. "Giko's gone, Osy!", Adyna cried, throwing herself into Osmos' arms. "Well, great!", Osmos said, looking up at the ceiling, with tears in his eyes as he held Adyna close to him. "Now what are we supposed to do?!"

After the incident, Iremiya moved on to work on a two-way 4th dimensional portal, preferably one that didn't cut off the power from the entire city. Osmos and Adyna didn't have much to worry about, though, as they were taken in by Ella's team of scientists, working to help them get over Giko's disappearance. _**Don't worry, Dad...**_ , Ella thought to Osmos, _**I'm sure they'll be able to get her back...**_ Osmos looked up at his daughter, wiping away the tears. _**After all...**_ , Ella thought, _**No matter what happens...**_ Osmos immediately perked up, feeling himself feel much better as he finished her sentence, "...We'll always be together!", with a smile on his face. Seeing Osmos happy definitely made Adyna feel much better about the situation, as she realized that her family was going to do everything they could to win Giko back from the land of the unknown. **That's perfectly right!** , she thought to them, wearing a smile as the last of her tears dried up on her face.

One day, Adyna had a conversation with Osmos that perfectly summed up the whole feeling of being pampered. **You know, this isn't so bad!** , Adyna thought, **It's not like we're in an old folks home...** Osmos laughed, before looking back at Adyna, with tears in his eyes as he thought about his long, long life. "Yeah... This... This is worth everything I've ever done, easily!"


	91. Epilogue Volume VI - The 13th Step

Chapter 91 - Epilogue Volume VI - The 13th Step

Of course, when the gang went their own ways from my house after the announcement of the new bill, Matiro was pretty excited to get his hands dirty. _I wonder what other kinds of alcohol these guys have..._ , he couldn't help but thinking to himself. "I can't believe it... We're actually... free!", he said in excitement. "Dad, now what do we do?!", Karito asked, wearing a look of concern on her face. Matiro wore a look of concentration, trying to think of where his life, as well as Karito's, should go. He hadn't planned this out before, at all, but now he had to. He had a kid he had to feed, after all.

"I... I'm going to be honest... I don't know...", Matiro said with a shrug, beginning to walk in the street. "W-Wait, so... we're just wandering around with no way to go now?!", Karito asked, catching up to him. "*sigh... I don't know, sweetheart. I'm sure someone will help us find something to do...", he replied, waving to all the onlookers gazing at him in awe. "...How long are we going to be walking?", Karito asked, looking at the people staring at them. "It'll be long enough, dear... Long enough...", Matiro replied, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking side-by-side with his daughter.

They walked for about two hours, wandering the city, with Matiro looking for anyone like him, who might like him. Suddenly, he heard a bunch of loud noises coming from around the corner, causing both him and Karito to flinch. ***VRRRRRRROOOM* *VRROOOOMM*** "What is that, Dad?!", Karito yelled at Matiro over the loud noises. Matiro quickly ran around the corner, finding out what the problem was. There was a bar one building down from where he was, where a large amount of bikers had parked, with some leaving. Matiro gasped at what he saw. He thought they kind of looked... really cool, with their bikes, shades, jackets, and cigarettes. _Maybe these guys can help us out..._ , Matiro thought to himself.

Karito soon caught up to him as he began walking towards the biker gang. "What are you doing?!", she yelled, grabbing some of the biker's attentions. As Matiro walked up to them, the bikers wore expressions of confusion and surprise, seeing two large bunnies walk up to them. Eventually, Matiro approached one, and simply asked: "Hey, you got any smokes?" The biker stood there, facing Matiro with his sunglasses on, for about 10 seconds, trying to absorb what was happening. He looked over to the other bikers, to find them all staring at him, wondering if he was actually going to give cigarettes to an animal. Then, he reached into his front pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, before handing them to Matiro. Karito watched with a worried look as Matiro said, "Thanks...", before pulling out a cigarette from the pack, sticking it in between his lips, before tossing the lighter aside, snapping his fingers to create a small flame on his right index finger, and using that flame to light the cigarette.

The bikers completely froze up, dropping whatever they were holding on to, trying to let the sight of this bunny smoking a cigarette into their heads. "D-Dad... we should go!", Karito told Matiro, tugging onto his pant leg. "W-Wait a second...", one of the bikers said to Matiro, grabbing his attention. "So... Is that... is that your first... cig?", he asked. Matiro smiled and shrugged his shoulders, replying, "Well... I guess it kinda is. I just saw you guys doing it and thought, 'Hey those guys look cool!'" The biker walked up next to Matiro, wrapping him in a headlock. Karito gasped, thinking for a second that they were attacking Matiro. "This guy right here, brothers! Come on, let's get you something nice and cold...", the biker said, walking Matiro into the bar, with the other bikers following them. Karito breathed a sigh of frustration, before walking into the bar.

After that day, Matiro had quickly gained notoriety in the biker's gang, becoming the frontman in less than a month as he traveled around, sleeping in motels, drinking in bars, and watching football games. You know, biker-type activities. He always stood away from drugs, although, the exact opposite happened when it came to alcohol and tobacco. Matiro often smoked a pack of cigarettes a day, with seemingly no effect on him as time went on. His drinking also gradually escalated, with him first enjoying a cold one every few days, before shortening the timespan, until he had 2 cans a day. Later on, he actually got his hands on his own sweet motorcycle, riding it around with the rest of his biker gang.

Karito always stuck around with her dad. Sure, she wanted to move apart, but she never knew where she would go if she could move along her own ways. Being Matiro's daughter, she also became very well-known in the biker gang, which she still thought was disgusting, but at least she had a place to sleep, food to eat, and protection. She wanted to move along, but she never really knew what she wanted to do... until she got a push in the right direction.

Everything went well for him, until the day Giko disappeared. After discussing with Remi, Matiro stood up from the bar, walking back over to the biker gang. Karito looked back at her father, who was going back to drinking as if nothing ever even happened. _This is it_ , she thought. _I can't stand to be around them anymore..._ She began walking towards the bar doors, opening them as she left the bar. Luckily, Matiro was able to catch a glimpse from the corner of his eye, quickly running out of the bar. "...Oh, boy... Mati's gone off the wagon again!", one of the bikers laughed.

As Matiro opened the bar door, you could hear the drunkards behind him, laughing their lungs out at the most unfunny thing they've heard in their lives. Matiro looked all around, finding Karito down the street, waiting at a crosswalk. "Karito! W-Wait!", He shouted, running over to her. After giving a quick look behind her back, turning back quickly as she realized that it was Matiro running after her. As the crosswalk sign turned white, allowing her to cross, she hastily took the opprutunity, running as fast as she could across the road, forming tears in her eyes as this might be the last time she would ever see Matiro again.

"KARITOO!", Matiro yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to catch up to Karito with all the energy he had, but it was no use. As he watched Karito disappear into the crowd of people, he began to cry, wondering if she'll ever return. Eventually, he slowed his pace to a stop, falling onto his knees as he struggled to conquer this feeling of... desperation. He felt as if his heart had been ripped in two, as the last person who truly loved him was gone... for seemingly forever. As he wept in the street, he suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder, causing him to flinch. "You know... we... we have an open mic night... tonight. If that would cheer you up, Mati...", he heard the bartender say to him. Matiro stood up, turning around to find the sympathetic bartender comforting him. "Open... mike... night?", Matiro asked, as the bar never hosted an open mic night before since he was there.

Later that night, many people came up on stage and did whatever - Sing kareoke, Dance on stage, perform Magic Tricks... But there was one thing that people did that he didn't know existed, despite him doing this kind of thing all the time: The comedy acts. People walked up onto the stage, telling the worst lines you could ever hope to hear as they were either drunk or directly quoting famous movie jokes. But Matiro was entranced... This was something he felt like he could do, but before, he was always yelled at whenever he told a joke, so he learned to stop himself over time. It took a long while to finally crack Matiro's joke receptors, causing him to stand up from his table, walking up to the stage and taking the microphone. After gulping, he looked at the crowd, who seemed to stare a hole in his brain. "Uh...", he stuttered, thinking of a joke, before getting the right vibe.

"...You know, one day I attended a Costume party wearing nothing but my pants. Many of these guys looked at me all weird or whatever, until one of them asked me what costume I was wearing. I explained to them, 'Oh, I'm a premature ejaculation'" A couple people in the crowd chuckled at the joke, letting Matiro to keep going. "They looked at each other all weird-like, until they asked, 'But why aren't you wearing a shirt? Or shoes? Or... anything else?!' I looked at the dude who asked me that question, and told them, 'I just came in my pants!'", Matiro said into the mic, wearing a smile. As a result of the joke, almost everyone laughed at the joke, thinking it was really funny. Matiro began to form tears in his eyes yet again, as he found something to replace Karito, at least, mostly. Now he found his new way of living his life.

He broke up from the biker gang, taking his bike around New York City, looking for places he could go to tell his jokes. Due to countless stand-up sessions, he very quickly grew popular in New York City, with him gaining enough money to travel around the country, visiting other big cites to tell his jokes. He grew a following rather impressively, with cell-phone videos of his acts generated millions of online views, further increasing his popularity. Teaming up with Iremiya on his off-time, they were able to record several of his sessions using professional equipment, such as expensive camera or microphones, with him appearing on Television, making DVDs, and eacning more money amongst the other rabbits in his family.

It wasn't until he grabbed his hands on a spot on SNL that he decided to stop drinking and smoking, deciding that he had enough of that kind of lifestyle. He put forward the 12-step program with several of his therapists and doctors, and over the course of a year they were able to completely conclude that Matiro was now a sober, drug-free man. Of course, this did very little to his attitude, which was why people liked him so much, anyway. The news of his breakthrough made headlines, as he was the first of his kind to conquer alcohol addiction and tobacco.

To celebrate, he decided to do what any other, sober person would do: He decided to take a walk to the park in NYC the next time he visited. When he reached the park from his fancy hotel room, he found a bench, sitting down as he looked up at the sky, thinking about his daughter. Suddenly, he heard in the distance, someone who sounded quite... familiar... "Dad?! Daad!?" He turned around to see Karito running towards him several hundred meters away. He felt his body become as light as a feather as he stood up, running over to Karito.

 _You're... you're back..._ , Matiro thought, forming tears of happiness in his eyes.


	92. Epilogue Volume VII - Back to School

Chapter 92 - Epilogue Volume VII - Back to School

Ever since the crew was freed, Karito was always scared of her future. She stuck with Matiro very early on, because after all, he's her dad. She figured that Matiro would be a little more cautious about where they would go in life, and not just stick to the first person to give him alcohol, but she was wrong about this as soon as she saw the Bikers in their path. After the bikers took Matiro into the bar for the first time, Karito had a long chat with one of the bikers. Apparently, the bikers had a lot in common with them: The bikers all had bad backstories, and they had seen some serious crimes back in their hayday. They were able to get together and enjoy one thing in common: Riding motorcycles, watching sports, and drinking their lives away. Karito initially thought the idea of it was disgusting, but after a couple of days, they were able to grow on her, with Karito becoming good friends with many of them.

She would go on walks whenever Matiro was watching a sports game (Which happened all the time), so she never had to worry about not getting enough excercise. Her favorite places to walk were around Times Square, and down by the bridge. However, one day, she decided to go a different route, visiting a park. After all, she could sometimes overhear people talking about it in the bar. When she arrived, she knew that she was definitely going to take this route more often. The sun shined through the trees onto the nicely cut green grass, which was next to a beautifully paved road, with benches cleverly placed about. Karito looked around to see families feeding ducks at a pond, people walking their dogs, and couples sitting on the grass eating picnics.

Karito sat down on a bench next to an older woman, who had a paper bag next to her. Karito looked around, basking in the experience. Karito noticed the older woman's paper bag, filled with sunflower seeds. "Excuse me, but... what are these... for, ma'am?", Karito asked, pointing at the seeds. The older woman looked at Karito, before smiling as she replied, "Well, watch, my dearie!" Then, she reached her hand into the bag, grabbing a handful of seeds before tossing them out onto the road in front of them. "Hey, why did yo-", Karito started to say, before a flock of pigeons showed up, pecking away at the seeds. "...And that's how you do it!", the old woman said, looking back at Karito with a smile.

"Can... Can I try?", Karito asked in amazement. "Sure, dearie!", the old woman laughed. Karito reached into the brown paper bag, grabbing a handful of seeds. Before she could toss them out, though, she felt something tugging on her left ear. She looked over to find a 5-year old girl holding her ear. "Heeheehee, you're a biig bunny!", the girl giggled, wearing the most innocent, caring smile Karito had ever seen. It almost reminded Karito of what people were really, really like. This was the cutest thing Karito had ever seen in her life, without any shadow of a doubt. She softly laughed, before replying to the girl, "Hahhh, I am, aren't I?", with a smile on her face. "Do... do you want to meet my fwiends?", the girl asked, softly hugging Karito's ear. Karito looked back at the old woman, still with her hand in the paper bag. The old woman was smiling at Karito and the little girl, enjoying the scene. Karito released her grip on the seeds back into the paper bag, before telling her, "Th...thank you...!" The old woman laughed, replying "No problems, sweetie! Have a good day!"

Afterwards, the little girl brings Karito to her circle of friends, who all gasped when she came into their view, immediately going up and feeling her fur. Of course, the parents all smiled and laughed, finding the whole thing to be adorable. Karito felt like she was back in her childhood, but she was one of the popular kids. She felt like one of them, feeling all the happiness in the world inside her heart. It was this experience that changed the way she saw life as she knew it, bringing a whole different feeling to her outlook. She stayed with the kids, swinging on the swings, playing in the sandbox, for about three hours, before remembering that she had to get back to the pub.

She ended up going every other day, even if Matiro told her not to. "You gotta watch this game, *urrrp* sweetheart!", he would yell as she left the open doors. She seemed to care less and less about what Matiro thought over time, instead going over to play with the children. She was eventually approached by a news reporter, who was interested in her story. Karito couldn't believe it, she was going to be on T.V. because of her love for these kids! She went on T.V., finding out that she had a really special effect on the kids, bringing smiles across their faces everywhere she was. _This is it,_ she decided, _If anything big happens, I'm going to help these kids any way I can!_

After that day, things were relatively normal for a period of two years, until the day Giko disappeared. After Remi walked out of the bar, Karito was able to escape Matiro, much to his dismay. She knew she would visit him again, but she needed a break from him after all these years. She ran all over the city, trying to find the laboratory that Remi was working for, to see if she could get an education like him. After two hours of roaming around, she discovered it, walking into the laboratory doors. She saw Iremiya and the rest of his team working on repairing the portal device. "Remi!", she called out. Remi paused what he was doing, and looked over at Karito. "Karito? What are you doing here?!", he asked, wearing a concerned look. "Remi.. I need... I need to teach the children!", Karito told him. "Wh-what?!", Iremiya asked, wearing a puzzled look. Then, she could hear Ella's voice in her head, _**Come in here, Karito!**_ Karito looked over to find Ella waving at her from the other room.

For the next several months, Ella had one of her team members contact another one of the main professors, to teach Karito about the outside world and the wonders of teaching. However, during the first week of intense studying, the team discovered a mind-boggling property of Karito's N: It seemed to slow the rate at which people aged. "Ah, so that's why she's only 4 feet tall!", one of the team members exclaimed. Immediately, she was told to donate any kind of N output she had to the university, with them paying her vast sums of money for it. Despite all the reasons to do it, Karito rejected the offer, explaining, "If this means any less time with those cute kids, I'm not having any part of it!" They eventually gave up negotiating with her, instead having the sewer workers bring it to them for their extraction.

After a while, Karito showed to be the most fond of younger children, so the professor decided to place her into a preschool test environment. As soon as Karito entered the classroom, the children grew very interested and excited, because this was a giant, fluffy bunny rabbit that gave back all the love she received. It was clear from the very, very beginning that she was there for the kids, and that the kids were there for her. She would of course sing songs and read books, and play with the kids. Karito felt whole again without Matiro, and it was these children that really patched her up completely.

As soon as her training was complete, she moved into an apartment, working 60-hour weeks with the kids, spending as much time as she could with them. Every day felt more rewarding than the last, she thought. She always felt a little down when she had to go home, but the kid's usual "Bye-bye Ms. Rito!" would always keep her sane without them. In fact, she grew so attached to the children, that the other staff thought she was burning herself out, so one day, another one of the teachers walked up to her as Karito walked through the door. "Ms. Rito, I'm afraid I have to issue you a paid vacation.", the principal explained to her. Karito felt really bad about it, but she felt better as soon as she knew she could take a trip down memory lane, visiting the park.

She gasped as soon as she saw someone very, very familiar sitting in a bench across the park, facing away from her. "Dad?! Daad!?", she yelled, grabbing his attention. She couldn't stop herself from running towards him, crying tears of happiness. Eventually, they met, leaping into each other's arms. "Sweetheart... you're... you're back!", Matiro happily said, shedding a tear down his daughter's shoulder. "Dad... I'm... I'm sorry I left you!", Karito cried. "No, no, no... I'm sorry I was such a bad father before...!", Matiro said, feeling tears fly out of his eyes. "I promise... I want to make this up to you...!"

It was clear to the both of them that they were apologetic to each other for the mistakes they made, while at the same time, happy at what they had both become.


	93. Epilogue Volume VIII - Heavyweight

Chapter 93 - Epilogue Volume VIII - Heavyweight

When the time came to split ways with the rest of the family, Megalo was scared. He was scared of what was going to happen to him if he was all alone... He's never had to deal with this in his life, he's always had someone by his side. As everybody else left, Megalo walked up to my jelly boyfriend, asking, "B-Boss? I-I don't know what to do..." My jelly boyfriend breathed a sigh, before sitting Megalo down on the couch for a quick talk. "Megalo... Nobody really knows where they're going. They'll find people to take care of them, I'm sure!", my jelly boyfriend told Megalo, wearing a smile. "B-But boss... I... I'm scared...!", Megalo replied, hiding his face in his two palms in embarrassment. My jelly boyfriend looked at him for a while, thinking of a response, before placing one of his arms on his shoulder.

"Megalo... Nobody's going to hurt you..! You're a really big guy, you know... People like gentle giants!", my jelly boyfriend told Megalo, wearing a smile. Megalo lowered his hands down, peeking out of the top of them at him. "G-Gentle Giants, Boss?", he asked. My jelly boyfriend giggled, explaining, "People will find you and take care of you, I'm sure!" Megalo put his hands down onto his lap, standing up. "Y-You think so?", he asked. My jelly boyfriend stood up, walking Megalo to the door. "Absolutely! If anything goes wrong, please call us!", he told him. Megalo walked out onto the patio, looking back at my jelly boyfriend. "Th... thank you, B-Boss...!", he whispered to him, before walking away.

Megalo walked for a half-hour or two, wandering the streets, waving to people as they walked by. Some ignored him, some waved back, and some smiled, taking out their phones to take pictures of him. He always smiled, no matter the reaction, knowing that they at least acknowledged him as an actual person. It was clear from the beginning that people got very attached to him very quickly. Whenever someone asked him to pose for a picture with a family member, he would always oblige, smiling as he made someone else's day. After enough time, someone actually walked up to him, holding a full box of Donuts as a gift. He stood there, crying as he accepted the gift. "Th... thank you so much...!", he said, forming tears of happiness in his eyes.

Meanwhile, a somewhat now unrelated WWE agent was scrambling to find new acts. His director really placed a lot of pressure on him, yelling, "People are saying that Wrestling is too stale, too boring! We need an act of happiness or something like that! Something to draw the soft-hearted, something to appeal to the kids!" The agent rolled his eyes, replying, "Sir, the WWE isn't supposed to be for kids. You know about that, right?!" Immediately, the director stood up in his chair. "Look, you're either going to find me an act of fluffiness, or your job is only one kiss goodbye, you know about THAT?!" The agent breathed a sigh of frustration. "Yes, sir...", he replied, walking out of the room.

Megalo eventually sat down on a bench near the Upper Bay river. He opened the box of donuts. Some were glazed, some were pink-frosted with sprinkles, and some were chocolate-covered. He giggled as he picked up one with pink frosting. _It's really... pretty!_ , he thought to himself, as he took a bite of the donut. "Mmmmm!", he said, enjoying the flavor. However, while he wasn't paying attention, a black limousine drove by him on the street. Suddenly, Megalo heard screeching tires as the limousine stopped partway down the street. He looked over to find someone wearing a formal suit climbing out of the limousine, running towards him. He shrieked in horror, lifting the box of donuts towards the agent as he grew nearer. "T-t-t-take anything you want!", Megalo cried, shivering.

The agent slowed down, surprised by Megalo's reaction. The agent took a seat next to Megalo, with a smile on his face. _I've found it!_ , he thought to himself. "Uh... excuse me, but can I talk to you for a little bit?", he asked cautiously. Megalo looked at the agent, beginning to wear a look of relief as he seemed to be friendly. "S-Sure, Boss...!", Megalo replied. He reached back into the box of donuts, picking out a glazed donut. "Do... do you want one?", he asked, offering the agent the donut. "Uhh... sure!", the agent replied, taking the donut. After he took a bite of the donut, Megalo asked, "What do you want to talk about, Boss?" The agent quickly chewed the food, allowing himself to talk. "Say... have you ever heard of professional wrestling?", he asked Megalo.

For the next 20 minutes, they would discuss Megalo's future, gradually eating all the donuts. When the agent first explained what wrestling was, Megalo was shocked and scared. "You hurt people?!", he asked, hiding his face in his hands. "No see, that's the thing...", the agent replied, leaning in. "...It's all for pretend!", he whispered to Megalo, who put his hands down. "Oh... so... so people actually don't get hurt?", Megalo asked, feeling relieved. "Well, you might get a bruise or two, but that's about all you'll see!", the agent replied with a smile on his face. Megalo rubbed his chin, thinking about that kind of thing. On one hand, it would entertain people and make them happy, but on the other hand, he had to be careful not to injure the other actors. Eventually, he replied, "I'll... I'll do it!", picking up the last donut from the box, shoving the whole donut in his mouth with a smile.

While he drove Megalo to see his director, the agent casually discussed with Megalo about his backstory. "I... I don't remember... S-Sorry...", Megalo said to him, scratching the back of his head. "No, it's alright! We can just say that a traumatic thing happened that caused you to lose your memory!", the agent replied, pulling next to a tall sky scraper. Megalo gasped at the tall size of it. "Your house is so fancy, B-Boss!", he said in amazement, looking upwards as he climbed out of the car. The agent laughed, replying, "I wish this was my house, that's for sure! Alright, this way, buddy..", walking towards the back door of the building. Megalo followed the agent into the director's office, while he was talking on the phone. "No, we can't have John Cena facing The Rock again! This is the third time this month you've asked me!", the director yelled into the phone, slamming it. "Ahem...", the agent said, clearing his throat. The director quickly glanced over, finding a tall, muscular purple bunny next to his agent.

"My... god...", the director said, wearing a look of absolute disbelief. "Well, here it is, Sir! Your next big star!", the agent told his director, wrapping his arm around Megalo's stomach. "Heheheheh... That tickles...!", Megalo giggled. "This... this is...", The director mumbled, grabbing the attention of both Megalo and the agent. "This is... perfect!", he shouted, standing up from the chair. "Listen, big shot,", he told Megalo, "You're going to be the most popular person of this century!" Oh, if only he could tell the future... "I... I am!?", Megalo asked, wearing a smile. "Oh yes, you're gonna be fighting all the big guys, and you're going to win, win, win!", the director said.

After this life-changing discussion, Megalo and the agent discussed his schedule, which seemed to fill up quite a lot. Of course, near the end of that, he remembered my number, and texted me near the end of this discussion, promising VIP tickets to his shows. When they went to test his strength, they were immediately impressed with Megalo's ability to lift hundreds of pounds over his head with little to no struggle! When his first fight came around, it was one of the most popular in television history, gathering millions of views. They had done it. They had found a geyser of intense skill, kindness, and popularity.

Megalo grew friendships with everyone he fought, building up quite an impressive list as time went on. Hulk Hogan, The Rock, John Cena... you name a wrestler, they personally knew Megalo. There was one thing everybody asked him about: "Why do you keep a picture of Andre the Giant everywhere you go, anyway?!" Megalo would always gulp at the question, pulling out a tiny picture of Andre from his pocket. "I just... he... he inspires me, I guess...!", he would reply, wearing a big smile.

Megalo always spread the word about kindness to everyone he could, while simultaneously smashing John Cena into the ropes. Speaking of John Cena, Megalo himself became an online sensation, as a meme that did the opposite of many others: Instead of trolling you, it would troll you AND tell you to chill out. To me, it was funny the first couple of times, and it still is.

Anyways, Megalo's face began to appear on T-Shirts, postcards, bobbleheads, coffee cups, you name it! Almost like a family tradition, his merchandise would always be sold next to Barry's. He even made cameos in some of Barry's concerts, doing things like carrying the drummer through the crowd while he played a full drum kit on top of him, or tossing cans of beer into the mosh pits. You know, stuff like that. But before he would ever do anything on stage, he would give this speech about kindness and how to treat others. Sure, it annoyed a lot of Barry's fans, but most didn't seem to mind, since he would throw them drinks afterwards.

Megalo inspired many hundreds of thousands of people, sort of like a Mr. Rogers adversary. While pile driving, sure, but that's not the point. Megalo proved himself to be one of the greatest of the whole business.

If it wasn't for the fighting, then it was for his golden-colored heart.


	94. Epilogue Volume IX - One step ahead

Chapter 94 - Epilogue Volume IX - One step ahead

During the interview, the reporter asked us questions such as, "What do you feel about the rest of your friends finding their own jobs?", "What do your parents think about this?", "How did you two meet?", as well as may others. We must have stood there for about an hour, with both of us answering questions left and right. Although, the second question really irked me: What did my parents think of this? I looked into the camera, answering that question with, "I... I'm not really sure what they think of this, but... I suppose I'll be getting a call from them soon, and before they do, I just want to let them know that I love them..!" My jelly boyfriend nudged me on the shoulder, grabbing my attention. "I'm sure your parents think this is lovely, Mark!", he told me, wearing a smile. I gave him a hug as he said that, before returning to the interview.

After the interview was all said and done, we began walking back home. Nobody drives in NYC, so nobdy offered us a ride. While we headed back, my jelly boyfriend thought about all the things we could do together, or all the people they would be able to see. He looked over at me as he walked at my side, growing concerned as he saw my face looking down in sadness. "What's... What's wrong, Mark?", he asked me. I breathed a sigh before replying, "I just... I just don't know..." He stopped walking, causing me to take a few steps, slowing down as I realized he stopped. "Wha- What do you mean, Mark...?", I heard him ask behind my back. I turned around, looking at him. "It's just... my family's kind of... divided, I guess?", I told him. He stood there, giving me a look of concern, slowly walking to me. "My parents are... are...", I mumbled, trying to spit the words out, trying to think of a good way to put it.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring in my pocket. We both flinched, not expecting the sudden commotion. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. As I read who was calling me, my face went blank. "M-Mark?", my jelly boyfriend asked me as he saw my fear through my face. I slowly pressed the "answer call" button, bringing the speaker up to my ear. "H-Hello?", I asked. "Mark, you better have a good explanation for all this...!", I heard from the speaker. I stood there like a statue, unable to say anything back, for about 10 seconds. "Mark... who is it?", my jelly boyfriend asked me. I cupped the microphone, looking at my jelly boyfriend as I felt myself tear up. "Jelly... It's... It's my dad...", I told him.

"Mark! What the hell are you doing with some sort of... monstrosity?!", my dad asked me, yelling into his phone. My jelly boyfriend reaches over, placing his right hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Mark...", he told me. "No matter what happens... we'll always be together!", he says, grabbing the phone out of my hands. I wore a look of complete and utter shock on my face as he cleared his throat, placing the phone next to his ear. "Look, Dad... I understand if this might not appeal to you, or if it disgusts you, but there's something you have to understand. I've been all alone my whole life, and I became... desperate...", my jelly boyfriend said in my voice. "So your first choice was some sort of... mistake for a creature?!", my dad snapped back. My jelly boyfriend winced in horror at the statement, beginning to tear up. I walked over to him, hugging him. "He's not a mistake, Dad! He's the first one who actually cared about me other than Mom! He took care of me whenever I needed him, unlike you!", I screamed over my jelly boyfriend's shoulder, hopefully having it pick up over the phone.

My jelly boyfriend hugged me back, crying into my shoulder as he turned on the speakerphone. "Why couldn't you be with someone normal, son?! Why do you have to be so weird?!", my dad yelled. "Why can't you just accept us...*sniff... for who we are?!", my jelly boyfriend shouted back using my voice, in between his cries. "Look Mark, I wanted to have grandkids, but that doesn't matter to you, does it?!", my dad said. I backed away from my jelly boyfriend, grabbing the phone. "Not anymore, it doesn't!", I screamed, hanging up.

For the next 5 minutes, my jelly boyfriend and I stumbled down the street, holding each other close as we both got over one of the worst discussions of our lives. My dad has always been a homophobe, so I knew that he wasn't going to like me after discovering my true sexuality, but hearing those words from your own parents really does hit you in the hardest place possible. My jelly boyfriend felt really bad as well, as my dad hit him hard as well, calling him "a monstrosity", and a "Mistake for a creature"... Add on the fact that I was crying the whole time, and it adds more and more to his sadness. Eventually, we made it to my street again, slowly making our way back home. My tear ducts were running out, so I picked myself up, wiping my tears away, beginning to feel better. "M-Mark?!", my jelly boyfriend asked me, as I stopped leaning forwards. "Jelly... I've just realized something...", I said to him, wearing a smile. "...He's been terrible to me my whole life, but now... now, I never have to worry about him ever, ever again!"

"Wha- But... he's going to keep calling you and visit us when he's angry, right?!", my jelly boyfriend said to me, wiping away his tears. I wrapped my arm around him as I explained, "He's not going to hurt us, Jelly... He might call me and text me a couple of times, but I can block his number!", I said with a tone of excitement in my voice. It was about time my dad got out of my life... My jelly boyfriend wrapped his arm around me, wearing a smile as we approached our house. "I... I love you, Mark...!", he told me as we walked onto the patio. As I gripped the front door handle, I looked back at him, replying, "I love you too, Jelly... Even more than my family...", before opening the door.

The next couple of years were bittersweet: I blocked his phone number the next morning, which effectively shut him out of our lives. Every day, we never went any more than 10 feet from each other. It was the exact opposite of a restraining order! We would go everywhere together: Out to the park, getting the mail, going to the store... Hell, he even liked going to the store again, because people waved "hello" wherever we went, instead of bothering him in a negative mind. We even met a lot of celebrities, attended a lot of talk shows together, and even met the president!

Meanwhile, while the rabbit crew were growing successful with their journeys, they always sent me money as a thank-you gift for saving their lives from captivity. I don't mean a little 25$ gift card to Wal-Mart, either. It's more like I get my hands on a breifcase full of cash every month through the mail. I always look like a cocaine dealer whenever I walk down the street with it in my hands, even having it handcuffed to me for extra protection. This way, I never, ever had to work another day of my life. And it was all because of my jelly boyfriend... We always went on planes whenever we could, whether we were riding with Barry's band during a world tour, or visiting a Megalo vs. John Cena match, we always wanted to support them all the way.

Sure, whenever me and my jelly boyfriend were left alone... we did have some fun, but it was a lot less than before, due to all this commotion going on. I mean that, too. I would constantly be getting phone calls from people, whether it was the president, or an awards ceremony, or from the buns themselves, it certainly didn't leave a lot of time for me and my jelly boyfriend to be intimate. When we did get intimate... oh boy. Let's not get into details here, hahahah...

Little did I know, my jelly boyfriend was planning something very big and serious behind my back, keeping it a secret until the perfect moment.

One day, I woke up in my bed, surprised that my jelly boyfriend wasn't lying next to me, like he usually would. I sat up in my bed, thinking to myself, _Well, maybe he's just making breakfast like he does sometimes..._ I got up, starting to smell the familiar smell of Denny's fill the house yet again. I walked out to the kitchen in nothing but my boxers to find the nostalgic sight of jelly in his octopus form, making breakfast over a stove. I sat back down in the kitchen table, looking at how beautiful he looks. Eventually, he notices me sitting in the chair, reminding himself of his first morning with me.

"Good morning, sweety!", he says with an excited tone of voice, finishing up. "Good morning, Jelly!", I reply back, smiling as he brought over the food. The food looks just as amazing as it did on that first day: 2 Buttermilk pancakes, 4 pieces of bacon, and 2 eggs, sunny-side up. As we ate our food, my jelly boyfriend began to grow further and further excited for what laid in store for us. You could tell, since he began to shake the utensils in his hands. "What's wrong, Jelly?", I asked him. He stopped his shaking, looking back up at me. "N-nothing!", he says, looking back down to eat. I gave him a weird look as I took a sip of my coffee.

When we finished eating, we went for a walk, heading towards the park. My jelly boyfriend began to feel beads of sweat on his forehead as he thought to himself, _Just wait for the perfect, calm open spot... somewhere not too overcrowded..._ As we approached the park, the trees swayed in the wind, as beams of sunlight shined through them onto the beautifullly paved path, surprisingly lacking of random passerby, with an occasional mother or two walking down with smiles on their faces.

We began walking on the path. "Mark... there's been some things I've been meaning to talk to you about...", my jelly boyfriend told me. I looked over at him, wearing a look of concern as I asked him, "Oh yeah? And what's that?" He kept looking forwards, shedding a tear as he prepared himself. "Let me tell you the exact reason I came to you specifically..." My eyes widen as this washed over my ears. "See, Mark... I've seen you before, through the street grates, and... and you looked pretty to me! I always wanted to know you, but I didn't know how. One day, I followed you home, and, well...", he says. I wrap my arm around him, bringing him closer to me as we continued to walk. "Jelly... really?", I asked. beginning to tear up myself. My jelly boyfriend wrapped his arm back around me, replying, "Yes, Mark... for real...!" This was insane, I spent my whole life thinking that nobody would find me attractive at all, and then, suddenly, he comes into my life.

"Mark... this isn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about...", he says, starting to slow down. I looked back at him, wearing a concerned, yet happy look on my face. "I've been.. making some investments... lately...!", he says, taking in a deep breath. "What do you mean by th-", I begin to say, before he stops our walking pace, getting in front of me. Before I could say anything else: he does a single action that funamentally redefined our relationship. He kneels down on one knee, looking up at me with a smile as he reaches into his pocket.

For the first few milliseconds, I didn't know what he was doing, but then it really, really hit me. It hit me harder than anything I could ever imagine. I cupped my hands over my mouth, almost instinctively as I tried to prevent myself from squealing like a 13-year old girl being given high-end jewelry. Time seemed to slow down, the world seemed to fade away as this event began. There was absolutely no possible way that this is happening to me...

He pulls out a small, black box. He opens it, revealing a small ring. "Mark, will you marry me?!", he asks, wearing the widest grin of his life. I felt the tears running down my hands, as I replied, "Y-Yes!" You could hear people all around us clapping as I lowered my right hand, allowing my jelly fiancée to slip the ring on my finger. I felt my knees shaking with joy, my whole body shivering from happiness. After slipping on the ring, my jelly fiancée stands up, tearing up. I couldn't control myself at this point: I lept onto him, hugging him as tight as I possibly could, crying into his shirt. He did the same, hugging me tightly as he cried into my shoulder.

This was it. This was the one thing I could never envision myself doing, even in my wildest dreams, yet here I am! My jelly fiancée just proposed to me, solidifying our love forever. I couldn't think of myself being with anyone else, no matter how hard I tried. This... this is too perfect...

This is too perfect for a moment to cap off the most important year of my life...


End file.
